All At Once
by HarleyQuinn23
Summary: What happens when Peyton and Haley recieve news that their husbands were injured in a serious car acident? Will the Scott women remain strong, or will this tragedy overshadow everything the two families have worked for? Post Season 6. NH/LP centric. w/ BJ
1. Chapter 1

So here it is, this is my first FanFic. Forgive me if the formatting is incorrect, I'll try to improve the writing with every chapter. With that said...I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, just this plot line (I think).

Chapter 1- No Sleep Tonight

Haley walked into her bedroom and looked at the clock next to the bed. "10:45 pm, fifteen minutes earlier than last night. I swear that girl won't go to bed unless her father is home." She rubbed her weary and tired eyes and crawled into the bed. Unable to find sleep, she lay awake in the dark room thinking about her husband. Nathan was on his way home from the North Carolina High School Athletic Association Coach of the Year Banquette with Lucas. The Tree Hill Ravens went undefeated the past season and took the state championship in a blowout against New Bern. Lucas was named 'Coach of the Year' in their division.

As her eyelids blinked back and forth fighting sleep, she had an unsettling feeling of coldness rush over her body. She sat up in her bed and stumbled to her feet. The closest room was Jamie's. She cracked the door and saw his small body rise and fall with the pattern of his breath. She smiled at her ten year old son and shut his door. Next was Charlotte's room. Just down the hall, the baby girl slept soundly in her crib. She tiptoed back to her room and grabbed for the phone. The first number she dialed was Nathan's, then she tried Lucas'. No answer from either of them. She contemplated calling Peyton, but resisted. Little did she know, Peyton had made her own decision— she was calling Haley.

"Pick up, pick up." Peyton paced her bedroom listening to the ringing line. She tried to remain as quiet as possible because Sawyer was asleep just across the hall.

"Hello?"

"Have you heard from…?"

"No, not since dinner. Nathan called and said they'd be home around 11:00pm."

"Lucas said that too." Peyton sat on her bed and inhaled deeply. She'd been worrying about the two Scott boys for a couple hours and didn't know what to do. Trying to convince herself that everything was fine, she laughed into the receiver."I'm sure we're worrying about nothing. Lucas and Nathan are probably minutes from home."

Haley laughed trying to mask the fear she felt for her husband and best friend. She looked at the clock once more and shook her head. "Peyton, they're fine. It's only 12:30am, maybe the banquette ran long, they could have hit traffic." Doubtful of either scenario, Haley was trying to stay positive.

"I guess so. Hey, sorry about this, I shouldn't have called. I'm just making this worse."

"I was about to call you. But I…" Haley's attention went to the window over the front yard. Headlights illuminated the driveway and then a car door shut. "I think Nathan's home." She ran to the window and stared into the night. "It looks like Lucas is with him." She watched two dark figures walk towards the front door.

"Thank God. I swear I could kill Lucas sometimes." Peyton fell into her pillows and sighed knowing her husband was safe.

"I feel the same way sometimes. I'm going to go unlock the door for them. Do you wanna stay on the line? Give Lucas a piece of your mind."

"I'd like that."

When Haley reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a hard knock on the front door. She readjusted the phone in between her shoulder and ear before she turned the lock "Alright, let's see how my handsome husband and squinty-eyed best friend look."

Peyton laughed and pulled her covers over her legs. "You tell my skinny-ass husband I'll be seeing him okay?"

"Why don't you tell him?" Haley opened the door expecting to see the two most familiar looking faces in the world. But instead, two police officers stood in the doorway looking back at her.

"Are they home? Can I speak to Lucas?" Peyton didn't hear a response, just the sound of two muffled voices and then Haley dropped her phone. The cracking plastic made Peyton pull the phone away from her ear. Still on the line, she could hear Haley crying and that's when she knew something was wrong. Frantically trying to hear through the receiver, she cupped her hand around her ear in hopes of finding out what had happened. That's when she heard a man say what she had been dreading all night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Relishing the quiet time they had together, Brooke and Julian tried to get some sleep. Having six month old twin boys was not an easy feat. Julian passed out within minutes of hitting the sheets and Brooke drifted off to sleep not much later. Their dreams were interrupted with the shrill ringing of the telephone. Julian tried to reach over his wife's body but his arms were too short to answer. Grumbling and moaning, Brooke opened her eyes and grabbed the phone. The raspy brunette answered with a bitter tone.

"What?"

"Brooke, just listen to me." Brooke rubbed her eyes and turned on her bedside table light.

"P. Scott, what's wrong?"

Peyton was trying her hardest not to cry, but her efforts were failing. "Lucas and Nathan…they've." Her throat caught and a stream of tears was running down her cheek. "Brooke, they've been in an accident. I need you to…"

"I'll do anything you need." Brooke's tone had a sense of urgency and fear all mixed together. She was on the verge of tears, but remained calm for Peyton's sake. "Do I need to get Sawyer?" She didn't even wait for Peyton to respond. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She could hear the muffled sobs of Peyton through the receiver and it made her heart ache. "Every thing's going to be alright."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. How do I tell Sawyer? I'm not even sure what his injuries are. He could be…"

"Don't talk like that Peyton. Lucas is a fighter. Nathan is a fighter. They're going to be okay."

"Brooke, I can't do this. Lucas is everything to me."

"I know he is Peyton."

Brooke threw on some clothes and explained the situation to Julian. He offered to go get Sawyer, but Brooke insisted it should be her. She drove to the small yellow house through tears and made a phone call to Haley.

"Haley, are you okay? Peyton just told me what happened. Do I need to get Jamie and Charlotte?"

"No, I called Deb. She's on her way over and is going to watch the kids." Brooke could hear Haley's distress through the line. "I'm going straight to the hospital when she gets here."

"If you need anything, and I mean anything…please call me."

"I'm so grateful to have a friend like you Brooke, I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

Trying to comfort Haley the best she could, Brooke tried to cheer her up. "Tutor Mom, listen to me. Nathan and Lucas are going to be…"

"Brooke, they're both in comas. They may never wake up."

"They're what?"

"The officers told me that both of them are in comas, and I should get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Brooke's throat felt heavy, too heavy to produce any words for her reaction. She silently cried as she listened to Haley ramble about the information the police gave her. After exchanging goodbyes, Brooke pulled into the driveway of Lucas and Peyton's house. A single light was on. As she made her way through the kitchen door, Brooke saw Peyton sitting in the den. She sat with her knees held tightly against her chest. Brooke sat next to her best friend and pulled Peyton close for a hug. She held onto the tall blond for what seemed like forever. The top of her left shoulder felt damp from the tears that rolled off Peyton's cheek.

"Thanks for doing this Brooke." Peyton wiped her eyes and tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Are you kidding, this is what best friends are for."

"Sawyer's been asleep since 8:30pm. She should sleep through the rest of night. If she wakes up, rock her. That's what Luke does. Her cereal is in…"

"Slow down. Take a breath Peyton. I know where everything is. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." She got up from the couch and grabbed the keys to her car. "I'm going to the hospital. She headed for the door and started to cry again. Brooke got up and walked over to Peyton.

"Hey, come on. Luke will be okay."

Peyton shook her head and looked down to Brooke. "I don't even know which hospital's he in. I don't know where to go."

"He's in Tree Hill Memorial. That's where Haley said she was going."

"You talked to Haley?"

"Yeah, after I got off the phone with you. She also told me a little about the accident."

"Does she know what happened? Does she know what's wrong with the guys?"

Brooke didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone that the person they love is in a coma? That he may never wake up. That he may never see his daughter again. She swallowed and looked down to the floor trying to avoid Peyton's questions.

"Brooke, what does she know?" Peyton put her hands on Brooke's shoulder and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Tell me."

"Haley, she told me…she told me." Her dark brown eyes were full of tears and this caused Peyton to snap.

"Damn it, tell me what's wrong with Luke."

"Lucas is in a coma Peyton. That's what she told me."

Peyton's eyes widened and covered her mouth. "Oh my God. Brooke, I've got to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- What did you guys think? This story is pretty dramatic, but in a good way. I'm going to try and keep the Leyton and Naley bits equall, but it's going to be hard. This story is going to be around 30-40 chapters if any if you were wondering. Click that review button and tell me your thoughts. Until next time....


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It means a lot, really. This one has a couple of flashbacks, so I hope you don't get confused.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own One Tree Hill, just this story.

Chapter 2- Sitting, Waiting, Wishing"

Haley got to the hospital first. She asked about Nathan but no one would give her a definitive answer. She was getting angry. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong with my husband. Please, at least let me see him."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't right now. His doctor will be out in a moment to speak to you." The nurse looked tired. She'd probably had a long shift and the last thing she wanted to do was tell an anxious wife the critical state her husband was in. "If you would just have a seat."

"Can you just tell me how he's doing?"

The nurse pitied Haley. The woman glanced at the chart in front of her. "He's been very badly injured. Head trauma, broken ribs...."

"What about his coma?" The nurse looked at Haley with raised eyebrows. "The police officers told me.

"You should wait until the doctor comes out, he'll know more than I do."

Wiping a tear from under her eye, Haley thanked the nurse and sat down in the waiting area. She closed her eyes trying to think of the last time she saw Nathan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_How's my girl?" Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife and breathed in the scent of her hair._

"_She's sleeping in her room." Haley turned around to face Nathan. He smiled and traced her jaw with his finger._

"_That's not the girl I was talking about." He leaned close and they shared a kiss._

"_I'm fine, especially since my husband's home. It's nice having you here you know." She kissed him again and he pulled her close. _

"_I like it too. No more traveling, no more away games."_

"_I still can't believe you quit the NBA."_

"_I didn't quit Hales. My contract was up. And anyway, I'd rather be here with my family than anywhere else."_

_She sighed and looked up to his eyes. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Haley James Scott." He walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. "So where is Jamie?"_

"_He's with Skills and Lucas. I think they're at the river court."_

"_Tonight's the NCHSAA basketball banquette and Lucas asked me to go."_

"_Why isn't Skills going?"_

"_I don't know. He asked me a couple days ago. I won't go if you don't want me to."_

"_No its fine, go with Lucas. Ya'll will have a great time."_

"_Great! Luke will drop off Jamie and then we'll leave."_

_An hour or so later Lucas and Jamie walked into the kitchen. Haley had Charlotte on her hip and was making macaroni and cheese._

"_Yes, mom's making my favorite." Lucas smiled at Jamie and walked over to Haley._

"_How is my favorite niece today?"_

"_She's been horrible. She took a nap this morning and has been fussy since she woke up."_

"_Sounds like a certain blond I know."_

"_Who, Peyton?" They both laughed and Nathan walked into the kitchen with his bag on his shoulder. _

_Jamie ran to his father and Nathan gave him a giant bear hug. "Dad, where are you going?"_

"_Uncle Lucas and I are going to the basket ball banquette tonight."_

"_Mama, can I please go?"_

"_No, you have school tomorrow and they won't be home until late. I'm sorry buddy."_

_Lucas watched Jamie's face turn cold. Everyone said Jamie had inherited his mother's looks, and everyone was right. More emotion came from his small face than any words could have described._

"_J. Luke, why don't you help me with tryouts next week? I always need help around the court."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah!" Haley looked over to Lucas and he smiled at her. She mouthed the words 'thank you' and Lucas nodded his head. "What do you say little brother, can we go now?"_

"_Not yet." Nathan walked over to Jamie and whispered something in his ear. The little boy's eyes widened and he laughed. They hugged and then Nathan walked over to his girls. "Charlotte, you be good for your mom, okay." He leaned in and kissed the small, almost three year old on her forehead. "As for you Haley James…" He kissed her with passion and she put her hand on his cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Nathan walked to Lucas and nodded his head. "I'm ready."_

"_Bye Hales."_

"_Bye Luke, be safe alright."_

_The two brothers were walking out of the kitchen but she could still hear Lucas._

"_I always am."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley's thought was interrupted by someone yelling her name. It was Peyton.

"Haley, have you heard anything."

"No, nothing from the doctors. But a nurse told me a little about Nathan."

"How's he doing?" Peyton's green eyes were wide and then she grabbed for Haley's hand.

"Not good." Haley looked down at Peyton's hand and she squeezed it. "Peyton, he's in a coma."

"Nathan's in a coma? I thought Lucas is in a coma?"

"They both are."

Peyton rose to her feet and looked at the nurse's station. "I'll be right back Haley." As she approached the counter, the same tired looking nurse looked up to Peyton. "Can you tell me anything about my husband?"

"What's his name?"

"Lucas Scott."

The nurse searched through the charts and found Lucas'. Peyton leaned on the counter trying to read the condition of her husband but the nurse saw her looking. "I'm sorry ma'am, you'll have to wait for the doctor."

"Bull shit. Just tell me if he's going to be okay." Anxiety, fear, hurt, and pain all hit Peyton at the same time.

"Your husband's condition is very serious. The doctor will be out in a few moments. Please just take a seat until you're called." The nurse watched Peyton's mouth tremble; it was the hardest part of her job. She hated not being able to tell family members about their loved ones.

"Please, I just want to know if he's alright. I want to know if my daughter will recognize her father. I want to know that he'll be okay."

Haley could tell that Peyton would break any minute, so she intervened. "Peyton, come on. Let's sit down."

"I didn't even get to see him before he left." Peyton wiped a tear from her lower lid. "He left me a message saying he and Nathan were headed home and that's the last time we spoke. We didn't even really speak though. I didn't get to say 'bye' or 'I love you'." Peyton buried her head in Haley's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey, come on. He knows how much you love him."

"Does he? How do you know?"

"Because he's my best friend. He reminds me everyday how much he loves you and how lucky he is to have both you and Sawyer in his life. Trust me, believe me when I say I know he knows you love him."

Peyton held on to Haley picturing Lucas in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Peyton rolled over in bed and felt the cool sheets where Lucas should be. She read the clock, it was 8:00am on Sunday morning. Peyton stared out the window and looked at the brightly shining sun. That's when she heard the door creak behind her. She heard Lucas whisper to Sawyer and then that familiar little body climbed up over the covers._

"_Mommy, wake up. Daddy and me made bwekfast."_

_Peyton looked up to the little girl's green eyes and smirked. "You did?" The small child with curly blond hair smiled wide and nodded her head. "What did ya'll make? Pancakes?" The little girl shook her head. "Did you make waffles?" Again, Sawyer shook her head no. "I know, ya'll made French toast."_

"_No we didn't Mommy. We made bacon, eggs, and toast for you."_

"_I love those things." Peyton hugged her daughter and the little girl clung to her mother. "Do you know what else I love?"_

"_No."_

_Peyton got out of bed and picked up the little girl. "You." Sawyer laughed and kissed her mom on the cheek. "And you love Daddy."_

"_And I love Daddy, you're right." She put the little girl down and walked into the kitchen. Lucas was standing in front of the stove."_

"_What was it you were saying about Daddy?" Lucas eyed Peyton and she placed a soft kiss on his lips._

"_Morning babe." Peyton picked at the scrambled eggs in the pan._

"_Come on blondie, save some for the rest of us." Lucas picked up Sawyer and starred back and forth from his daughter to wife. "You two look just a like."_

_Sawyer looked at her mother confused and then back to her father. "No we don't."_

_Peyton tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. "Come on baby girl, let's eat some breakfast." She and Sawyer sat down at the table and Lucas brought them both a plate of food. A minute later he joined his favorite girls._

"_So what are these two lovely ladies doing today?" Sawyer smiled and looked at her mother. Peyton was chewing on a piece of bacon so her answer did not come out as quickly as Lucas had expected._

"_Mini me and I are going to run to Tric, see Brooke and the babies, and then…" Peyton looked at her daughter. "Maybe Sawyer and I will go and see a movie this afternoon."_

_Sawyer smiled again. Her happy grin is one of the few traits she got from her father. "Pweese, mommy, pweese." _

"_Come on Peyt, you can't say no to that face." Lucas and Peyton laughed at their daughter._

_The family of three finished their breakfast and Sawyer helped her father with the dishes. Peyton loved watching Sawyer interact with her father. Sawyer may look just like her mom but she and Lucas acted in the same exact manner. When they finished with the dishes Sawyer ran outside to play on the swing set. Peyton took a shower and walked into the den. Not surprisingly, she found him reading a book. _

"_What are you reading babe?" Peyton leaned towards Lucas and planted a kiss on his forehead. _

"_Just some book about this astronomer and the stars." He looked up to her from in between the pages and laughed._

"_Sounds vaguely familiar."_

"_I hope so." He smiled at her and put the hard back copy of The Comet on the coffee table. Peyton rolled her eyes and called Sawyer to come inside._

_After Peyton got her daughter dressed she walked back into the den. Sawyer gave her dad a hug and then Peyton kissed her husband._

"_We'll be back later." They walked out the front door headed for Tric._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both women released their friend from her arms and breathed deep. Haley tied her hair in a loose bun and wiped her eyes.

"What's taking them so long? Why can't we see them?"

"I don't know but this is ridiculous." Peyton stood up and glared at the nurse's station. "I just want to see him. I want to know what happened, why it happened."

"We have to stay positive Peyton. That's all we can do right now." Haley sounded much stronger with the façade she was putting up. Deep down she knew that everything that could have wrong probably did. Her bones ached, her head was pounding, and her eyes could no longer form tears.

Both women walked to the coffee machine. Neither could stomach the hot liquid at the moment, but the smell of the roasting beans eased their thoughts. A man in a white coat walked down the hallway and stopped. He flipped through his chart searching for a name.

"Scott, anyone here for Scott?" The doctor skimmed the room and but no one answered.

Neither Haley nor Peyton could speak. They stared at one another. The doctor repeated the name and in unison both women said 'Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Which Scott brother is it? I hate to leave you in suspense, but that's just my nature. Tell me who you think it should be, you have a 50/50 shot of being right. Still to come- we find out which Scott the doctor is referring to, what exactly the injuries are for both guys, and how this situation is taking its toll on Peyton and Haley. Brooke and Julian will make an appearance as well. The next update will come on Monday, so until next time....


	3. Chapter 3

Yay. A new chapter. I didn't think I'd be able to post this until tomorrow, but here it is.

Chapter 3- Pain in my Heart

_Last Chapter "Scott, anyone here for Scott?" The doctor skimmed the room and but no one answered. _

_Neither Haley nor Peyton could speak. They stared at one another. The doctor repeated the name and in unison both women said 'Yes."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Peyton and Haley rushed to the doctor who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Which Scott are you talking about?" Peyton looked at the man and he looked surprised.

"How many Scotts are here?"

"Our husbands are here." Haley looked from Peyton and then back to the doctor. "Who is it? Nathan or Lucas?"

The man looked to his chart and read the name aloud. "It's Lucas, Lucas Scott."

"Oh my God, can I see him." Peyton's eyes were watering.

"Come with me. As we walk to his room I'll give you details of his condition."

Peyton nodded her head at the doctor. "Haley, I'll come back and give you updates."

"Peyton go, go see Lucas. I'll be fine." Haley hugged Peyton and pushed her towards the doctor.

As she watched one of her best friends walk away, Haley suddenly felt alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs. Scott, does your husband have any pre-existing medical conditions?"

"Yeah, he has HCM, but other than that I don't think so."

The doctor slowed his pace and froze mid step. "He has HCM?"

"Yeah. Wait a second, is there something wrong with his heart?"

"No ma'am. But it puts his body in an unfortunate position." Peyton looked at the doctor so he elaborated. "As of right now, he is in what we call a medically induced coma."

"What does that mean?"

"Lucas took a nasty hit to the head. The impact caused his brain to swell. Instead of his body trying to heal itself like normal, its attacking his healthy cells. So, what we're doing his slowing his body down. We want it to heal itself, not harm it."

"And what does his HCM have to do with this?"

"A condition like HCM affects blood pressure, and other cardiovascular tendencies. This is a problem when it comes to waking him up. His heart may crash when we begin to bring him out of it."

"He'll have another heart attack?"

"Yes, it seems likely." The doctor stopped short of Lucas' door and looked at Peyton. "Before you go in, I want to prepare you for what you are about to see." Peyton brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "The first thing you'll notice is his jaw. It's wired shut. He has a compound fracture to his right ulna, and a broken wrist. His right knee was dislocated and his ankle was crushed. Other than that he should look normal."

Peyton couldn't speak. But her mind was racing a thousand miles per minute. She tried to picture Lucas. His face, his piercing blue eyes, the way he smiles when he looks at Sawyer, but nothing would stick to her mind. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the doctor. "I'm ready to go in."

"I'll give you some time alone. I'll be back in a few minutes." He opened the door for Peyton and then he walked down the hall.

Peyton walked towards Lucas' bed. Before taking a step closer she ran into the bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach, Peyton returned to Lucas' side. Single tears rolled down her face as she reached for his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Mrs. Scott?" The tall doctor walked towards Haley.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You're Nathan Scott's wife?"

"Yes, that's me." Haley approached the woman in the white coat. "Can I see him?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know." The woman lead Haley down the long corridor to the ICU. On their way, Haley saw Peyton in Lucas' room. She wanted so badly to go to their sides but the doctor kept walking. Four doors down from Lucas was Nathan.

"Mrs. Scott, your husband has sustained multiple, serious injuries. He punctured a lung, fractured all but two ribs, and has minor contusions on his upper and lower limbs. He fractured his skull and broke his nose. His right foot was crushed so we've put in four plates to help with the integrity of the bones. However, there was a complication during that surgery." The doctor trailed and looked from Haley to her charts.

"What kind of complications?" Haley's hands framed her face and her brown eyes began to fill with tears.

"A blood clot traveled from his leg to his brain during the surgery. Luckily, the doctors performing the operation removed it before any serious damage could occur. But, the pressure from the rapid movement of the clot threw his brain into comatose."

Haley looked at the doctor and she breathed heavy. "How long will he...is he going to wake up?"

"There are never absolute answers when it comes to the human body and comas. It may take him hours, days, or even months to wake up."

Haley's mind immediately went to her children. How would she tell Jamie his father was in a coma? What does she tell him about Lucas? And Charlotte, she's so attached to Nathan. What does she say to a small child who doesn't understand the concept of time? Haley looked down to her hands; both of them were shaking.

"I want to see him, can I go in?" The doctor nodded her head and opened the door for Haley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Peyton touched Lucas' hand she expected it to be cold, but to her surprise, it was warm to the touch. She looked at her husband who was barely recognizable. His hair was streaked with blood and his right eye had a cut across his brow. She desperately wanted him to open his eyes. She would have given anything to see his blue eyes staring back at her. His jaw was swollen and bruised, and it made her heart break. Peyton wanted to lean close and give him a kiss, but she was afraid she might hurt him. Instead, she pulled a chair next to his bed and lifted his hand to her mouth. After she kissed it, Peyton gently placed his hand next to his body again. She scooted her chair closer and began to speak to her husband.

"Hey baby, it's me. Can you hear me?" Peyton looked to his eyes hoping they would open. She waited for his eyelids to part but they didn't. "What do you say, open up those gorgeous eyes of yours." She brought her hand to her mouth hoping it would stop her lips from quivering. "Luke, I need you to wake up. I don't know what to do." Her tears fell freely even though she was trying her hardest not to cry. "You have to wake up. You're the one who's always saving me. Just tell me how to save you."

She had to touch his face; she needed to feel the air pass through his nose and mouth to assure her he was still there. Peyton carefully leaned to his head and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She wanted to rest her head on his chest but she didn't.

"I can't get through this without you."

She looked down to her left hand. She had always smiled at the ring when she looked at it, but this time she cried. After she dried her eyes she looked down to Lucas' hand. She didn't see the platinum ring she'd given him four years ago, just fragile looking finger with cuts on it.

A knock on the door echoed through the room and the doctor entered. He was carrying a large plastic bag.

"Mrs. Scott, these are the items Lucas had on him when he got to the hospital." The man handed her the bag. "I'll come back in a couple minutes to discuss Lucas' condition." He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Peyton sat in her chair besides Lucas and began to pull objects from the bag. The first thing she grabbed was Lucas' wallet. She opened the leather pouch and the first thing she saw was a picture of Sawyer. The next was a picture of herself, and then there was one of the small family. He had some cash, credit cards, and his ID. Peyton removed a small folded piece of paper that was sandwiched between two dollar bills.

"What is this?" Peyton stared at the white piece of paper and read the words aloud. "Call Garner. 910-524-0393." She looked at her husband and then back to the piece of paper in her hand. "Who is Garner?"

After she tucked the note back into the wallet she pulled out a large brown envelope. She opened the seal and the smell of blood reached her nostrils. The contents of the bag were the remnants of Lucas' clothes. She couldn't stand the sight of his bloodied clothed so she resealed the envelope and put it on the table. The last thing she grabbed was a small zip lock bag. She never understood why, but her husband had always seemed to wear more jewelry than her. She emptied the contents into her hand and then she sighed. A necklace and bracelet were in her hands, but that's not what she was looking at. His wedding band sat directly in the palm of her hand. Peyton slid the ring onto her thumb but it was too big to stay. She kept the ring out but put the rest of the jewelry into the bag.

"Mrs. Scott?" The doctor opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" Peyton put everything on the table and got up from her seat.

"I need you to fill out some paper work at the desk outside. Can you do that?"

"Of course." She walked to the door but stopped. "Can I put this back on Lucas?"

"Yes ma'am." The doctor watched as Peyton whispered into Lucas' ear and then gently slid his ring on his finger. She kissed his hand and then they walked out to the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/N- So we've seen Peyton's reaction to Lucas' injuries but what will Haley's be like? That's for next chapter. Brooke and Julian are coming too, I promise. I've had tons of hits on this story but the reviews are minimal. So, could you please tell me what you think? Feel free to be either positive or negative, I'll take anything. Please, please review. It is the best way I know what you guys think about this story. With that said, the next chapter should be up soon. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are amazing.

Chapter 4- Everybody Hurts

When Haley entered Nathan's room she shut the door behind her. She slowly approached his bed and covered her mouth. "Oh my God, Nathan." Haley looked at her husband. One of his legs was elevated, his arms were at his side, and she could see the gauze covering his cuts. His head was wrapped and the skin below his eyes was black. A plastic bridge covered his nose and his chest was wrapped in a tight bandage. Haley looked at all of the machines in the room and then one of them started beeping.

The door flung open and a nurse rushed to Nathan's side. The woman checked the machine and pulled a syringe from her pocket.

"What's happening, what's wrong with him?" Haley backed up against the wall and watched as the nurse injected Nathan with the medication from the syringe.

"His blood pressure dropped. This will bring it back up to normal." The nurse could tell Haley was worried. "This type of thing happens a lot. There's no cause for concern ma'am."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. She shut the door and left Haley alone with Nathan.

Haley pulled a chair next to Nathan's bed and sat at his side for a few moments before she could muster up the courage to speak to him. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. He is the strong one, he's good in a crisis. As she listened to Nathan breathe, Haley wondered how he did it. How he held it together the night of the championship their senior year. She can hardly look at him without crying. But, after sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity, she grabbed his hand.

"Nathan?" She waited for him to respond but he didn't. "Come on baby, open your eyes." Her voice was cracking as tears formed behind her eyes. "Open them for me. Open them for Jamie and Charlotte." She whispered her next words because it was getting harder for her to speak. "Nathan, they're going to need their father, so please...please wake up." Haley wiped her eyes and leaned close to his face. "I love you Nathan." She kissed his chapped lips and placed her hand on his face. "I'm going to be here for you, no matter how long it takes."

The door opened and the doctor entered the room. She had a plastic bag in her hand. Haley got up and greeted the doctor.

"Hi."

"Hello Mrs. Scott. I'm here to give you your husbands belongings and check his vitals."

The doctor handed Haley the bag and marked some boxes on her chart.

"How is he doing."

"His vitals are good. His blood pressure isn't as stable as we'd like but we can monitor that. Other than that, he seems alright." She placed the pen in her coat pocket and looked at Haley. "Tomorrow we're going to give him a CAT scan and MRI. With those test we should be able to tell if his brain function is normal, and make sure his internal injuries are healing."

"He might have brain damage?"

"There is a slight possibility. But let's not get ahead of ourselves." The doctor turned towards the door but before she could leave Haley stopped her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Logan, Emily Logan."

Haley extended her hand and the doctor took it. "Thank you for taking such good care of my husband Dr. Logan."

"I'm just doing my job."

The doctor left the room leaving Haley with the plastic bag in her hand. She opened the bag and saw a few of Nathan's things. His cell phone, wallet, keys, and his clothes were all in there. At the very bottom corner was a small golden band, it was Nathan's wedding ring. Haley pulled it from the bag and clutched it in her hand. A nurse peeked her head around the door and asked Haley to join her in the hall. Shoving the ring in her pocket, Haley walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just before 6:00am when Brooke's cell phone rang. She'd been asleep on the couch when she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table. Brooke wrestled with the covers over her arms and finally grabbed her phone on the final ring.

"Hello?"

"It's Peyton."

"How's Lucas? Is he okay? What are the doctors saying?" Brooke reached over to the table and turned a light on.

Peyton relayed the information she had learned from the doctors and then she asked about Sawyer.

"She's still asleep. Do you want me to go and check on her really quick?'

"Would you please?"

Brooke crept across the hardwood floors and peered into Sawyer's room. The little girl was snuggled under the covers with her purple monkey pressed tightly against her chest. After Brooke made sure Sawyer was alright, she returned to the couch.

"Peyton she's fine. But what were you saying about the doctors putting Lucas in a coma?"

"Apparently it is a pretty common occurrence. Except his HCM is going to make it difficult for him to wake up."

"I wish I could be there Peyt."

"Why don't you wait. I'm coming home in a couple hours."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I want to take a shower and change clothes. I also wanna be home when Sawyer wakes up. I don't know how she'll act if Lucas or I aren't home."

"Sawyer's unbelievably strong, just like her mother. I know she's young, but Peyton...your daughter is going to get through this. Lucas will get through this. Ya'll have been through hell and back, don't start believing you two and your adorable girl won't be alright."

"How is it that you always manage to say the right things in times like these?"

"It's what I'm here for P. Scott., I'm your best friend."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Brooke."

Brooke could here through the phone than a doctor or nurse had interrupted Peyton. She waited until the unfamiliar voice faded so she could talk.

"Peyton, can you hear me?"

"Brooke, I have to go do some insurance stuff. I'll see you back at home alright?"

"Yeah, go do whatever you need."

Brooke closed her phone and set it on the table in front of her. She glanced at the clock on the cable box and shook her head. Just as she was about to wrap herself in a blanket and try to sleep again she heard a knock on the door. Quickly, she got off the couch and opened the door.

"Julian? What are you doing here." Brooke looked at her husband and then her eyes dropped to the two car seats he was holding.

"I can't do it without you Brooke. First it was Jackson. His diaper needed changing and then Elliot woke up. They were both crying at the same time and I only have two hands." Julian looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were heavy and his hair was all over the place.

"How did you get them to sleep?" Brooke grabbed one car seat and lead Julian into the living room.

"I put them in the car and just drove around."

"What time did you start that?"

"Around 4:00am."

"You were in the car with them for two and a half hours?"

"Well, I had and stop to get gas once." He lowered Jackson's car seat to the floor.

Brooke put Elliot next to his brother, and then fell into Julian's arms. " Oh, honey I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Julian kissed Brooke on the forehead and looked into her eyes. "Have you heard from Peyton?" How's Lucas? Do you know about Nathan?"

"Oh God, I didn't ask about Nathan. Should I call Haley?"

"No, she'll call you when she's ready." Julian and Brooke both sat on the couch. He brushed a stray hair from her face and smiled. "Brooke Baker, I love you."

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peyton?"

"Haley?"

The two women met outside the hall across from their husbands' rooms. Peyton's face lit up when she saw Haley walking towards her.

"Haley, how's Nathan?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. I've heard what the doctor is saying, but it goes in one ear and out the other. He doesn't look like himself Peyton." Haley shrugged her shoulders and looked to the ground.

"He's going to pull through Haley."

"But what happens if he wakes up and he doesn't know who I am? He might not be able to speak. He could have brain damage."

Peyton pulled Haley into her arms. "We have to be strong for them. We have to be strong for ourselves. But most importantly, you need to be strong for Jamie and Charlotte."

"You seem so calm. How are you keeping everything together?"

Peyton wanted to be honest with Haley, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell her she was scared to death. She couldn't tell Haley how badly it hurt to see Lucas hooked up to machines and unconscious. And she certainly couldn't tell Haley she was falling apart without Lucas by her side.

"Sawyer. She's the most important thing in my life. She's what's keeping me together."

Haley smiled at Peyton and took a deep breath. "How is Lucas?"

"I don't even know where to start. But from the sound of it, Nathan is in a far worse condition."

When Haley heard those words she didn't know how to react. Should she be happy Lucas is doing better than Nathan, or should she be upset? Still in thought, Haley saw a rush of doctors and nurses run to Nathan's room.

"Oh my God, that's Nathan's room."

Peyton and Haley hurried to the crowd of people surrounding the room just down the hall.

"What's happening to him? Nathan!" Haley was frantic. She couldn't see her husband because of the shield of doctors around him. Peyton pulled Haley away from the door so she wouldn't be in the way.

"We've got to get him to the OR stat." Doctor Logan lifted the bars on the side of Nathan's bed and began to push it towards the door. "Someone page Doctor Andrews." A nurse forced her way out of the room and scurried to the on-call room.

Haley locked eyes with Nathan's doctor. "What's wrong with him?"

"Mrs. Scott, we're going to take very good care of him." The woman stopped in front of Haley and placed her hand on Haley's shoulder. "His left lung has collapsed. We have to get him into surgery as soon as possible. I'll be back within an hour to give you any more news."

Unable to speak, Haley simply nodded her head.

Peyton knew she needed to get Haley out of there. "Haley, why don't you come with me? We can go and see Lucas."

She didn't move. Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out Nathan's wedding ring. She closed her fist and brought it to her lips. Peyton didn't know what Haley was doing. Was she saying a praying? Was she trying to stop the tears from falling?

"Nathan will be out of surgery in a little while Haley. I'm going to be right here." Peyton placed her arm around Haley's shoulder and both girls walked to Lucas' room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- So now we know what is wrong with both guys. They're both in pretty bad shape unfortunately. Good news, we will be hearing from one of them next chapter (I wonder what I mean by that?). I got a question pertaining to the length of this story, and to be honest...I don't know how long it will be. If someone could tell me what a "normal" length is, that would be great. My guess would be thirty something chapters, I'm not sure though. I got some great reviews last chapter, please keep them coming! Until next time....


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next update, and let me just tell you...it is pretty long. Well, it is a lot longer than the earlier chapters. But anyway, this is the chapter where we will be hearing from one of them. I stress the title of this chapter. That is how we will be "hearing" from one of them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. With our further ado....

Disclaimer- I own no part of One Tree Hill, just this story.

Chapter 5- Sleeping to Dream

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shh, come on baby boy, will you go back to sleep for mama?" Brooke held onto Elliot as she walked around Lucas and Peyton's living room.

Fortunate for Julian, Jackson was asleep on his chest. What made the image even better was the fact that Julian was also asleep. He had one hand resting on his son's back and the other clutching a blanket Brooke had thrown over him. She loved the sight of her husband with either of the boys. Julian was an excellent father and Brooke thanked him for that everyday.

Unfortunate for Brooke, Elliot was fighting sleep. He was burying his head into her shoulder and it was killing her not being able to get him to sleep. She passed the turn table and moved the needle onto the record that was left by Peyton. What a shock, the Cure's _Plainsong _echoed through the house. She smiled as the music filled the room. Lucky for Brooke, this type of song is just what Elliot needed to hear. Before the words began, he drifted off to sleep. After swaying to the music with her small son, Brooke put him in his car seat.

Once she checked on all of her boys, she went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Brooke stopped, a picture on the refrigerator caught her eye. She removed the magnet and took the picture in her hand. It was a picture of Peyton, Sawyer, herself, and the twins. It was a candid picture. Lucas had taken it when they had gone to the beach on a cold November day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What are you thinking about P. Scott?" Brooke leaned into Peyton as the two best friends sat on a blanket and watched the waves crash onto the shore._

"_How lucky we are." Brooke turned her head and smiled. "I mean, would you have imagined our lives to have turned out like this?"_

"_No. I probably thought I'd be the one married to Lucas even though deep down I always knew you two were perfect for each other."_

_Peyton laughed and then quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want to wake the boys."So where is Julian anyway?"_

"_He's in Atlanta filming a movie." Peyton nodded her head. "He should be back home in a couple days though."_

_Both girls talked for few more minutes until they both shivered from the cold. Without warning, the wind picked up and the women buttoned their jackets. Brooke got up to check on the boys and Peyton followed. Jackson and Elliot were dressed in Baby Brooke and looked warm and snug in their car seats. _

"_I look at them sometimes and I ask myself how I'm so blessed to have two, beautiful, healthy baby boys."_

"_It's because their mother is the most generous, kind, loving, and amazing person I know."_

_Brooke smiled and hugged Peyton. A little while later Brooke saw a tall silhouette down shore. _

"_Looks like your broody husband and adorable daughter are on their way back from their walk."_

_Peyton turned her attention to the dark figures walking in their direction. When Lucas was within ear shot he yelled for Peyton to come over to him. She did as she was asked and met Lucas and Sawyer down by the water's edge._

"_Look what Sawyer and I found." Lucas opened his palm and displayed six pieces of beach glass in his hand. _

"_They're gorgeous Luke. I especially like the dark blue one. The green one is nice though."_

_Sawyer looked up to her mother and grinned. "It's the same cuwer of yourw eyes mommy. Das why daddy wiked it."_

_Peyton smiled at Lucas and then picked up Sawyer. She hugged her little girl and kissed her forehead._

"_You want to go see Aunt Brooke?"_

_Sawyer nodded her head so Peyton put her down. Even though she found it terribly difficult to walk in sand, Sawyer made her way to Brooke faster than either of her parents had predicted. On their way to the rest of the group, Lucas stopped walking._

"_What's wrong babe?" Peyton stopped._

_Lucas didn't say anything, he just smirked at Peyton and pulled her close. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered into it._

"_Absolutely nothing."_

_She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and they stood as one for a few moments. When their lips parted, Lucas took Peyton's hand into his and led her to the spot where Brooke and Sawyer sat._

"_A little bird told me ya'll found some pretty nice pieces of beach glass." Brooke looked from Lucas to Sawyer and then back to Lucas._

"_Is that so?" Lucas smiled at his daughter and then he gobbled her up in a giant hug._

_One of the babies started to cry and then the other chimed in. Brooke laughed and went to pick up Jackson. Peyton got Elliot from his seat and held him tightly against her chest. Sawyer took note that the boys were up and immediately wanted to help._

"_Can I hold one Aunt Bwooke?" Sawyer's blue eyes were hard to resists so Brooke said yes._

"_You have to be very careful." Sawyer nodded her head and smiled._

_Brooke sat Sawyer on the blanket and then placed Jackson in her arms. Sawyer had to be the sweetest kid in the world because of what she whispered down to the baby. In a tender voice she said, 'I'll take care of you. Yourw safe whif me." Peyton's eyes watered and so did Brooke's. Lucas ran to his bag and pulled out the camera. When he returned, all three girls were huddled around the infants. He knew he should take the picture when both boys began to laugh. Amused at her babysitting abilities, Sawyer laughed too. Peyton's face was full of pride and Brooke's was full of joy. And in that very instant, Lucas took the picture._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brooke put the picture back on the fridge and looked at the coffee pot. The small clock on the front of the appliance read 7:35am. She wondered what time Sawyer would wake up and when Peyton would come back home. After fixing the pot, Brooke pressed the brew button and returned to the living room.

"What have you been up to?" Julian whispered to Brooke as she sat on the couch.

"I was making some coffee."

"That sounds good right now."

"I know. I think I made it kind of strong, but it won't kill us."

"If I knew you were a lousy cook I would have never married you." Julian flashed a smile and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

She inched closer to Julian and he traced her jaw with his finger. Julina kissed her chin, her cheek and then the spot between her eyes.

"You're lucky we're not in our house."

"Julian!"

"Brooke, don't worry. I'm not going to to anything. Our boys are just a few feet away."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs. Scott?" Haley turned around and the next thing she knew she was being ushered down the hall. "Please come with me." A man in a white coat was pulling Haley by the hand.

"Where are you taking me?" The doctor didn't turn around to answer her, instead he opened a door and pushed Haley inside.

It was a small room with dark walls and then she saw him. Through a glass window she saw Nathan lying on an operating table. His chest was open and she could see blood dripping off the table. Haley couldn't take it. She turned around to open the door, but when she did there was nothing but an empty wall. Horrified, Haley banged on the glass.

"Get me out of here." A nurse glanced in Haley's direction and shook her head. "Please, let me out."

Haley heard the machines begin to beep and then a doctor pulled out two paddles. He yelled 'Clear' and Nathan's body lifted from the table but fell back a moment later.

"Nathan!" She turned her attention to her husband once more. "What's wrong with him?" She struck the glass again but no one looked her way.

Haley felt helpless. She's was stuck in a room with no way out. After watching the doctors and nurses work on her husband she saw all of them stop what they were doing. A man removed his mask and looked up to the wall.

"Time of death."

"No! Nathan, wake up. You have to wake up." She began to shake uncontrollably. Sobbing, she screamed through the glass. "Nathan. Nathan I love you. Don't leave me like this."

Haley collapsed to the ground. She could hardly catch her breath as she cried. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up. And there he was, standing in front of her as if nothing had happened.

"Hales, you've got to be strong."

"Nathan?" Haley got up from the floor and grabbed for Nathan's hand.

They were no longer in the small room with the window on one wall. Nathan led Haley down a long corridor. She tried to chase after him but his pace was too fast. He disappeared around a corner and she was alone. A minute later Haley felt a tap her shoulder and there he was again.

"Nathan, what's happening?"

"Shh, you don't have time to talk. Just listen to me.' He brushed his thumb against her lips and she closed her eyes. "You need to keep an eye on Peyton Hales."

Haley opened her eyes and starred into Nathan's blue ones. "Peyton? Is there something wrong with..."

Nathan interrupted. "No, no. She's...she just needs someone to be there for her is all."

Haley nodded her head and then Nathan turned back towards the long hallway. Haley locked her hand in his and he turned around.

"Nathan, don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere Hales. It's you and me. Always and forever."

She tried to stop a tear from falling and slowly blinked. When she opened her eyes she wasn't standing in an empty hall, but sitting in a char in Lucas' hospital room with a blanket covering her body.

"Hey, how was your nap?"

Peyton watched her friend rub her eyes and remove the covers from her legs.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Um, about an hour."

Haley nodded her head and then got up from her chair. She walked over to Lucas and rubbed her hand across his forehead.

"Any word about Luke?"

"Yeah, his doctor came in and told me that they're going to try and wake him up Wednesday."

"That's great." Haley's face lit up and Peyton smiled.

"I just hope it works."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Scott." Dr. Logan stood in the doorway of Lucas' room. "Nathan is out of surgery. He is still unconscious, but you can see him now."

Haley looked over to Peyton and smiled.

"Go on Haley, go see Nathan."

Haley got up, walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug.

"I'll be back."

"Spend as much time with him as you want."

Haley nodded her head and began to leave the room, but she turned back to look at Peyton. Peyton had returned to her seat and put Lucas' hand into her own. Haley couldn't tell how Peyton was feeling. She left the room thinking about her dream, and Nathan's words traveling through her mind. 'What did he mean I need to keep an eye on Peyton?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Haley was gone from the room, Peyton began to talk to Lucas. She wanted to tell him to wake up, and her solution was to tell him a story. A story that he'd never heard before. She smiled thinking of the moment in her mind.

"Luke, did I ever tell you what I was going to say at your wedding to Lindsey?"

She knew he wouldn't respond so she continued anyway.

"When it was your turn to say 'I do,' I had a speech prepared in my head. I was going to stand up in front of all our friends and profess my love for you." Peyton laughed. "You know, Skills was rooting for me. He actually suggested I do it." She looked down and shook her head. "I didn't though. Instead I said nothing, and you said 'I do.'

Peyton got up from her chair and walked to the window. Her eyes were watering and she tried to stifle her heavy breaths. She turned back towards Lucas and covered her mouth.

"I was going to say...." Her chin was quivering and salty tears ran down her cheeks. "Luke, I didn't know it at the time, but the day you fixed my car you fixed my heart." Peyton almost laughed as she said that line out loud. "It's probably a good thing I didn't say that."

She wiped the damp skin under her eyes. Peyton looked around the room at all of the machines Lucas was hooked up to. "I'm not the same person if I'm not with you. I don't know what it is, but you make me a better person. You make me see the light in things." She sat back down next to Lucas and grabbed for his hand. "So please, please wake up soon. I can't lose you. People always leave."

She was trying to be strong but the thought of losing Lucas was killing her inside. Every now and then she'd look up to his eyes expecting him to be staring back at her. A nurse knocked on the door and looked over to Peyton.

"Mrs. Scott, we need to drain the fluid from Lucas' jaw."

"Oh, alright."

"You can stay or wait outside."

"I think I'd like to stay."

The nurse gave Peyton a funny look, but continued to walk towards Lucas. She placed an empty bag on the bed and inserted a long needle into Lucas' jaw just below his left ear. Peyton couldn't watch so she looked away. The nurse knew Peyton should have left the room.

"I'll be done in a minute."

Peyton nodded her head but didn't turn around. She kept her eyes staring out the window. She looked down at the people below and smiled. She wondered if they were coming or going, visiting someone or checking in. Peyton took a deep breath and then looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, there were minimal clouds, and the beginnings of spring tried to make its slow approach. This is the type of day Lucas loved. He would sit out on the front porch a write. He'd write a love story about two people destined to be together. And at night, he would read it to Peyton as they lay in bed.

"Mrs. Scott, I'm through."

Peyton turned around and smiled, but it faded away when she saw the once empty bag on Lucas' bed full of yellowish puss. Her eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom. After she flushed the toilet she rinsed her mouth and splashed water on her face. Peyton had never been the squeamish type, but this was a different situation. She was watching the man she loves deteriorate. Her stomach was in knots and her heart pounded. When she returned from the bathroom Lucas' room was empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Logan led Haley to Nathan's room and stopped at the door.

"You can only be in here for half an hour. I'll come get you when your time is up."

"Why can't I stay longer?"

"Because this is a recovery room. Nathan will be moved back into his other room once his stats and vitals are normal."

"Oh, okay."

Haley entered and saw how helpless her husband looked. There were no chairs in the room so she walked next to the bed and stopped.

"Hey baby, it's me." Haley kissed Nathan's cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled away when her fingers touched dried blood matted between his dark locks.

Haley wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from her husband. She shook her head and then put her hands in her pockets. Her right hand felt something cold and hard. Haley pulled the object from her pocket and smiled realizing it was Nathan's wedding ring. The small golden circle made Haley sigh. She could still remember the words she said aloud before she slipped the band around Nathan's finger when they renewed their vows. Haley repeated them hoping the familiar words would rouse Nathan from his sleep.

"I found a stillness and a bravery, and myself with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time."

Haley slid the ring in her hand back onto her husband's finger. She wanted to hear him repeat his vows but he didn't.

"Nathan, I know we can get through this. If you would just give me some sort of sign."

Haley looked around the room. She didn't know exactly what for, but it was making her feel better. Minutes passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Maybe he couldn't send her a sign, but she smiled at him anyway.

"Mrs. Scott, his visiting hours are over." Dr. Logan stood in the doorway

Haley nodded and bent down to Nathan.

"I love you, always and forever."

As she got up and walked through the door a funny thing happened. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking so she and another person collided. Haley's face went right into the man's shoulder. He dropped what was in his hands and laughed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't see you there."

"No, I'm sorry."

The two strangers locked eyes and Haley smiled as she found something familiar about the blue eyes that starred at her. The middle aged man reached for the ground.

"Let me help you."

Haley didn't even know what she was helping with. But when she looked down she saw small purple flowers scattered across the floor. She picked one up and slid the thin petals in between her fingers.

"Where did you get these flowers?"

The man looked up to Haley and smiled. "At a roadside stand, near the beach. You can keep that one if you'd like."

"Oh, I...."

"I insist." The man gathered the rest of the flowers and smiled at Haley. He continued down the hall until she couldn't see him anymore.

Haley turned back towards Nathan's room and she sighed.

"Can I go tell him one thing?"

Dr. Logan nodded her head and allowed Haley back into the room. Haley reached Nathan's side and she leaned in close.

"Thank you baby. I needed that."

Haley kissed her husband's forehead and placed the single flower on his bedside table. As she walked out of the room Haley had the feeling that everything might turn out alright.

Haley stopped at Lucas' door and peered her head into the room.

"Peyton?" Peyton turned around to Haley. "I'm going to go home and see Charlotte."

Peyton whispered into Lucas' ear and then kissed him. "I'm going to leave too."

"No, don't leave because I'm going."

"It's fine. Besides, the doctors said Lucas won't wake up until Wednesday." Haley feigned a smile. She wished she had the luxury of knowing when Nathan would wake up.

The women walked out of the hospital and stopped before they headed for their cars.

"Haley, do you know anyone named Garner?" Haley's eyebrows raised. "Does Lucas know anyone named Garner?'

"No, I don't. I don't know about Lucas, he's never mentioned that name. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

If there was one thing Haley had become an expert at, it was telling if someone was lying. That was one gift motherhood came with. She could tell once Peyton finished her sentence that she was lying. As the two girls made their way through the parking deck, Haley wanted to know why Peyton was so interested in the name. Using her better judgment, Haley let it go.

"Call me when you're coming back. We can go together." Peyton smiled and nodded her head.

The girls began to walk in opposite directions but Peyton stopped.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say I love you. You're one of my best friends and we can get through this."

"I love you too Peyton. And you're right, we will get through this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- What did you think? Hope you liked it. And tell me if you think it was too long. I have an important task for you guys. I want Peyton to play Luke a song in the hospital, but I would love to have some suggestions. Leave your thoughts in a review and maybe, just maybe...you'll see your song in an upcoming chapter. Until next time....


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has suggested some songs. I've gotten some really good ones. But keep the ideas coming, Peyton's not playing just one song. Anyway, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was away from my computer. I've made it up to you though. This is another long chapter (well I think so).

Chapter 6- Look to the Children

Disclaimer- I do not own anything having to with One Tree Hill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton pulled her car into the garage and quietly entered the house through the kitchen door. She could smell the coffee beans and the bold flavor calmed her nerves. Peyton set her keys on the kitchen counter and walked into the den.

"Peyton, you're back." Brooke sat up from the couch and jumped to her feet.

"Yeah." Peyton smiled and was soon engulfed by a hug from Brooke.

"How are you doing? Can I get you anything?"

Peyton shook her head. Brooke could tell she was tired so she kept her questions to a minimum. She would let Peyton ask what ever she wanted.

"Sawyer's not awake is she?"

"No. she's still sound asleep."

"Good, that's good."

Brooke couldn't express in words the sorrow she felt for Peyton. She looked at her friend who seemed like her world was crashing down. She took Peyton's hands into her own and squeezed them. She wanted Peyton to know that she was there, that she'd remain by her side.

Peyton breathed heavy and looked into Brooke's eyes. Over the years they had established looks with one another. And at this moment, she knew Brooke was trying to say a million things but she couldn't. Peyton nodded her head so Brooke knew that she fully understood what her best friend was trying say. Just beyond Brooke's shoulder, Peyton noticed the twins sleeping in their car seats.

"Did you bring them with you?"

"No. Julian came over earlier and we took turns watching them. He has a meeting at 9:00am so he went home to take a shower and get dressed."

Peyton nodded her head and looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 8:00am, she was exhausted.

"Brooke, I think I can handle things from here. If you wanna go home I wouldn't mind."

The brunette smirked at her friend's novel attempt to get her out of the house. Brooke hugged Peyton and then grabbed the car seats.

"If you need anything, anything...I'm a phone call away."

Peyton wiped her eyes and smiled. "I know."

Once the house was quiet, Peyton made her way down the hall to Sawyer's room. She opened the door and watched the little girl sleep. She slipped into the room and pulled back Sawyer's covers. Peyton climbed into the small twin bed and pulled the covers back up over her daughter's body. As she drifted in and out of sleep, Peyton swore could smell Lucas on Sawyer's pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Deb heard the front door open, she scooped up Charlotte and made her way to the foyer. When Haley saw her little girl she just about burst into tears.

"Mamma!"

"Hey kiddo."

Haley opened her arms and Charlotte practically jumped out of Debs arms into her mothers. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and smiled. Haley kissed Charlotte's cheek and placed her hand behind the small child's head.

"Thanks Deb."

"Don't thank me Haley, I love watching my grandchildren." Deb smiled and then switched her thoughts to her son. "How's Nathan?"

Haley moved Charlotte to her hip and sighed. "He's not doing very well. The only reason I left was because the doctor told me I had to. Otherwise, I'd still be there with him."

"Did they say when you could go back?"

"Yeah. She said his visiting hours would begin at 3:00pm until 6:30pm."

Deb ran her schedule through her head and then nodded her head. "I'm going to try and see him around 3:30pm."

"You should, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you." Haley cut her eyes realizing what she had just said. "Deb...he can't see you."

"What? Why can't he see me."

Haley looked down at her daughter and then whispered over to Deb. "Nathan, he's in a coma."

"Oh my God."

After Haley left Charlotte in the living room with a couple of her toys, she and Deb went to the kitchen to discuss Nathan's condition. Their conversation was long and full of details. When Haley finished, Deb grabbed a tissue from the counter and blotted her eyes. The women hugged each other and then Deb spoke.

"How about I pick up Jamie from school?"

"That would be great."

"Have you figured out how you're going to tell him?"

Haley shook her head. "How do I tell him his father, his hero... is in the hospital? That he may never wake up?" Just thinking about Jamie made her heart break. "He's just a kid."

"He's not a little boy anymore. He's ten years old. And he's smart just like his mother, and strong like his father." Deb put her hand on Haley's arm and squeezed it. "Jamie needs to hear this from you. When you're both ready, you'll find the time."

Haley nodded her head and brushed a tear off her cheek. Deb walked over to Charlotte and gave the little girl a kiss. She looked back to Haley and tried to smile though her pain.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Haley walked over to her daughter and sat on the couch. She looked around the room and all she saw were the pictures of how happy her family was. Pictures of Nathan and Jamie. Pictures of Charlotte with cake all over her face on her first birthday. There were some of Lucas and Peyton, and some with Sawyer. Her favorite though, was one of Nathan and herself. Last year he had surprised her with a trip to London. She looked at the moment frozen and time and began to cry. Charlotte looked up from her toys and walked over to Haley's knees.

"Why you...why you sad mamma?" Even though the little girl was young in age, she could tell there was something wrong with her mother.

Haley looked down at her daughter and smiled. "I'm not sad baby." She lifted Charlotte to her chest and they fell back on the cushions of the couch. "I'm happy. I'm happy to be home with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Peyton woke up she expected to see her daughter next to her. But when her eyes parted, she was alone in the small bed. Peyton quickly sat up and looked around the room.

"Sawyer?"

Peyton threw the covers off her legs and jumped out of bed.

"Sawyer?"

She ran into the kitchen but her daughter wasn't there. Peyton hurried back down the hall and ran into the master bedroom. She searched the covers of the unmade bed, but she found nothing. Peyton could feel her heart beating through her chest and looked out the window.

"Please be outside."

Peyton ran back through the kitchen and out the door. But to her dismay, Sawyer was no where in sight. She wasn't on the swing set and she wouldn't be in the garage. Peyton yelled her daughter's name but there was no response. Peyton couldn't catch her breath. Tears flooded her eyes and she put her hands over her face. How was she supposed to be okay if the two people who mattered the most to her were gone? She rushed into the house and ran for the phone in the living room. When her pace slowed she saw that the television was on. And then she saw her. Sawyer was sitting in front of the couch with a box of Honey Nut Cheerios in her lap. She turned around and smiled at her mother.

"Baby, how long have you been awake?" Peyton moved past the couch and knelt next to Sawyer.

The little girl lifted her shoulders and shrugged. She reached into the box of cereal and began to eat. "You want some Mommy?"

Peyton shook her head and put her hand on the small girl's face.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?

"I twied. But Mommy, you were weally, weally asweep." Peyton laughed. "I went to find Daddy, but he's not here." Peyton's heart shattered. "Where is he?"

Peyton had tried to prepare herself for this but she didn't think she could do it. She couldn't tell her that Lucas wasn't going to be home for a while. She couldn't tell her that her father was in the hospital. So instead of telling the the truth, Peyton lied.

"He left early this morning with uncle Skills."

The little girl nodded. Sawyer had no reason not to believe her mother.

"Hey baby, will you stay here while I make a phone call?"

Sawyer agreed to stay in the living room and watch cartoons. Peyton kissed her on her forehead and then grabbed the phone. Instead of stying in the same room as her daughter, Peyton walked into her and Lucas' room. Closing the door behind her, Peyton dialed long distance. After a few rings a woman's voice answered.

"Karen? It's Peyton."

"Hey. How's my favorite daughter-in-law?"

Peyton's voice cracked and Karen could tell there was something wrong. "Karen...I...Lucas."

"What happened?"

"Lucas and Nathan, they were in a really bad accident."

"Are they okay?"

Peyton began to cry. She could barely whisper her response. "No, they're not okay."

When Sawyer didn't see her mom she got up from the floor and walked towards her parents room. She tried to open the door but it was too heavy to push open. She put her head against the thick wood and could hear her mother's voice on the other side.

"Karen, it feels like my heart is being ripped out. It hurts and I don't know how to make it stop."

Sawyer ran back to the living room and grabbed the box of cereal. She returned to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Karen, Sawyer is knocking on the door. I see you in a couple days. Alright, bye."

Peyton hung up the phone and got up from the bed. She glanced in the mirror and sighed. She rubbed the pink skin under her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Sawyer knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming." Peyton looked in the mirror once more and took a deep breath.

When she opened the door she saw Sawyer standing with the box of cereal in her arms. The little girl lifted the box into the air and smiled.

"These will help whif yourw heawt Mommy." The little girl's blue eyes were full of concern.

Peyton dropped down to Sawyer's level and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Look." Sawyer pointed to the red heart on the box. "I will help, I pwomise."

Peyton took the box from her daughter.

"Thanks baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since returning home, Haley had showered, taken a short nap and Brooke had been nice enough to take Charlotte off her hands. Time passed as slowly as possible and when the clock in the kitchen read 3:15, Haley anxiously waited for Jamie to get home from school. She heard a car honk and ran to the front door. Deb dropped of Jamie and then headed for the hospital.

"Hey bud, how what school today?"

"It was alright."

You didn't learn anything new?"

"Not really."

Haley and Jamie entered the kitchen and Jamie hopped on a stool. Haley looked through the refrigerator and then opened the freezer.

"You want some ice cream?"

"You don't ever let me have ice cream after school, just Dad."

Haley shut the freezer door and looked down. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Nathan's face. She wanted him to help her with this, but that was impossible. She took a deep breath and turned around to face Jamie.

"Jamie...something happened to your Dad?"

"Is he going back to the NBA? Cause that would be awesome." Jamie's face lit up thinking of that possibility.

"No, he's not going back to the NBA." Haley's chin was quivering and Jamie could tell his mom was upset.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"He and uncle Lucas were in a car accident."

Jamie didn't like seeing his mother upset. His face turned sad and he felt as if someone was going to hit him in the stomach. Then he realized what his mom had said. He was speechless for a minute.

"Are they...." His voice cracked and his eyes turned glossy. "...are they going to be okay?"

Haley looked at her son. He was being so brave and she wanted to thank him for that. She leaned on the counter and grabbed Jamie's hand.

"Your Dad, and uncle Lucas...they're in comas. Do you know what that is?"

Jamie shook his head and Haley fought tears as she described to her son just how serious Nathan's injuries were.

Jamie held his composure but the thought of his Dad, his mentor, one of his best friends in the hospital was breaking his small heart. "Can we see him?"

"Yeah. We can go this afternoon if you'd like."

Jamie nodded his head and got down from the stool. Haley wanted to make sure he was okay, but she decided not to follow him to his room.

When Jamie got to his bedroom, he opened his closet door and began searching through the clothes. He flipped through tons of basketball jerseys and then he found it. There were two of them actually, but Jamie grabbed the bigger one. He emptied his backpack and then stuffed the object into the bag. Jamie shut his door and went back downstairs.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I take something to Dad?"

"Of course. I think he'd like that."

"Good." Jamie smiled at his mom and then walked over to her. He stood at her side for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton and Sawyer spent the afternoon at Tric. Being alone in the house made Peyton miss Lucas that much more. Sawyer didn't mind though, she was sitting on the pool table and rolling balls into the pockets. When Peyton was upset she threw herself into work, it was the only way she could pass the time. She was sitting at her desk when the phone rang.

"Red Bedroom Records, this is Peyton."

"Hey P. Scott, it's Brooke."

"Hey Brooke."

"I just got off the phone with Haley, she told me she told Jamie."

"She did? Do you know how he reacted?"

"Haley said he took it pretty well. But Jamie, he's not like every kid around here. That boy is mature beyond his years."

"It's because he has Nathan and Haley as parents."

Peyton could hear Brooke laugh through the receiver.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Peyton. You have a wonderful daughter."

Peyton looked at her little girl and sighed.

"Brooke, how am I supposed to tell her? She's not even four yet."

"Use examples, something she would understand."

"I don't think I..." Peyton was interrupted.

"Hey, I've got to run. I'm watching Charlotte and the boys." The sound of cries echoed out of the phone. "And by the sound of it, one of them isn't very happy." Brooke tried to laugh but she couldn't.

"Go, help whoever that is." Peyton laughed. "I'll call you later."

They exchanged goodbyes and then Peyton got up from her desk. She made her way to the pool table and Sawyer looked up to her mother.

"I've made fourw in that pocket." The little girl pointed to a corner pocket and smiled.

"That's great."

Peyton climbed onto the table and sat Indian style next to her daughter.

"What awe you doing mommy?"

"I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you about Daddy." Sawyer gave Peyton her full attention. "He's sick baby." Peyton could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Does his tummy hurt?"

"No. He hurt a lot of things." Peyton ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes.

"Is it his heawt?"

"Sort of." Peyton searched her head for examples for her young daughter but none came to her mind.

"Is he at the doctorws?"

Peyton nodded her head. "But he's asleep...and he won't wake up."

"Wike Snow White and Sweeping Beauwty?"

Relieved Sawyer had come up with her own examples Peyton smiled. "Yeah, a lot like that."

"When will he wake up?"

She couldn't tell her daughter that he may never wake up. Instead, Peyton stayed positive.

"Soon. He's going to wake up soon." Both mother and daughter stayed quiet for awhile. "Sawyer, I want to ask you a question. It doesn't matter how you answer." The little girl's eyes widened and she looked up to her mother. "Do you want to go and see Daddy, at the doctor's? If you don't that's okay. You can stay with Aunt Brooke."

Sawyer thought about it for a moment. She loved her father very much, but Brooke always had a present for the little girl. She fiddled with her fingers and then had an answer for her mother.

"I want to go whif you. I want to see Daddy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Finally, Peyton and Haley told the kids. That was a very difficult chapter to write, so sorry if you'd thought of it differently. I like how it turned out. But what did you think? Leave a review with your thoughts. I love reading those things. As for the next couple of chapters, the Scott families will go to the hospital, Brooke and Julian will make another appearance, and someone returns to Tree Hill. I'd still love some more song suggestions, so if you have any ideas, put it in a review. So, until next time....


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately I own nothing related to One Tree Hill.

Chapter 7- "Watchin' You Sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jamie, are you ready to go?"

Haley grabbed her keys and waited for her son to reply. He didn't answer her but she could hear him running down the stairs. He stopped halfway down and ran back up again. A couple seconds later Jamie was in the kitchen with his mom. He had his backpack slung across one shoulder.

"I'm ready."

"Okay, let me grab the flowers and we'll go. By the way, Aunt Peyton and Sawyer are coming with us."

"Alright."

Jamie ran outside and jumped into the car. Haley set the flowers in the trunk and shut the hatch. It was a short drive to Lucas and Peyton's house, so Jamie was quiet and played his Nintendo DS and Haley concentrated on the road. When the car pulled up to the curb in front of the small yellow house Haley honked the horn. Peyton came out of the garage with Sawyer's booster seat in her hand and the little girl followed her mother.

"Hey Jamie." Peyton opened the door and buckled the seat in.

"Hey Aunt Peyton." Jamie didn't look up from his game, but Peyton didn't expect much more from him.

Peyton lifted Sawyer into her seat and then made sure all of the straps were in their right place. After she knew that her daughter was safe, Peyton shut the door and jumped into the passenger seat. Haley smiled and the two friends glanced back at the kids.

"Are you ready for this?" Haley looked from the rear view mirror to Peyton.

Peyton had a blank expression on her face. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The hospital was eight miles away. Sawyer sang songs that played through the radio and as much as he hated it, Jamie sang too. The two Scott women laughed and sang with their children. After the car parked, the family made their way to the ICU. Peyton was carrying Sawyer and Jamie stayed close to his mother. When they reached the first room everyone stopped.

"I guess this is us." Peyton stopped and smiled at Haley.

"If you need me, I'm just a few doors down." Peyton nodded her head with thanks.

The two families separated. Peyton and Sawyer slipped into Lucas' room while Haley and Jamie walked down the hall to Nathan's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Peyton entered the room she wanted to shield Sawyer from the devastating look of her father. But Sawyer was too quick for her mom. The little girl wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to Lucas' side.

"Baby, be gentle." Peyton tried to remain calm.

Sawyer looked back to her mother and smiled. She reached for her father's hand and took hold of one of his fingers.

"Daddy, will youw wake up?"

Sawyer waited for her dad's eyes do open, but they didn't. She looked back to her mother with her face crinkled in concern.

"He won't wake up forw me."

Peyton walked over to her daughter and bent down next to the little girl. She ran her fingers through Sawyer's blond curls and sighed.

"That's because Daddy is very tired."

Peyton felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't let Sawyer see, so she turned her back and wiped her eyes. She felt as though her chest might explode. To help with the pain she wrapped her arms around her body. When she turned back to her husband and daughter she gasped.

"How did you get up there?"

"I cwimbed."

Peyton ran to Lucas' bed and saw her daughter lying next to him. Thankfully, Sawyer wasn't on top of Lucas, she was tucked under his arms with her head resting on his chest.

"Daddy smells funny."

Peyton almost laughed. She traced her hand across Sawyer's brow and the little girl giggled.

"He loves you very much."

The little girl's eyes widened. "I wuv him too."

Sawyer hugged her father and looked back to her mom. Peyton blinked back tears and tried to put on a brave face for her daughter.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Before we go in...." Haley stopped her son and looked into his eyes. "...I just want to tell you that Dad doesn't look very good."

Jamie was silent. His hands were clutched onto his backpack straps and he nodded his head.

"I know."

Haley took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The empty sound of a heart rate monitor echoed through the room. Haley put her arm on Jamie's shoulder when they walked in. As Jamie approached his father's bedside, his mother pulled two chairs to the other side of Nathan's bed.

"Hey Dad."

Jamie moved his hand to Nathan's arm and reached over the rail to touch his father. When his small hand met the cold flesh Jamie pulled away. Haley's heart broke in that very instant. She couldn't handle watching her young son grieve over his father's injuries.

"Hey Jamie?" The little boy looked over to his mother. "I'll be right back."

Haley walked out to the hall and began to sob. She leaned into the wall and then fell to the ground. Jamie could hear his mom through the thin walls and took a deep breath.

"Dad?" He waited for Nathan to answer, but there was no response. "I want you to get better. I want you to be strong." The little boy removed his backpack and set it on the bed. "Do you remember your comeback? How no one believed in you?" Jamie unzipped the bag and pulled out the object. "You told me that everyone has the chance to be great. That no matter what happens, you pursue your dreams at all cost." He unfolded the cloth and spread it across his father's chest. "All I want is for you to wake up. That's my dream. And this, this cape will help you. I know it."

Haley had composed herself and the tears stopped. She got up from the floor and opened the door to Nathan's room. She smiled when she saw Jamie talking to his dad. She smiled even wider when she saw the red cape Jamie had brought for Nathan.

"I think your Dad is really going to like that Jamie."

"I hope he does."

Haley turned her attention to the door when she heard someone knock.

"Hey, do you want to see Luke?" Peyton leaned into the door frame and had Sawyer on her hip.

"Is she?" Haley walked over to Peyton and put her hand on Sawyer's back.

"Yeah, she fell asleep in Lucas' bed." Peyton put her cheek on her daughter's head and smiled. "I'll stay here with Jamie, go see your best friend."

Haley walked over to Nathan and kissed him on the lips. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She got up from her crouch and walked over to Peyton who was standing near the far wall.

"Go on." Peyton put her hand on Haley's shoulder and smiled.

Haley nodded and then left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got to Lucas' room, Haley sat down next to his bed.

"Hey." Haley reached for his hand. "I need you around Luke. I need your strength, your words and your guidance right now. You're the one who has always been there for me, and now I'm here for you." Haley wiped her eyes and laughed. "You can't leave me Lucas Scott. I forbid it, I won't allow it."

She got up from her chair and walked to the window. She looked at Lucas and then she sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something, something that I wouldn't normally tell anyone." She paused trying to figure out how would say it. "I had a dream this morning. It wasn't a normal dream. I watched Nathan die on the operating table and then he talked to me. I talked to his ghost. But that's not the important thing, it's what he said."

She walked back over to Lucas and leaned on his bed.

"He told me I need to look out for Peyton. The way he said it though, it sounded like something bad was going to happen." Haley began to choke up. "If you die Luke, I don't know what will happen. So please...wake up for me, wake up for our family, wake up for Sawyer and most importantly, wake up for Peyton. Because if you don't, I don't think she'll be okay."

Haley reached for a tissue and blotted her eyes. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Lucas, but this is killing me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Peyton set Sawyer in a chair, she walked over to Jamie.

"Hey little man."

Jamie looked up to the tall blond and smiled. "Hey Aunt Peyton."

"I'm digging the cape. Did you bring it for your Dad?"

The little boy nodded. "I think it will help him."

Peyton pulled Jamie to her side and wrapped her arm around him. "I know it will."

"Aunt Peyton, do you think that they're going to be okay? Are they going to wake up?"

"I don't have an answer for that. But, I do know that if we believe they'll wake up, they just might."

Jamie nodded his head and then he closed his eyes. Peyton looked at Nathan for a moment. She wished he would open his eyes.

"I got to go to the bathroom. Can I use the one in the room?"

"Go for it."

When Jamie shut the door behind him Peyton began to talk to Nathan.

"It's me. No, not Haley, your favorite sister-in-law." Peyton laughed. "Nate, you've got to wake up. Haley needs you to wake up. Jamie and Charlotte need their father. And I need my friend. With Haley a wreck, Lucas unconscious, and Brooke busy with the babies...I need your support."

Peyton heard the bathroom door open and she stopped. Jamie walked back to his place and put his hand on his father's. Peyton checked her watch and then looked down to Jamie.

"Visiting hours are almost up. Let's say bye to your Dad and then we'll go find your Mom."

Jamie said bye to his father and then Peyton kissed Nathan's forehead. She whispered her goodbye and then scooped up Sawyer in her arms. Jamie put his backpack back on and then all three Scotts left the room.

They walked down the hall and in a few short seconds they were standing at Lucas' door.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey baby."

Haley got up from her chair and walked over to her son. She hugged him and then looked at Peyton.

"Should we head home?" Peyton nodded her head. "Why don't you let me take her, you can say bye to Lucas."

Peyton handed Sawyer over to Haley and smiled. As Peyton walked over to Lucas she stopped and looked at Jamie.

"Do you want to talk to your uncle?" Jamie nodded and smiled. "Why don't you come over here and tell him your thoughts."

Haley walked out to the hall and left Jamie and Peyton alone.

"Uncle Lucas, when you wake up can I still go with you with tryouts? I really like helping you with the Ravens."

Peyton's eyes began to water. She loved the relationship that Lucas and Jamie had. She just hoped that one day they can have it back. When Jamie was done talking he walked out of the room. Peyton leaned down and kissed Lucas.

"I love you babe. I'll be back in the morning."

When Peyton shut the door she took Sawyer out of Haley's arms.

"Brooke called when you and Jamie were in there with Lucas. She said she's cooked us dinner."

"I hope she meant Julian cooked dinner and it was just her idea."

"I'm sure."

Peyton and Haley both laughed. They all walked out of the hospital and piled into the car. Sawyer woke up and was upset she didn't get to say bye to her father. But news that everyone was eating at the Baker's lightened her mood. The thirty minute drive to the beach would be much more pleasant now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- There it is, Jamie and Sawyer's reaction to their fathers. Don't worry for all of you who think Jamie is acting oddly brave. Everyone has their breaking point. His his coming up in a later chapter. Also coming up, Karen comes back to town, Brooke goes to see the Scott brothers, and Wednesday. Why Wednesday? It is the day Lucas should wake up. Please, please review this chapter, I'd love to know what all of you guys think. I love any type of review, good or bad. On a different note, I will be away from my computer until July 10. That means I won't be able to update. When I get back I will definitely have a couple chapters ready for all of you to read. If I get a lot of reviews tonight, maybe I will post Chapter 8 in the morning, that depends on you guys though. Until next time....


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back. Sorry guys, but what's summer without a vacation? Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing having to to with One Tree Hill

Chapter 8- Don't Know What I Was Thinking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the front door opened, Julian greeted both Peyton and Haley with a hug.

"How are they?" Julian looked from Peyton to Haley and waited for them to answer. Haley shrugged her shoulders and looked down. Peyton shook her head so he knew that it was bad.

"They're not good. Thanks for asking though." Peyton smiled and Julian nodded his head.

Haley put her arm on his shoulder and looked up to him. "I'm so glad you cooked for us, honestly. This is a big help."

"It's the least we can do."

Sawyer and Jamie had run over to Brooke. She was in the kitchen tossing the salad when she felt the tugs at her shirt.

"Hey guys." Brooke knelt down to Sawyer's level and hugged the little girl. Then she looked up to Jamie. "How's my favorite little man?" She didn't let him answer. She wrapped her arms around Jamie and held onto him.

"I'm okay." The little boy let go of his God Mother and smiled. "You didn't make dinner did you?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jamie's eyes widened and he smirked. "We all know you can't cook Aunt Brooke."

Sawyer covered her mouth and began to laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh at me."

Brooke picked up Sawyer and began to tickle the little girl. Sawyer laughed uncontrollably. The sound of Sawyer's giggles brought Peyton into the kitchen.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Peyton leaned on the counter and laughed.

The sound of her daughter having so much fun made her feel happy. She almost forgot about everything that had happened. She didn't of course, but seeing Sawyer laugh made everything bad disappear.

"Mommy, Aunt Bwooke is so...." The little girl could hardly speak through her laughter. "...so funny."

Peyton walked over to her daughter and rubbed her back. Brooke had stopped tickling her and now the little girl was trying to catch her breath. Brooke's attention went to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, could you go check on Charlotte? She's in the boy's room." Jamie looked up to Brooke and nodded.

"Should I bring her out here?"

"Sure."

When Jamie walked back into the great room, he was holding Charlotte. The little girl wiggled out of her brother's arms and headed strait for her mother. Haley was sitting on the couch holding Elliot when she saw Charlotte walking in her direction. She moved Elliot to her left side and sat Charlotte on her right.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you." Haley leaned down and hugged the small child.

Everyone was sitting and talking. The only person who wasn't in the room was Julian. He soon entered carrying a tray of cheeseburgers and smiled at the group.

"Who's ready for some Baker Burgers?"

Jamie and Sawyer stood up and grinned. Peyton walked over to the table and made sure everyone's place was set.

"You two come sit down. We'll bring your food out first."

"Yes! I'm starving." Jamie ran to the table and sat down.

Wanting to be just like her cool cousin, Sawyer dashed to the table seconds after Jamie.

"I'm stawving too."

Jamie rolled his eyes and Peyton smiled. She bent down to her nephew and whispered into his ear. "Thank you for being so patient with her. She only copies you because she thinks you're awesome." Jamie smiled and looked up. "And do you know what?" He shook his head. "You are awesome."

Peyton ruffled his hair as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

Everyone ate their dinner with little conflict. One of the twins didn't care for his peas and he threw them on the ground, but everything else was very nice. That was until Julian said something he shouldn't have.

"So ladies, is everyone excited about Friday?"

Peyton look up from her plate and shook her head. "What's Friday?"

"It's Valenti...."

Before Julian could finish, Brooke kicked him under the table.

Haley sat in silence for a moment and then realized what he was saying. "It's Valentine's Day, Friday is Valentine's Day."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking about...I'm sure they will both be awake by then." Julian was upset with himself. He couldn't believe he had brought that up.

"It's alright." Haley tried to convince Julian it was okay. "They'll be awake."

Peyton couldn't breathe. She had totally forgotten about the holiday. But, she felt a little better when she remembered that the doctor had told her that Luke could wake up Wednesday. She reached for Haley's hand and squeezed it.

"They will, they will wake up before Friday." Peyton was teary eyed as she looked at Haley. "And if they don't, we'll wait. I don't care how long it takes."

Haley smiled and wiped a tear that fell from the corner of her eye.

The table was quiet for a minute and then Brooke interrupted.

"Would anyone like dessert?" She looked for a sign of someone wanting something sweet, but nobody moved. "What if I told you I didn't make it? Would that help?"

Haley laughed and shook her head. "I love that you two did this, but it's almost 9:00pm. I should be getting the kids home."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "I love you both, honestly. But Haley's right. We should head home."

Brooke moved her hair behind her ears and nodded her head. "You two have had a crazy day, I totally understand."

Julian walked Peyton and Sawyer to the car while Brooke helped Haley. Jamie gave Brooke one last hug and then ran to the car. Julian came back and offered to take Charlotte. Haley was gracious as she handed her youngest to Julian. As he walked into the darkness, Haley turned to Brooke for advice.

"Brooke, how am I supposed to tell Charlotte? Should I tell her? I think she's too young to understand what's happening."

"I don't think you should tell her in detail. And, you're right. She is too young. But I do think you should tell her that her father is hurt. It might not be bad to let her see him."

"I don't want to upset her. His face is all bruised. He has all of those bandages. I don't want her to be scared of her father."

Brooke nodded understanding the predicament. "Why don't you wait until his bruising goes down and then take her. She won't be scared of him. She loves her father very much. I'm sure it will be fine."

"You're right. I'll take her to the hospital later this week." Haley hugged Brooke and during her embrace, she thanked Brooke. "I am so grateful to have someone in my life like you Brooke Baker."

The women dropped their arms and then said goodbye. On her way out, Haley said bye to Julian and then the car pulled out of the driveway. Two dim red lights disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Haley dropped off Peyton and Sawyer she drove strait home. Charlotte had fallen asleep in the car and Jamie carried her up to her room. Haley checked the answering machine and then locked up. When she got to Charlotte's room, Haley carefully changed the little girl into pajamas and then laid her in her bed. She shut the door and went to check on Jamie.

"Hey there."

"Hey Mom."

"Thank you for being so good tonight." Jamie looked up to his mother and smiled. "Not that you aren't good all of the time."

Haley laughed and sat on the edge of his bed. Jamie pulled the covers up to his chin and breathed deeply. "I think Dad is going to make it through this."

"He will." Haley rubbed her hand on Jamie's stomach. "He's going to be fine."

Jamie nodded his head and rolled to his side. Haley got up from the bed and turned off the light. Before she could say a word, Jamie spoke first.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too."

After Haley collapsed onto her bed, she couldn't help but think of Valentine's Day. She thought of all of the romantic evenings Nathan had planned throughout their marriage but one memory was fresh in her mind. It was the Valentine's Day just before Charlotte was born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Haley?" Nathan knocked on the door to their bedroom and cracked the door._

"_I told you I didn't want to go anywhere nice."_

_Haley was pacing the room trying on maternity dresses. Nathan opened the door wider and smiled. _

"_Hales, you can wear anything and you'd still look beautiful."_

"_That was before I was eight and a half months pregnant." She looked in the mirror and sighed. _

_Nathan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "There's no doubt... my girl is hot."_

_Haley laughed and turned around to face Nathan. He kissed her and then placed a few stray hairs behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and held onto it. _

"_Do we have to go out? I don't think it's a good idea."_

"_You'll like what I've planned."_

_Haley smirked and moved her hand on his face. "You always say that." _

"_I'm always right aren't I?"_

_He grinned and she rolled her eyes. Nathan walked over to the closet and picked out a dress. He laid it on the bed and smiled at his wife._

"_You know how much I like you in green."_

_Haley smiled and took the dress. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A minute later she returned and Nathan nodded his head._

"_I think I fell in love all over again Haley James."_

"_You can keep saying things like that all night if you want."_

_Haley walked over to Nathan and pulled on his jacket_

"_I will. I'm going to keep saying things like that for the rest of our lives."_

_Haley couldn't resist the seductive charm of her husband. She pulled him to the bed and they began to kiss. _

"_You don't have a reservation do you?"_

"_No, I..." He couldn't finish because her kiss cut off his sentence. _

"_Why don't we stay here for a while. Make out like high school kids?"_

_Nathan pulled away from Haley and smiled. "That sounds like a great offer, but I have the whole evening planned."_

_He got up from the bed and held his hand out. "Come with me."_

"_Let me at least fix my hair."_

"_Your hair is fine."_

_She glared at him trying to figure out what he had up his sleeve. _

_They walked down the stairs and then Haley looked into the kitchen. She took a few step forwards and turned back towards Nathan._

"_I thought you said we were going out?"_

"_No, you came up with that on your own. I never said that."_

_Their kitchen had been transformed into an intimate dinner spot. There were three candles and two pizza boxes. _

"_I got us two large pizzas."_

"_When did you do this?"_

_Nathan smiled and walked over to Haley. "The pizza boy came while you were in the shower and I set up the table while you were getting dressed." Haley was speechless. "I know you didn't want to go anywhere, so I decided to bring Valentine's Day to you."_

"_What have I done to deserve such an amazing husband?"_

"_I ask myself that sometimes."_

"_The part about an amazing husband?" Haley laughed._

"_No. How I have you as my wife, the mother of my children. I love you more than you know."_

_Nathan pulled back Haley's chair and then both of them were sitting at the small table next to the back door. The blinds were up and the pool glistened in the background. Haley took the first piece and then Nathan began to eat. They talked about Jamie, the new baby and basketball while they ate. Haley had devoured almost half of the pizza by the time she was done. _

"_I think you ordered one pizza too many."_

"_Did I?" Nathan wiped his mouth and grinned. "I've watched you for the past eight months crave different things every month. It was olives and cream cheese month one; mashed potatoes month two; tacos month three and seven; grilled cheeses during month four; Snickers month five, and then ice cream month six. I pay attention to every detail."_

"_I never knew..."_

"_I got the second pizza to put in the fridge. I know how much you've been loving it cold."_

"_Why are you such a good guy Nathan? Why are you so good to me?"_

"_Because you are my wife, and I love you."_

_Haley was on the verge of tears. Being pregnant had made her very hormonal. She often found herself crying when she was happy. And right now, she was the happiest she'd been in a while. Nathan cleaned the kitchen and then walked into the living room where Haley was sitting. He had two spoons in his hand and then revealed a gallon of ice cream he had hidden behind his back. _

"_What do you say Haley James, would you like you share some of this with me?"_

"_I'd love to."_

_They sat on the couch and quietly ate the chocolate ice cream. When Haley was done Nathan returned the carton to the freezer. After he shut the door he heard a familiar melody echo through the house. Haley was sitting on the bench in front of the piano. She quietly sang lyrics of a song she'd written years ago. _

_Nathan stood in the door frame and watched Haley sing. He loved watching her sing. He knew it was the thing she loved to do most. And when she sang, he knew she was happy. Nathan watched her delicate fingers press the black and white keys and he smiled. Haley was, and would forever be a rock star. She looked up from her stare and stopped._

"_Don't stop on account of me. I love hearing your voice." _

_Haley blushed and got up from the bench. "Do you know what I love more than singing?" He was about to answer but she put her finger on his lips. "I love you more. I love Jamie and this baby more than anything." She kissed him and then hugged him. She held onto him and he lifted her in the air._

"_It's time for bed Mrs. Scott."_

_Nathan carried Haley up the stairs and into their bedroom. He lowered her to the bed and kissed her forehead. _

"_I've had a wonderful night. You did a great job Nathan."_

"_What makes you think the night is over?" He walked to the door and locked it. "Jamie's not home. It's just you and me in this big house for tonight."_

"_Are you insinuating...?"_

"_I don't know? Am I?"_

_Nathan climbed on the bed and kissed Haley's neck. He kissed her ear, cheek, brow and lips. She laughed and began to remove his shirt. Once his shirt was off, Nathan went for her dress. He unzipped it and ran his hand down her back. They rolled over and Haley whispered into Nathan's ear._

"_Happy Valentine's Day Mr. Scott."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Haley drifted in and out of sleep thinking of that night. She pulled the covers over her body and grabbed a pillow. It was Nathan's. The way it smelled, the look of it. Haley buried her face in the soft breathing in his smell. She wanted another night like that with Nathan. She wanted to be surprised, swept off her feat and carried to their bedroom. She wanted him to hear her sing. But most of all, she wanted him to be next to her. The idea of him lying unconscious in a hospital bed was breaking her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- So what did you think? I know it was kind of fluffy, but I love fluff. So if you guys noticed, I talk about Charlotte being born close to Valentine's Day. This means her birthday is coming up. Do you think Nathan will wake up to see his little girl turn 3? Tell me what you want! On things to come... Karen's arrival to Tree Hill, concerns about Peyton rise, Brooke visits the hospital, and WEDESDAY. I promise Wednesday will be in chapter 10, so hold on a little longer. With that said, please review. I love hearing what all of you think about this story. I have the next couple of chapters ready, so maybe I'll update tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews. But that is up to you. Until next time....


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I love getting feedback from my readers. Here's the next update.

Disclaimer- Do I really even need this? I obviously don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 9- Tired of my Tears

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Peyton opened her eyes she saw two beautiful blue ones staring at her. Disoriented from her sleep, she could have sworn it was Lucas looking at her. But after adjusting to the light she knew they weren't her husbands. Instead, they belonged to her daughter. Sawyer was lying in Lucas' spot waiting for her mom to wake up.

"Morwning Mommy." Sawyer's grin was from ear to ear.

"Good morning." Peyton sat up in bed and hugged her daughter tightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." She nodded her head and then slid off the bed. "Come in the kitchen. We made bwekfast."

"We?"

Sawyer didn't answer her mother, she just grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. When Peyton rounded the corner she smiled as she saw a familiar face.

"Karen."

The older brunette turned towards to the two blonds and smiled. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and then walked to Peyton.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

Peyton shook her head and smiled. "No. But, how long have you been here?"

"My plane landed at 4:00am and I got here around 5:00am."

When Karen was close enough, she pulled the thin and tired looking twenty-seven year old close.

"It's good to see you Peyton."

The two woman embraced and then Peyton wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Sawyer looked at her grandmother and then to her mother. She pulled on Peyton's pajama pants and grinned.

"Can we eat now?"

Peyton placed her hand on the little girls head and nodded. "I'd love to eat now."

Karen had made Sawyer's favorite. She set a plate of steaming blueberry muffins on the center of the table. Sawyer loved it when her grandmother cooked. She quickly made her way through one muffin and asked if she could have a second. Peyton was the opposite, and Karen noticed.

"Not hungry?" Karen looked at Peyton who had barely touched her food.

"I'm not feeling well. I think it's the stress of...of everything."

"You should really get something in your stomach. It will make you feel better."

Peyton nodded and pinched off some of the muffin. Karen watched her daughter-in-law with a concerned eye. She knew that Peyton was probably dying on the inside, but she needed to get something in her system.

Not feeling well, Peyton wanted to change the subject from herself.

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't really know. That depends on Lucas. You said he might...." Karen looked at Sawyer and stopped. "Sawyer are you through?"

Sawyer nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, it was vewry good."

"I'm glad you liked it, but will you go watch television while your Mom and I talk?"

"Okay."

The little girl got out of her chair and ran down the hall to the living room. The distance between the two women and Sawyer made the conversation a little less sensitive.

"You said Lucas might wake up tomorrow?"

"That's what I hope."

"What are his visiting hours? When can we see him?"

"It's three something to six something. I'm sorry, I don't remember the exact times."

"No, it's fine."

Peyton smiled. She loved how Karen was always so patient. She was also the type of person to put her life on hold for someone else. Peyton looked to her daughter and smiled.

"Today is Tuesday, so that means Sawyer goes to school at eleven."

"She's in school already?"

"It's like Mother's Day Out. She goes Tuesday and Thursday from 11:00am to 4:30pm."

"That will be good for her. She can see her friends from class, maybe it will take away from all of this."

"That would be nice."

"Peyton." Karen reached for Peyton's hand and looked at her daughter-in-law. "Sawyer is going to be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley's morning was seemingly uneventful. Jamie went to school and Deb picked up Charlotte at 11:30am. With both of her kids gone, Haley found herself catching up on work and household chores. She went to Tric and listened to demos, answered e-mails, and edited some tracks from an upcoming album. When she was stressed, Haley always found herself doing busywork. She would rather keep her mind away from reality. But when she was home cleaning the house she found herself thinking of Nathan. Every room she cleaned had a picture of him. She looked up to the clock and was stunned at the hour it flashed. It was almost 3:00pm. Skills was taking Jamie to the river court after school so she could stay at the hospital until 5:00pm. Deb would have Charlotte home by then. Haley grabbed her keys and headed to the car.

Walking down the hallway of the ICU, Haley saw Karen. She was standing outside of Lucas' door.

"Karen!" Haley was so happy to see the woman who had basically been her mother for the better part of high school. She was elated actually. "When did you get here?"

Karen's face brightened as Haley walked closer. "Early this morning." They both opened their arms and hugged one another.

"Why are you out here in the hall?"

"They're changing the dressing on Lucas' wounds. I didn't want to see how bad everything looked."

Haley half-heartedly smiled. She knew it was hard to see someone at their worst. "How is he today?"

"No change from what I understand, but the doctors are hopeful he'll wake up tomorrow."

"He better." Karen's eyes widened. "I mean, I don't think any of us can do this much longer." Haley sighed and looked down. "The feeling of helplessness is killing everyone."

Karen nodded her head and tried to smile. "Have you noticed that Peyton is acting a little bit out of the ordinary?"

"Aren't we all?"

"Well, I'm just worried about her. She looks sickly."

"I think it's the stress of everything. She's putting herself on the back burner. Peyton does that in times of chaos. She puts everyone before herself."

"I just want her to be okay. Lucas wouldn't want her to be this way. He would want her to be strong, unrelenting."

"I think she's trying, it's just hard."

Karen could tell Haley was getting emotional, so she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Haley, I don't know that much about Nathan's condition, but I think he's going to be okay. And I wouldn't doubt he'd be proud of you. The way you're carrying yourself is remarkable. I've known you basically you're whole life and I've never been so proud."

Haley smiled. Just because she didn't look like she was hurting on the outside, didn't mean her insides weren't empty. "I'm trying to stay positive."

A nurse walked out of Lucas' room and Karen noticed.

"Would you like to come in with me? We can all talk like we used to at the cafe."

"No. But thank you. You go and talk to him."

Karen nodded and smiled. "Can I come to see you and Nathan in a few minutes?"

"I'd like that, I'd like some company."

The women parted ways. Haley slowly walked down the hall to Nathan's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day flew by like a speeding avalanche and before she knew it, Peyton was on her way to the hospital. Karen had gone at 3:00pm and now it was 3:45pm. Before she walked into the hospital, Peyton grabbed her ipod from the dashboard and then headed for the entrance.

When Peyton reached Lucas' room she had prepared herself to see Karen, but when she opened the door she wasn't there. Her purse was, but she was nowhere in the room. Peyton grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Lucas.

"Hey babe." Peyton kissed his cheek. "You look good today."

She ran her thumb across his hair line. She heard the door open and turned around. It was Karen who walked through the door.

"When did you get here?" Karen smiled.

"Just a few minutes ago. Where did you go?" Peyton eyed Karen as she re-entered the room.

"Oh, I was with the doctor."

"The doctor? Is something wrong?"

Karen shook her head. She sat down in a chair and sighed. "I was just asking him some questions. Stuff about tomorrow."

Peyton nodded her head and then looked to Lucas. "I just wish I could hear his voice. I want to hear him tell me he'll be okay."

Karen knew Peyton was hurting. She tried to comfort her daughter-in-law by getting up and standing next to her. "Even as a boy he amazed me. Lucas will defy all the odds, Peyton. I know he will. We just have to wait."

Peyton wiped her eyes and looked up to Karen. The brunette had a confident smile, yet the tears forming in her eyes made Peyton feel uneasy.

"I'm going to go see Haley. I'll see you back at the house?"

"Alright."

Karen began to walk out of the room but she stopped. "Hey Peyton?" The blond turned. "I'll pick up Sawyer if you want."

"That would be great." Karen smiled and slipped out the door.

When she was alone, Peyton pulled her ipod from her bag. She untangled the headphones and started the MP3 player.

"Looks like I've come bearing musical gifts."

Peyton tried to laugh. She knew one of the things Lucas loved about her was her witty sarcasm. She smiled at her husband and reached for his head. As she stroked his brow, Peyton used her other hand to put the headphones into Lucas' ears.

"No, don't worry. It's not the Cure. I know you think they're whinny sounding."

She searched through playlists and then she clicked on one.

"I know sometimes people can't say what they're feeling. Our hearts are complicated, but no matter what...in the end we both love each other." Peyton took hold of Lucas' hand. "Do you remember what happened to us when we couldn't express our feelings for each other? You wrote a book and I spent all day at the river court. That's art. And Luke, we both know that our art is what's gotten us this far. But just in case you need some reassurance, I picked some songs to help you understand how I feel."

Before pressing play, Peyton moved one headphone and whispered into Lucas' ear.

"I love you Lucas Scott. I'll wait forever if I have to. And don't think for one minute that I would change one second of our life together."

She kissed his lips and then pressed play. Peyton sat back down in her chair and pulled out a book from her bag. She flipped past the cover page and read the personalized dedication aloud.

"To the woman who has given me everything and has never asked for anything in return. This I give to you. A love story, our love story. I will write this now and I'll say it one thousand times. Peyton Sawyer, I am and will forever be... in love with you."

Her eyes were full of tears but none ran down her face. Peyton traced the blue ink marks with her finger and tuned the page. She began to read the first chapter of An Unkindness of Ravens. As Lucas drifted through his unconsciousness, lyrics began to pour into his head. Peyton stopped reading and laughed. After putting the book on the table she began to talk.

"This song...does it need an introduction?" She smiled thinking of the day Lucas, or Mr. Otis Redding walked into her kitchen. "I was doing the dishes and then I heard this song play. You weren't supposed to be home for an hour or two, so I was pleasantly surprised when you came into the kitchen and took me in your arms." Peyton inched closer to Lucas and rested her elbow on his bed. "We danced slowly while the sink filled up with water. It started to spill over and we both couldn't help but laugh." Peyton ran her fingers through her hair. "After we cleaned up the mess you replayed _I Love You More Than Words Can Say _and tried to sing it to me."

Peyton closed her eyes trying to remember the words he said to her but she couldn't. She opened them and smiled at Lucas. He looked so peaceful. His stillness was relaxed, and Peyton could have sworn she saw his eyes fluter. But after staring for a moment there were no signs of consciousness. Looking down she saw that her ipod changed songs.

"I couldn't help it. This is our anthem, our coda."

_Never Tear Us Apart_ By INXS played through the small headphones.

"It's what we are. We're two worlds colliding. Chaos surrounds our life, misfortune and psychos. But somehow, we make it through everything." Peyton smirked thinking of all of the bad things that had happened to them. "So there's no reason we can't make it through this. No one will ever tear us apart Lucas."

Peyton left the next couple of songs without explanation. _Heartbeats _by Jose Gonzales, _Maybe Tomorrow_ by the Stereophonics, and _Belief _by Gavin DeGraw needed no introduction. But when the next song began to play, Peyton's eyes started to water. A lone guitar echoed through the headphones. A man's voice followed and then the chorus began. It was repetitive, but that didn't matter.

"Luke, please open your eyes. I need you here with me." Peyton locked her fingers with Lucas' left hand. "Wake up baby, I know you want to."

With no response, Peyton closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks and she lightly brushed them off. She pulled her and Lucas' hand to her face. She could feel his warmth and it gave her a glimmer of hope. She kissed the palm of his hand and then held it against her chin.

"Sawyer needs her father. I need her father. Please, please wake up. I can't do it alone Luke."

Snow Patrol's _Open Your Eyes_ ended. After listening to a little less than half an hour worth of songs, Peyton heard the door open.

"Brooke?"

"Hey Peyton." The raspy whisper was barely audible. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine."

"I don't have the boys this afternoon and I just figured that this would be a good time to see him."

Peyton got up from her seat and walked over to Brooke. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder and smiled.

"You don't need an explanation to see him. You're my best friend and I'm sure Lucas would love it that you're here."

Brooke couldn't speak. The tears forming in her eyes and the weight on her chest was unbearable. Peyton pulled her closest friend to her chest and held her. Brooke closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. But Lucas looked much worse than she had expected. His jaw was completely swollen and the cut on his face looked like something she'd see on _Grey's Anatomy. _Finally, after composing herself, Brooke and Peyton separated.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck. You know I'm not good in these types of situations."

Peyton laughed. "Don't worry about it. I threw up the first time I saw Lucas."

Brooke smiled, but didn't laugh. "Really?"

Peyton nodded. "I feel like that every time I see him."

"I don't know how you're not going crazy right now. If I was in your or Haley's position...I'd have to be institutionalized."

"I'll remember that." Peyton's light-hearted demeanor was fading. "But to be honest, I do feel like a part of me is missing. I feel like I'm drowning on dry land. Lucas is my rock. He keeps me grounded and he always knows what to do." Peyton's eyes were blinking back tears. "And if he doesn't wake up tomorrow, I might lose it."

Brooke had always know Peyton to have an array of emotions, but she'd never seen her friend this distraught. Putting her feelings aside, Brooke knew she needed to be there for Peyton.

"Don't talk like that Peyton. He will wake up tomorrow."

Peyton began to sob. "What if he doesn't though? I can't...I won't be alright. And our daughter. She can't live without a father."

"Peyton Scott, if I hear one more word." Brooke was stern with her words. "Sawyer won't have to worry about her father, just her mother."

"But I...." Peyton was interrupted.

"I'm serious Peyton. Not another word. You have to be strong. Okay?"

Peyton was silent. She didn't know Brooke was this strong. Just a few minutes ago she was the one crying on her shoulder. Now it seems as if the table had turned. Peyton was crumbling at the seams and now Brooke was there to support her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before 5:00pm Haley heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door and who she saw surprised her.

"Skills? I thought you were going to drop off Jamie at the house."

"Yeah, well, change of plans." Skills motioned over to the wall. "J. Luke come over here."

Haley peered around the corner and saw her son. "Hey bud."

"Hi Mom."

"Did you have fun today with Uncle Skills?"

"Yeah. Me and the guys did some stuff for Dad and Uncle Lucas."

"Oh yeah, what kind of stuff?"

Jamie handed his mother a basketball that he had resting against his side. "Everyone on the team signed it."

Haley took the ball and smiled. She read some of the messages and looked up to Skills. "Thank you."

"Don't look at me. It was the little man's idea." The smile on Haley's face widened. "I just contributed the ball is all."

Jamie looked into the room and smiled when he saw his dad. "Hey Mom, can I go in?"

"Here, take this." She handed him the ball. "Why don't you read it to him."

Jamie grabbed the ball and walked into the room. He sat next to his father and then began to read the messages from the players. Haley and Skills stood in silence for awhile and watched.

"I should leave you two alone."

"No, you're more than welcome here Skills."

Haley looked back towards Nathan and then felt Skills' arm wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry Haley. That should be me.

"What?"

"I was supposed to be with Luke. He asked me to go with him but I didn't. It should be me in that bed, not Nate."

Haley didn't know what to say. She put her hands on Skills' shoulders and shook her head. "This isn't your fault." Skills didn't have any reaction. "Do you hear me?"

He couldn't speak to Haley. His guilt was more than he could handle. He nodded his head but a single tear fell from his right eye. Haley's eyes widened and she pulled him close.

"Please don't let Jamie see you like this. We need to act like everything will be okay."

Skills wiped the salty tear from his face and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Haley smiled and nodded her head. "Jamie needs you, I need you to be alright. You're one of my oldest friends."

Skills hugged Haley one last time. "You're right." He sighed. "I'll see you around?"

"Of course."

Skills felt a little better, but he knew his guilt wouldn't go away until Nathan woke up. He sighed and leaned into the room.

"I got to go Jamie." Jamie turned his attention from his dad to Skills. "But you call me if you need anything. You got my digits, right?" The little boy nodded his head and smiled. "I'll see you later little man."

"Bye Uncle Skills."

Haley closed the door and walked over to her husband and son. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She needed to get home to meet Deb, but she knew Jamie would want to stay longer.

"We've got to go soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I've got a surprise for you."

"What's my surprise?"

"If I tell you it will be ruined."

"Tell me, please." Haley couldn't refuse the adorable look on her ten year olds face.

"We're having dinner at Lucas and Peyton's tonight."

"Mom, that doesn't count."

Haley laughed. "That's not the surprise. It has to do with who will be there."

Jamie looked up to his mother for a moment. He was deep in thought and then it was as if a light bulb went off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the clock pushing past 5:15pm, Brooke said her goodbyes to Peyton and left Lucas' room. She wanted to visit Nathan, but she needed to get home to tend to her boys. Peyton went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. After looking in the mirror her mood dropped even lower. She had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a tangled mess. After she freshened up she returned to Lucas' side.

"You're mom is cooking dinner tonight. She's making homemade chicken tenders with that special sauce you like." Peyton was messing with her wedding rings. "If you wake up maybe you can make it home to eat with all of us?"

She shook her head knowing there was no chance he would wake up. After all, his coma was medically induced. He couldn't wake up if he wanted to. Peyton got up from her chair and kissed his forehead.

"Tomorrow is the day, babe. I'll be here in the morning." Peyton nuzzled her nose next to Lucas' ear. "I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Did any of you recognize the song choices? I used some suggestions from the reviews. So where are we? It is late Tuesday afternoon and the Scotts will all be dining together. Next chapter will have a good talk between Jamie and Karen, and Peyton asks someone a favor, and Sawyer will show her mom something special. But what's even more exciting...it will be Wednesday. Oh, and a person named Garner is going to come into the picture. Drama? Please review. I'm not getting very many and if I could have like 10, that would make me feel really good. So how about it? Click that little button and tell me your thoughts. Until next time....


	10. Chapter 10

Another update? I know, I'm awesome. No, I'm kidding. You guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews. Even if it was only 10, it's 100 in my book. Keep them coming! By the way, ignore the mistakes, I didn't really have a chance to edit this.

Disclaimer- I own nothing having to do with One Tree Hill. ):

Chapter 10- If Tomorrow Never Comes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton rubbed her weary eyes when she pulled into the garage. Even at the early time of 6:10pm, Peyton was exhausted. She was thankful that dinner was out of her hands, but all she really wanted to do was sleep. Walking through the kitchen door, she felt two little arms grasp at her hips.

"Mommy, Mommy guess what?"

Peyton looked down to her daughter and smiled. "What?"

"Guess who is coming over for dinner?"

"Um..." Peyton tried her best to look unaware. Sawyer giggled at her mother's funny looks. "I don't know. Who is it?"

"Aunt Haley, Jamie and Charwotte." Sawyer was beaming. She loved spending time with them. "They'll be here soon."

Peyton bent down to her daughter and smiled. "I'm glad."

Karen walked into the kitchen with a hand full of groceries. Peyton looked at her mother-in-law and sighed. Karen smiled in Peyton's direction.

"Did you just get home?" Karen set the last of the groceries on the counter.

"Yeah. I see that you made a run to the store."

Karen nodded and began to pull objects from the bag. Sawyer ran to the refrigerator and pulled open the door to the freezer.

"Mommy, look what I got forw dessert." Sawyer rose to her tiptoes and pulled a gallon of ice cream from the frozen compartment. "Look, it's mint chocwet chip. Me and Daddy's favorwite."

Peyton smiled even though there was a heavy lump in her throat. "It looks delicious."

Karen had finished with the groceries and looked over to Peyton. "Why don't you take a quick shower. They won't be here until 7:00pm, so you have time."

Peyton nodded her head. "I might just do that."

Sawyer ran to her mother as she was walking into the bedroom. Peyton stopped and bent down to her daughter's level.

"I want to show you something." Sawyer looked elated.

"Can it wait a few minutes? I'll be really quick."

Sawyer thought about it for a moment. Her eyes narrowed but her mouth grinned. "Okay, but be fast."

Peyton laughed. "Yes ma'am."

She stood up and walked through the door. After she undressed, Peyton was on her way to the bathroom but she suddenly stopped. The blinking red light from the answering machine caught her eye. When she neared the table her eyes widened as she saw that they had twelve new messages. She pressed the button and listened to them play. Most were messages from friends. All of them had to do with Lucas and the accident. But hearing everyone's concerned voice made her happy. It made her feel good to know that so many people cared about her family. After listening to one from Brooke and one from Skills, she heard a voice that was totally unfamiliar.

"Lucas? I hope this is your number. It's Garner. I'm just checking in, 'cause I haven't heard from you in a while. Anyway, I have your things at my house." There was a slight pause and Peyton was in shock. "I would love for you to come over and see what I've done. If I don't hear back, I'll just meet you on Thursday like last week. 2:00pm at Caffee Phoenix." Peyton wasn't sure what she was hearing. But so far, she didn't like the sound of this Garner girl. "I hope that works for you. Anyway, call me. Bye."

Peyton didn't want to listen to anymore messages after that. She was consumed with anger, or was it fear? She had no idea what was happening. After closing the bathroom door she turned on the hot water and let the air get thick with steam. This new information was causing her to unravel.

"Why is he meeting some girl at a restaurant? Has he been to her house before?"

Even with the mirror fogged up, she could see her reflection. Her face was red and streams of tears poured down her face. She wiped her cheeks but there was no use. There was no stopping the tears from falling. Peyton turned to catch her breath, but she was met with Lucas' concerned eyes. She was starring at his picture hanging on the wall.

"Lucas...I hope to God that girl on the answering machine was no one."

She ran her hands across her face and sighed. Peyton needed to forget about this little incident. She dropped her towel and stepped into the shower. With the water falling on her head she vowed that she would keep this quiet. And tomorrow if Lucas woke up, Peyton would ask him herself. And if he didn't, she'd find out who the girl was on Thursday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other Scott clan arrived right at 7:00pm like Karen had said. Dinner was served at 7:15pm and everyone was happy. The meal was delicious and everyone was praising Karen for her talent. After dinner, Charlotte played quietly in the living room, and Sawyer and Jamie put together a puzzle. The women all cleaned the kitchen and talked about both Lucas and Nathan. Haley said Nathan was looking better and that she was hopeful he'd wake up any day now. Peyton talked about the songs she'd played for Lucas, and Karen relayed the information the doctor had told her about tomorrow. Once the table was clear all thee women sat down.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" Haley looked from Peyton to Karen.

Peyton answered. "I figured we would all go to the hospital around 9:00am. Doesn't that sound right?" She looked to Karen.

"Yeah. They won't try to wake him up until 9:30am."

Haley nodded her head. "Who's keeping Sawyer?"

"Brooke said she'd keep her for a little while."

"Oh." Haley looked lost in thought.

"I'm sure she'd look after Charlotte too." Karen was enthusiastic.

"No, that's too much to ask. I'll just call Deb again. I don't think she'll mind."

The older of the women noticed Jamie walking over to them.

"Hey Jamie Scott."

"Aunt Karen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Can we go outside?"

Karen looked to Haley who nodded her head. "Absolutely, but let's get our coats."

Jamie headed to the front door and Karen excused herself from the table. She grabbed her jacket and made sure Jamie had his before they went outside. When the front door shut Jamie sat on the stairs.

"What's on you mind?" Karen sat next to Jamie and smiled at him when he looked up to her.

"I'm worried about Dad, and I'm worried about Uncle Lucas. I know it's been a couple of days since the crash, but neither of them has woken up."

Karen felt helpless, she wasn't sure what she should tell Jamie. How much would he actually understand? "I can tell you one thing." She took Jamie's hand in hers. "They're both trying really hard to wake up."

"But what if they don't?"

She didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know what will happen." Jamie's eyes were glossy and that made Karen's chest hurt. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "You know what though?" The little boy shook his head. "Tomorrow, the doctors are going to try and wake up Lucas."

"Really?"

Karen nodded her head. "We aren't sure if it will work, but hopefully everything will turn out okay."

"Can they do that to my Dad? Can the doctors wake him up?"

Karen swallowed and fought tears. "I don't think so."

Crushed, Jamie looked to the ground. "I really want him to wake up."

"I know you do." Karen put an arm around Jamie and pulled him close. "Everyone wants him to wake up."

Jamie wiped his nose and looked up. "Thanks for talking to me Aunt Karen."

"Anytime." She kissed his forehead. "I love you, James Lucas Scott."

"I love you too."

Karen shivered at the sight of her breath. "What do you say, should we go in."

Rubbing his hands together, Jamie nodded his head.

They both got up from the stairs and made their way back into the house. When Haley heard the front door open she immediately looked over to Jamie. Not wanting to ask what they talked about, she greeted them both with two hot mugs.

"How about some hot chocolate?"

Jamie's face lit up and he smiled at his mother. "Thanks Mom." Haley handed him his mug. He took it and carefully joined Sawyer on the couch.

Karen took her cup and smelled it. "Hot chocolate?"

"Well, yours is coffee."

"Thank you very much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Peyton insisted on her staying, Karen decided it would be best to get a hotel room. So, after the house was clean and quiet, Karen left her old home and drove to her hotel. At 8:45pm, Sawyer got out of her bed. Peyton was lying on top of the comforter when she heard her daughter.

"Mommy?"

Peyton looked to the door and saw Sawyer leaning against the wooden frame. "Yeah."

"Can I show you that thing?"

"What thing?" Peyton tried to think for a moment. "Oh, the thing you wanted to show me after my shower?" Sawyer smiled and nodded her head. "Sure."

Before she knew it Sawyer had run to her room. When the little girl returned she had something behind her back.

"Shut yourw eyes."Peyton did as she was told. She felt the bed move as Sawyer climbed up next to her mother. "Okay, open them."

When Peyton opened her eyes she saw a piece of paper on her lap. It wasn't just any piece of paper though. "When did you do this?" Peyton lifted the colorful picture close to her eyes.

"Today at school. Everyone hewped me." Sawyer smiled and began to point out objects. "I did that. Miss Sarah drew that. Anna hewped me color this parwt. Kate drew that flower...."

"You did this at school? You made this?" Peyton was overcome with emotion.

"Uh huh. I made it for Daddy."

"He's going to love this." Her voice caught and her eyes began to well.

Sawyer noticed her mother's tears. "You don't like it?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"Can I give it to him tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

Sawyer smiled at her mother and then a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Mommy?" Peyton looked from the picture to her daughter. "Can I sleep whif you tonight?"

Peyton set the picture on the bedside table and turned out the light. "I'd like that."

Sawyer fell asleep fast. The same cannot be said for her mother. Peyton had mixed feelings about the morning. She wanted Lucas to wake up, but the risk of complications was high so it worried her. The chance of Lucas having a heart attack was probable. Images of doctors, nurses, machines, paddles, and Lucas plagued her mind. Normally, she would love to have Lucas in her thoughts. But, these images were of a different Lucas. He was being lowered into the cold ground. Everyone around her was wearing black.

She quietly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She ran her hands under the cold water from the faucet. Her nightmarish images were gone, but her pain persisted. No, not emotional pain. Physical pain. Her abdomen felt knotted, and just above her left hip was soar to the touch. As she moved her hand closer to her stomach the pain increased. Peyton opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Pepto-Bismal. After drinking the pink liquid, Peyton returned to the bedroom. She slipped under the sheets and looked at the clock. She sighed heavily.

"Ten hours. Ten hours until he wakes up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton and Sawyer were sitting at the kitchen table when Brooke peeked her head through the door.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Aunt Bwooke!"

"Hey girlie." Brooke walked over to the table and kissed the small blond on the head. "Morning Peyt."

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"Don't thank me P. Scott." She smiled at her friend and then looked down to Sawyer. "You know how much I love to watch this crazy kid."

"I'm not cwazy."

Peyton laughed and got up from her seat. "I should get going."

Before Peyton could walk out the door she felt a hand stop her.

"Call me if anything happens. Please."

Peyton took a deep breath. "I will."

The two best friends hugged and then Peyton slipped out of the house. She was picking up Karen from her hotel at 8:45am. With twenty minutes to spare, Peyton turned down a road that was all too familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After parking her car, Peyton made her way through the maze of stone and flowers. She knelt to the ground and looked up to the sky. The chill in the air had seemed to vanish. The sun was out and brightly shinning. Peyton breathed in the warmth and looked back down.

"Hi Mom."

Peyton steadied herself by putting a hand on her mother's headstone. She wiped a tear forming in her eye.

"You know that boy I always talk to you about? Lucas?" She paused. "He was in an accident." She started to cry. "And I don't think he's going to be okay." Peyton's chest was burning. She was basically heaving for air. "I want you to do one thing for me. Please." Struggling to speak in full sentences, she brought her hands to her head. "If you see him today...." Peyton wiped her eyes and sniffed her nose. "Please tell him I love him, because you know better than anyone." She wiped her face again. "I don't know how Dad did it without you, but I can't. I can't lose one of the most important things in my life." She was crying silently now. Her breathes were calm and her chest no longer hurt. Only tears fell from her eyes. She whispered her next sentence. "I wish you were here to help me."

Peyton got up from the ground and rubber her hand the length of her mother's stone.

"If you would just tell him."

Once she was standing upright, Peyton looked at her watch. The small hands said 8:40am.

"I've got to go Mom." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I love you for listening."

Peyton hurried to the black convertible. She turned the ignition and pressed the pedal. Gravel flew from the tires and once the dust settled, Peyton was no where in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Karen. Peyton."

Haley rose from her seat and greeted the two women.

"Have the doctors been in?" Peyton's voice was anxious.

"No. They haven't yet."

A heavy sigh passed through Peyton's mouth. "Okay." She cleared her throat. "Can I talk to him alone for a few minutes?"

"Yes." Haley nodded her head.

"Of course." Karen put her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "We'll be right outside."

Peyton thanked them and shut the door when they both left.

"Hey babe." Peyton kissed his cheek and forehead. "Are you ready to wake up?" She locked her fingers with his. "I know a certain little girl who would love to see her Dad. I would love to see her Dad."

She kissed his hand and laid it back by his side. Peyton gently touched his chest. She stopped her hand directly above his heart.

"I know that it isn't in the best condition, but Luke...it's a good heart. You've done too many great things with it for you to stop now. This heart of yours..." She drummed his chest with two fingers. "...it's what I fell in love with. And those doctors, they don't now how strong it is."

Karen knocked on the door.

"Peyton, they're here."

"Alright." She got up and kissed Lucas on the lips. "I love you Lucas Scott."

Two nurses and a doctor entered Lucas' room. They began to wheel him away but Karen stopped them. She wanted to talk to her son. After she whispered into his ear, his bed continued down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking so long?" Peyton paced the floor of the waiting room.

"I'm sure someone will be out soon." Haley sounded optimistic, but her eyes said otherwise.

Both women sat quietly for a few moments until Lucas' doctor appeared around the corner. Peyton rose to her feet and grabbed for Haley's hand.

"Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes?" Peyton's voice was trembling.

"Our attempt was unsuccessful." The doctor looked displeased and tired.

"His heart, what about...."

"He did go into cardiac arrest."

"Oh my God." Peyton sank back to her chair. "Is he alright?"

"Fortunately, we were prepared. As of right now, his vitals are stable and his heart is beating on its own."

"So, is he awake?"

"No ma'am, he's not."

Peyton couldn't hold her tears any longer. "What does this mean?"

Haley interrupted the doctor before he could speak. "Is he still unconscious?"

"Yes. There is good news however."

"What kind of good news?" Peyton wiped her eyes. "He didn't wake up and his heart failed. What good is there?"

"The only reason he is unconscious is because his body is healing itself. From what my charts are saying...." The doctor looked at the papers once more. "I'd say Lucas will wake up within the next 48 hours."

Peyton sat in silence for a few seconds. "You mean he's going to wake up Friday morning?" She wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly.

"Yes. He may even wake up sooner than that."

Peyton couldn't talk, she simply smiled. But she also began to cry again. This time, her cries were tears of joy. The doctor excused himself and left the women alone. Haley was crying she was so happy. Both women hugged each other.

Karen was rounding the corner from the coffee machine when she saw Peyton and Haley. Instantly, her stomach ached. She saw both women crying, so she ran to them as fast as she could.

"What did they say? How's Lucas?"

Peyton let go of Haley and hugged Karen.

"He didn't wake up."

"Is Lucas alright?"

"He's fine right now."

"Is he still in a coma?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, he's unconscious though."

Karen was confused. Both Peyton and Haley looked happy. "Is this good news?"

"The doctor said he could wake up before Friday morning."

The brunette had no words. She pulled Peyton back to her chest and hugger her. Tears were flooding Karen's eyes as she too was happy.

"Lucas is going to be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Please don't hate me. This is the best place for me to end this chapter. I know I said Lucas would wake up Wednesday, but come on people...you guys had to know I was 'lying'. But like you just read, he will, without a doubt wake up before Friday morning. Naley lovers, don't fret. We'll be finding out some important information next chapter. And yes, Haley is going to tell Charlotte. What else.... Someone will be surprised as to who they are meeting Thursday at 2. What do I mean by that? Things are about to get really interesting. Please hang in there, this story is good. Or I think so at least. Let me end by saying THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. I got 10 last chapter, yay. Those mean the world, honestly. Until next time....


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another update!!!! I got 12 reviews last chapter, if you make it 15, I'll update within the next 24 hours. That's a promise. PS- this is long, really long.

Disclaimer- Too bad I don't own One Tree Hill. That would be nice.

Chapter 11- Time Will Do the Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday was a blur to almost everyone, everyone except Haley. After she saw Lucas, Haley made her way back home. Deb and Charlotte were watching _Finding Nemo _when she got to the house. Deb got up off the floor and met Haley in the kitchen.

"How is he? How's Lucas?"

"He's out of his coma, but he's still unconscious."

Deb's brows rose. "How does that work?"

Haley explained Lucas' situation the best she could. After a few minutes, Deb was fully aware of everything that had happened.

"Did you stop by to see Nathan?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How did he look?"

Haley smiled. "I think he looks pretty good. His bruising has gone down and they removed the brace from his nose."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

Haley looked over to Charlotte. The little girl was bobbing her head listening to Dory sing 'Just keep swimming, just keep swimming.' Deb laughed at her granddaughter.

"She has your love of music."

Haley proudly smiled. "I know."

The two women watched the movie for a little bit. From the kitchen, Haley could see the television very clearly. She laughed when her favorite line came on. 'Are you my conscience?'

"Hey Deb?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's alright if I take Charlotte to see Nathan today?"

"That sounds fine. I think she'd love to see her father."

Haley took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to take her after her nap. What do you think? Sometime around 1:00pm?

"Is that during his visiting hours?"

"No, but if you have a child under the age of three, you go between the hours of 12:00pm and 2:00pm."

"Well, it's perfect then." Deb smiled and grabbed her purse. "Is it alright if I take off? I've got a few things I need to do."

"Yeah. Please, do what you want. I don't know how else to thank you."

Once Deb was gone, Haley joined Charlotte on the floor. She laid her head on a pillow and watched the rest of the movie with her daughter. When the screen went black, Haley got Charlotte's attention by tickling her. After almost a full minute of tickling Haley stopped.

"Charlotte, we need to talk about your Dad."

The little girl perked up. "Daddy. Is he whif the ball?"

"No. He's not playing basketball today."

"Where is he?"

"He is at the doctors."

Charlotte looked up to her mother with a confused face. "Doctorw?"

Haley hadn't anticipated how hard this would be. "Daddy hurt himself."

"Did he crwy?"

Haley didn't know if Nathan cried, but she figured if she said 'yes' Charlotte would know that it was bad.

"Yes, I think he cried. He hurt a lot of things." Haley felt her eyes become moist.

"Can you help him? Can you kiss it and make it better?"

Haley cleared her throat. "No baby. I can't help him."

"Can I help him?"

Charlotte was completely oblivious as to the severity of her father's injuries. Haley however, loved that her daughter wanted to help.

"You can visit him. Would you like to see him?"

The little girl's smile was so wide her small teeth were showing. "Yeah."

Haley sighed. She was relieved that Charlotte wanted to see her dad. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close for a hug.

"We'll go after lunch. How about that?"

Charlotte nodded her head and Haley kissed it. With it only being 11:00am, Haley needed to figure out what she was going to do until it was time for them to go to the hospital.

Filling their time with games and cartoons, Haley eyed the clock as it approached 12:45. Charlotte had been good all morning, but for some reason she had refused to take a nap. Even with a full belly from lunch the little girl's eye's never closed more than a few seconds. With her heart beating rapidly, Haley looked over to her daughter.

"Do you want to go see Daddy now?"

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Yes. Do you wan to go to the hospital?"

"Uh huh."

Haley smiled and picked up her daughter from the floor.

"Let's go then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding Charlotte's hand, Haley stopped just before she got to Nathan's room.

"Are you ready?" Haley looked down to her small daughter who smiled. "Okay."

Haley pushed the door open and was shocked by what she saw. Nathan was sitting up with his eyes open. Her chest tightened and a feeling of relief swept over her body.

"I was wondering when my girls were going to come see me."

Haley was speechless, breathless. Her eyes formed tears and she put her hand over her mouth. "You're awake." Charlotte looked to her mother and smiled. Haley bent down to her daughter and picked her up. "Daddy's awake."

Nathan smiled at his wife. "I'm awake."

Haley put Charlotte on her hip and rushed to Nathan's side. She kissed him and for the first time in a while she felt him kiss her back. She was crying and Nathan had noticed. With his thumb he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"You didn't think I could leave you like this did you?"

Haley laughed and kissed his lips again. "I didn't know when you would wake up."

"I've told you before, but I'll say it again." Nathan traced Haley's jaw with a finger. "It's always and forever."

Haley closed her eyes. She felt the warmth of his hand touch her skin. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you, Haley." He kissed her on the chin. "James." He kissed her cheek. "Scott." His final kiss was on her lips.

"Scott. Mrs, Scott?" Haley looked to the woman standing at her left. "You can go in now."

Haley smiled and the woman who then walked away. She was sitting in a chair just outside of Nathan's room. Charlotte was on her knee and pulled on her jacket.

"Wet's go Mommy."

Haley rubbed her eyes. Had she really just daydreamed? Nathan couldn't be awake, could he?"

Charlotte got off of her mother's leg and walked to the door. Haley took her daughter's hand.

"Are you ready?" Haley looked down to Charlotte who smiled. "Okay."

When the door opened she sighed. Nathan was not awake. His eyes were closed and there was still a group of machines huddled around his bed. Haley walked over to a chair and sat down. Charlotte didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. Instead, she starred at her father with her giant brown eyes. Haley couldn't tell if she was upset, scared, or confused.

"You can talk to him if you want."

Charlotte's brows furrowed. "Can he hear me?"

It felt as if she'd swallowed a rock. Her words felt heavy. "Yes. He can hear you."

The little girl breathed deep. "Daddy?" Charlotte paused. She waited for him to answer her.

"He can't speak back to us baby. But, that doesn't mean he's not listening."

Charlotte nodded. Haley put her hand on the little girl's back.

"What shouwd I say?"

"Tell him about the movie we watched today."

"Awight."

As Charlotte began to tell her father all about the movie, Haley heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Logan."

"Hi Mrs. Scott."

Haley got up from her chair. She placed Charlotte in her spot and told her not to move.

"I'll be right back. You can keep talking to Daddy though."

Haley quietly shut the door behind her.

"I've been meaning to speak with you. I have some news concerning Nathan."

"What kind of news?"

"We got the results back from his MRI and CAT Scan."

Haley's face tuned from anxious to fearful. "What did they say?"

"His MRI looked clean. But..." Doctor Logan shifted her eyes to the floor.

"But what?"

"His CAT Scan was inconclusive."

"What does that mean? Inconclusive?"

"It merely means we weren't able to come up with any definitive findings. He doesn't show signs of brain damage, but his temporal lobe concerns me."

"Temporal lobe, what does that affect?"

"Long-term memory. Anything past the last three years."

"He's lost his memory?" Haley was on the verge of tears.

"No. Not necessarily. But, the way it looks on the scan, there's a slight chance of memory loss."

"How will we know for sure?"

"We won't until he wakes up."

Haley brought her left hand to her mouth. After clearing her throat Haley looked to her wedding ring.

"What can we do?"

"There's nothing really. Not now at least." Dr. Logan's eyes looked sad. "But, what you can do is tell him stories. Talk to him while he's unconscious. Tell him about significant events."

"And you think that will help?"

"It certainly won't hurt." A beeper from inside one of her pockets started to vibrate. Dr. Logan looked at the small black square. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

Haley nodded her head and watched as the young doctor disappeared down the hall. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment or two, Haley walked back into Nathan's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jamie got home from school, he saw his mother sitting out by the pool. She had a blanket wrapped around her and a steaming cup of coffee was in her hands.

"What are you doing out here?" His mother didn't answer him. "Mom?"

Haley turned around. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Jamie could tell she had been crying. She wiped her face and smiled.

"Hey kiddo."

Jamie dropped his backpack and walked over to his mom. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haley faked a smile. "I'm alright."

The little boy sat next to Haley. The two didn't speak for a moment. But then Jamie looked up to his mother.

"Uncle Lucas didn't wake up today did he?" Jamie's voice caught.

She didn't say a word. She simply shook her head. Jamie grabbed for his mother's hand. He shut his eyes but there was no stopping the tears that fell from his eyes. Haley squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be alright."

She removed the blanket from her shoulders and covered Jamie. They sat huddled together for a few moments.

Jamie tried to catch his breath. "But..." He wiped his face. "...if the doctors couldn't wake up Uncle Lucas, how is Dad supposed to wake up?" Haley pulled her son close. "How do we know he'll wake up at all?"

Haley looked up to the sky. She was trying her hardest not to let her son see her cry but there was no use. Haley cried as she tried to think of an answer for her son. Once she could catch her breath, Haley spoke.

"A doctor once told me there are no guarantees in medicine. So, we have to believe, hope, and pray that he does wake up." She closed her eye lids allowing a few tears to roll down her cheek. "Jamie, your Dad needs us more than medicine. He needs to know that we're here for him no matter what."

The little boy understood what his mother was trying to say. He nodded his head and brushed his nose.

"Can we go see him today?"

Haley's chest tightened. Knowing there was no one to watch Charlotte, she shook her head. Jamie's lips quivered. Haley placed her hand on his cheek just as she does to Nathan.

"I promise we'll go see him tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday had been complete chaos for Peyton. Lying in bed she closed her eyes and sighed. She started the morning scared her husband would die and now she was going to sleep with the thought of him waking up.

Peyton had spent almost all day at the hospital. She'd stayed at Lucas' side waiting for him to open his eyes. Karen left around lunch time and returned with Sawyer. The little girl brought her picture she'd made at school and tapped it to her father's wall. Haley, Brooke, Julian, and Skills had all payed Lucas a visit also. At 4:00pm, Karen took Sawyer home and left Peyton alone with Lucas. Peyton played more songs from her ipod hoping it would make Lucas' eyes flutter but they never did. After nine hours, Peyton had to leave. She needed to go home.

Just as the hands on the clock pushed past 10:00pm, the darkness of the room made Peyton's eyes feel heavy. Feeling much better than she had in days, Peyton smiled as she pulled the covers over her chest. No stomachaches, or pain of any other sort had bothered her. She rolled over and saw a light coming from the answering machine. The red light was small and dim, but the memory of a woman's voice loudly filled Peyton's head. In that instance, she decided she would meet Garner at Caffee Phoenix tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, 4:30pm. Do you need directions." Peyton laughed as she listened to Brooke talk through the cell phone. "Thanks again. Bye." Peyton set her phone in her purse. "Brooke said she'd pick up Sawyer from school."

Karen smiled. "Good." She shifted in her seat. "Where is it you said you were going?"

"I'm going to meet someone from the label. They want to talk about a new artist."

"Oh." Karen nodded her head. She knew that's not what Peyton was doing, but she figured if Peyton didn't want to tell her it was none of her business.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. It won't take too long."

Peyton got up from her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked over to Lucas and bent down.

"I love you Lucas. I'll be back soon."

She kissed his forehead and looked over to Karen.

"Call me if anything happens?"

Karen smiled. "You'll be the first."

Peyton walked out of the hospital with a heavy feeling on her shoulders. Was she doing the right thing? Did she need to be the one to meet Garner? Shaking her head free of any thoughts, Peyton unlocked her car and headed downtown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was sitting in the kitchen looking through photo albums when the doorbell rang. She knew it wasn't Deb, and it couldn't have been Peyton or Karen. Haley looked at her watch. Charlotte wouldn't be home, she was at a play date until 3:00pm. Haley got off the stool and headed towards the front door. She opened it and was met with two, old kind eyes.

"Whitey?"

The older man removed his hat and smiled.

"Hello Haley."

They stood in silence for a second. "Um, would you like to come in?"

"Yes ma'am. That would be nice."

Haley led Whitey to the living room and they both sat down. Not sure as to who should speak, Whitey fiddled with his hat.

"I went to see Nathan yesterday afternoon." Haley smiled. "I expected to see you there."

"I couldn't. I had to stay home with Charlotte."

"Charlotte? How old is she now?" Whitey grinned.

"She'll be three on Tuesday."

"Is she as pretty as her mother?"

Haley sighed. On the table next to her was a picture. She handed the frame to Whitey.

"She's got your eyes."

"That's what everyone says."

He handed back the picture. Whitey smiled at her and it made her happy. Haley liked the company of another adult. She offered him something to drink but he declined.

"I came here..." He was getting choked up. "I came to see if you were alright."

Haley didn't know what to say. No one has asked her how she'd been during all of this. Her eyes grew glossy and she smiled.

"I'm doing the best I can." She brushed her cheek feeling a tear fall. "I think the kids are taking it the worst. I don't really know though."

Whitey smiled and shook his head. "I asked about you. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Honestly?" Haley held her breath fighting the tears. "I'm not okay. I'm nowhere near it actually." Whitey put his hand on Haley's. "The man I've loved for over ten years in lying in the hospital. And I can't do anything to help him."

"Sure you can."

"What? Go see him? Tell him I love him? What's that going to do?" Haley's sobs were uncontrollable.

"More than you know." Whitey's eyes glistened.

"Every time I see him my heart breaks. I don't know how much more I can take."

Whitey let go of her hand. "Am I hearing you right?" Haley stopped. "Are you still that girl I knew all those years ago?" He didn't let her answer. "Haley James Scott? The smartest girl of her class? A girl I saw grow into the woman she is now?"

"I'm not _that girl_ anymore."

"Of course you are. Just because Nathan's not at your side doesn't mean you aren't the same person you've always been." Haley was about to talk but she was interrupted. "You two are one of a kind. But Haley, Nathan is not going to get any better if you let yourself deteriorate."

Whitey got up from the couch and turned towards the door. No, he wasn't leaving. The old man didn't want Haley to see the tears falling from the sides of his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Haley didn't mean to sound harsh with her words, but it came out sounding bitter.

Whitey turned back to Haley. "Because he is the closest I've ever come to having a son. He's all I have now. He doesn't visit like he used to, but every now and then he drops by. And each time he comes my day gets better."

"I didn't...." Haley was struggling for breath between her cries.

Whitey wiped his forehead and sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like this to you."

Haley walked over to him. He took a step back but she continued. When he realized that she wasn't angry with him he stopped. She wrapped her hands around his back and hugged the old man. Haley realized that Whitey was right. She needed to be with Nathan.

"Tell me what I need to do."

The old man squeezed the small woman. "I can't tell you what to do Haley. But if I was you..." He looked into her eyes. "...I'd go to the hospital. Sit with Nathan a while. Tell him some stories."

Haley smiled. "Like what?"

"Like the morning at the river walk...with the Cracker Jacks."

She laughed. "You know about that?"

"I know a lot." Whitey smiled and rubbed his bald head. "That boy loves you more than you could ever know. So, go to the hospital. Remind him how much you love him."

Haley sniffed her nose. "I will."

She walked Whitey to his car. After a brief hug the old man drove off. It was almost 2:00pm. Haley called Melissa, the woman who had Charlotte. She asked her if it was alright if she kept Charlotte until 4:00pm. Luckily, the woman happily agreed. If she went to the hospital at 3:00pm, she'd have almost an hour to be with her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton pulled into the parking lot directly across from the restaurant. She eyed the people sitting at the outside tables. There was a couple, a man reading the news paper, and then a woman. The woman was more of a girl though. Peyton watched her for a moment. Sitting alone, the girl kept glancing at her phone. She was definitely waiting for someone. Peyton looked into the rear view mirror.

"You can do this. Peyton, stay calm."

She took a deep breath and opened the door. After she crossed the street, Peyton was less than ten feet away when she had second thoughts. Instead of talking to the girl, who might not have even been Garner, Peyton darted into the restaurant. A hostess looked at Peyton awkwardly.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Peyton took yet another deep breath. She looked out the large window to the girl and rolled her eyes. She was going to try again. This time, she walked towards the girl with confidence.

"Are you..." The girl who's back was turned to Peyton looked back. "...are you Garner?"

The girl smirked. "Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?"

"I think so."

Peyton walked around the table so she was facing Garner. The sassy brunette laughed.

"How can I help you?"

Peyton waited a second. "I think you know my husband. Lucas Scott?"

The girl didn't speak. Her eyes grew wide and she swallowed. Peyton couldn't tell if Garner was surprised or scared. Why would she need to be scared? She'd only be scared if she and Lucas were having an affair.

"You're Peyton?" Garner smiled.

Peyton was a bit taken aback. The girl sounded happy. "Yes. I'm Peyton."

"I've heard so much about you. Please, sit down."

Peyton sat. "How do you know Lucas?"

Not wanting to divulge too much Garner answered simply. "I'm working for him. Sort of."

The answer made Peyton laugh. "Sort of?"

Garner ignored the question. "Where is Lucas? Is he meeting us here? I really wanted to show him something." Peyton wasn't sure how she should answer. She was quiet long enough for Garner to ask again. "Is he coming?"

Peyton shook her head. "He can't."

Garner could tell there was more. Only knowing Peyton for a couple minutes she could tell that the blond was upset.

"Is something wrong?"

Peyton sighed. "Lucas can't come because he's...he's in the hospital."

"Oh my God. Is he alright?"

"No." Peyton's eyes glazed over.

Garner decided it would be best to leave it at that.

"I have something for him." She pulled two small boxes from her purse. "I think they're for you actually."

"Me?"

Garner nodded her head and handed the boxes to Peyton. "You should take them."

"Has he paid you for this? Do I need to pay you?"

The younger of the two women laughed. "I told Lucas his money was no good with me. I said I wouldn't charge him if I could meet ya'lls friend."

"Our friend?"

"Yeah. Brooke Davis-Baker. She's like my idol."

Peyton laughed. "That's hysterical. In a good way though."

They talked for more than thirty minutes. Not about anything in particular. But Peyton and Garner were becoming fast friends. At 2:45pm Peyton checked her watch.

"I've got to get back. It was really nice meeting you, Garner."

Both of them got up from the table.

"Like wise."

Peyton put the two boxes in her purse. She smiled when she saw her phone light up.

"This will take a second."

Garner nodded her head. Peyton placed her bag on the table and stepped away.

"Hey Karen." She covered her free ear with her other hand. "I can't hear you. Speak louder." Peyton brought her hand to her head. "What did you say? He's what?"

She turned back towards Garner with a smile on her face. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she put her phone back into her purse.

"Is everything okay?"

Peyton leaned against the table. "He's awake." She smiled and then sighed. "He's..." Peyton's expression turned blank. The color had drained from her face and she blinked slowly. Breathless, she repeated the news. "He's awaaaake."

Peyton fell towards the ground in slow motion. Her body was still and her eyes were closed. Garner reacted quickly. She bent down and tried to rouse Peyton. The skinny blond didn't move.

"Somebody call 911!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- What a good place to end it, right. Don't hate me, but if I'd gone longer this chapter would have been like 4,500 words. So, Garner has been introduced. What do you guys think of her? And what were in the boxes she gave Peyton? To all of my Naley fans, Haley will be spending a lot of time with Nathan. She's going to have to remind him of all their highs and lows. What's to come- Two more people return to Tree Hill, Haley realizes why she needed to look out for Peyton, and Lucas is awake!!!! Please review. I know I always ask, but they are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here's the next update. By the way, I changed the format a little. If you don't like it, I'll go back to the way I had it before. Anyway, I'll let you read now. IT IS VERY LONG!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill, but it sure would be nice. **

**Chapter 12- Tell Me Something Good**

*******

Haley was walking through the entrance of the hospital when she heard the commotion. A gurney was coming up behind her. Two paramedics were pushing it through the hallway as doctors listened to their report.

"We've got a 25 to 30 year old female. She's unresponsive and her pulse is weak."

Haley moved to the wall to get out of their way. As they passed her, she covered her mouth. She was in shock as she saw one of her best friends pushed to the emergency room. Not knowing what to do, Haley chased after them.

"What happened?" She was out of breath.

"Are you family?" A doctor stopped, but the gurney continued down the hall.

"Yes. I'm her sister-in-law. What's wrong with her?"

The doctor put his hands on Haley's shoulders. "We're not sure right now. I'll be back once I have some answers."

Haley swallowed hard. She brought her hand to her head and sighed. As the doctor hurried in the direction they took Peyton, Haley turned back towards the entrance of the hospital. She slowly walked back to the lobby. When she got there Haley saw a young girl pacing the floor holding Peyton's purse.

"Do you know Peyton? Peyton Scott?" Haley was almost yelling.

"Yeah. I was with her when..." Garner looked scared. Her hands were shaking.

"What happened?" Haley was just inches from Garner's face.

"I...I don't know. She was on the phone and then the next thing I knew she was on the ground."

Trying to think of what to do, Haley put her hands on her hips and looked to the floor.

"What did you say your name was?" She looked to Garner and smiled.

"I'm Garner. Garner Fitzgerald."

Haley nodded. "Garner, will you stay here until I get back?"

"Yeah, sure." Haley began to walk away, but Garner stopped her. "Take this." She handed Haley Peyton's purse.

Haley took the bag and ran down the hall. "I'll be right back."

Rounding the corner she tried to think why Garner's name sounded familiar. Not able to connect the dots she shook her head. Nearing the door to Lucas' room, she decided to just run in quickly. Haley grabbed at the handle and pushed open the door.

"Karen!" Haley didn't notice all of the doctors surrounding her best friend.

The older woman could tell that something was wrong. "Haley? What's the matter?"

The doctors stopped what they were doing and grew silent. Karen got up from her chair and walked to Haley.

"Somethings happened."

One doctor quietly slipped out of the room. Just when Haley was going to tell Karen her news she looked over to Lucas. For the first time in few days she saw the light reflecting from his eyes.

"He's awake?" Haley's eyes filled with tears. She half laughed half sighed.

"He's awake." Karen smiled and hugged Haley.

*******

Garner walked back and forth with her arms crossed. It had been ten minutes since she'd seen anyone. Haley wasn't back yet and the nurses wouldn't tell her anything. Just as she was about to lose hope a doctor called Peyton's name.

"I'm here for Peyton Scott." She ran to the desk.

"Are you family ma'am?"

"No. But I'm the one who came with her." The doctor looked from his chart and arched his eyebrows. "I was in the ambulance with her."

"I can't disclose her medical condition, but she's conscious."

"So she's alright?"

The doctor nodded. "She's resting right now."

Garner sighed. "Thank God."

"Has her family been notified? Do you need to call someone?"

Garner shook her head. She only had Lucas' number. And the woman who she'd met in the lobby, she was surly a family member.

"I think they already know."

*******

Haley wiped her eyes and smiled. She set Peyton's purse on the table and walked to Lucas' side.

"Luke, you're awake."

Even though it was hard for him, he smiled. Haley kissed his forehead. He couldn't speak very loudly because the wire in his jaw limited his movement. Nevertheless, he whispered a few words.

"I'm sorry Haley."

She smiled and brushed her cheek. "Lucas, don't be sorry about anything."

Karen stepped closer to her son. "I know a lot of people who are going to want to see you."

Luke smiled with his eyes. He took a breath and sighed. Karen leaned over to Haley and whispered.

"Haley, what were you talking about?"

Haley's eyes bulged. She grabbed Karen's arm and led her to the far corner of Lucas' room.

"Peyton's here."

Karen smiled. "She is?"

"She's here as a patient."

"What? What do you mean?" Karen's voice wasn't a whisper anymore.

"Shh." Haley didn't want to upset Lucas. "I saw her in the emergency room. Something happened to her."

"Do you...." Haley didn't let Karen finish.

"I'm going to go check on her. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Okay."

Haley slipped out of the room. Karen gathered her thoughts and joined her son. She could tell he wanted to know where Haley went.

"Haley needed to go get something from her car." Karen lied strait through her teeth.

He nodded and cleared his throat to speak.

"Mom?" Karen took his hand. "Where's Peyton?"

*******

Haley saw Garner sitting in a chair. She ran over to the girl and smiled.

"Is there any news? Has a doctor come out?"

"Yeah." Garner stood up. "He told me she was awake but resting."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me."

Haley put her hands on her hip. "Someone better tell me what the hell's happening."

Garner laughed. "You don't like hospitals do you?"

"Not particularly. But I've been here for five days. That doesn't help."

The doctor Haley talked to about Peyton stood at the desk. She scurried to the counter and asked him a few questions. Smiling, Haley walked back over to Garner.

"We can see her now. Do you want to go?"

"Sure."

The doctor escorted the two women to Peyton's room. Garner went in first. When she was alone, Haley asked the doctor a couple more questions.

"So what happened?"

"We think she passed out due to dehydration and exhaustion."

"That's it?"

"Initially yes. But then we discovered...."

After the doctor finished he excused himself and left. Haley didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were interrupted by Garner.

"Are you coming in?"

Haley smiled. "Yeah."

Peyton was sitting upright watching television. She looked perfectly normal except for the IV in her arm.

"Hey Haley."

"Peyton, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Look." She lifted her arm and pointed to the clear tube. "They've got me hooked up to fluids. I'm alright."

Garner laughed at Peyton's attitude. "I knew you for what? Like thirty minutes and you passed out on me? I feel really bad. I would have ordered you some water if..."

"Thank you for getting me here."

"I didn't drive you if that's what you think. That was an ambulance." Peyton smiled. "It would be kind of awesome though to have lights and a siren on my car."

Haley laughed watching Garner and Peyton interact. For some reason, the small brunette reminded her of Mia Catalano. Quick and whitty, she was someone that Haley liked having around.

Garner had to leave at 3:30 so she said her goodbyes and was on her way. When it was only Peyton and Haley in the room, Haley shook her head.

"What? Don't shake your head like that." Peyton sighed.

"What did the doctor tell you?"

"There's nothing wrong." She smiled. "Apparently I was thirsty and didn't know it."

"I love you Peyton, but be serious. You're in the hospital."

"If there was something else don't you think I'd tell you?"

Haley thought to her self. _That's the thing, I know for a fact there's something you're not telling me._ Peyton was hiding the truth, but why? She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I'm just looking out for you." After she said that a light bulb went off in her head. "Peyton, I've got to go see Nathan."

"Go, please." Thinking of Nathan brought Lucas to Peyton's mind. "Before I...before I passed out, Karen called me." Haley stopped at the door. "He's awake isn't he."

"Yes."

"I want to see him. I want to go see Luke."

Haley walked back to Peyton's bed. "You can't see him yet."

"What? Why?" Peyton's happy demeanor quickly changed.

"You have to stay here for a couple hours and then you'll be discharged. I'll be here though. I'm staying for a while."

Peyton wiped her eyes. She was crying because she was ready to see her husband, but heartbroken she had to wait. She had waited long enough.

"Thanks Haley."

*******

On her way to Nathan's room, Haley called Deb. She graciously asked her mother-in-law to pick up Charlotte from Melissa. After a little convincing, Deb agreed. She also agreed to make dinner and watch the kids until Haley got home. Haley shut her phone and walked into Nathan's room. She sat next to him and kissed his forehead.

"Hey baby. It feels like forever since the last time I saw you." She brushed his hair and sighed. "I've got all afternoon though."

Haley took some flowers on his bedside and refilled them in the bathroom. She refolded the cape and set the basketball on the chair next to her. Haley looked to Nathan and smiled.

"Lucas is awake. Can you believe it?" She set her hand on his arm. "And how did you know about Peyton? How did you know something was going to happen to her?" Haley searched her brain for something else to talk about. "Do you know who came to see me?" She took Nathan's hand in her own. "Whitey. He came to check on me. And do you know what he said?" She kissed his hand. "He told me I should tell you stories, memories of you and me, of Charlotte and Jamie too. So that's what I'm going to do."

She scooted her chair closer to her husband.

"Do you remember the day we spent in New York together?" She smiled thinking of the rainy December morning she flew 600 hundred miles to see her husband. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

*******

_Haley groaned as she heard her cell phone ring. It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't' even up. She reached for a light and then answered her phone. Groggy, she said hello and waited for the other voice._

"_Morning Hales."_

"_Nathan? Why are you calling so early?"_

"_I need you to do something for me."_

_Haley sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and coughed. "Sure, anything."_

"_Will you walk over to the dresser and open the first drawer?"_

"_What?" She laughed at his unusual request._

"_Please."_

_Haley removed the covers from her legs and got off the bed. She slowly made her way to the tall piece of furniture and open the drawer. She saw neatly folded under-shits and socks. _

"_What do you..."_

"_Lift the back stack of shirts." Haley did as she was told. "Do you see it?" Nathan sounded anxious over the receiver._

_Haley pulled out an envelope and laughed._

"_Nathan, what is this?"_

"_Open it."_

_Haley ripped the blue paper and looked inside. She pulled out a smaller piece of paper and smirked._

"_Is this...?"_

"_Come to New York. Spend the day with me Haley James."_

"_I can't leave the kids alone."_

"_Don't worry about them. I've taken care of that."_

"_I'm just supposed to hop on a plane. Meet you at the airport and we'll spend the day together?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_How is it that you never cease to amaze me?"_

"_I don't know." Nathan laughed. "So, I'll see you in a few hours?"_

"_Do I need to answer that?" She could hear him sigh._

"_I love you Haley."_

"_I love you too, Nathan."_

_The plane ride from Tree Hill to New York is just shy of two hours. But, those two hours were the longest of Haley's life. She worried about leaving Brooke alone with the baby. She constantly had to remind herself that Brooke was a responsible adult. As far as Jamie was concerned, the eight year old loved his God Mother. She was worrying about nothing. Haley didn't eat breakfast before the trip, so the peanuts provided on the plane were like salvation. It helped the time pass a little. Once the plane had safely landed Haley made her way out of the gate. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel the vibrations in her toes. Tons of people crowded the terminal but she could still see Nathan among the early morning travelers. He was waiting on the other side of security. In his leather jacket, jeans and a polo, she couldn't deny her husband was drop dead sexy. _

"_Nathan!" Haley called his name and he turned. Bundled in his hands was a bouquet of flowers. _

"_Haley!"_

_She ran to his chest and wrapped her arms around his back. He held her head in his hand and embraced her. He kissed her forehead, her cheek and then her mouth._

"_God, it's good to see you."_

_She kissed his lips and smiled. "I've missed you."_

_He handed her the flowers and she smelled them. With one arm around his side they strolled out of the airport. A long black limo was waiting for them. _

"_How long have you had this planned?"_

_Nathan opened the door and smiled. When they were both seated he smirked and brushed a stray hair from her face._

"_About two months."_

_She leaned into his chest and kissed his jaw. She put the flowers on the floor and pressed a button to roll up all of the windows. She began to unbutton his shirt. He laughed at her forwardness._

"_Haley, I've got a hotel room for this." She wasn't listening to him. "Don't you want to wait?"_

_As if she was trying to seduce him she whispered into his ear."I've waited almost three weeks for this." _

_The better part of their morning was spent riding around the city. There wasn't much sightseeing, but both Nathan and Haley enjoyed the free tour. At 10:00am they went to Nathan's hotel room and ordered room service. After they'd eaten their meals they went to explore the town, for real this time. They went to Rockefeller Plaza and saw the giant Christmas tree, and they even tried their hand at ice skating. _

"_Haley, I don't think these things fit my feet."_

_He was leaning back and forth trying to catch his balance. Nathan was a tremendous athlete, but graceful he was not. _

"_Babe, it's easy. Just glide across the ice."_

"_I'm trying."_

_He obviously wasn't trying hard enough. A few seconds later he crashed to the ice with a loud thud. Haley couldn't help but laugh._

"_Are you okay?" _

"_My ass hurts. Really bad."_

_Haley helped Nathan to his feet. He steadied himself by placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and smiled at her husband. Her hands slid around to his backside and he winced. _

"_It hurts that bad?"_

"_No, that feels kind of nice."_

_He laughed and kissed her. She kissed him back and moved her hands up his back. By the time the kiss was over her hands framed his face. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more than you know." Nathan kissed her again. _

_After skating, Haley wanted to go up to the Empire State building. The elevator ride terrified Nathan. Haley's hand was red from Nathan's grip. He looked embarrassed, but they were the only one's in the elevator. When the doors opened the wind stung like a honeybee defending a hive. They zipped their jackets and walked to the edge._

"_It's beautiful. The view from up here?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Haley was standing in front of Nathan. He reached his arms to the rails and sighed. She put her arm on his and laughed. _

"_If I wanted to be Meg Ryan right now, would you be Tom Hanks?"_

_Nathan smirked. He bent down and kissed her just below the ear. "I'll be whoever you want me to be."_

_She turned her head and kissed him. They spent ten minutes on the roof until is was unbearably cold. When they were back on street level Haley insisted on buying a hot dog. Both of them had one and Haley laughed at Nathan when he was through._

"_You have..." She brushed the side of his mouth with her thumb. "You had mustard on your face."_

_Nathan wiped his mouth with his hand and smirked. _

"_How about we go somewhere?"_

_Haley's eyebrows arched. "Alright."_

_Nathan hailed a cab and in a few short minutes they were at their destination. _

"_Nathan, you didn't have to bring me here."_

"_What if I wanted to?"_

_He opened the door and Haley walked in. If it was possible, the place smelled like money. Tiffany and Co. was crowded but an employee smiled at Nathan._

"_Mr. Scott, I see you've returned."_

"_I have." Nathan shook the man's hand. "Edward, I'd like you to meet my wife."_

_Edward smiled and kissed Haley's hand. "It's a pleasure." He looked up to Nathan and nodded. "I'll be right back."_

_When the man was out of sight Haley widened her eyes. "Really? Tiffany's?"_

"_Hales, this place has more than just engagement rings."_

"_I know. But I don't need anything...."_

"_Here you are Mr. Scott." Edward handed Nathan a small blue box. "It was lovely doing business with you."_

_Nathan thanked the man and led Haley out of the store. When they walked to the curb the black limousine was waiting. They rode to the hotel and dressed for dinner. Nathan had made reservations at Tavern on the Green. They laughed through a bottle of red wine and when it was time for dessert Haley was excited about eating cheesecake. On their way back to the hotel, Nathan had the driver stop at Central Park. A horse and buggy was waiting. _

"_Nathan, it's late. Don't you think I should go home."_

"_Nope." He smirked and kissed her hand as he guided her into the buggy._

"_Are you even going to let me go home?" _

"_Yes." He pulled an envelope from his pocket. "But your plane doesn't leave for another..." Nathan looked at Haley's boarding pass. "...two and a half hours._

_They rode around the park for thirty minutes talking about basketball and home when Nathan pulled the blue box from his coat. Haley laughed when she saw it._

"_I was beginning to think that was for your other wife."_

"_You know about her?" Haley rolled her eyes. "I wondering when you were going to find out." He laughed at the expense of his own joke. _

"_Ha ha. You're so funny." She smiled and he cocked his jaw._

"_I want you to have this." He handed her the box._

"_You shouldn't have gotten me anything."_

"_It's alright. Just open it. Please?"_

_After untying the ribbon Haley popped the top of the box off. She opened yet another box and then she saw the bracelet. But it wasn't a Tiffany's bracelet. Nathan removed it from the box and slipped it on Haley's wrist._

"_Where did you find this?"_

"_Jamie found it and asked what it was. I knew I had to give it back to you somehow."_

"_Nathan, I can't believe..." Her words were interrupted with a kiss._

"_Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_*******_

"We spent so much time at the park I almost missed my plane." Haley laughed. "Do you remember that?"

Nathan remained still. His eyes were closed and his breaths were quiet. Haley twisted the colorful charm bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm never going to take this off. We won't lose this again." She wiped her eye. "And we won't lose us."

She looked at her watch, 6:45pm. "I've got to go. I'll be back tomorrow." She kissed his lips and got up. "I love you."

_*******_

"Mrs. Scott, it's about that time." A heavyset nurse rolled a wheelchair into Peyton's room.

"I can walk on my own."

"That's fine and dandy, but it's hospital policy." She smirked and looked down to the chair. "Come on."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she sat down. She was dressed in her normal clothes and had a prescription for her medication in her hand. When they got out to the hall Peyton looked up to the nurse.

"How about we make a deal?" The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you wheel me to my husband's room. We'll call it even."

"If I get in trouble, it's your fault."

Instead of pushing Peyton out the exit, the nurse wheeled her to Lucas' room.

"Thanks LuAnne."

"I'm not here right now, and you certainly do not no my name." The woman laughed.

Peyton got out of the chair and waited for the nurse to leave before she went into her husband's room.

After taking a deep breath she walked through the door. Lucas was watching Sports Center. He turned the television off when he saw Peyton standing at his door.

Even though it hurt to speak, he did it anyway. "There you are?" He smiled.

"Lucas." Peyton ran to his side. She kissed him too many times to say. "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up." She smiled even though tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" He kissed her on the lips. "And miss out on being with you?"

"How do you feel? Are you alright?"

"My jaw hurts. Especially when I talk." He almost laughed.

She put a finger over his lips. "Don't. Don't talk if it hurts."

Lucas saw her hospital bracelet, and his eyes widened. He was about to ask her about it, but Peyton knew it was coming.

"I tired myself out worrying about you. I'm fine now." She smiled.

They both looked at the door when Haley walked in.

"Hey Luke." Haley walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"She's my ride babe." Peyton took hold of Lucas' hand. "I'll be back in the morning. I'll have Sawyer with me."

He nodded his head and smiled. "I can't wait to see her."

"I've got to go." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you."

For the first time since Sunday he said it back to her. "I love you too."

*******

Haley and Peyton were walking to the car when Haley eyed Peyton.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"What are you talking about?"

Haley stopped and leaned on the car. They looked at each other from opposite sides of the hood.

"Peyton, I already know." Peyton sighed because she knew Haley knew what the doctors had _discovered_. The small brunette smirked over to her friend. "How far along are you?"

Peyton looked from the ground to Haley with a smile on her face. "Six weeks. But how do you...?"

"You're doctor told me."

"So much for doctor/patient confidentiality." Peyton laughed.

"I'm really happy for you?"

Peyton's face brightened. "Thanks." Putting her hand on her stomach she laughed. "I just wish the timing had been better."

Haley walked over to Peyton and embraced her in a tight hug."I've got dibs on God Mother."

Peyton laughed. "Brooke's not gonna like that."

*******

**A/N- So, Peyton is pregnant. A couple of you figured it out a while ago so mad props. I hope it wasn't too easy to figure out, maybe some of you were surprised. Um, what'd you think about the Naley memory? There are going to be a lot of those in the next few chapters. Hope you like them. And YAY, Lucas is awake. I know he shouldn't be talking as much with his broken jaw and all, but you probably don't mind. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, so that will be sweet for each couple. Let me end by saying thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing! They give me incentive to write new chapters. I still hope I can get 15 for a chapter, so hit that button and tell me your thoughts. Until next time....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Those little messages make my day. **

**Disclaimer- All of the characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I just 'own' this story. **

**Chapter 13- Love and Memories**

*******

"Happy Valentine's Day Mom."

Jamie set Charlotte on his parent's bed. Haley cracked open her eyes and smiled.

"Hey guys."

She yawned and stretched her arms. Charlotte crawled up on her mother's chest and gave Haley a wet kiss.

"Am I still going to the hospital after school?" Jamie looked to his mother. "Will I get to see Uncle Lucas and Dad?"

"Yep. And guess what?" Jamie smiled, he was intrigued. "You and Skills are going to pick up Mouth and Millie from the airport."

"They're coming back home?"

"They sure are."

Jamie rolled over the covers and played with Charlotte. Haley glanced at the clock. She needed to get Jamie off to school and then she could start her day.

"Hey bud?" Jamie stopped playing with his sister. "How about you go get dressed?"

"Alright."

Jamie bounced off the bed and ran to his room. Charlotte looked sad that her brother was gone but Haley quickly scooped her up in her arms.

"You know what you and I are doing today?" Charlotte giggled and shook her head. "We're going to see Daddy."

"Yay!" The little girl clapped her hands.

"How about we go make breakfast for your brother?"

Haley got up from the bed and held her hand out. Charlotte placed her small hand in her mother's and they both went downstairs to the kitchen.

*******

Peyton got up early. It was the first time she'd slept soundly in almost a week. She went to make a pot of coffee but stopped. She placed her hand on her slim belly and laughed.

"I almost forgot about you."

She put her mug away and pulled a tall glass from the cabinet. After pouring it full of orange juice, she went into the living room and turned on the news. As the headlines scrolled across the screen she looked at the time. It was almost time for Sawyer to wake up. Instead of waiting for her daughter she decided it would be alright if she woke her up. She got up from the couch and walked to Sawyer's room.

"Hey sleepy head?" Peyton put her hand on one of Sawyer's legs. "It's time to get up."

The little girl rolled over from her stomach and looked up to her mom.

"Mommy, I don't want to get up."

"Yes you do." Peyton tickled her daughter's belly and smiled. "Do you know why?"

Sawyer shook her head. "Why?"

"Because Daddy is awake."

"He's not asleep anymore?" The little girl looked up oddly at her mother. "Is that good?"

"It's great."

Peyton pulled Sawyer from her covers. They walked into the kitchen and Sawyer ran to the pantry.

"Let's have these for breakfast." She carried a box of Honey Nut Cheerios to the table.

"Those look delicious."

*******

After Haley had showered, she changed Charlotte from her pajamas and put her in a cute dress and jacket. Charlotte even had the matching hat. It was funny. Nathan had always nagged Haley about the ugly clothes she wore when they dated, so she vowed her daughter would always look her best. It also helped that her friend was the creator, and head designer for a children's fashion line.

"When will we seeing Daddy?"

"I need to run to Tric first. But once I'm finished we'll go. I promise."

Charlotte liked going to Tric. Her mother usually let her play with the instruments. Her favorite were the drums.

"Wet's go."

Haley laughed. She grabbed her purse and carried Charlotte out to the car. A few minutes later both Scott girls were in the studio.

Haley immediately went to the keys. She had a melody she wanted to record before it escaped her mind. While her mother was playing the piano, Charlotte played with some old toys of Sawyer's and banged on a tambourine.

Thirty minutes later, Haley finished recording the base track of a new song. She replayed it through the speakers. Charlotte looked up from her coloring book and smiled.

"That's verwy pwetty Mommy."

"You like it?" Charlotte nodded her head. "Would you like to help me?"

"Yes."

Haley walked over to her daughter and lifted her off the pool table. They walked into the booth and Haley shut the door behind them.

"Right now were going to do the drums for this track."

"Dwums?"

"Not real drums, they're digital." Haley squinted her eyes trying to think of a good explanation. "We're going to use a bunch of these buttons. They make noises like drums."

Haley sat down and set Charlotte in her lap. After hearing the piano another time she had the beat in her head. She jotted the notes on a pad of paper and then turned the power button on.

"I'm going to hold you're hand while we push the buttons."

The little girl smiled. She'd never done something this interesting with her mother before. Haley flicked the red button to record the music. Slowly, Haley guided her daughter's hand to individual drum buttons. When they finished, Haley replayed it. She swayed in her seat listening to the rhythm. Figuring out that it was perfect, Haley mashed up the drum and piano tracks. Charlotte clapped her hands when the music played through the speakers.

"We made music Mommy!"

Haley smiled. She hadn't felt like this in several years. Sure, her children made her happy everyday, but the joy of writing a song was different. It was entirely hers and no one could change it. Once she saved her work she looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 11:00am.

"Charlotte, are you ready to go to the hospital? Do you want to go see Daddy."

Still as enthusiastic as this morning she smiled. "Yes!"

Haley grabbed a juice box from the fridge in Tric and gave it to Charlotte. The sugar would keep her happy until she got to the hospital.

After they parked the car, both quickly walked to the entrance. Stepping into the hospital, Charlotte eyed a woman with a red, heart-shaped balloon.

"Mommy. Wet's get one forw Daddy."

Her brown eyes grew large. Haley looked at her daughter and smiled.

"We can get him a balloon."

They walked into the hospital's gift shop. Ten minutes later Haley had three balloons in her hand. Charlotte very rarely didn't get what she asked for. Immediately after entering the gift shop she wanted one Care Bear balloon, a Get Well Soon balloon, and a red heart. Haley didn't mind. It was probably the best six dollars she'd spent in a long time.

The mother and daughter slowly walked down the hall to Nathan's room. They disappeared around a corner with the balloons trailing a feet or two behind them.

*******

It was a quarter until 12:00pm. Peyton was sitting in a chair next to Lucas watching Sawyer with her father. Because he was awake, Lucas could have visitors at any hour. When she got to his room just before 11:00am she was surprised to see Brooke, Julian and the twins.

Before anyone could say a word, Sawyer ran to her father.

"Daddy!"

She grabbed hold of his bed and laughed. Lucas smiled and touched his daughter's cheek.

"Hey pretty girl. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Peyton wiped a tear from her eyes and looked over to Brooke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton smiled at her friends.

"We heard about Lucas and wanted to see him." Brooke got up from a chair next to Luke and walked towards Peyton. "It's a miracle, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is." They hugged one another.

Julian had Elliot in his arms. He smirked at Lucas and then looked over to the women.

"I was just telling Luke what a great movie this would make."

Peyton could hear the sarcasm in his voice and laughed.

"Babe, what's that channel you watched when you were pregnant with the boys?" Julian smiled at Brooke.

"Lifetime."

"It would make a great Lifetime movie."

Lucas even laughed at Julian's joke. Brooke wiped a happy tear that ran down her cheek and cleared her throat.

"We should get going."

"Ya'll don't have to leave."

Julian placed Elliot in his car seat. Jackson was playing with a toy and looked over to his brother. He smiled and made baby noises.

"We really should go." Julian buckled both of the boy's straps and picked up the seats. He walked to Peyton and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Peyton."

She smiled and looked to the babies. "Bye guys."

Julian walked out of the room. Brooke said her goodbyes to Lucas and kissed him on the forehead. She kissed Sawyer and then made her way to Peyton.

"Will you come over tonight? Mouth and Millie will be there. I'm calling Haley too."

"I'd love to."

"Good, I'll see you at 6:30pm."

Brooke hugged Peyton.

Once the Baker clan was gone Peyton joined Lucas. She kissed him and he smiled at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"How did you know...?"

"Brooke told me." He laughed. "I'm glad she did. I wouldn't have know if she hadn't."

Peyton kissed him again. "I don't have anything for you."

"I don't need anything. Having you..." He looked over to his daughter. "...and Sawyer is more than enough."

They sat as a single family of three until 11:30am. A nurse was changing Lucas' dressings and Peyton knew she should leave the room. A few minutes later the nurse exited and they returned inside. Sawyer climbed up on her dad's bed and they watched Nickelodeon together. The little girl laughed at the television and her father did too. Peyton put her hand on her belly and sighed. She felt comfortable, happy that her family was together.

*******

Haley opened the door to Nathan's room. Charlotte tiptoed to her father's bedside and wrapped a string from a balloon on the rails.

"We got you free balloons."

Haley laughed at her daughter's miss pronunciation of the word three. She joined Charlotte and tied the other two balloons to the bed and sat in a chair.

Nathan was looking better each day she saw him, but he still wouldn't open his eyes. She put Charlotte in her lap and looked down to her daughter.

"Let's tell him a story."

"Okay."

"Why don't we tell him the story about this past Christmas? About all the presents you and your brother got?"

"Yeah."

"I'll start and you can add what you want, alright?" Haley smiled at Charlotte who nodded her head. "It was Christmas Eve and all was quiet through the house...."

*******

_Nathan walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He moved the covers and kissed Haley._

"_Both of them are out." He laughed. "I think she passed out from excitement."_

"_It's the first Christmas she actually knows what's happening. Do you blame her?" She put her book on the bedside table._

_Nathan smiled. "No." _

_Haley reached for the light and the room went black._

"_Wake me up when it's time. Don't do everything by yourself."_

"_Alright."_

_Several hours passed. Haley woke up when she heard Nathan. He was climbing back into bed._

"_Nathan, did you just...?"_

"_Maybe?" He got under the covers and kissed her._

"_I told you not to do it alone."_

"_I had fun." He framed her jaw with his finger. "And besides, I didn't want you to see everything."_

"_But I...." Haley couldn't speak because he kissed her again._

"_Goodnight, Mrs. Claus."_

_On Christmas morning Jamie ran into his parents bedroom just past 8:00am. He jumped on their bed and screamed with excitement._

"_Let's go downstairs, let's see what Santa brought us."_

_Nathan's eyes peeked open. Haley stretched and sat up. She reached for her robe and pulled it on. _

"_I'll be right back." Nathan got up from the bed and left the room._

_A minute later he returned with Charlotte in his arms. Haley kissed the little girl and then kissed her husband._

"_Who's ready for presents?" Haley looked at Jamie._

_They all made their way downstairs to the living room. There were tons of toys displayed around the room. Jamie had a new bike, and a bunch of other really cool things. Charlotte had gotten a giant plastic kitchen fitted with fake food and dishes. Sitting in the middle of the room was an old trunk. Haley recognized it immediately. When both kids were preoccupied with their presents, Haley whispered to Nathan. _

"_Is that the trunk from that antique store in Charleston? The one I saw like four years ago."_

"_It sure does look like it." Nathan smiled at Haley._

"_But you said the store didn't have it anymore."_

_They walked over to the piece of furniture._

"_They didn't, but I did."_

_Haley ran her hand across the dark wood. She lifted the top and it creaked open. At the bottom was a small leather bound book. She looked up to Nathan with wide eyes._

"_It's for you too."_

_She reached into the trunk and pulled out the book. Opening the front cover she read the words aloud. _

"_You have given me everything. A beautiful family, loving home and wonderful life. But most importantly, you've given me your heart. So, in return I present this to you. Your most personal thoughts. A masterpiece of words transformed into lyrics. I love you Haley. Always and forever."_

_She turned the page and sighed. The first song she'd ever written was photocopied to the paper. _

"_Do you like it?" _

_She couldn't answer him. She kept looking through the pages and smiling. Some pages had coffee stains and rips. She was in awe how good everything looked. The book was full of every song she'd written._

"_How did you do this?"_

"_Peyton helped a little." He smirked._

"_Nathan, I..." She closed the book and brought it to her chest. "...I love it."_

_He leaned down and kissed her. "Merry Christmas Haley James Scott." _

_The family began to open presents after that. Jamie grabbed one big box and tore the paper. Charlotte was playing with a doll when she heard Jamie laugh._

"_Now we can see who the best is."_

_Nathan looked over to Haley and smiled. _

"_American Idol Karaoke. You got that for the family?"_

"_Oh come on Nathan, it will be fun." Haley got down on the floor and helped Jamie open the box._

"_Yeah Dad. I've never heard you sing before." _

_Nathan laughed. "There's a reason for that."_

_*******_

"You were weely bad Daddy." Charlotte laughed remembering her father sing.

"But I loved you for trying." Haley smiled.

Haley finished telling the story and when she was done her daughter tugged on her shirt.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Are you ready for lunch?"

Charlotte nodded. Haley rose to her feet and kissed Nathan. She lifted Charlotte and the little girl kissed her father on the forehead. Haley wasn't going to make Charlotte eat hospital food. So, once she said goodbye to Nathan they headed home. On their way out to the parking lot Haley saw Deb.

"Hey Deb."

"Haley, I didn't know you were here."

"We're leaving actually. Are you still coming by the house later?

"Yeah, after I visit with Nathan." Deb smiled at Haley and Charlotte.

"Great. I'll see you later."

The women parted ways. Haley drove home feeling good. She enjoyed telling Nathan stories from their past.

*******

"Knock, knock." Karen opened the door to Lucas' room and smiled. "I brought lunch for everyone."

The older woman walked in with a basket and two purses in her hand. She hugged Peyton, Sawyer, and kissed Lucas on the forehead before she set the stuff down.

"Peyton, Haley left this in here yesterday." Karen held out a purse. "Isn't this yours."

"I was wondering where that was." Peyton took her bag and looked inside it. Everything was still there.

"What's for lunch?" Sawyer looked in the basket on the table.

"Let's see here. I've got two chicken salad sandwiches." Karen pulled the food from the basket.

"Yuck." Sawyer stuck out her tongue.

Peyton and Karen both laughed.

"I've also go one ham and cheese."

"Can I have that one pwease?" Sawyer smiled at her grandmother. "I love ham."

Sawyer got the one she desired most and Peyton and Karen ate the others. Lucas watched with a sour look on his face.

"Where's mine Ma?" He squinted his eyes and looked towards the empty basket.

"Doctor's orders. You have to eat their food." Karen pitied her son. She knew how gross hospital food was. She couldn't imagine the shakes he had to drink because of his jaw were any good.

"Once the doctor says it's okay. I'll bring you a root beer float. How about that?" Peyton looked to Lucas and smiled.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

After thirty minutes, Karen left and took Sawyer with her. She was going to make dessert for the dinner Brooke was having tonight and Sawyer wanted to help. When both girls were gone Peyton grabbed her purse and sat back down next to Lucas.

"So I had a pretty interesting conversation with Garner yesterday."

"You met Garner?" Lucas raise his eye brows.

"Yep."

Peyton pulled the two small boxes from her purse and laid them on the bed. Lucas looked surprised, but he didn't say anything. He grabbed for Peyton's hand and smiled.

"Did you open them?"

Peyton shook her head. "I was waiting for you."

He laughed and handed her the bigger of the two boxes. "Open this one first."

Peyton smiled and took it. She lifted the lid and unfolded the black tissue paper. Nestled between the thin sheets was a necklace. It was beautiful. A large, dark blue oval was surrounded by an antique setting. The chain was aged and heavy feeling. Peyton put the necklace around her neck and kissed Lucas.

"This is gorgeous Luke."

He reached for the necklace and nodded. "I can't believe..." Lucas winced from the pain coming from his jaw. "...she did it."

"She? Did Garner make this?"

He nodded. "Open the other box."

She grabbed the small box and opened it just like the other. Instead of a necklace, this time there were two earrings. Seven small pieces of rounded glass hung from each hook. They were dark green with hints of yellow and brown. Peyton looked at her new jewelry and then smiled at her husband.

"Are these made from...?"

"They're made from the beach glass Sawyer and I found."

Peyton got up and went to the bathroom. She took out her own earrings and replaced them with the new ones. When she came back into the room Lucas smiled.

He wanted to say a thousand things, but couldn't. Instead, he smiled. "You're beautiful."

Peyton walked over to her husband and kissed him.

"I love them. The necklace too."

"I'm glad." Peyton turned to her purse to put her other earrings away. "Hey Mrs. Scott?" She looked back to him with a smirk. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Peyton walked back over to Lucas and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

*******

**I know that it's short (shorter that the last couple) but, it was a good place to stop. What did you think? Next chapter we'll have Skills/Jamie, Jamie/Haley/Nathan, Brooke's dinner party, and a Lucas/Nathan talk. What's to come? We get an update on Lucas' medical condition, another Naley memory/flashback, Leyton goodness, and Peyton will tell Lucas about the baby. That's a lot of stuff! Keep the reviews coming. I love them. Until next time....**


	14. Chapter 14

**I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but I did get tons of hits and visitors. So please, even if you hate it, send me a review. Yell me you want more or less of something. I'll take anything.**

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own One Tree Hill.**

**Chapter 14- Remember When**

*******

"Why are we waiting in the car?" Jamie looked at Skills through the rear view mirror.

"'Cause I don't like airports. It's just a bunch of fools running to catch their plane that they've probably missed."

"Whatever you say Uncle Skills."

"And you know what else I don't like?" Jamie shook his head. "Everyone's always late. I mean damn, Mouth and Millie were supposed to be here at 4:00pm. It's 4:30pm right now."

Jamie laughed. He could see out the window and smiled. "Here they come."

Millie was walking a head of Mouth. She was on her cell phone and smiling. Mouth struggled with all of their bags so Skills got out of the car to help.

"Millie, you got shotgun." She nodded her head and got into the car. "Mouth, when you gonna learn to use one of those cart things."

"It's not that much, really."

"Uh, yeah. It looks like you two packed for a two month trip. You were only gone a week." He laughed and grabbed a bag. "Damn, what's in this thing?"

Mouth laughed. "That's Millie's."

"What'd she take? Heavy artillery? Cement blocks?"

"Yes, that's exactly what she took."

After Mouth loaded the last bag he hopped in the backseat with Jamie. They did some sort of hand shake but Mouth messed it up three times. Finally he got it right and Jamie laughed. Millie hung up her phone and looked to the back seat.

"We're all going to Brooke's for dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, I'd love to see the boys." Mouth smiled.

"Hold up, am I invited?" Skills looked at Millie with wide eyes.

"Of course you are."

"Did you hear that Jamie Scott? You and me are going to eat dinner together."

Skills drove away from the airport headed to Nathan and Haley's house. He was supposed to drop Jamie off and then he was to take Mouth and Millie home. On the way, Mouth told Jamie all about his and Millie's trip.

"Did you get to use that fancy press pass of yours?"

"I did." Mouth laughed.

"Did that team win? Are they going to March Madness?"

"Yep. It's the first time in their school's history. They secured their spot winning the game we went to."

Jamie smiled. "That's so awesome."

Mouth told Jamie about the game in great detail. Millie laughed at Mouth's enthusiasm. There's no denying that Marvin McFadden is a great sports journalist.

Skills pulled into the driveway and looked back to Jamie.

"I'll see you later J. Luke."

"Yeah, bye Jamie." Millie smiled.

"I'll tell you some more at Brooke's, alright?"

Jamie sighed. He loved having such cool friends, even if they were a lot older than him. He opened the door and jumped out.

"Bye guys. See you later."

Mouth handed Jamie his backpack. He took it and then shut the door. Everyone watched him run into his house.

"How's he doing?" Millie looked to Skills.

"I think he's doing alright."

"Does he talk about Nathan? Does he talk about Lucas?" Mouth's face turned to concern.

"Yeah, sometimes. I don't push him about it though." Skills pulled out of Nathan and Haley's driveway and headed downtown to Mouth and Millie's loft.

"It's so sad, horrible how a simple accident can change so many lives." Millie's eyes were glossy but she didn't cry.

"You have no idea." Skills still felt guilty about Nathan. He still felt responsible somehow.

A couple minutes later they were in front of Mouth and Millie's place. Skills helped Mouth with the bags and then they exchanged goodbyes.

"I'll see ya'll later."

"Thanks for picking us up Skills." Millie hollered walking up the steps.

"See you at Brooke and Julian's." Mouth waved as Skills drove away.

*******

Jamie ran into his house and called for his mom. Haley looked from behind the refrigerator and smiled.

"Hey bud. How was your day?"

"Pretty good."

"Pretty good, eh." Haley walked over to Jamie and ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Mom, are we going to see Dad?"

She punched a button on the dishwasher and smiled. "Yes. After I get the clothes out of the dryer."

Jamie went up to his room and put his backpack down and played on his computer for a few minutes. He heard the front door shut and ran to the top of the stairs. Deb and Charlotte had returned from a shopping trip. The little girl had a sucker in her hand and smiled when she saw Haley.

"Mommy, wook what Gwandma Deb got me." She held the sucker in front of her body.

"I see."

Deb leaned over to Haley and grinned. "It's sugar free."

"Good."

"Is Jamie home? Are you going to go see..."

Deb's sentence was interrupted with the sound of feet running down the stairs. Jamie skipped the last step and jumped.

"Whoa!" Charlotte smiled at her older brother.

"Mom, can we go now?"

"Yes. Come on."

Haley grabbed her coat and handed Jamie his. Deb said bye to them as they walked out of the house.

In the car ride to the hospital Jamie asked about his father. He wanted to know if there had been any change. Unfortunately, there hadn't been. Haley was happy though. She had decided not to tell Jamie Lucas was awake. The little boy would find out for himself when they got to the hospital. After parking, Jamie walked with a quick pace to his father's room.

"Jamie, let's stop by and see Uncle Lucas."

He turned and looked at his mom. "Right now? Can we see Dad first?"

"We can, but I bet Uncle Lucas wants to see you." Haley smiled. "He probably wants to speak to you."

"But we can see him..." Jamie though about what his mother had just said. "He wants to speak to me?"

Haley smiled and nodded. The little boy began to run to his uncle's room. He didn't even knock. The door swung open and Peyton smiled.

"Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas turned his attention to his nephew. "Hey man."

"How long have you been awake?" Jamie was at Lucas' bedside.

"Not too long."

"I can't believe it." He smiled. "Does everything hurt?" Jamie looked at all of his uncle's injuries.

"Yes."

Jamie and Lucas continued to talk for a while. They mainly talked about the basketball team and school. Jamie had to read Where the Red Fern Grows and that was one of Lucas' favorite books as a kid. Peyton and Haley walked out to the hall.

"Have you told him yet?" Haley put her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Put yourself in my position for a second." Peyton sighed. "Lucas has more things to worry about. I want him to focus on getting better. I'll tell him when I think he's ready."

"Don't wait too long." Haley laughed.

"I won't."

Peyton looked at her watch. "I've got to go soon."

It was 5:15pm. If she wanted to change before she went to Brooke and Julian's she'd need to leave soon.

"We should go see Nathan." Haley knew she too would have to leave within the next thirty minutes. "Hey Jamie?" She called to her son. "Let's go see your Dad."

"I'm really glad you're okay Uncle Lucas." Jamie smiled as he walked towards his mother.

"Me too bud." Lucas smiled.

Jamie joined his mother in the hall and smiled.

"I'm ready now."

Haley put her hand on Jamie's shoulder and led him to his father's room. They walked in and Jamie laughed. He looked at his mother and then back to the three balloons tied to Nathan's bed.

"Did Charlotte make you get those?"

Haley smiled. "Maybe."

She sat down next to her husband and Jamie pulled a chair to the other side of his father. He picked up the red cape and sighed.

"When do you think he'll be awake?"

"I don't know bud." Haley's heart felt heavy. "But you know what I've been doing while I visit him?" Jamie raised his eyebrows. "I've been telling him stories."

"Stories?" Jamie looked confused. "Like what Uncle Lucas writes?"

"No. Stories about us. About our family." Haley smiled. "Do you want to tell him something? Tell him about your favorite memory with him?"

"I guess." He cleared his throat and began to speak to his Dad. "It was the day you played your first game as a Bobcat."

*******

_Walking into the packed arena made Jamie smile. Haley gripped her small son's hand as they walked to their seats. Nathan and the team were warming up. When the music faded both teams headed to their benches. The starting line up took off their warm up jersey's and sat down. An announcers voice called name after name and then the crowd went wild. _

"_Look Mama. He's wearing number twelve." Jamie rose to his feet and clapped._

_Haley got up and cheered for her husband. Nathan ran to center court and joined the rest of the team. Every hair on Haley's arms stood up. It was happening. Nathan's dream was coming true. _

_When the game was over Haley and Jamie met Nathan in the locker room. _

"_Whoa! Dad, this looks like a hotel."_

_Jamie was in awe. The lockers weren't really lockers, more like wooden cubbies. Everything was clean and smelled fresh._

"_What do you think?" Nathan picked up Jamie and laughed._

"_I think this place rocks." Jamie's eyes were as wide as they've ever been._

"_Are you proud of you're old man?"_

"_Uh, yeah." The little boy nodded his head and then hugged his father. _

_Nathan put Jamie back on the floor and let him explore the locker room. Haley fixed the collar on Nathan's shirt and smiled. _

"_I'm married to an NBA superstar. That's kind of sexy."_

_She kissed him and he pulled her close. Nathan pulled his lips away but put his forehead against hers. They were lost in each other's eyes. Haley brushed his cheek and smiled._

"_You did it."_

_Nathan shook his head and smirked. "No, we did it." _

_Jamie explored the locker room like it was a jungle. He looked through everything that was unlocked. He was walking around the room when he found a spare basketball. He started to dribble it and Nathan noticed. _

"_Jamie, you want to go try it out on the court?"_

"_Can we? Really?"_

_Nathan nodded. Jamie ran out the locker room and out the tunnel. Haley turned to Nathan and ran her hand through his hair._

"_Is this everything you hoped for?"_

_Nathan pulled her to his chest and hugged her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered._

"_It's more." He kissed her and took her hand. "Let's go see where that boy of ours went."_

_Jamie was shooting baskets when his parents joined him on the court. Nathan ran to Jamie's side and stole the ball from his son. He slammed the ball into the hoop and smiled. _

"_You're a little weak on you ball handling skills."_

_Jamie rolled his eyes. "Give me a break Dad."_

_Nathan dropped from the rim and grabbed the ball. "I'm just kidding."_

_Nathan and Jamie played around for a while and Haley watched. The ball rolled to her feet and she picked it up._

"_Try a free throw Haley James?" Nathan walked over to his wife and smirked._

"_Only if you help me."_

_Nathan nodded and led Haley to the free throw line. Jamie was at the post position ready to get the rebound. _

"_You can do it Mama."_

_Haley put both feet on the line and brought the ball to her chest. Nathan's hands were on her hips and she smiled. _

"_What's the right way to do this?"_

"_Just bring your hands here." Nathan moved his hands over hers. "Bend you knees." He nodded when she was in the right position. "And square your shoulders."_

_Haley smiled. "Like this?"_

"_Just like that."_

_Haley shot the ball and it danced along the rim. Much to Haley's dismay, the ball fell to the ground without touching the net. Jamie got the rebound and dribbled to the far end of the court. Nathan chased after his son and when he caught up he lifted him into the air._

"_Go for the slam Jamie." _

_Jamie pushed the ball through the hoop and laughed. Haley walked back over to her family and laughed. There was something about seeing her husband and son play together that made her heart melt. She checked her watch and sighed._

"_Hey boys?" They looked over to Haley with smiles on their faces. "Jamie, you and I need to go."_

"_But Mom!"_

"_I'm sorry, but we've got a long drive."_

_Nathan put the ball on the ground and knelt to his son's level. "Your Mom's right bud. Ya'll need to go."_

_Jamie sighed. He wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him. "You played great tonight Dad."_

"_It because you were here." Nathan stood up and walked to Haley. "And you, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He kissed her. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Haley hugged Nathan one last time and began to walk off the court. Before she disappeared behind the stands, she yelled at her husband._

"_Hey number 12..." She put her hand up to her ear. "...call me."_

_Nathan laughed and nodded his head. Haley walked out of the arena feeling satisfied. It had been one of the best nights of her life, Jamie's too._

_*******_

"You had a double/double that night." Jamie smiled at his father. "Twenty one points and fourteen assists."

Haley sighed. She couldn't believe her son had remembered his stats.

"You were awesome Dad."

Haley could see out the window that the light outside was fading. She knew that they should go.

"We need to go kiddo." Haley got up.

"Alright." Jamie said bye to his father and walked out to the hall.

"Nathan. I hope these stories are helping you." She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

*******

Instead of cooking, Brooke decided to get take out. She picked up dinner from Fat Fred's, a local eatery with food that had the ability to speak to the soul. Mouth and Millie were the first ones to arrive followed shortly by Peyton and Sawyer. Karen sent homemade banana pudding with them. The little girl placed it on the counter and ran upstairs to the playroom. Millie and the boys were up there. Haley, Jamie, Charlotte, and Skills all showed up just past 6:30pm. After dinner, Brooke told everyone to gather in the living room for a game. The two youngest had gone to sleep and the girls were watching a movie upstairs. Jamie was sitting in the kitchen by himself when Peyton walked over to him.

"What are you doing sitting here by yourself."

Jamie sighed. "I don't want to watch the movie with the girls and ya'll are about to play a grown up game. I'll just wait here until ya'll are through."

"Who said it was a grown up game?" Peyton leaned on the counter and smiled. "I came over here to get you."

"Me? Why?" Jamie looked confused.

"You're my partner, crazy."

Jamie smiled. "Really?"

"Well, if you'll have me of course." Peyton held out her hand and smirked at her nephew.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and jumped off the stool.

"Come on guys, I'm about to tell everyone the directions." Brooke hurried Jamie and Peyton with her hands.

"Jamie, do you know what Password is?" Julian looked over to the boy. "Have you ever heard of it?"

"Isn't it that game where you have to guess the word your partner has." He looked confident with his answer.

Haley smiled at Jamie. Brooke fished through the bowl of words and stuffed some paper in her jeans. Haley arched her brows. Brooke leaned over and whispered her reasonings.

"These would have been very, very inappropriate."

Haley tried not to laugh. "Thanks."

The pairs were mixed up and everyone was ready. The first to go was Haley and Skills.

"Alright Haley James, you're the smartest one here. I know you'll get this." Skills folded the paper and looked to his partner.

"Thanks for the pressure."

Brooke turned the timer and Skills started.

"Saltwater." Skills widened is eyes waiting for Haley's response.

"Um, the beach?" She had no idea.

Skills shook his head. "Chewy."

_What the hell is chewy and has to do with saltwater? _Haley thought to herself. "Oh, Oh! It's taffy."

"That's my girl." Skills pumped his fist and gave Haley a high five.

Haley pulled her word and stared at it for a while. She had no idea how she was going to get Skills to say this. Mouth reset the timer and then Haley began.

"Brutus."

"Brutus, who the hell is Brutus?" He rubbed his head and frowned.

"Roman." Haley thought he'd surly get it this time.

"What? Come on Haley, hit me with better clues."

She rubbed her face and tried to think of something Skills would know. Haley took a breath and smiled.

"Salad."

"Caesar!" Skills yelled his answer.

Haley nodded her head and smiled. After Julian marked Haley and Skills' points he handed Peyton the bowl.

"You ready for this kid?" Peyton grabbed a piece of paper and stared at it. He eyebrows arched and she smirked.

"Looks like Aunt Brooke forgot to take this one out."

Peyton folded the paper and handed it to the wide eyed brunette. She grabbed another piece of paper and nodded to Julian. He flipped the timer and she started.

"City."

"Uh, New York?" Jamie thought his first clue was a little vague.

Peyton shook her head. "Windy."

_A city that's windy. _Jamie couldn't think of the name. _Their basketball team is the Bulls, The ______ Bulls. _

Peyton was about to start another clue, but Jamie got it.

"It's Chicago!"

"Ah, you're so smart." Peyton shook Jamie's shoulder and smiled. "We're going to wear the competition out."

Jamie smiled and grabbed his piece of paper. He looked at it for a second and nodded his head. "I'm ready."

Millie turned the timer and Jamie went.

"Tower."

Peyton had no idea. "Castle?"

Jamie shook his head. "Shoreline."

"Oh, um." She tried to search for the word. "It's a...a lighthouse."

"Yeah!" Jamie smiled and laughed.

The rest of the game played out well. Going into the final round it was Peyton and Jamie vs Brooke and Mouth. Winning the game with the password of 'refrigerator,' Peyton and Jamie danced around the room. Everyone was good sports though. Haley and Skills came in last but they still managed to have a good time. Even though it was Valentine's Day Night, all the couples were having fun. Surrounded by family and friends is the best way to spend any holiday.

*******

Lucas was lying in his bed when he pressed the call button. The same heavyset nurse who had brought Peyton to his room walked in.

"Can I help you Mr. Scott."

"Will you take me to see my brother?"

"I, I don't know if that's a good idea. With your injuries and everything, it's best if you don't move."

"Please." His eyes were tired looking and sad.

The nurse felt bad for Lucas. She didn't know what to do. She shook her head and walked out of his room. A minute or two later she returned with a wheelchair.

"This will be between you and me, you hear?"

Lucas nodded. The nurse helped him into the chair and wheeled him a few doors down to Nathan's. When they got there, he asked the nurse to give him a few minutes alone. She reluctantly nodded and walked out to the hall. Lucas rolled closer to his brother.

"Nathan. I'm so sorry. For everything." Lucas wiped a tear that fell from his eye. "It was my fault. I lost control."

*******

"_That was really fun Luke. I'm glad you took me." Nathan turned to Lucas who was driving. _

"_Yeah, it was wasn't it." Lucas smiled and turned up the radio._

"_So how far are we?"_

"_Um, we take the next exit and then it's just a few miles. We'll be home within twenty minutes."_

_Nathan yawed and nodded his head. Lucas beat the steering wheel like drums as the music played. The cool evening air drifted in from the cracked windows making Nathan cold. _

"_Does the heat work in this thing?" Nathan struggled to turn the heat on in the old Mustang._

"_Yeah, here it just takes a second." Lucas fiddled with the knobs. He wasn't paying attention to the road. _

_A car was stalled on the shoulder. Drifting out of the lane, Nathan yelled at Lucas when the headlights illuminated the parked car. _

"_Lucas, watch out."_

_By the time Lucas looked up it was too late. They were going to hit the car unless he steered hard to the left. So that's what he did. Lucas turned the wheel but the car fishtailed wildly. Before either of them knew it, the car smashed into an embankment and flipped. Landing on its roof, the hot rod spun on the pavement. Because the car was so old, there were no airbags. All of the windows were shattered and the front of the car was completely gone. Lucas didn't immediately lose consciousness. He struggled to see anything because blood dripped into his eyes. _

"_Nathan?" When Lucas spoke an excruciating pain radiated through his mouth a jaw. He tried to ignore the pain. "Nathan?"_

_There was no answer. Nathan was hanging by his seatbelt. Blood was coming out of his ear. The dash on his side was crushed. Lucas didn't know what to do. He couldn't scream for help and he didn't know where either of their cell phones were. He was able to unbuckle himself and he fell to the ground. Screaming in pain, Lucas felt the bones in his right arm go limp._

_Lying in silence on a desolate highway, Lucas prayed someone wold see their wreck. He drifted in and out of consciousness and then he saw headlights. It was a state trooper. The officer spoke into his walkie talkie and bent down to see if there were any survivors. He saw Lucas' eyes reflecting from the flash light._

"_Son, help is on the way. Stay with me."_

_*******_

"Because of me you're in this bed." Lucas breathed heavy and sighed. "You should be the one awake."

He couldn't stop the tears. He felt as though it was his fault his brother was in the hospital. Lucas took Nathan's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know what I'll do if you're not alright."

Lucas reached with his hand and touched his jaw. His cast felt rough against his skin but it didn't compare to the painful sensation below his ears.

"Haley won't be okay if you don't wake up." He sighed. "Nathan, you have to wake up."

*******

**A/N- What did you guys think? Are you happy I included some information about the crash? All you Leyton lovers, I know they didn't have much this chapter, but trust me...next chapter is Leyton filled. We also find out more about Haley's song. I'm going to update this tonight, so please leave me a review. Those things give me inspiration to write. Until next time.... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Update? I can't believe it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer- One Tree Hill is a great TV show, a TV show that does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 15-** **Then Slowly Grows**

*******

Peyton woke up early Saturday morning to an empty house. Sawyer had fallen asleep at Brooke's and her best friend had offered to watch the little girl. After listening to the sounds of the house, Peyton finally rolled out of bed around 8:00am. She took a shower and got dressed. She had picked out a sweater and skinny jeans, but to her surprise she couldn't fasten the button on her pants. Not that she was showing or obviously pregnant, Peyton attributed her small bump to the life that was growing inside of her. She smiled and looked in the mirror. If she turned sideways, a tiny bubble of sorts could be seen protruding from her stomach.

"I think I'm going to tell your Daddy about you today?" Peyton put her hand on her belly and smiled.

She walked to the closet and pulled a different pair of jeans out. After she successfully got her clothes on, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. Once her English muffins were toasted she grabbed a napkin and headed to the car. She wanted to surprise Lucas at the hospital.

*******

"What are you doing here?" Lucas looked up from a book Peyton had given him and smiled.

"Can't I come see the man I love?" Peyton hung onto the door frame and smirked.

"Of course you can."

Peyton walked over to Lucas and kissed him. He breathed in her smell when she leaned down and he sighed. She put her hand on his face and laughed.

"You need to shave babe. You kinda look like an Appalachian mountain man."

Lucas laughed and nodded. He would ask a nurse to do it when he had his bath.

"Where's Sawyer?" Lucas looked at Peyton with sad eyes. He wanted to see his daughter.

"She's at Brooke and Julian's." Lucas was about to speak but she cut him off. "Don't worry, she'll be here in the afternoon."

Lucas' door opened and a doctor walked in. He was older with salt and pepper hair and had an uncanny resemblance to George Clooney.

"Ah, Mrs. Scott. I'm glad you're here."

Peyton smiled at the doctor. "Hi Dr. Stephens."

"I was just about to give Lucas here an update. It's perfect that you're here."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and smirked. Peyton took hold of Lucas' left hand and nodded her head.

"Right now, Lucas, you're in great condition. The tests and scans we took Thursday afternoon look good. The compound fracture in you right arm is healing nicely, and the wrist looks to be alright. The orthopedic specialist doesn't think you'll need any additional surgeries. Your ankle is still fragile so we want you to keep it elevated." The doctor pointed his pen to the sling that held Lucas' leg. "As for your jaw, it looks clean. There's no infection and the swelling ha reduced dramatically."

"So he's fine? He's out of harms way?"

"Yes, that seems to be it."

"Luke." Peyton kissed him. "That's great."

"I want to get your casts redone and I think you'll be discharged tomorrow morning."

"I can go home?"

"Yes sir." The doctor smiled. "I'll get a nurse to tell you..." He looked over to Peyton. "...to tell you what you'll need for your house. What kinds of foods he needs. His medication schedule. How to bathe him without getting the casts wet. She'll cover everything with you."

"Alright." Peyton got up from her chair and smiled. "Thank you for everything. You've been great Dr. Stephen's."

"No no Mrs. Scott. It's your husband you should be thanking. He's the one who's getting better."

After biding the Scotts farewell Peyton smirked over to Lucas and ran her hand down his chest.

"Did you hear what he said. I'm going to have to give you sponge bathes and wash your hair for you. I can't think of anything sexier."

Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure it's not at all glamorous or sexy."

*******

Haley was free to do what she wanted Saturday morning. Jamie had been invited to a friends' house and left at 9:30am. Charlotte was being watched by Millie until the mid afternoon. She had plenty of time to visit with Nathan and run by Tric.

Ever since Lucas woke up Thursday afternoon, Haley had found inspiration to write music. She'd had a melody floating around her head and recorded it with Charlotte, but now it was missing lyrics. Haley grabbed a notepad from the kitchen and headed to the hospital. If she was going to find inspiration for lyrics it would be with Nathan.

Walking into his room she sighed. He always looked the same. His face was clean shaven, because she had asked a nurse, and his eyes were never open. Still, Haley loved the sight of him. She got her usual chair and pulled it to his side.

"Hey Nathan. You look good today." Haley kissed his cheek and smiled. "Guess what I'm doing." She paused for a moment. "I'm trying to write a song. Isn't that great?"

Haley pulled the pad of paper from her purse and searched for a pen. After removing the cap, Haley listened to the melody in her head. She knew the pattern of the beats and the rhythm. All she needed were the words. She put the pen to the paper and blue ink began to fill the lines.

_Everyday my dreams will get bigger  
__And I hear there's nothing I can dream that hasn't been dreamt before  
__So I water my little faith, and hope for the better_

Haley looked up from her words to her husband. The end of the first verse was complete. But she didn't care about that, she wanted Nathan to wake up. Looking at the words before she sighed. Had her dreams changed from touring and singing for crowds? Yes. Now she wanted Nathan to wake up more than anything. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear his voice. She looked back down to her lyrics and continued.

_So won't you...come, to me  
__I'll be the first one waiting, I'll be the last to leave  
__Promise you'll come to me  
__I'll give you anything, I'll give you everything you need_

There it was, the chorus. The heart of a song. But what did it mean? It was easy for Haley to understand. She wasn't going to leave Nathan's side. She'd wait for him to come out of his coma for forever. As a couple, they've experienced a lot together, and she loved him with every inch of her heart. But as she looked over to her husband she couldn't help to feel inadequate. She wanted Nathan to know that he was the person who needed to be next to her. He needed to guide her out of this storm of chaos and the unknown. This is where she found the words for the next verse.

_And did I mention that I'm in lack of loving hand  
__When the nights grow long and I can't seem to start again  
T__hen slowly grows our little light  
__That breaks through my shadow, breaks through my shadow_

She was on a roll. With the second verse done she had the bridge remaining. It was tricky. Usually, the music changes pace and the words either grow faster or slower. The bridge always takes the longest to write, but not for Haley. It was easy, she wrote the truth. How Nathan had know her from the start. How their relationship started strong and how it remains strong. After the bridge came the powerful chorus. When she lifted her pen she'd figured the song to be a little longer than three and a half minutes.

"Nathan?" Haley looked to her husband and sighed. "I want you to know that I'm trying my hardest. I'm telling you stories of out life together, but I don't know if it's working." She wiped a tear forming in her eye. "I want you to wake up. No, I need you to wake up." She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Please wake up."

Silence filled the room. He wasn't waking up and she was starting to give up hope. With Charlotte's birthday just two days away, Haley prayed that Nathan would wake up by then. She got up from her chair and kissed him. It was almost 11:30am. She wanted to record the lyrics at Tric and go home. She didn't want to sit in his hospital room waiting for something just shy of a miracle.

"I'll be back this afternoon." Haley kissed Nathan's forehead. "I love you Nathan."

*******

Peyton put down Lucas' book when the nurse wheeled him back into his room. He's just gotten two permanent casts. One for his right wrist and arm and the other for his ankle. He hobbled to his bed and the nurse quietly exited. Peyton put the book down and smiled.

"White? You got two white casts? They didn't have any colors?"

"Hot Pink." Lucas smiled. "Sawyer would have loved that."

"Babe, I've got to do something about that."

"What do you mean?" Lucas crinkled his brow.

Peyton reached for her purse and pulled out a dark blue Sharpie. She removed the top and smiled.

"Which one first? Your foot or arm?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and held out his arm. She lowered it to the bed and began to draw. She drew important things in their life together. She drew her car, a raven, his number three with flames, Sawyer, and then she drew herself. It was only her face, but Lucas loved it. (So far at least.) When she was done with the pictures, she needed to fill the extra space with words.

"You want Cure lyrics?" Peyton laughed.

"I don't mind."

Peyton began to fill the white spaces with tiny words. Some were lyrics from her favorite artist like Elvis Costello, The Honorary Title, Travis, and a few others. She kept the space in his palm white. He looked down and starred at it.

"What are you going to put there?"

"Hold your horses. I'm thinking."

She knew exactly what she wanted to put there, but couldn't figure out how. She didn't want to be blunt, but she didn't want to be subtle either. As she worked on his hand, she kept his eyes shielded with her body. For almost ten minutes she worked in silence. After a deep breath she looked up to Lucas and smiled.

"You can see now."

He glanced down to his arm. It was amazing how talented Peyton was. He was sure someone would pay big money if it had been on canvas. He turned his arm to see the whole surface and he smiled. Sawyer looked just the same and Peyton too. The Comet looked like it was flying through a see of lyrics with a raven on it's tail. He then looked at his hand. That's where his number was. Flipping his hand he saw what looked like a pelican.

"Peyton, what..." He looked at it closer. In the dark blue he could see two small eyes and a nose. He realized that the pelican wasn't a pelican at all, but a stork. "Peyton?" He looked up to his wife and smiled. "Are you...are we going to have another baby?"

Her eyes were watery and she smiled. "Yes."

Lucas smiled and squeezed her hand. "How long have you know?"

"Since Thursday. I found out when I was here as a patient."

Lucas had a feeling of emptiness hit his stomach. He instantly imagined her pregnancy to be as difficult as the last. Peyton saw the fear in his eyes and put her hand on his cheek.

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm healthy and this baby is healthy. There's nothing to worry about."

Lucas sighed in relief. "Are you sure?"

"100 percent, I'll be fine this time." She smiled and swallowed hard. "Are you happy? Are you happy about having a new baby?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Peyton leaned in and they kissed. He moved his left hand to her face and held it. She wiped a happy tear from her eye and laughed.

"I'm six weeks."

"So when did..."

"It was the night I worked late at Tric. We were practically trying to have another baby." She laughed at their failure to use birth control that night. "Do you remember?"

Lucas smirked. "Yes."

*******

"_Peyton?" Lucas walked through the kitchen door waiting for her to reply. "Sawyer?" Still no answer. "Are ya'll here?"_

_He walked down the hall and looked into the living room. No one was there. Both bedrooms were empty so he walked back to the kitchen. That's when he saw the note from Peyton. _

_I'm at Tric and I'll probably work late. Sawyer is at Nathan and Haley's for the night. Don't wait up for me. I love you. See you when I get home._

_-Peyton_

_Lucas removed the note from the fridge and set it on the counter. He had planned on cooking a romantic dinner and going to bed early. But now, he had to change his whole evening around. If Peyton wouldn't be home for dinner, he figured he should surprise her. _

_After picking up a pizza and a bottle of red wine, Lucas drove to Tric. He walked through the bar unnoticed and headed for the office. When he opened the door he saw Peyton sitting at her desk. She had music playing loudly so she didn't hear him come in. He slowly walked to her desk and then she looked up. _

"_Lucas! What are you doing here?" She smiled._

"_I wanted to bring you dinner."_

"_You brought me pizza, and is that wine?" She eyed the bottle as he lifted it in the air._

_He set the box on an empty table and smiled. He opened the lid and the smells escaped the box._

"_Pepperoni, pineapple, and black olives. Your favorite."_

_Peyton got up from her seat and walked over to her husband. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_You didn't have to do this."_

"_No, but I wanted to spend the night with you. Not alone in our house."_

"_Babe, you have to get over that. You can't be afraid of the dark anymore." She laughed and he smiled._

"_You think you're so funny."_

"_That's because I am so funny."_

_He rolled his eyes and smirked. Lucas got two paper plates from the box and handed Peyton a slice of pizza. She gladly took it and they ate quietly for a while. Lucas asked about the bands she was listening to, and she asked him about basketball. After they both finished their first piece, Peyton wanted to open the wine. The only problem, Lucas didn't bring a corkscrew. _

"_I'll be right back."_

"_Where are you going?" Peyton looked up to Lucas with arched eyebrows._

"_We're in a bar, I'm sure they've got a corkscrew. Just wait here."_

_Lucas returned a minute later holding the wine opener in his hand. He sat back down and began to unscrew the cork. Peyton looked around for glasses. There weren't any._

"_Did you think to bring glasses or cups?"_

"_We'll just drink from the bottle."_

"_Ew, and swap spit with you?" Peyton laughed. Lucas could tell she was being sarcastic so he laughed too._

"_Hey..." He pulled the cork from the bottle and smiled. "...you've never complained before."_

"_Luke, that's my line."_

"_Not tonight." Lucas leaned over and kissed her. _

_Peyton smiled and grabbed the bottle. She took a sip and coughed. After clearing her throat she smirked._

"_What is this?"_

"_It's really cheap. That's what it is." Lucas took a sip and swallowed. "Not bad for seven dollars though."_

_Lucas sat at the foot of a chair with his knees up and smiling at Peyton. He motioned with his head for her to move over to him. She smirked and sat in between his legs with her back resting on his chest. He handed her the bottle and they started talking._

_As they made their way through the bottle of wine Peyton asked about Lucas' new book. He was writing a collection of short stories. The premise of his new book, and all of his books was love. Each story in this new one has to do with couples perusing each other. Some are funny, some sad, unrealistic, romantic, and some are failures. Peyton asked him to tell her his favorite. He smiled and nodded his head._

"_My favorite has be with Oliver and Liza. Two young souls intertwined with their love of music, art and each other. The only thing is, they aren't together. He's engaged to be married and she lives on the other side of the county."_

"_I might know how this one ends." Peyton turned to Lucas and smiled._

"_Anyway, the boy goes to register for wedding presents and there's this one particular painting his fiancée wants. He loves it to, but there's something else that he likes about it. In the corner of that painting there was a name. Liza Faulkner._

"_That's the girl isn't it?"_

"_Yes." Lucas smiled and put his hands on Peyton's shoulders. "As I was saying, Oliver had his whole life flash in front of him. He thought of everything that he and Liza shared and he realized that he wanted it to be her standing at the alter with him, not his actual fiancée._

"_So what did he do?"_

"_He flew to New York to find her."_

"_Did he? Find her I mean?"_

_Lucas sighed. "No."_

"_So what happened after that?"_

"_Peyton, I'm trying to tell you." Lucas rolled his eyes but continued. "He flew back home to Seattle."_

"_Seattle? That's random."_

"_If you don't be quiet I'm not going to tell you what happens. You'll have to wait until it's published."_

"_Alright, alright. I won't say another word." _

"_He went home and he called off his wedding. He bought the painting though. He bought every piece of art Liza had done. He would wait outside of art galleries hoping to see her. But he never did. After several years he was going to give up. He had no contact information and he didn't know what else he should do. He didn't even know if she would want him back. After all, it had been a long time since they'd seen each other." _

_Lucas got up and threw the empty bottle away in the trash can. Peyton walked to his side and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Are you going to tell me the rest?"_

"_On a hot day in July, Oliver was on his way back home when he saw an unfamiliar car in his driveway. He walked up to his front porch and there she was. Liza had gone home to see who it was that was buying all of her artwork. Liza turned to Oliver and he saw that she had been crying. She wanted to know why he was doing it. Why he was back in her life. He told her that he was still in love with her and if the only thing he could have of he was her art, it was enough." Lucas looked down to Peyton and smiled. "Oliver put his hand on Liza's face and kissed her."_

_Lucas did the same thing to Peyton after telling her. She kissed him back and laughed._

"_Did Liza take him back?"_

"_What do you think?" Lucas smirked and kissed Peyton's neck. _

"_I think she did this."_

_Peyton took off her shirt and began to remove Lucas'. He grabbed at her waist and tried to unbutton her jeans. After her pants were off, she went for his belt. Standing bare chested and in his boxers, Lucas and Peyton leaned against the wall. An album cover fell from the wall but Peyton ignored it. Lucas kissed her and she kissed him back. _

"_It seems that we might have done some damage to your office Mrs. Scott."_

"_It's nothing that can't be replaced." Peyton kissed his neck and bit his ear. _

_*******_

"It must have been the wine." Peyton laughed and kissed Lucas.

"You were pretty drunk." He smirked and put his hand on her belly. "But I'm glad."

"Hey don't be mad at me, but you're not the first to know."

"What?" Lucas looked up to Peyton.

"Haley was."

"Ah well, she's my best friend. I guess it's alright." Peyton laughed and put her hand on Lucas' head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He looked down to Peyton's belly and nodded. "And I love you too, baby Scott."

*******

Haley was in the studio when Peyton walked in. The tall blond went into the booth and talked through the intercom.

"Are you finally getting around to that Haley James album I've been waiting for? It's only been like a four year wait."

Haley removed her headphones and joined Peyton.

"I don't know about an album, but a new song is definitely in the works."

"Haley, that's great!" Peyton laughed. "What's it about?"

The brunette sighed. "It's about Nathan. How I'm waiting for him. How he's my rock, my light when everything goes dark."

Peyton smiled. "Let me hear it."

"Alright, but it's just a rough cut."

Peyton listened to the music without saying a word. She was trying not to cry because the song was just that emotional. When the instruments faded, she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Haley." Peyton cleared her throat. "It's beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Oh my God, yes. It's brilliant."

Haley smiled and pushed the save button. If she could she wanted to get an MP3 version uploaded to her ipod. Peyton helped her and in half an hour the song sounded like a professional demo. The girls went back into the office and talked for a while.

At 1:45pm, Haley got up. She needed to go home and get Charlotte. Before she walked out the door, Peyton stopped her.

"Hey Haley?" The brunette turned around. "I told Lucas today." She put her hand on her stomach. "I told him about the baby this morning."

"Peyton, that's great! How did Lucas react? Was he excited? Is he happy he's going to be a father again?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks Haley."

Peyton walked over to Haley and hugged her. She could tell her friend needed it. If Nathan doesn't wake up in the next couple of days, Peyton knew Haley was going to lose it. During their embrace, Haley wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.

"I've got to go Peyton."

Peyton nodded her head. "Bye."

*******

**A/N- The song belongs to Bethany Joy Galeotti. If you want the name, I'll send you a PM with a YouTube link. Let me tell you, it is amazing. Please review, I was good to update two chapters in one day. Don't I deserve some high praise? Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like all of the Leyton fluff? Don't worry if you're a Naley lover, they'll have more cute stuff NEXT CHAPTER. I'm not sure when I'll update this again, it all depends on you guys. If I get 15 reviews it will be soon. I know ya'll can do it, so please...tell me your thoughts. Until next time.... **


	16. Chapter 16

**So it's been a couple days since I last updated, but I think this chapter is worth the wait!!! Enjoy, and please review. **

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 16- Never Say Never**

***

On Sunday morning, Peyton went to the hospital to pick up Lucas. She gathered all of his stuff and a nurse wheeled him to the car. He carefully got into the front seat and buckled his seatbelt. Peyton put all of Lucas' things he had acquired from visitors like cards, balloons, and flowers in the back seat. She jumped behind the wheel and kissed Lucas.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I'd love to go home."

On their way they stopped by the pharmacy and filled Lucas' prescriptions and got some other things he'd need at home. As the Comet got closer to their house, Lucas could see Sawyer and Brooke on the front porch. When the car stopped, the little girl ran to her father's side of the convertible.

"Daddy!"

"Hey you." Lucas pushed the door open and grabbed the crutches from the back seat.

"Are you home for good?" Sawyer smiled wide eyed.

"I'm home for forever." Lucas smiled at Sawyer and began to hobble towards the house.

Brooke walked over to Peyton and helped her take things into the house. Once the car was empty, Peyton thanked her best friend and watched her drive away. When she returned to the house she saw Lucas and Sawyer laid up on the couch.

The next few weeks were going to be tough. Not only did she have mild morning sickness, but Lucas had limited mobility. He wasn't going to like spending his days stuck in the house. Walking through the hallway she sighed and joined her family in the living room.

***

Haley had seen Nathan three times on Saturday. Once in the morning, again after she'd finished her song, and late in the afternoon with Jamie and Charlotte. She got up Sunday morning thinking of wanting to go anywhere other than the hospital. But Jamie had been adamant. He wanted to read a chapter from his book to his father. So, at 10:00am Haley took Jamie to see his father. As they walked through his door Haley saw someone sitting beside her husband.

"Brooke?" Haley thought that's who she saw, and she was right.

"Hey." Brooke wiped her eyes and got up. "I just stopped by."

"That's fine. I'm glad he has visitors."

"I know I should have come a long time ago, but time slipped away and I...I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

Brooke brushed the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't be sad Aunt Brooke. Everything is going to be alright." Jamie looked up with his blue eyes and smiled.

"You're right bud." She bent down to her God son and hugged him. "Your Dad is going to wake up any day now."

Haley swallowed hard and nodded. "Hey kiddo, why don't you start reading now."

Jamie smiled and removed his backpack. He pulled out Where the Red Fern Grows and began to read chapter four.

"Brooke, thanks for coming. Nathan would love to know you're here."

"I just wish I was there for you Haley. I mean, I haven't even watched Charlotte that much. Not like I've watched Sawyer at least."

"Don't worry about that." Haley pulled Brooke in for a hug. "You're here now aren't you?"

"Yeah." Brooke laughed and wiped her nose.

Haley and Brooke talked for fifteen minutes. She had to go home to get the boys from Julian so Haley happily let her leave. It was another fifteen minutes until Jamie finished his chapter. When he was done he set his book on the table and smiled at his mom.

"Will you tell Dad another story please?"

"Jamie, I don't think..."

"Please Mom."

Haley looked at her son and sighed. Alright, fine. What about the one when Charlotte was born.

"Yeah!"

She smiled and then sat down next to Nathan. "I woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible pain in my lower abdomen and back."

***

_Haley rolled over in bed and winced in pain. The last time she felt like this is was graduation day and she was delivering her valedictorian speech. Haley tried to read the clock. It was 4:00am. She reached for the phone. Instead of calling her husband, she called the next best thing._

"_Lucas! Wake up. I'm in labor."_

"_Wha..." He yawned and then coughed. "Who is this."_

"_Lucas, it's me. Haley!"_

"_Oh my God." Lucas sat up in bed and turned on a light. "Are you okay?"_

"_No. I need you to take me to the hospital."_

"_Have you called Nathan? Does he know yet?"_

"_I called you first. But listen..." She sat on the edge of the bed and braced herself with the bedside table. The contraction felt like someone was pushing a hot iron on her back. "Ahh." She inhaled deeply. "I'm going to get my things together. Will you call him for me?"_

"_Yeah. What do you want to do about Jamie?"_

_Haley brought her hand to her head. "Oh, I don't know. We'll bring him with us."_

"_I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't go and have that baby before I get there."_

"_I won't."_

_***_

_Lucas hung up and immediately phoned Nathan. The younger Scott brother was in the locker room changing for an early morning practice. _

"_Nathan, Haley's in labor."_

"_What? Lucas is that...what did you just say?"_

"_She's going to have the baby."_

"_Oh my God. It's a three hour drive. I'll never make it."_

"_Figure something out."_

_Nathan heard the other line go dead. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

_He was the only player in the locker room. There wasn't anyone to help him. He put his normal clothes back on and sprinted out of the locker room. He didn't see Tom, the owner of the Bobcats walking out of an administrative office. He brushed the older man's shoulder and just about fell over._

"_Tom, I'm so sorry."_

"_Where are you off to in such a hurry, Nathan?"_

"_I have to leave. I'm sorry but I'll be missing practice."_

"_It's snowing outside. I hope you don't have to get anywhere fast."_

_Nathan's face looked hurt. He ran his hands over his eyes and sighed. "I have to get to Tree Hill. My wife is in labor."_

_Tom didn't know what to say. He pulled out his phone and called someone. Nathan was going to walk away but Tom stopped him. _

"_Hey, the airport's still open. There's not any snow on the runway."_

_Nathan looked at Tom and smiled. "I doubt there are any commercial flights to Tree Hill at this hour."_

"_Maybe not, but I've got a guy who can take you."_

"_What? Really?" Nathan sighed and almost laughed at what was happening._

"_Yeah." Tom gave Nathan the terminal and gate number. "I hope you make it Nathan. You'll never be able to get this time back." Tom shrugged. "I missed my youngest. I don't want that to happen to you."_

_Nathan walked over to Tom and shook his hand. "I don't know how to thank you."_

_Nathan ran down the tunnel. As he ran he could hear Tom yell to name the baby after him. But Nathan laughed._

"_I can't. It's a girl."_

_***_

_Haley sat in bed chewing on ice chips. She squeezed Lucas' hand each time a contraction came. He was probably in as much pain as she was. He couldn't feel his fingers in his right hand any longer. Brooke drove to the hospital to be with Jamie and they waited together in the waiting room. The little boy was still in his pajamas and kept falling in and out of sleep. His mother however was completely awake. She screamed every four minutes, that's how fast the contractions were coming. _

_At 5:50am a nurse called for a doctor. Haley was exhausted but it was time for the baby to come. They wheeled her out of her room headed to the delivery room. Lucas stayed with Haley so she wouldn't be alone. Just as they rounded a corner, two elevator doors opened and a tall, dark headed man ran out. Haley could see the familiar eyes scanning the hallway. _

"_Nathan!"_

"_Haley!"_

_Nathan ran down the hall to Haley's bed. He grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss her. The nurses were still pushing the bed so Nathan had to keep up with the pace._

"_I didn't think you were going to make it." Haley was elated to see her husband._

"_Neither did I." Nathan who was out of breath laughed._

"_But how did you...?"_

"_I flew." He kissed her again and laughed. "God, I'm glad I made it."_

"_Me too."_

_Lucas smiled. He knew Nathan would figure out a way to get here. The bed slowed and Lucas had to stop. They reached the double doors and Nathan hugged his brother._

"_Thanks Luke." Nathan smiled and then ran through the doors to the delivery room. _

_***_

_Lucas, Jamie, and Brooke were all anxiously waiting outside the nursery. One wall was completely glass, so they all kept watching from their seats. Everyone's attention turned to the tall giant with a small pink blanket bundled in his hands. His eyes were red and his smiled was wide. Nathan Scott looked proud and full of joy. He used his fingers to tell them what room Haley was in. Brooke, being sappy and emotional was crying like a baby. Lucas lifted Jamie so he could see his baby sister more clearly. Nathan had to turn away, but they all went to the room he flashed with his fingers._

_Nathan and the new baby were already there when they got to the room. Lucas and Brooke stayed back so Jamie could go meet his new sister._

"_Hey kiddo." Haley smiled at her son. She moved the tiny baby to the other side so Jamie could see her. "I want you to meet your baby sister."_

_Jamie's eyes were wide and he smiled. "What's her name?"_

_Nathan put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and sighed. "Her name is Charlotte Elizabeth Scott."_

"_Charlotte Scott?" Jamie nodded his head. "I like that."_

_Everyone laughed. Haley cried happy tears and Nathan kissed her. He was in awe of his family. He'd always wanted a little girl with giant brown eyes and now he was starring at her. He was now and would forever be, wrapped around this little girl's finger._

_***_

"Isn't that funny Dad? You almost missed Charlotte being born."

Haley laughed. She couldn't imagine that morning turning out any differently. "Both you and your sister were born under unusual circumstances." She smiled at her son. "But I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Jamie wanted to tell his father another story, but his mother wouldn't let him. She wanted to stop by Lucas and Peyton's and then head home to see Charlotte. Jamie agreed and grabbed his back pack. Haley kissed Nathan and breathed in his smell.

"I'll see you later. I love you."

***

Lucas was sleeping when Haley and Jamie dropped by. As mush as he would hate to admit, but walking around the house easily wore him out. He took his pain medication and within ten minutes, he was out. Peyton would check on him every now and then, but he never stirred.

Sawyer and Jamie played outside while Peyton and Haley talked in the kitchen.

"I can't see him anymore Peyton. I look at him and all I see is sadness."

"Haley, it's only been what? A week?" Peyton looked over to Haley who sighed.

"I know, but it feels like forever."

"What happened to the strong Haley James Scott who talked me out of my lows? Where did she go?"

"I'm still here." Haley sighed and her thoughts drifted back to Nathan. "I just can't see him as much. Once a day is plenty." Haley's voice cracked.

"If you were in Nathan's position do you think he'd give up this easily?" Peyton took hold of Haley's hands.

"No."

Peyton smiled. "So you should be there for him like he'd be there for you."

"I know."

Jamie ran into the kitchen white faced. "I didn't mean to...she fell and there's a lot of blood."

Peyton ran out the door and saw Sawyer lying on the ground under a swing. The little girl was crying and when she saw her mom the wailing grew louder. When Peyton bent down she saw a deep laceration on her daughter's right arm. She picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Haley will you get the peroxide and the first aid kit?"

"Yeah."

Peyton sat Sawyer on the kitchen table and checked if anything else was wrong. Nothing looked out of place or hurt. It was just her arm. Haley handed Peyton the supplies she'd asked for and then walked over to Jamie.

She spoke to him in a whisper. "Jamie, what happened?"

"I was pushing her on the swing and then she asked me to go higher, so I did. She swung backwards and then she fell. She scraped her arm on the corner of the swing set when she fell I think. I don't really know though. Please don't be mad."

"Oh, Jamie" Haley hugged her son. "I'm not mad. I know accidents happen."

"Do you think Aunt Peyton is mad?"

"No, I think she just wants to make sure Sawyer is alright."

Jamie nodded. He didn't want anyone to be mad at him. Once Sawyer had calmed down and her cut was bandaged up, Jamie walked over to his cousin.

"Sawyer I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." The little girl wiped snot that was coming out her nose and sighed.

Jamie smiled and then he walked over to Peyton and asked her a question. She smirked at him and nodded her head. Jamie went back over to Sawyer and laughed.

"You want some ice cream? That's what my Dad always gives me if I hurt myself."

"Rweally?"

"Yep."

Peyton scooped some mint chocolate chip ice cream into two bowls and let the kids watch TV in the living room. Haley heard Lucas and walked into his room. Peyton decided it would be best if she left the two friends alone for awhile.

"Hey there." She crawled onto the bed and laid next to Lucas.

He sighed heavily and moved his arm so she could lean against him. Haley rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had forgotten what it was like to feel someone she loved next to her. To have Lucas put his arm around her and just hold her. She missed that.

"Hales, how's Nathan?" Lucas looked down to his best friend and smiled.

"Lucas, I don't want to talk about him. I want to know how you are."

He nodded but didn't understand why she didn't want to talk about Nathan. He wondered if Nathan's condition had worsened. But, not wanting to upset Haley he talked about himself.

"Well, I feel like hell. My ankle hurts, my jaw, and everything else. I'm starving, and I need to take a shower. That's how I feel."

"Lucas, I didn't know..." She looked upset.

"I'm kidding. I feel pretty good considering what happened." Haley rolled her eyes and laughed. She saw his cast and he smiled. "Isn't it awesome? Peyton did that yesterday." He turned his arm and pointed to the stork. "And look, I'm going to be a dad again."

"I know." Haley smiled. "I'm really happy for you Luke."

"I haven't talked to Peyton about names, it's still really early, and we don't know it it's a boy or girl...but I want it to have to do with you."

"You would name your son Haley?"

"No." He laughed. "But Jamie's named after me, and I want to return the favor. Maybe Haley if it is a girl."

"Why don't we talk about this later? Once you know if it's a boy or girl."

"I'm thinking Bob for a boy." Lucas grinned and Haley would have hit him if he wasn't already hurt.

"Lucas, we'll talk about it later." She fluffed a pillow and got up from the bed.

"Hales, I just want you to know how much I love you. How much I appreciate you."

"I already know Luke." She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad your home. I love you Lucas Scott"

"I love you too."

"And you do need a shower by the way." Haley laughed.

He laughed and nodded his head. She walked out of the room and smirked at him before she left.

Jamie had finished his ice cream when Haley walked out of the bedroom. He asked if he could talk to his uncle and she agreed. After twenty minutes the little boy walked out of the room and smiled. Peyton and Haley were sitting at the kitchen table when he walked over to them.

"I'm really glad Uncle Lucas is awake. I forgot how much fun he is to talk to."

Peyton laughed. "What is it that you two talked about?"

"I can't disclose that information."

The way Jamie said it so matter-of-factly made both women laugh.

"You're a funny kid, you know that?" Peyton smiled at Jamie.

Jamie laughed and looked up to his mother. "Should we go home to see Charlotte?"

Haley's eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh my God, it's almost 2:00pm. We should go."

She gathered her purse and held the door for her son. When Jamie ran out to the car she looked over to Peyton.

"I'll see you later Peyton."

Before the brunette could leave, Peyton stopped her. "Hey Haley? Don't give up on Nathan. He needs you."

Haley smiled sadly. "I won't."

Peyton reached for the kitchen door and nodded. "You're Haley and he's Nathan. Nothing is going to come between you. Not now, not ever."

"Thanks Peyton."

"He'll wake up soon, you'll see."

Haley sighed as a tear fell from her eye. She walked out to the car and with a flick of her wrist she waved goodbye. Peyton watched the SUV pull out of the driveway and roll down the street.

***

After dinner, Haley and the kids watched a movie. It was short, just an hour and a half, so it gave Jamie plenty of time to do his homework. He didn't have much, just a workbook page and to read chapter five in his book. Charlotte and Haley were playing in the living room when Jamie ran down the stairs.

"Mom, do you know where my book is?"

"Is it not in your backpack?"

"No. I checked in there." Jamie sounded upset.

"Well, where did you..." Haley realized the last place Jamie had had his book. "You left it your Dad's room. This morning, I think."

"Oh, yeah." Jamie nodded his head. "Can we go get it?"

"Tonight? I don't think so."

"But Mom! I have to read chapter five by tomorrow. I'll lose points if I don't." Jamie's eyes narrowed and he sighed.

Haley looked down to her watch. It was just past 7:00pm. Darkness had fallen and lightning flickered across the horizon. She knew how badly Jamie needed his book, but it couldn't have been at a worse time.

"Jamie, it's about to storm, it's late, and who's going to watch your sister while I'm gone?"

"I will, let me stay here." Jamie perked up.

"You?" Haley rubbed her head and looked at her son.

"Yeah. I know all of the emergency numbers. And besides, you won't be gone long."

Haley looked at her watch again. If she left now she'd be home around 7:30pm, Charlotte's bedtime.

"You need that book more that anything?" Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

Haley sighed. She turned the television to the Weather Channel and looked over to Jamie.

"Look, if a red bar scrolls on the bottom of the screen, you grab your sister and get in a closet."

She knew the likelihood of a February storm to be severe wasn't probable, but she wasn't going to take any chances with her children.

"So, you'll go get it for me?" Jamie smiled.

Haley nodded. "You're responsible for your sister. It won't take me long, but keep an ear out for the phone."

She gabbed her purse and coat. After kissing Charlotte and hugging Jamie she ran out to her car.

Driving to the hospital, she could hear the crackling of thunder off in the distance. Lightning danced across the black sky and rain fell from invisible clouds. Pulling into the parking lot, Haley searched for a space close to the entrance. Once the car was parked and her jacket zipped, she ran across the slick pavement avoiding puddles that littered the ground. Water beads dripped from her body and she made loud squeaky noises walking down the hall to her husband's room. She wiped her forehead and brushed damp hair away from her face before she went in.

Sitting in the same place he'd left it, Jamie's book was on the bedside table next to his father. Haley grabbed the book and sighed. She looked over to Nathan and smiled painfully.

"Jamie forgot this." She waved the book in the air. "I should go take it to him. I'm sorry I can't stay."

She was trying to come up with excuses not to to talk to Nathan. She didn't want to tell him a story, and she didn't want to act like everything was okay. Because, it wasn't it. There was nothing okay about him being in the hospital. There was nothing okay about him being unconscious.

Haley was about to leave when she heard the roar of rain pounding the building. She walked over to the window and starred into the night. Water splattered the glass and it made everything difficult to see. But bolts of a yellow and white light illuminated the darkness to reveal a thin layer of water covering the streets.

"Great, I can't drive home in this."

She sat in a chair and watched the storm rage. Haley figured that if she wait just a little bit, the rain would pass. After seven minutes of rumbling of thunder and lighting strikes, the rain eased up. She got up from her seat and looked at her husband. Her voice was trembling.

"Nathan, I need you to wake up. I need you to be here with me. You need to open your eyes." Haley walked closer and kissed him. "I love you. But please, don't leave me like this Nathan."

She wiped her eyes and moved away from his bed. After putting her coat on she looked back to him. He was still and silent. She swallowed and opened the door. With her back turned, she heard someone speak.

"Hales." The voice was weak and raspy.

She froze mid step. Not sure if she heard what she thought, Haley turned around. Nathan's chest was moving up and down with heavy breaths. She looked to his eyes. His blue eyes were open but his lids constantly fluttered. Her heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. Was he really awake? She covered her mouth and steadied her jaw. Tears swarmed her eyes and fell without any apprehension.

"I'm not going anywhere." He spoke again. This time they locked eyes.

Her knees grew weak so she leaned into the door frame for support. Not able to articulate any sentences, only one word came to mind.

Breathless and crying, Haley moved her hand from her mouth. "Hi."

***

**Did I really just do that? Is Nathan awake? You better believe it. So what did you think? I thought the rain was appropriate and her response...thank you season two finale. Leyton fans, don't be mad they weren't in much of this chapter. But on that subject, I want you guys to suggest some baby names. Boy or girl names will work. Next chapter, expect an update on Nate's condition, reunion with the Naley kids, Leyton fluff, and a Lucas and Nathan conversation. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I know, you're probably mad. Don't hate me, but this chapter is shorter than the last couple, but whatever. I'm sure you'll like what I've done.**

**Disclaimer- One Tree Hill in no way belongs to me.**

**Chapter 17- Awake is the New Sleep**

*******

Nathan smiled as his wife walked over to him. Her face flooded with tears and her chest heaved with sobs. Haley couldn't control her emotions. She was so completely happy, that words couldn't form in her mouth. Instead, she stood at his side and kissed him. He brought his hand to her soft cheek and with his thumb he brushed the moisture from under her eyes.

"I love you Haley."

She sighed heavily and smiled. "I love you too."

He motioned with his hand for her to sit next to him. Haley cautiously sat on his bed and he wrapped his arm around her. She lowered her shoulder and rested her head next to his neck. Her sobs had slowed and her tears had stopped. Breathing in his scent, she spoke softly.

"Nathan, I...I didn't think you were going to wake up. The doctor said you might have memory loss, and then...."

He put his finger over her lips. "Shh." He breathed deeply and smiled. "Hales, I'm alright. Every thing's alright."

Haley smiled. "So you still have your memory. Did the stories work? Could you hear me?"

He kissed her forehead and nodded. "Every word."

She was relieved. She placed her hands on her head and looked up to him. "I should call a nurse. They need to know you're awake."

"Can you wait a minute? I want to be alone with you right now." He closed his eyes and squeezed Haley tightly.

"Just a few minutes." They sat quiet and still for a few seconds before Haley sat up quickly. "The kids!" She got off the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Haley? Where are they?" Nathan's voice was still weak sounding, but there was a little hint of urgency.

"I left them at home." She looked at her phone. "Why isn't he answering. I told Jamie to listen for the phone."

"Call Lu...call Peyton." Nathan wasn't sure if his brother was even out of the hospital, much less alive.

"No, Peyton has her hands full with Lucas and Sawyer."

"Luke's okay?"

Haley stopped messing with her phone and looked over to her husband. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, he went home this morning."

"That's great." Nathan smiled and leaned back into his pillow.

Haley continued to call the house, but there was no answer. Starting to get worried, she scrolled through her contacts and pushed the call button.

*******

"Yeah. I'll go get them. Sure, I'll be right there."

Brooke hung up her phone and looked over to Julian who was doing the dishes. He glanced over to her and smiled as he flipped the dish towel over his shoulder.

"What's up?"

"I've got to go." She grabbed her purse.

"Go? Why do you need to go?" He walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Haley called and she needs me to go get the kids. She said she left them at home and they aren't answering the phone."

"Do you think they're alright?"

"I hope so. That's the last thing Haley needs right now."

She picked up her keys and walked to the door. Julian opened it for her and kissed her softly.

"Be careful. Watch out for fallen limbs and power lines on the road."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get there."

"I love you." Julian smiled as she walked out the door.

"I love you too."

The roads were a mess. Leaves and small branches covered the black streets. Brooke slowly navigated around the debris and obstacles, but as she got closer to Nathan and Haley's house it looked worse. Clogged drains formed miniature lakes on the black asphalt. She couldn't tell if the water was inches or feet deep. When she pulled onto their street, a power line lay on it's side.

"Crap. Crap. Crap."

Brooke saw that it didn't cross the street completely so she maneuvered around the wired pole by rolling over the curb. Every house on the street was dark. She had a hard time seeing the house, but the headlights helped a lot. She saw the house and pulled into the driveway. Brooke jumped out of her car and ran to the door.

"Jamie, can you hear me?" She banged loudly on the heavy door. "Charlotte?"

Turning the knob she was startled to find it was unlocked. She slowly crept into the house and called the children's name. She heard a commotion coming from the den and peeked around the door frame. Sitting together with a battery operated lantern was Jamie and Charlotte. He was reading her a book. Brooke sighed and ran over to the kids.

"Aunt Brooke! What are you doing here?" The little boy smiled as the woman approached.

"Your Mom called me and asked me to come check on you." She sat next to Jamie.

"We were watching TV when the power went out. I went to call Mom, but the phones are dead."

"I think I saw a phone line leaning against a tree in your neighbors yard." Brooke smiled.

"It was vewy fun." Charlotte's grin was huge. "Jamie ran upstairws and gwabbed his light."

Brooke put her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "That was really smart Jamie."

"I didn't want her to get scared in the dark is all."

The older brunette reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "What do you say we let your Mom know you're both okay?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Jamie almost sounded sarcastic.

Brooke called Haley to relay the good news. After hanging up the phone, she looked at the kids.

"Your Mom wants me to bring you to the hospital." Brooke's eyebrows arched.

"Now?" Jamie looked confused.

"Yeah, so why don't ya'll grab your coats and we'll go in a few minutes."

Charlotte smiled and hugged Brooke as she got up from the floor. "Are we going to see Daddy?"

Brooke wasn't sure why Haley wanted the kids at the hospital so she didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know baby girl." Brooke ran her hand through Charlotte's hair. "Maybe?"

*******

Doctor Logan walked into Nathan's room carrying a chart in her hands. She smiled when she saw Nathan looking at her. She extended her hand and shook Nathan's.

"Hello Mr. Scott. I'm Doctor Emily Logan, your attending physician."

Nathan cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you."

"I wold like to update you on your condition if that's alright?" Doctor Logan smiled.

"Yeah. Sure." Nathan nodded and looked up to Haley.

"Alright." The young doctor looked at her charts. "You came here with multiple injuries, Mr. Scott. But, you've begun the healing process so there are no immediate risks. Your punctured lung was fixed during surgery. As for your ribs, you probably feel a tight pain in your chest, that's normal. Unfortunately, an injury like that can not be healed by medicine, so I recommend wearing this protective pad. It's not tight, it wont hurt, but it will help with the soreness."

The doctor handed Haley a white chest pad of sorts, and showed her how to properly adjust it.

"Mr. Scott, you fractured your skull in the accident, and we were worried it may have caused memory damage. But by the look of things, you seem to be fine."

Haley smiled and set her hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan responded by placing his hand over hers. Dr. Logan pulled out a small flashlight and looked up Nathan's nose. She nodded to herself and smiled.

"Your nose looks excellent, so how about we move to your foot?" She walked to the end of the bed. "The foot is composed of three different sections, and unfortunately, almost every bone was crushed in each part. The good news is, we have an amazing orthopedic surgeon on staff. He was able to operate and right now, you have four metal rods in your foot. I've seen the X-rays, and your bones are reacting beautifully. I suspect you'll be walking again in ten weeks."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Ten weeks?"

"I know that sounds like a long time, but you can't rush this type of thing." Dr. Logan looked sympathetic, but she wanted him to know that it was important.

"Will he be on crutches or in a wheel chair?" Haley looked from Nathan to the doctor.

"That depends on Dr. Matthews recovery plan, you'll have to ask him. I'm sorry, I don't know."

Nathan leaned further into his pillow. "I really don't want to be in a wheel chair again."

Haley squeezed her husband's hand. "We'll get through it."

"Do you have any questions for me Mr. Scott, Mrs. Scott?" Both of them shook their heads. "I'll leave you two alone then."

Once Doctor Logan was out of the room, Nathan ran his hand over his nose.

"Haley, what happened to my nose?"

"You broke it." Haley smiled, she almost laughed even though it wasn't funny.

"Do I have a giant bump? Is it crooked?"

Haley laughed. "No." She leaned down and gently kissed the bridge of his nose. "Baby it looks fine."

"You're sure? Nothing like Owen Wilson?" Nathan felt very self-conscious about his injury.

"Stop worrying. Besides if your were ugly, I'd divorce your ass." Haley smirked. "You don't see any papers do you?"

Nathan laughed. "I get it. My nose is fine."

Haley looked at her watch. "The kids should be here in a few minutes. I can't wait to see how they react."

Nathan pulled Haley to his side and kissed her cheek. "Me either."

*******

Peyton was lying on her stomach drawing on Lucas' leg when Sawyer ran into her parent's bedroom.

"Daddy, can we read tonight?" The little girl held a hardback book in her hand.

Lucas squinted and his brow crinkled. "My jaw hurts too bad. I'm sorry."

Before the little girl could protest, Peyton put the top on a green Sharpie and looked at her daughter.

"What about me? Can I read to you" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah!"

The little girl ran to her mother's side of the bed and crawled under the covers. She scooted close to her father when Peyton laid back into her pillows.

"Where did you and Daddy leave off?"

Sawyer pointed to a book mark and laughed. "Right there silly."

Peyton rolled her eyes and flipped through the pages.

The book was no ordinary children's book. It was a thick book with limited pictures and funny words. Lucas often read the text with an accent to make it sound much more interesting. Peyton wasn't going to do that. She had no talent involving foreign dialects. She also didn't understand why her young daughter was so taken with a story about a mystical school for witches and wizards and a 'boy who lived'. She assumed it was because Lucas enjoyed them so much, but she never cared for the Harry Potter novels. As Peyton turned the page to the chapter where the bookmark was Sawyer smiled.

"Yeah. We were at the part when Harry goes to the twain station."

Peyton laughed because her daughter had problems pronouncing the letter 'r'. Sawyer moved the bookmark and nuzzled into her dad's chest.

After finishing chapter six, Sawyer begged her mother to read another. Lucas even asked Peyton. How was she supposed to say no to them? Clearing her throat, Peyton continued to read. After she turned the second page of the chapter, she could hear the heavy sounds of sleeping. Sawyer had fallen asleep and so had Lucas. Peyton marked the page and set the book on the bedside table. She carried Sawyer to her bedroom and closed the door. When she returned to her bedroom Lucas was awake.

"I'm sorry. I tried to be quiet." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was just resting my eyes." Lucas smiled.

Peyton smirked and walked to the bathroom. "I smell horrible, so I'm going to hop into the shower."

Lucas nodded. "That's fine."

Cracking the door behind her, Peyton turned on the water and looked in the mirror. She breathed in the steam and removed her socks, pants, and shirt. Standing in the thick moisture filled air, Peyton quickly removed her makeup before the mirror was too foggy. She turned around and eyed the scale on the floor. She smiled when she read her number. Hearing a thud, Peyton pulled open the door and saw Lucas leaning on one crutch.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Peyton walked over to Lucas and wrapped her arm around his back to support him.

Lucas smiled. "I was thinking..." He looked down to Peyton's belly and laughed. "I can see it. Look at that."

"What?" She looked up to him and saw her husband staring at her pregnant self. Lucas placed his hand and over her belly button and she put hers over his.

"That's you and me in there." Lucas' eyes were watery.

"I know." Peyton smiled wide.

"When should we tell Sawyer?"

"I don't know. I don't want to tell her too early." She rubbed her hand back and forth.

"Yeah. I understand." Lucas kissed Peyton softly.

"Babe, I need to get in the shower. The hot water will run out." Peyton walked back into the bathroom, but she stopped felling a tug at her hand.

"I was thinking you could give me one of those sponge baths." He smirked and hobbled closer to Peyton. "What do you think?"

She smiled and pulled the door closed. "I think that's a good idea."

*******

Brooke pulled into the hospital parking lot and hurried inside with the kids. She was holding Charlotte as she and Jamie walked down to the ICU. Stopping shy of the door, Jamie looked up to his God Mother.

"Should I knock?"

Brooke smiled. "It can't hurt."

Jamie knocked with his knuckles and was surprised how fast his mother emerged from the room. She shut the door behind her and smiled.

"Hey Jimmy Jam." Haley slid her hand over his hair and then reached her arms out for Charlotte to grab her mother. "Hi Charlotte." Haley hugged her daughter and looked at Brooke with glossy eyes.

After shifting the little girl to her other hip, Haley whispered to Brooke.

"Really?" Brooke fought tears. "I'll stay out here, ya'll should be alone for a while."

"Thanks. And thanks so much for getting them."

Brooke smiled. "I'm glad you called me."

Jamie looked over to his mom and sighed. "Was my book not in there?" He noticed his mother's empty hands.

"It is." Haley smiled wide. "Why don't we go in."

Jamie arched his eyebrows. "Uh, okay."

"Yay! We get to see Daddy." Charlotte laughed and helped her brother push open the door.

Jamie walked over to his father's table and grabbed his book. He didn't notice Nathan sitting up looking at him.

"Forget your book kid?" Nathan smiled at his son.

The little boy stopped. He turned his head slowly and his jaw dropped.

"Dad!" Jamie dropped his book and walked over to his father.

Nathan put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey bud."

Charlotte clapped her hands together and smiled. "Daddy!"

Haley walked to the other side of the bed. Jamie had leaned to his father's side and hugged him. Fat salty tears fell from his small eyes. His little ear rested on Nathan's chest and he wiped his wet cheeks on the blankets.

"I'm so..." Jamie's voice cracked. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Nathan's eyes were now watering. In an attempt to hide his emotions, he cleared his throat. "I love you." He leaned down to Jamie and kissed his head. He looked up to Charlotte. "I love both of you." Nathan reached for his daughter and laid her across his chest. Even though it hurt his ribs, the warmth the little girl's body brought was worth it.

So, are you..." Jamie looked from his father to his mother. "Is he alright?"

Haley wiped her eyes and nodded. "He's going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

*******

Brooke fished through her purse and called her husband. She wanted to tell him the good news.

"Julian, he's awake. Nathan's awake." Brooke's happy tears streamed down her face.

"What? That's great."

"I know. I can't believe it." She laughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to call Peyton, but I wanted to tell you first. I'll be home in a little while."

"Should I do something?"

Brooke sighed. "I love you for asking, but no. I don't want to overwhelm the poor man. He's just woken up after a weeks worth of sleep. You and I will come back tomorrow. Maybe we can bring the boys?"

"Well then I'll see you later."

"I love you, Julian."

After ending that call, Brooke called Lucas and Peyton's house. She wanted to let Peyton know, but more importantly, she wanted Lucas to know his brother was alright.

*******

Peyton dried her hair with a towel and walked into the bedroom. She had thrown on an old t-shirt of Lucas' on and joined him in the bed. His hair was damp and he smelled fresh. Their first try at sponge bathing was successful. She hadn't gotten anything wet that shouldn't have been, and he even managed to shave the fine whiskers on his chin. Leaning against his shoulder, she sighed and looked up to him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you clean up nice?"

Lucas laughed. "I've heard that a couple times."

He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her neck. She returned the favor when their lips met.

"I love you Lucas." She smiled and laid back into her pillows.

"And I love you." He kissed her forehead and then grabbed for the remote.

Flipping through the channels he skipped past all of the horrible reality shows and stopped on an old movie. There was something about the decades of black and white that he loved. Maybe it was the stories, the films that captured his imagination. Peyton looked up to the screen and laughed.

"_Bringing Up Baby_? That's appropriate."

"You do know it had nothing to do with children, right?" Lucas cut his eyes and smirked.

"I do. But the title is fitting. For our..." She put her hand on her belly. "Our current situation."

Lucas smiled and nodded. "I guess you could look at it like that. But I'm no Paleontologist, and you don't have a leopard in a cage anywhere do you?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Forget I said anything."

He laughed and flipped through the channels again. Another old movie was on, but it wasn't black and white.

"Now, come on. This is kind of funny." Peyton laughed at the screen that showed _Rear Window._

"Why? Because I have a broken leg like Jimmy Stewart? There aren't any binoculars around. And last time I checked we don't have any crazy murderers living next door." Lucas was being dead serious.

"You're over analyzing babe. Admit it, there are a few similarities."

Lucas rolled his eyes and smirked. "You know what does have similarities to this movie? That movie with Shia LaBeouf, _Disturbia_. What a rip off of such a great film."

Peyton laughed. "Oh, God." She reached over to the bedside table and in that instant, the phone rang. "Hello? Brooke?"

Lucas looked over to his wife. She sat up and her back was turned. He wanted to see her face, he'd be able to read the conversation from her expression.

"I can't believe it. No I'll tell him. Thanks so much." Peyton hung up the phone and turned back to Lucas. Tears fell from her eyes but a happy grin didn't cause Lucas to panic.

"What? What'd she have to say?"

"She said that Nathan..." She wiped her eyes. "Nathan is awake."

*******

**A/N- What did you think? Is everyone happy Nathan is awake? Did you think something might have happened to the Naley kids? Leyton lovers I put a little fluff in there for you, hope you liked it. In the next few chapters everyone will be visiting Nathan, Peyton will persuade Haley to work more on her music, Sawyer finds out about her little sister/brother, and Lucas and Nathan talk about the accident. I would love for more baby name suggestions, so leave your thoughts in a review. And after saying that, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time.... **


	18. Chapter 18

**So I thought I was going to be able to update this yesterday, but I never got the chance. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 18- Falling or Flying**

*******

On Monday morning, Nathan's hospital room was full of family and friends. They came with hugs of happiness and tears of joy. It seemed that everyone in Tree Hill loved Nathan, and he was thankful for it. Having such great people around him made Nathan feel great. Deb had been the first one there and she cried at the sight of her son's eyes. She loved that he was looking back at her. She left around 10:00am. Haley and Charlotte arrived just after 10:30am, and Brook and Julian were just behind them. They didn't bring the boys, but Brooke brought Nathan a basket full of goodies. Charlotte sat next to her father and ate some of the chocolate as the adults talked. She had the sweet candy in the corners of her mouth and her father gently removed it.

"Looks like you've got my eating habits little girl." Nathan brushed the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"You're messy too Daddy." Charlotte laughed.

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I know."

Haley, Brooke, and Julian all watched the father and daughter interact. Brooke and Haley looked with teary eyes and Julian had a smirk on his face. They all knew that this couldn't have happened twenty four hours ago.

"Daddy, do you know what tomowow is?" The little girl looked up to her father and smiled.

"I think, is it the day my little girl turns three?" Nathan asked the question already knowing the answer.

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah!" She smiled so widely Nathan could see all of her teeth. "Can you come to my party Daddy?"

Nathan didn't know. Neither he nor Haley had talked about going. He assumed he wouldn't be able to, but he wanted Charlotte to stay happy.

"I'm going to try my hardest, Charlotte. You're party is going to be great though."

Haley interrupted. "If Daddy can't come tomorrow, we'll come here and bring him some cake. How about that."

"Do you like birthday cake Daddy?" Charlotte eyebrows arched.

"I love birthday cake. Almost as much as I love you." Nathan kissed her on the forehead and the little girl laughed.

Brooke walked over to Nathan and grabbed his hand. "Nathan, it's been great to see you." She kissed his cheek. "You have no idea how much you scared all of us."

"Yeah." Julian walked to his wife. "I've never felt this much anxiety or fear. You're one of my best friends Nathan." He held out his hand and shook Nathan's hand. "I love you man."

"You two have been great." Nathan smiled.

"If you need anything. Call me, okay?" Brooke smiled.

Nathan nodded. He watched his friends say bye to his wife and exit the room. Haley put her coat on and motioned for Charlotte to put hers on. The little girl climbed off the bed and joined her mother.

"Hales, where are you going?"

Buttoning her coat, she walked over to his side. "I've got to take Charlotte to pick out a dress for tomorrow. I promised her weeks ago we'd do this." She kissed his lips and smiled. "I'll be back this afternoon though."

"Alright." Nathan smiled and then looked down to Charlotte. "Pick out a pretty dress."

Charlotte nodded. "I will."

"Peyton called earlier and said she and Lucas would be here around 12:00pm. That's in thirty minutes. Can you handle not having people in your room?" Haley was a bit sarcastic with her question.

"I'll manage." Nathan smirked and kissed Haley. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haley kissed his cheek and got up from the bed.

"Bye Daddy."

Nathan saw Charlotte leaning against the door frame. "Bye Charlotte."

*******

"Hey Mom."

Karen walked into Lucas and Peyton's bedroom and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad." He smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that." She walked over to the bed and sat on its edge. "So, Peyton said you're going to get the stitches out of your jaw today?"

Lucas nodded. "I'm supposed to be there just before twelve, and then we were going to drop by and see Nathan."

"I think that's great." She put her hand over Lucas' hand and smiled.

They were interrupted by Sawyer running into the room.

"Mommy says ya'll are going to be late if you don't leave soon."

Lucas and Karen laughed. He looked over to his daughter and smiled. "Did she?"

"Yeah, you better hurwee."

Karen helped Lucas to his feet and handed him his crutches. She guided him out to the kitchen. Peyton was standing next to the fridge eating fruit out of its container.

"Hey babe." She put the plastic box back in the refrigerator and walked over to Lucas. "You ready?"

"I guess." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Sawyer?" The little girl ran out of her parents room. "We'll be back in a little while."

Sawyer looked up to her mother and smiled. "Okay."

"Be good for your grandmother." Lucas laughed and turned.

Peyton opened the door and helped Lucas out. "I'll call you later Karen."

The brunette nodded and put her hands on Sawyer's shoulder. "Bye."

Lucas had a hard time walking to the hospital. He was as good on crutches as a spider would be on roller skates. Peyton kept her hand wrapped around his side so he wouldn't fall. When they walked through the doors a nurse looked over in their direction. The heavyset woman approached them.

"You're gonna get yourself hurt on those things." She laughed.

"It's nice to see you too, LuAnne." Peyton smiled. "I don't know why, but he can't use these things very well."

Lucas wasn't smiling, he was embarrassed. "I'm just fine thanks." He took another step and almost fell over.

"Look here son, take this chair." LuAnne pushed a wheelchair towards him. "Use this while you're here." She took his crutches and watched him sit in the chair. "Now if you fall out of this thing, that's your problem." The nurse laughed as she walked over to the desk and resumed her position.

Pushing him down the hall, Peyton leaned down and whispered into his ear. "She's a funny woman that one. Stealing crutches from an injured man, and sitting you in this chair." Her laugh was quiet but he could tell she was being sarcastic.

"I can use my crutches just fine." His arms were crossed and his eyes were squinty.

"Sure you can." She kissed him just under his ear and smiled.

After a five minute wait, Lucas was seen by an intern who removed the stitches from inside his mouth. He was done relatively quickly so once they were done, Peyton wheeled him to Nathan's room. She knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice answer. Lucas smiled and she opened the door.

"I was wondering when you two would get here." Nathan was smiling as he watched Peyton roll Lucas close to his bed.

Peyton stopped pushing her husband and embraced her brother-in-law. Tears welled in her eyes and she kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her back and sighed.

"You look good Peyton."

She rolled her eyes. "No I don't." She smirked and walked over to a chair that was next to the wall.

Lucas sat up in his chair and looked at his brother. He shook his head and smiled. "What is it with you and me and car accidents?"

Nathan laughed. "I don't know."

"How are you feeling? You look..." Lucas looked his brother up and down. "Nothing looks too bad."

Nathan shook his head. "I feel like hell. My foot, it feels like all my bones are mush."

"Well, aren't they?" Lucas looked sympathetic, but he kept his humor up.

The younger Scott brother shrugged his shoulders. "They say I've got four rods in there." Nathan pointed at his foot. "I guess that means I'll be beeping when I go through airport security."

Lucas and Peyton both laughed. Nathan looked over to Lucas' cast and raised his eyebrows at the art covering the plaster.

"What is that? What did she draw all over your arm and leg?" Nathan smiled in Peyton's direction.

"Just some of the most important things in our life together." Lucas reached out his arm and showed Nathan some of the pictures. "There's the Comet, Sawyer..." Before he could finish, Nathan arched his brows at the strange looking bird in the palm of his hand.

"Luke, what's that?"

Peyton got up from her seat and stood by Lucas. She rested her hand on her belly and smiled.

"We have some news."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah?"

Lucas looked up to Peyton and then back to his brother. "She's...We're having another baby."

"What?" Nathan was shocked. "That's great. Congrats man."

Peyton placed her hand on Lucas' shoulder and nodded. "We haven't told anyone, just you and Haley."

Nathan smirked. "She does have a way about finding things out before anyone else." He remembered when his wife was the first to discover Peyton was pregnant with Sawyer. "When are you going to tell Sawyer?"

A wrinkle on Peyton's forehead deepened. "We don't know yet."

"You should tell her soon." Nathan looked from Peyton to Lucas.

"That's what Haley told me." She smiled and then sighed. "How did ya'll tell Jamie? Was it easy. Was he okay with it?"

"It was pretty perfect actually." Nathan ran his hand through his hair remembering that day.

*******

_Haley walked into the kitchen and found Nathan holding paint cans, brushes, and he was sporting an old undershirt and faded jeans._

"_Did you quit the NBA for a new job? Are you becoming a handyman, a painter?" Haley's demeanor was sarcastic and funny._

_Nathan smirked. "I don't know, if my first client pays well I might." Nathan walked over to Haley and placed his hands on her waist. "What does a fine woman like yourself charge these days?"_

"_I don't know. How about a kiss?"_

"_That'll do."_

_He leaned close and their lips met. She laughed when he lifted her off the ground, but he quickly put her feet back to the floor. Their eyes lingered into one another's for a while before they separated._

"_What color did you pick?" Haley looked at the paint cans next to her husband's feet._

"_The one you wanted." He lifted a can and she nodded with approval. "Where's the boy? Isn't he going to help me?"_

"_I told him to change clothes." She put her hands on his shoulders and ran them the length of his arms until she reached his hands. "He's going to look just like you."_

_A few minutes later, Jamie ran into the kitchen. He was the spitting image of his father. An old white shirt, light blue jeans, and tennis shoes. _

"_You ready Jimmy Jam?" Haley smiled at her son who nodded._

"_Yeah."_

_Nathan and Jamie carried the supplies up to the bedroom across from Nathan and Haley's. It had been Deb's when she stayed with them, but now they needed it for something else. A white sheet covered the hardwood floors and the room looked ten times bigger without furniture. Nathan bent down and opened a can of paint. He rolled his brush through the pan and then began to paint._

"_See Jamie? I'm going up and down. Up and Down. Not too fast. Not too slow." Nathan smiled at Jamie. "Do you think you can handle it?"_

_The little boy nodded enthusiastically. "I can do it. I know I can."_

_Nathan handed his son a smaller brush and the two began make the walls reflect a neutral creamy beige. After an hour of hard work Haley went into the room with a tray of snack and drinks. The little family sat in the middle of the room and admired the work that the boys had done. _

"_So Jamie, do you know why we're re-doing this room?" Nathan looked over to his son._

"_No." The little boy shook his head. _

_Haley shifted her legs and smiled. "We need another bedroom in the house."_

_Jamie's brow furrowed. "But this was a bedroom. Grandma Deb slept in here."_

_Nathan nodded. "Yeah, she used to. But we need it for someone new."_

"_Someone new?' Jamie put his juice box down. "What do you mean?"_

_Haley smiled. "Well, what do you think about having a little brother or sister?"_

_Jamie's eyes widened and he smirked. "Am I going to have a little brother?"_

_Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Maybe. We won't know for a while. You are going to be a big brother though."_

_Haley put her hand on her belly. "Is that cool?"_

"_Me, a big brother. That's way better than cool." Jamie smiled and looked at his mom. "When will it be born? When is its birthday going to be?"_

"_We aren't 100 percent, but sometime in mid-February." Haley grabbed for her husbands hand._

_Nathan took her small hand in his and smiled. "This is going to be the new baby's room. We wanted for you to help. You're already starting your big brother duties."_

"_I'm glad you're letting me help. It's nice." Jamie got up and grabbed for his paint brush. He looked over to his dad and smiled. "Come on, let's finish this so I can do more cool big brother things."_

_The tall man got up from the floor and walked over to his son. "So you're happy about this? About a baby brother or sister?"_

_Jamie looked up to his dad and smirked. "What do you think?" He started to paint again._

_Nathan laughed. "I think you're going to be the best big brother in the world."_

_The boys spent another hour in the room before it was done. When Haley walked back in she was in awe because of how good it looked. Nathan and Jamie must have had a good time because each of them had paint lines under their eyes. Haley ran to her bed room and grabbed the camera. After taking a few candid shots, she had the boys look at her with wide smiles. The camera flashed and the picture was priceless. Two Scott boys dressed alike, paint on their faces, and happiness that couldn't be bought was what she saw. _

_Nathan walked over to Haley and gave her a gentle kiss. "What do you think Hales? Is it good?"_

_She sighed. "It's perfect." Haley kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist. "And I think they way we told Jamie, that was perfect. His reaction was perfect."_

_Nathan looked down and smiled. "Today has been perfect."_

_*******_

"So telling Jamie was an easy thing to do?" Lucas looked at his brother.

Nathan smirked. "Yeah."

Peyton sighed and ran her hands over her face. "I wanted to tell her today, but I don't think I'm ready."

"Have you been to your doctor yet?" Nathan smiled at Peyton.

"No, I'm supposed to go Wednesday. I've got an early morning appointment."

"Why don't you tell her after you talk to your doctor? Go for your check up or what ever it is that you do, and after you get all the dates and stuff, tell Sawyer." Nathan raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Lucas laughed. "Who are you? Doctor Phil?"

Peyton and Nathan laughed. Nathan shook his head and smiled. "No, but I'd want to hear from my doctor before telling my family anything serious."

All three of them sat and talked for at least an hour. Peyton left for about fifteen minutes and returned with lunch. A protein shake for Lucas and she picked up sandwiches from the Deli down the street for herself and Nathan. They all ate and talked about the new baby, the accident, the boys injuries, and Charlotte's birthday. When they were done, Peyton threw away the trash and pulled her coat on.

"We should probably get going. See what Sawyer and your Mom are up to." Peyton smiled at Lucas.

"I'm glad ya'll came by, really."

Lucas shook Nathan's hand and then smiled. "You look good little brother. We'll see you later, alright?"

Peyton walked over and kissed Nathan on the cheek. She said goodbye and then wheeled Lucas out the door.

As Lucas and Peyton walked back towards the entrance of the hospital they saw LuAnne. She was doing paperwork at the desk and smiled when she looked up.

"I was wondering if you two had stolen my chair and left." She got up and walked around the counter. Lucas crutches were in her hands. "Here you go."

The nurse handed Peyton the crutches and watched as Lucas got out of the wheelchair. He slipped the crutches under his arms and they instantly felt better.

"What did you do to these things?"

"Tweaked 'em a bit." She laughed and pointed to two silver screws. "These things were set up for a giant. Someone around 6'5. And son, you don't look an inch over 6 feet."

Peyton laughed. No wonder he couldn't walk with those things. "Are they better babe?"

By the way Lucas wasn't swaying or leaning she could already tell they were better. He looked back to her and smiled. She got her answer. Lucas was a few feet in front of her so she smiled at the nurse and caught up with her husband. They got into the convertible and drove for home.

*******

Haley drove into her driveway just as Deb pulled next to the curb. Haley had been at Tric, editing her track and recording some other stuff. She knew she needed to be home around 3:00pm to get Charlotte from Deb, so she left the old warehouse and went home. She couldn't have timed it better.

"Hey there." Haley shut the door of her SUV and smiled.

Deb unbuckled Charlotte and let the little girl jump out of the car. "Mamma, I got new shoes to match my dress."

Haley knelt on the grass and widened her eyes. "You did?"

Deb pulled a small box from the backseat and walked over to the girls. "She did." Deb opened the box to show Haley. Two, small, closed toe sandals were in between white tissue paper. They were perfect for Charlotte's dress.

"Did you pick these out by yourself?" Haley looked to her daughter.

"No." She smiled but shook her head. "Granma Deb hewped."

Haley smiled. "Well, I think they're perfect."

Deb handed Haley the box and hugged Charlotte.

"I had fun with you." Deb squeezed Charlotte and smiled.

"Me too."

"I'm going to run by the hospital and see Nathan." Deb looked at her watch. "I'll call you tonight to discuss...." Deb cut her eyes to her granddaughter. Haley understood and nodded. Deb smiled and then began to walk to her car. "Bye." She yelled to them as she shut her door.

Haley and Charlotte walked into the house and a few minutes later, they heard the front door open and shut. Jamie put his backpack in a chair and plopped down on the couch.

"Guess who got a 100 on their reading quiz?"

Haley smiled. "Chuck?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "No." He laughed. "I did."

Charlotte looked up to her brother. "Yay forw Jamie."

Haley and the kids ate a snack and then they all went outside to play. Jamie showed Charlotte how to shoot a basket, but she wasn't any good. Haley laughed and her daughter's non-athletic ability. But Charlotte was fast. Even as a little kid, she could run circles around her older brother. Haley liked to play with the kids. This was the type of things they did on the weekends with Nathan.

"How about a game of hide and seek?"

Jamie nodded and Charlotte smiled.

"Do ya'll want me to count?"

"Please." Jamie looked over to his mother.

"Alright. I'll stay here. But the rules are you have to stay in the backyard. You can hide anywhere, but be careful." Haley looked to her daughter. Charlotte usually hid with either herself or Nathan. She wasn't worried, but Haley wanted to make sure Charlotte would be alright. "Charlotte, yell for someone if you need help." The little girl nodded. "Okay, I'm going to run inside the door and count to twenty."

Jamie ran down the stairs and off in the direction of the playhouse in the corner of the yard. Charlotte slowly climbed down the stairs and made her way to the opposite side of the yard. She stopped and looked at the edge of the pool. A raft was halfway out of the water. Once before, she and Nathan had hid under the raft when it was leaning against a chair.

After running to his spot, Jamie looked out a window of the small house. He couldn't see his sister, but she was small so it didn't alarm him. But what did make the hair on the back on his neck stand up was a sound he hadn't heard since summer.

"Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty." Haley opened the door and stuck her head out. "Ready or not, here I come." When she took a step outside she saw Jamie running towards her.

His little face was flushed. "Charlotte!" Haley watched him head to the pool, and then she saw a splash.

"Oh my God." Haley could see her daughter's still body sinking to the bottom of the pool. Jamie was close to her but he wasn't moving very fast. "Charlotte!" She ran down to the pool and dove in. The water was freezing but she couldn't think about that. Opening her eyes, she could see Jamie's legs kicking as he treaded water. She dove down farther and grabbed for her daughter's hand. Kicking from the bottom of the pool, Haley surfaced quickly. "Jamie, call 911."

He got out of the pool and ran into the house. Haley swam to the ladder and carried her daughter out of the water. She set the little girl down and put her ear next to Charlotte's mouth. No sounds of air. Haley's eyes began to water. "Charlotte!" She opened the little girl's mouth and breathed into it. She placed her hands on the little girls chest and pressed down. Weak sounding and on the verge of sobs, Haley counted. "One, Two, Three, Four. Five." She blew air into her daughter's mouth again, but there was no reaction.

Jamie ran outside, His lips were blue and he was shivering uncontrollably. He was soaked from head to toe. "They're on their way." He ran to his mother's side and he couldn't stop his tears. "I tried, I tried to get her."

Haley was crying now. She looked at her son and smiled. "I know." Haley continued to do CPR, but it didn't seem to be working. The faint whales of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. "Charlotte, open your eyes." The air was so cold their breath was visible and now Haley was shaking. "P-please wake up."

The little girl's body was a light blue color. All of her clothes were wet and heavy looking. Her coat was still dripping water and her hair was a dark brown. There were no signs of life.

Jamie wiped his eyes as he watched his mother try and resuscitate his sister. "Come on Charlotte."

Haley placed her hands on Charlotte's small chest. "One, Two, Three, Four. Five." Haley was tired and out of breath, but she blew into her daughter's mouth once more. "Come on baby, wake up." She sobbed as she heard the ambulance pull into the driveway.

*******

**Cliff hanger, do you hate me? This chapter was kind of filler, but I needed to work in the ending. That was crazy right, didn't expect it? What do you think will happen to Charlotte? Next chapter (it's LONG) will be about the craziness that just happened, Nathan's reaction, Leyton love and fluff, and a family gathering. Will this gathering be a birthday party or will people be dressed in black? Review and tell me what you think. :) Sorry if you thought Sawyer would be finding out this chapter, my last author's note might have been a little confusing. But I will guarantee she finds out before chapter 21. With that said, please leave a review. Until next time.... **


	19. Chapter 19

**I tried to update this yesterday afternoon, but FanFiction wouldn't let me log in. Be mad at them, not me. Here it is anyway, it's a long one!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill, but this plot line belongs to me. If you recognize some dialog, it's probably from the show. **

**Chapter 19- On And On We Whisper**

*******

Haley heard paramedics rush over to her side. They forced her away from Charlotte, and threw questions at her but she couldn't answer. Pulling two paddles from a bag, one paramedic cut Charlotte's shirt and placed them on her chest.

"Clear."

Charlotte's body jerked from the ground. The other paramedic checked her pulse with his hand and shook his head. Haley watched like this was some type of nightmare. She was shaking and then felt two cold arms wrap around her.

"Is s-she gonna b-be okay?" Jamie buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

"I don't know baby." Silent tears fell from the young mother's eyes.

"Charging to 200." The paramedic turned a dial and then put the paddles back on Charlotte's chest. "Clear." After removing the paddles, he placed two fingers on her throat. "I've got a pulse." The man scooped Charlotte in his arms and ran to the ambulance parked in the driveway. The other one ran back to the red truck but returned quickly. He had two blankets in his hands.

"Here, you two must be freezing." He helped Haley to her feet and threw the blanket around her body. "You." He pointed to Jamie. "You can ride up front. And you can sit in the back." He escorted them to the ambulance and then hoped behind the wheel.

The sirens whaled as the paramedics and the small family made their way to the hospital. Arriving faster than she thought, they were met by a group of doctors.

"We've got a three year old girl, she fell into the family pool. She lost consciousness, and stopped breathing. On scene we restored her pulse and intubated."

Haley stepped out of the ambulance and saw her daughter being wheeled away on a gurney.

"These two are hypothermic."

Haley looked down at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably and her bones ached. Jamie's lips were dark blue and he too was shaking. Before she knew it, a doctor sat her in a wheelchair and pushed her into the emergency room. Haley looked back and saw someone pushing Jamie behind her.

***

"Mrs. Scott?"

Haley heard the familiar voice and opened her eyes. Doctor Logan was standing next to Haley's bed. Haley opened her mouth and asked a question, but Dr. Logan was ahead of her, the doctor pulled back a curtain and Haley sighed in relief.

"Jamie."

The little boy was resting peacefully and his color had returned to normal.

"He's fine. You're both fine." The doctor smiled and she reviewed Haley's charts. "You were treated for hypothermia and you've both been resting for a little over an hour."

Haley brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. "What about Charlotte?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I do no she responded well to the intubation. I think she's breathing on her own. Would you like to go see her?"

Haley nodded. Dr. Logan smiled and pulled a wheelchair from the corner of the large room. Traveling down the hall to the pediatric wing, Haley's heart began to pound. When they got into Charlotte's room, Haley's eyes filled with tears.

"Is she...."

Dr. Logan smiled. "She's just sleeping.

Haley got up from the chair and walked to her daughter's bed. She stroked the little girl's forehead and kissed it gently. Haley's breaths stopped when she saw Charlotte's eyelids flutter. Within seconds, Haley was staring into eyes that looked just like hers.

Haley laughed through her tears. "Hey baby girl."

"Mamma." Charlotte's voice was weak.

"Shh, don't talk right now." Haley hugged her daughter. "You need to rest." The little girl nodded and rolled over into her pillow. When the little girls eyes were closed, Haley kissed Charlotte's cheek and then looked over to the doctor. "Would you mind taking me back to my son?"

The doctor wiped what looked like a tear from her eye and smiled. "Not at all."

Jamie was sitting up in his bed watching cartoons when his mother came in.

"Mom!"

Dr. Logan stopped and let Haley out of the chair. The young woman looked at Jamie's chart and smiled. "Both of ya'lls temperatures are normal. If you want to go see Nathan, you can."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah."

"You two wait here, I'll get you some clothes. You don't want to walk through the hospital with just your gown." The doctor returned a minute later with two sets of scrubs. "We give these to patients who don't have the clothes they came here with." She looked over to the two plastic bags with Haley and Jamie's real clothes. "Since those are wet, you can use these."

"Cool." Jamie's were small and light blue.

"Thank you very much." Haley took the dark green scrubs from Dr. Logan and smiled.

Once they were both dressed Haley and Jamie walked to Nathan's room. On the way, Haley signed release forms signifying that they were no longer patients. Jamie got to the room first and pushed open the heavy door. Nathan wasn't surprised to see his family, but he was surprised to see what they were wearing.

"Since when do you want to be a doctor little man?"Nathan raised his eyebrows. Haley rounded the corner and he smirked. "Hales, are you wearing scrubs?"

She walked over to him and sighed. "Yeah."

"Your doctor gave them to us." Jamie smiled and then looked to his mom.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan pulled Haley to the bed and kissed her. "Why did she do that?"

Haley took a deep breath. "Nathan, Jamie and I, we got in the pool."

"What? It's like forty degrees out." Nathan laughed and then looked over to Jamie. "That was kind of silly."

"No, we jumped in to save Charlotte." The little boy looked from his mom to his dad.

Nathan's eyes widened and he looked scared. "Charlotte?"

Haley nodded. "She fell into the pool."

"Is, is she alright?" Nathan sat up in his bed and looked at his wife.

"She's going to be fine." Haley put her hand on Nathan's. "But she scared me to death. They had to shock her and put tubes down her throat." Haley's voice cracked.

"But she's going to be okay, right?" He swallowed hard.

Haley wiped a tear. "Yeah."

Nathan put his hand on her cheek and smiled. "I love you, Haley James." He kissed her and then looked to his son. "And you, you jumped in the cold water to save your sister?" Jamie smiled and nodded. "I never knew you were so brave."

Jamie laughed. "Me either."

*******

Lucas and Peyton's afternoon had not been so eventful. When they got home from the hospital, Sawyer and Karen had written and mailed Lilly and Andy a letter. Even though Karen insisted they just call, Sawyer wanted to mail a postcard. When Lucas and Peyton walked into the kitchen, Lucas saw that his mom had made cookies and placed them at the center of the table. He grabbed one and let the delicious treat melt in his mouth.

"Mmm. These things are great." He looked to Peyton and smirked. "Definitely not salty."

Peyton cocked her jaw and put her hand on her hips. "That was a _long_ time ago, give me a break." She walked over to the table and yanked the cookie that was in her husband's hand.

"Hey, what'd you do that for."

Peyton walked away down the hall and looked behind her shoulder. "Because I wanted to." Once she got into the living room, she sat next to Sawyer who leaned into her mother's side. "What are you watching kid?"

"The Food Network." Sawyer smiled and continued to watch a chef slice carrots.

Karen was writing down the recipe and then looked over to Peyton once she had caught up. "If you don't mind, I think I might try this for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. It looks good." Peyton smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I need to run to the store and grab some ingredients. Will you follow these directions for the prep."

Lucas entered the room and smirked as he shifted his weight to one crutch. "You can't let her do that."

Karen turned around. "What, why?"

"Because Peyton is not to be trusted in the kitchen. She can't cook very well."

"Luke! I can manage this." Peyton grabbed the recipe and got up from the couch.

Sawyer laughed. "At least you're betterw that Aunt Bwooke."

Lucas took another bite from a cookie and nodded. "That's true."

Karen got up and cut her eyes at her son. "Peyton, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I don't know Ma, she doesn't have...."

Peyton yelled from the kitchen. "Lucas Scott, I'm gonna beat your ass."

"Alright, alright." Lucas moved to the couch and sat next to his daughter. They exchanged laughs talking about Peyton's unfortunate cooking talent. After their laughter had subsided, Lucas sighed remembering the last time Peyton tried to cook an old recipe of Karen's just a few weeks ago.

***

_Lucas carried Sawyer over his shoulder as he entered through the kitchen door. He breathed deeply and smiled as he inhaled the smell of cooking food._

"_What's for dinner?"_

"_Yeah, what's forw dinner Mommy?" Sawyer laughed because she was still hanging upside down. _

_Peyton looked over from the stove top and smiled. "It's a surprise."_

_Lucas lowered Sawyer to the floor and walked over to his wife. "A surprise, huh?" He kissed her neck and she turned to face him._

"_Yeah, so you..." She kissed him on the mouth. "Need to leave the kitchen." Peyton looked down to her daughter and smiled. "That means you too, kiddo." She placed her hand on Sawyer's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. "Now you two get moving."_

_Lucas nodded and walked to the living room with Sawyer trailing at his feet. Lucas flipped on the television and glanced at the clock. _

"_Guess what's on?" _

_Sawyer sat next to her father, but shook her head. "I don't know."_

"_Cash Cab." Lucas was enthusiastic as he said the name of the most popular taxicab game show of all time. _

"_I wuv Cash Cab."_

"_I know you do, and so do I." Lucas smiled when Sawyer's face brightened._

"_Me too." Peyton yelled from the kitchen. _

_Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes. For the next fifteen minutes, Lucas and Sawyer stared intently at the television screen blurting out answers. Being so young, Sawyer never really knew any of the answers, but she did get a couple that surprised her father. She knew what the word couture meant, where the Eiffel Tower was, and who invented the telephone. He had no idea how she knew the last one, but she did. When she tried to pronounce Alexander, it sounded more like "Awexandurw," but Lucas thought it was cute. She did get the Graham Bell part fairly easy. Every now and then, Peyton would holler from the kitchen and Lucas would yell that she should be paying attention to the food. After some poor old couple missed their video bonus round question, Peyton called for Lucas and Sawyer to come to the table. _

"_It smells good." Lucas helped Sawyer into her seat and then smiled at Peyton. _

"_I hope it taste just as good." Peyton pulled out a pan from the oven and set it on the table. "It was pretty simple to make." _

_Sawyer looked at the food on the table and smiled. "I wuv mashed potatoes and peas."_

"_I know you do." Peyton smiled as she made her daughter's plate. _

_Lucas used his fork to pick up a chicken breast and put it on his plate. "What is this?" He eyed the food, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Is this creamy mushroom chicken?" His eyebrows raised as he looked over to his wife._

"_Yeah. I found the recipe folded in one of your Mom's old cook books." Peyton started to make her plate. _

"_I see the mushrooms, but where's the sauce?"Lucas grinned as he looked around the kitchen._

"_The sauce?" Peyton's eyes were wide. "What do you mean, the sauce?"_

_Lucas laughed. "It's supposed to have a 'creamy' sauce to drizzle on top."_

_Peyton's mouth jerked to the side. "Oh."_

"_I bet it's fine like this though. Healthier." He smiled trying to make her feel better. _

_Sawyer took a bite of her mashed potatoes and her face turned sour. "Mommy, these potatoes are weally salty."_

_Lucas laughed. "Salty?"_

"_What? I did everything the recipe called for." Peyton put a spoonful in her mouth and her cheeks puckered. "Okay, maybe I did do something wrong." She took a sip of water to wash the taste from her mouth. "Well, is the chicken good?"_

_Lucas took a bite, but shook his head. "It taste a little..." He struggled to swallow. "...a little like leather."_

"_Aw, I'm sorry." Peyton got up from the table and reached for the phone. "Want me order Chinese or pizza?" _

"_Pizza!" Sawyer yelled._

"_Alright." Peyton turned to dial._

_Lucas and Sawyer sat at the table smiling at one another. When Peyton put the phone to her ear, she saw a tiny green ball roll by her foot. It was shortly followed by several more._

"_Wha..." Peyton turned back to the table._

"_Use the spoon Sawyer." Lucas smiled as he continued to throw peas at his wife. _

_The little girl used her spoon like a catapult and launched a dozed peas into the air. Peyton took a step to her right and just narrowly missed the attack. _

"_What is this? Gang up on Mom day?" Lucas dipped his spoon into the mashed potatoes and smirked. "Lucas Scott, if you..." Before she could finish, a blob of potatoes landed on her cheek. "Oh, no you did not just do that."_

"_Yes he did." Sawyer laughed and then copied her father. _

_Peyton wasn't going to go down without a fight. She retaliated by grabbing a bag of shredded cheese from the fridge. In a few short seconds, it seemed as if the ceiling was leaking sharp cheddar. Everyone was using their hands and not worried if anything splattered the walls. Once Lucas and Sawyer ran out of ammunition, they raised their hands conceding the fight._

"_We give up. Truce. You win." Lucas sighed as he brushed cheese from his shoulder. _

"_Yeah Mommy, you win." Sawyer smiled. _

_The little girl's hair was now a tangled mess of peas, potatoes, and cheese. Her father started to pick out the pieces, but it was no use. Peyton walked over to the offenders and smiled._

"_Looks like you two need a bath."_

"_More like a good ole fashioned rinse from the hose." _

"_You can do that, but not this one." Peyton scooped up her daughter and headed to the bathroom. "That water is too cold for her, but you can knock yourself out."_

_Lucas went out back and stripped to his boxers. The water pressure from the hose made it easy to get all of the food off. When he returned to the kitchen, he saw that the room was a wreck. He walked to his bedroom and threw on an old t-shirt and pair of pajama pants. Going back into the kitchen he sighed because he knew what he needed to do. _

_Peyton and Sawyer came out of the bedroom clean and smelling fresh. Peyton smiled when she saw Lucas on his hands and knees wiping up the remains from dinner. She told Sawyer to play in her room and walked over to Lucas. _

"_Wasn't such a good idea, huh?" She smirked at him._

"_I loved it. I had fun throwing food at you." He rose to his feet._

"_Did you?" She smiled seductively and put her hands on his waist. _

"_Yeah." He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Remember out little cookie dough fight all those years ago?"_

"_I do." Peyton bit her lip._

"_It was salt then and it's salt now.." He smiled. "What is it with you and that white, grainy little substance?"_

"_I don't know." Their faces were centimeters apart. "Maybe I'm just too sweet. Need to balance myself out?"_

_He shook his head. "No, that's not the problem."_

_She cocked her jaw and her eyes narrowed. "What is it then?"_

"_I love you too much to tell you that you're a bad cook." A smile slipped to the side of his cheek._

"_That's not true. I make excellent waffles." She slapped his chest and looked up to his eyes._

"_Yes." He leaned close and kissed her softly. "That's true."_

"_Would you like some help?" Peyton's eyes circled the room and then found Lucas again._

"_I'd love some."_

_She smirked and kissed him quickly. "Alright, you get the floor. I'll take the walls."_

_*******_

Peyton was pulling out some pots and pans when she heard the phone ring. Knowing Lucas wasn't going to be able to reach it in time, she went over to the receiver and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton."

"Haley, hi"

"Listen, can you come pick up Jamie? I'm at the hospital and I'm going to be here a while. Would you mind feeding him dinner and I'll pick him up later?"

"Sure, but is everything okay? Is something wrong with Nathan?"

"No, no he's fine."

Peyton could hear the sensitivity in Haley's voice.

"Alright, well I'll leave in a few minutes." Peyton shut the cabinets

"Thanks so much."

When she hung up the phone, Peyton walked into the living room and smiled. "Guess who's coming to eat with us tonight?"

Sawyer looked over to her mother and smiled. "Is it Jamie?"

"Yep." Peyton nodded.

"Really?" Lucas had wrinkles of concern on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm going to go pick him up at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Lucas' eyes widened.

"Haley said nothing was wrong, she just wants us to watch him for a couple hours." She smiled and grabbed her keys from the table in the hallway. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Love you." Lucas yelled over his shoulder.

"I wuv you too." Sawyer yelled just seconds after her father.

Peyton walked out of the house and jumped into the Comet. She started the car and drove down the street completely unaware of what she was just about to find out.

*******

Haley was sitting by the window when a knock on the door echoed through the small room. Jamie and Nathan were watching television, so Haley got up to see who it was. Cracking the door, Haley smiled when she saw Peyton.

"Thanks again for coming." Haley slipped out of the room.

"No, it's no prob...." Peyton looked at Haley and smirked. "What are you wearing?" She also noticed the band wrapped around Haley's wrist. Now her question was more serious. "What happened to you?"

"I...there was an accident." Haley ran her hands through her hair.

"What kind of accident?"

"Charlotte fell into the pool this afternoon. Jamie and I jumped in to help her. She wasn't breathing." Her sentences were choppy and her eyes were filling with tears.

"Haley, is she alright?"

The brunette nodded. "They had to shock her. But she's breathing on her own now." Haley took a deep breath.

"Are you alright? Is Jamie okay?" Peyton put a hand on Haley's arm and smiled.

"They thought we might have hypothermia, but we're fine. Both of us are alright."

"God, I'm so sorry." Peyton pulled Haley into a hug and squeezed tightly. "Why didn't you say that on the phone?"

"I don't know." Haley sighed.

"Who else knows? Did you tell Nathan?"

"No one, but I did tell Nathan." Haley sniffed and wiped her cheek. "You can tell Lucas and Karen if you'd like. But don't talk about it in front of Jamie. I don't want him to know how bad it could have been."

"Of course. I won't mention a word."

Haley smiled and then opened the door to Nathan's room. Jamie grinned when he saw Peyton and ran over to her.

"Look Aunt Peyton, look at my cool doctor clothes."

"Those are awesome, kid." Peyton put her hand on his head and smiled. "What do you think about eating with my clan tonight? Karen is cooking. You and Lucas can talk as long as you'd like."

"Really?" Jamie loved the idea of being with his uncle.

"Sure."

Jamie gave his father a hug and then said goodbye to his mother. When Peyton and Jamie were gone Haley sat next to Nathan on his bed.

"Nathan, it was my fault." Her voice was heavy.

"What? No. Hales, accidents happen. It wasn't your fault."

"But I shouldn't have left her outside alone." She blinked and tears fell from the corner of her eyes. "I should have known better."

"Hey, come on." He put his hand on her back.

"I should have been smarter. Jamie fell in the pool too, so I don't know why I thought it wouldn't happen to Charlotte."

"Hales, that was different."

Haley couldn't stop her tears. "You didn't see her Nathan. She was pale, she looked like she was dead."

Nathan didn't know what he was supposed to say. "Didn't you say she was fine? Isn't she alright?"

"Yeah." Haley wiped her eyes and nodded. "But, I feel responsible."

"Don't do that to yourself." He pulled her down to his bed so she was lying next to him. "Our daughter is strong. Just like her mother." He kissed her temple and touched his cheek to hers. He whispered softly. "Charlotte's birthday is tomorrow, let's be happy about that. Alright?"

Haley sighed. "Alright." She felt his arms wrap around her and his warmth shattered the coldness she was feeling. "I should probably go check on her." She looked up to his eyes. "I don't want her to be alone. I don't want her to wake up and not have anyone be there."

"You should go." Nathan kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you." He put his hand on her cheek. "You know that, right."

Haley smiled. "Always."

Nathan leaned down to his wife. "And forever." When he the words escaped his mouth, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Haley got up from the bed and walked to the door. Nathan loved the way his wife looked in that very instance. Her hair was down and her face was clean of any makeup. She looked just like the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. When Haley disappeared around the door frame, Nathan laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. Small tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He was crying because he was upset, but happy at the same time. His heart broke knowing his daughter had nearly died, but thankful she was fine. He breathed heavy and sighed when he wiped his face. Someone knocked on his door and stepped in the room.

"Hi Nathan." Doctor Logan smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Dr. Logan, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She walked close to his bed. "Nathan, I know you asked me to see if you could leave tomorrow, but I just don't think...."

"I can't leave to go to my daughter's birthday party can I?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Nathan swallowed and nodded. "I didn't think I'd be able to."

Doctor Logan looked sad to relay this news. She wished there was someway Nathan could leave, but there was nothing she could do. The doctor left the room leaving Nathan feeling more alone than he had in days.

*******

Haley had called Deb to pick up herself and Charlotte from the hospital. The little girl was discharged at 8:30pm when the doctors said her vitals were good and her stats were normal. Before they left, Nathan got to see his daughter and he about cried when he saw her. She was frail looking, but her smile was wide. When Deb got to the hospital, she hugged her family and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe the misfortune, or luck rather, that this family had experienced overt the last week.

Deb drove to Peyton and Lucas' house on the way back to Nathan and Haley's to get Jamie. Charlotte was asleep in the backseat and Haley was fighting heavy eyelids riding shotgun. Deb honked the horn and the little boy ran out and Peyton accompanied him. He got into the backseat and Peyton leaned on the door and talked to Deb.

"So, are they okay." Peyton smiled looking at Haley sleeping.

"Yeah, with a good nights rest they should be fine in the morning."

"What about the party? Is it still on?"

Deb nodded. "Yeah, Haley and I decided it would be better to just stick with the plan. We don't want to upset Charlotte." She smiled. "You only turn three once."

Peyton laughed. "Call me, if you need help. Call Brooke even, I'm sure she'd love to lend a hand."

"I will."

Peyton smiled and then tapped her nails on the rear window. Jamie looked up and smiled. Peyton waved goodbye and then Jamie did the same. Deb pulled out of the driveway and Peyton walked back to the house with her arms wrapped around her body. She got into the house and then turned the lock. Walking back to her bedroom she sighed thinking about tomorrow.

***

When Haley woke up she had to look twice at the clock that flashed before her eyes. It was almost eleven o'clock in the morning. She threw the covers from her legs and ran downstairs. She almost slipped on the bottom step because her attention went to all the decorations scattered along the walls.

"What...who?"

"Morning Singer-Mom."

Haley watched as Brooke walked past her. "Why are you...? How did you...? Singer-Mom?"

"Peyton told me about your new little musical endeavor." Brooke smirked as she tied some balloons to the back of some chairs.

"Haley! Didn't think you'd be up." Peyton smiled and set down a twelve-pack of soft drinks on the counter.

"It's nearly 11:00am, the day of my daughter's birthday. I should have been up hours ago." Haley took the cup of coffee Brooke handed her.

"Listen, the party starts in a couple hours." Peyton put her hands on Haley's shoulder. "You should go take a shower. If you want to run by the hospital and see Nathan, that'd be fine."

"Don't ya'll want some help?"

Brooke smiled. "We've got it."

"Oh, alright." Haley smiled and got began to walk back up the stairs. "Where are my kids, where's Charlotte?"

Brooke laughed. "Jamie is with Julian and Lucas."

"And Charlotte is upstairs in her room with Sawyer." Peyton smiled.

Haley nodded and then made her way upstairs. She peeked into her daughter's room and smiled. Charlotte and Sawyer were playing quietly. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she needed to tell her baby girl happy birthday. Clearing her throat, Haley got the attention of both girls.

"Mommy!" Charlotte got up from the floor and ran to her mom.

"Hey sweet girl." Haley bent down and hugged her daughter.

Charlotte showed no signs of her accident from yesterday. She was full of energy and appeared to act completely normal. Haley squeezed tightly knowing her daughter was fine.

"Mommy, guess what today is." Charlotte's brown eyes gazed up to her mother.

"You know, I don't remember." Haley smirked. "Oh, wait a second. Isn't today your third birthday?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded her head. "Yep."

"Happy Birthday, baby." Haley kissed her daughter's cheek and stood up. "Are you excited to see everyone at your party?"

"Uh Huh. Can Daddy come? Can he come to the pawty Mommy?"

Haley's forehead crinkled. "I'm sorry Charlotte, your Dad can't come. But I promise you and I will go straight to the hospital after the party. How about that?"

The little girl had to think about it for a moment. "Yeah, let's visit him afterw my pawty."

Haley nodded and smiled. She walked down the hall to her bedroom. She was going to take a quick shower and then run over to the hospital to visit Nathan. As the hot water splashed the white porcelain, Haley smiled imagining the rest of the day. She knew that everything was going to be perfect.

***

Nathan and Haley's house was full of people by 1:30pm. Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, Jamie, and Skills were in the living room. Julian, Millie, Haley, and Charlotte were in the kitchen. The whole group was laughing and enjoying the company of everyone. Leaving the group, Brooke walked outside to help Mouth bring in presents.

"Mouth, let me help you with those."

He laughed. "Thanks Brooke." He handed her three boxes.

Taking the gifts into the house, and returning to get the cake, Brooke stopped and looked at Mouth with a questioning look.

"What, what are you thinking about?" Mouth stopped walking and smirked.

"Did you bring your camera? The video camera?" Brooke smiled.

"Uh, I think so."

"I think I know a way for us to let Nathan 'be here'."

"But I thought he couldn't...." He stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, I get it."

"What do you think? Is it a good idea?"

"It's excellent." Mouth nodded and then pulled the camera from the backseat of his car.

"There is a reason people call me a creative genius, you know." Brooke laughed.

"I know." Mouth rolled his eyes and they both walked inside.

*******

**A/N- Wow, that was long. Sorry if you got bored, but I really wanted this chapter to end where it did. With that said, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Hit that little button and tell me what was good or bad about this chapter. Coming up next, we find out what Brooke and Mouth planned, Naley family at the hospital, and Sawyer finding out about her little brother/sister. And no, the next chapter won't be as long. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, those things mean the world. I'll end by apologizing for the length between the updates. I've moved back to school and I'm getting ready for the next semester to start. I promise though, this story will be updated at least once a week. Until next time.... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next update. By the way, when I was editing this, my internet failed. Damn computers. So, ignore the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- No, One Tree Hill does not belong to me. I just use the characters for fun.**

**Chapter 20- Picture Perfect**

*******

"_I feel like I should be the first to talk." Brooke fixed her hair as Mouth pointed the camera in her direction. "This was my idea, Nathan." She smiled and sat on a stool. "Can I tell you how adorable your daughter looks? No thanks to me of course." Brooke rolled her eyes and smirked. "Honestly Nathan, she's gorgeous. And that dress, she looks so good in...."_

"_Brooke, why don't you talk about the party? What's been going on?" Mouth gave Brooke a wide eyed stare from behind the camera._

"_Right. Sorry about that." She smiled and sat upright. "You haven't missed too much, but it's just the beginning of the party. No drama in this household." Brooke paused awkwardly. "I mean that in the best possible way."_

_Mouth used his free hand to circle the air. He wanted her to say something meaningful. Something that would help him feel like he was there. Like she was actually talking to Nathan._

"_Um, I'll tell you about the gifts I got her." Brooke looked over to Mouth who nodded. "I got her three presents. She's three years old, so I figured three would be the perfect number. Anyway, I got her the doll she really wanted, I made an outfit for it, and the last gift is great." Brooke looked over her shoulder. "Don't tell Haley, I'm sure she'll see this though, I got Charlotte some makeup. It's nothing fancy, just kiddie stuff. I know Haley thinks she's too young, but a girls always gotta have a little lip gloss and blush. _

_Mouth laughed._

"_I'm sorry this conversation of sorts isn't more interesting, but you probably don't mind." Brooke got off her stool and grabbed the camera with her hands and looked into the lens. "Nathan, you just concentrate on getting better. We're going to record everything important for you." She smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you, or talk to you later." Brooke kissed the air just in front of the camera and then walked away. _

_*******_

"_What up Nate?" Skills smirked and looked into the camera halfway expecting some sort of response. "Oh, you're mad cause you can't be here in person?" Skills laughed. "Don't worry man, I got your back. Let's see, Charlotte looks like the happiest kid in the world, so that's a plus." Skills grabbed a paper bowl from the table next to him and held it in front of the camera. "This stuff right here, it's the best damn thing I've ever had." Skills scooped some of the dip on a chip and tossed it in his mouth. "Haley sure does know how to cook."_

_Mouth cleared his throat. "Millie made that."_

"_Oh. Well, I'll make sure to tell Millie, that this stuff is great." Skills smiled and took another bite. "What else can I tell you?" He rubbed his bald head and smirked. "You wanna hear some dirt? I over heard Lucas and Peyton arguing a few minutes ago. Maybe they weren't arguing, but Peyton was upset at Luke. He wanted to tell everybody something, but she wanted to wait. I wish I heard what it was, but I guess we'll all find out eventually." Skills forehead crinkled trying to think of any details."Nah, can't remember. But Peyton seemed...."_

"_Peyton what?"_

_The camera moved quickly to the right. Peyton was walking over to the couch where Skills was sitting. _

"_Hey Peyton, we were just thinking it was your turn." Mouth kept the lens pointed at the tall blond. _

"_Were you now?" Peyton smirked._

"_Yeah." Skills swallowed and then heard his name called. "Looks like that's my que. Jamie must want me to play with him. I'll catch ya'll later." He got up and left the living room leaving Mouth and Peyton alone. _

"_So is it true, is this some sort of video diary for Nathan?"_

"_I hope it works out like that."_

_Peyton smirked. "In that case, you think you know, but you have no idea." She tried to stare intensely into the camera but she erupted into laughter. _

"_It's not like MTV diary, just a couple interviews from friends is all."_

"_I know." Peyton smiled. "I'm just messing around. Can I see the camera for a minute?"_

_Mouth nodded and handed it to her. "Be careful with it."_

"_I'll guard it with my life."_

_Peyton took the camera and walked through the house cracking jokes. Even though Mouth was the professional, Peyton had a way of making her voice sound less like a narrator, and more of a friend, a contributor. She walked up stairs and heard music coming from the play room. _

"_Sounds like someone is getting their freak on." Leaning up against the door she laughed. "Can you hear that?" She put the camera closer to the door. "What are you thinking?" Peyton turned the camera to herself and smirked. "I'm thinking ambush. This is going to be great. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."_

_Peyton swung open the door and it caught everyone in the room by surprise. Skills had a mike in his hand, Jamie was sitting at the drums and Charlotte and Sawyer were dancing. But once Peyton entered the room, everyone stopped what they were doing._

"_Can't you see we're practicing here, Peyton?" Skills dropped the mike to his side and frowned. _

"_Mommy, this is our band." Sawyer smiled._

"_It is?" Peyton smiled. She still had the camera up on to her face and was recording the whole scene. "I didn't know ya'll were in a band."_

_Jamie spun around in his chair. "It's called 'Scotts with Skills'."_

_Peyton laughed. "That's very original."_

"_What's in yourw hand Aunt Peyton?" Charlotte looked up to the blond._

"_It's a camera. I'm recording some of your party for your Daddy to watch."_

"_You should wecord us pwacticing."_

"_No, I don't think that's such a good idea." Skills looked over to Charlotte._

"_Come on Uncle Skills, it will be fun." Jamie smiled._

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

_Jamie scrolled through the song list of Rock Band and selected his favorite. The music began to play and shortly after, the screeching sound of Skills echoed thought the room. The girls started to dance and Peyton tried desperately not to laugh. Three minutes later, the song ended and Peyton applauded the group. _

"_That was amazing." Peyton smiled._

"_You're just saying that because...."_

_Someone yelled from downstairs. Peyton's eyes widened and she smirked. "Who's ready for cake?" Everyone yelled, even Skills. They all ran downstairs to the dining room. Peyton walked slowly talking into the camera. "So, I guess I'll prop this up somewhere and you can watch Charlotte blow out her candles. Does that sound good?" Peyton waited for an answer she knew wouldn't come. "I thought you'd like it."_

_******* _

_Centering himself in front of the camera, Julian had Elliot in his right arm and Jackson was hanging suspended in a Baby Bjorn. They had yellow icing smeared across their small faces and each were content on sucking the rest of it off of their fingers._

"_It was a really good cake, man." Julian smiled as he looked to his sons. "I think the boys enjoyed it." He laughed and then glanced back to the camera. "It was awesome looking too. I kept looking around for that dude from "Ace of Cakes" to show up, but he didn't. Anyway, it was like this huge sunflower, twice as big as my face."_

_Julian almost dropped Elliot as he tried to show the size of the cake with his hands. Luckily, he regained his grip and made a funny face at his son. _

"_I hope someone recorded Charlotte's reaction when Haley brought the cake in." Julian smiled. "It was priceless."_

_Mouth turned the camera around and nodded. "Don't worry Nathan, we got it all." He flipped the camera back to Julian and continued to film._

"_Man, your daughter was hilarious. She was so excited, she had trouble catching her breath to blow out her candles. Jamie had to help her."_

_After Julian finished talking, Jackson began to fuss. A certain raspy brunette walked over to the small group and smiled._

"_What is it fussy pants?" Brooke lifted her son out of the Baby Bjorn and placed him on her hip. "You don't like talking to Uncle Nathan?"_

_Julian smirked at the camera and chuckled. "No, I think he just wanted to see his mother." _

"_Such a charmer you are Julian Baker." Brooke rolled her eyes and walked away._

"_So, I'm sorry you couldn't be here Nathan. It's been a great party." He smiled. "I'm sure you're doing fine on your own though. I can't imagine Nathan Scott, hot shot basketball star, ex NBA player, to be bored in a hospital room." Julian stopped talking for a moment. "Well, yes. I can imagine you being bored. Not to worry, this little movie Mouth is putting together will bring your spirits right up." Julian looked over to the living room and smiled. "I think I know who wants to talk to you next." He laughed. "His name rhymes with mucus." _

_*******_

_Lucas was sitting on the couch holding the camera himself. He struggled getting his whole head in the frame, but after trying for a couple minutes, he succeeded._

"_So, little brother, what can I talk to you about?" Lucas looked around the room and smiled. "I see a giant pile of presents stacked in a chair across from me. If I had to guess, I'd say that we'll open them in about ten minutes." Lucas laughed. "To be honest, I don't know what we got her. That was all Peyton and Sawyer. I wanted to get her a book, but the girls said no."_

_Lucas lifted his leg and rested it on top of the coffee table. It hurt, but there was no way he'd let anyone know. Nobody that was there at least._

"_My leg right now, it is perched between a stack of magazines and that candle on your coffee table. My apologies, but it feels like lead. I'm worn out, but I wouldn't miss my niece's party for anything." Lucas' eyebrows arched. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I'm not talking about you in anyway." He ran his hand over his head and smiled. "Um, did you know that your son secretly wants to be a rock star like his mother?" Lucas laughed. "Apparently, his band, which includes Skills and our daughters, will perform after the presents are opened. Wild, right?"_

_The sound of thundering footsteps grew louder and then a small little girl sat down._

"_What are you doing Daddy?"_

_Lucas smiled. "I'm talking to Uncle Nathan. Would you like to say something to him?"_

_Sawyer nodded. "Hi Uncle Nathan. I wish you were here. You're funny and you always play games with us. Daddy used to, but he can't right now."_

_Lucas looked hurt at his daughter's statement, but he just sighed. "Uncle Nathan is hurt like me. He's in the hospital trying to get better."_

"_Well, I think we should visit him."_

"_You do?" Lucas smiled._

"_Yeah, he's pwobably lonely."_

"_Did you hear that Nathan? Seems like we might be paying you a visit soon."_

_Before Sawyer could say what else was on her mind, everyone gathered around the presents. Sawyer got up from the couch and ran to her cousin's side._

"_Looks like I was right." Lucas pointed the camera to the cluster of people and struggled to his feet. _

_Mouth saw Lucas get up and took the camera so Lucas could maneuver with his crutches easier. As he walked closer, Mouth talked into the camera. "Alright, I'll hold this so you can see what Charlotte gets. Hope you'll be able to see okay."_

_*******_

_Mouth had to point the camera lower to film the next person. Jamie was considerably shorter than everyone else he had interviewed. _

"_So Dad, the party has been great." He smiled. "Honestly, if I was Charlotte, I'd be so happy right now." Jamie looked over to his sister who was getting made up by Brooke. "We just opened presents. She got a lot of cool gifts, but I'm pretty sure that her favorite is the make up. The box didn't have a name tag, but it was wrapped in the same paper as Brooke and Julian's presents. Mom wasn't very happy, but Charlotte thinks it's a very nice, grown-up gift." Jamie laughed. "I think that's what she said?"_

"_Jamie, tell your Dad about the other 'grown-up present'." _

_Jamie nodded at Mouth and smiled. "She also got..." He tried not to laugh. "She also got an iPod. I don't know why a three year old would need an MP3 player, but Peyton insisted that if she was going to have great taste in music she needed to start early. Uncle Lucas wasn't too happy. He said he just wanted to get her Green Egss and Ham, but his idea wasn't suitable apparently. I think it's kind of cool, I guess. She can listen to music when ever she wants. I don't know, though."_

_Mouth turned the camera to focus on Charlotte. She had two small white earphones in her ears and she was rocking out to some music. "Looks like she really likes the music." Mouth laughed. "And look, she's got blush and lip gloss on."_

"_Jamie, I'm wistening to our song." She removed an earphone and Jamie leaned down and smiled._

"_Yep, it is." Jamie looked from the camera to his sister. "Hey Charlotte, do you wanna say hello to Dad?"_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah, Uncle Mouth is making a video for him."_

"_Okay."_

_Mouth knelt down to the floor and focused on the little girl._

"_Tell your Dad something special about your party, Charlotte."_

_She nodded and then smiled. "I know you couldn't come, so Mommy and I are going to visit you after everwyone leaves. We even saved you some cake." She laughed. "I got the game I-Spy, and I beat Uncle Skills. Maybe I can bring it to the hospital and we can play?"_

_Haley walked over and smiled. "What do you want to play?" She scooped up her daughter and smiled._

"_A game with Daddy."_

"_I bet he'd like that." Haley looked to the camera. _

"_Yeah." Charlotte smiled._

_Someone else joined the group in front of the camera. "Marvin, can you help me in the kitchen?" Millie smiled and then realized she was on camera. "Oh, hi." She moved some hair behind her ears. "I hope you're feeling well Nathan. I was just about to wrap up a plate for you. Haley will bring it to you in a little while I guess." Millie looked over to Haley who nodded. "There's a lot of good stuff. Chicken salad sandwich, a couple different types of cookies, my famous Guacamole, and...."_

"_Did you get the piece of cake for him?" Charlotte looked up to Millie._

"_I sure did." Millie smiled and then glanced back to Mouth. "Will you come help me, Marvin? I need an extra hand."_

_He nodded. Mouth handed Haley the camera. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

"_Oh, okay." She took the camera, and looked into it. She smiled and then sat down on the couch. "Nathan, I hope this little project turns out perfectly. I think you'll really enjoy hearing from everyone." Haley began to laugh. "I bet you can see up my nostrils." She repositioned the camera angle. "Better? I hope that doesn't make you love me any less. Seeing the inside of my nose." Haley smirked. "Cause I would definitely love you less." She brushed a stray hair from her face and sighed. "I haven't seen any of our friends' response on this thing, but I think it's amazing. Each of them took time to talk to you. We're so lucky to have people in our lives who love you so much." Her eyes looked glossy. "But there's only one girl who is in love with you, Nathan Scott." She smiled and paused. "Charlotte and I, maybe Jamie, will be at the hospital within the hour. I'll see you then, alright?" _

_Mouth returned to the living room. "Are you done?" Haley nodded. "Alright. I'm going to run home and edit it quickly. Maybe throw some music in the background. Does Nathan have a computer at the hospital?"_

"_No, but I can take him his laptop."_

"_Great, I'll e-mail him a copy and he can watch it. Sound good?"_

_Haley walked over to Mouth and hugged him. "Thank you so much for doing this."_

"_I was glad to do it." He lifted the camera and smiled. "Well Nathan, I guess this is it. I'm through. Today was a great day, and I hope this video reflects some of that." Mouth smiled. "Maybe, or I hope at least, this video will make you feel like you were here in a way. We all miss you man, and hope you come home soon."_

_*******_

Looking up from his computer screen, Nathan smiled. As the video ended a song played through the speakers, he was speechless.

"What do you think Daddy?" Charlotte looked up to her father. She was sitting next to his side resting against his arm.

"I think it was perfect, baby girl." He smirked. "Your party must have been amazing."

"I'm glad you thought it was good."

"Charlotte, I don't think it's possible for you to have a bad party."

The little girl laughed and hopped off the bed. "Here is the plate of food Aunt Millie made for you." She almost dropped it, but Haley helped her daughter take it to Nathan.

"Hales, will you please tell Mouth that he did an excellent job. That movie was genius."

"You know it was Brooke's idea?" Haley laughed.

"No way." His eyes widened and he nodded. "That doesn't surprise me, actually."

"Here Daddy." Charlotte handed her father a fork. "Taste the cake."

Nathan smiled. "I'd love to." He got a bite on his fork and began to taste the sweet icing. He nodded his head and then put the rest of it in his mouth. "Wow." He covered his mouth so nothing would inadvertently fly out. "Hales, where did you get this?"

She smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you I made it?" She reached to his plate and scooped some icing with her finger and ate it.

"No." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Smart man."

"Daddy." Charlotte pointed to the corner of his mouth and laughed. "You have."

He started to move his hand toward his face but Haley stopped him. "Let me get it." She smirked and kissed him gently. The yellow icing had disappeared from his face.

"Ew." Charlotte closed her eyes.

Nathan looked down to his daughter with raised eyebrows. "What? You don't like it when we kiss?"

The little girl shook her head. "No."

"Really?" Haley laughed and then began to kiss Charlotte all over her cheeks. "What about when I kiss you?"

Charlotte couldn't answer she was laughing so hard. Nathan watched silently as his two favorite girls in the whole world played around. He sighed, waking up he figured the day would be sad and lonely. But after watching the movie and seeing his wife and daughter, Nathan realized that his day hadn't been lonely at all.

*******

Lucas and Peyton were bickering when they walked up the front porch on Wednesday morning. They had just returned from a doctors appointment. Karen met them outside and smiled.

"Hey you two."

"Hi ma." Lucas smiled as he leaned on a crutch.

"How was Nathan?"

"Oh, he's fine."

"Great, that's great." Karen zipped her jacket and reached into her purse for her keys. "I'll be back this afternoon. Sawyer is in her room if you need her. See ya'll later." She waved behind her shoulder as she headed towards her car.

"Bye Karen." Peyton yelled as the older brunette closed her door.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I can't believe we just flat out lied to my Mom's face."

"Luke, I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Peyt, we can't keep it a secret for too much longer." He put his hand on her belly. "People will start to notice."

"It's not a secret. I just want to pick the right time and place."

"Alright. But you know what we need to start talking about?"

Peyton smirked. "What?"

"With a new baby, we can't all fit in this house much longer." He struggled up the stairs and got to the door.

"What are you saying?" Peyton stopped before she walked through the door."

"We might want to start looking for a new house." He sighed.

"Luke, baby, this is our home. I don't want to move." She crossed her arms and her brows furrowed.

He hobbled through the door and held it for his wife. "I don't think Sawyer should have to share her room." They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Who do I have to share my room with Daddy?" Sawyer walked in the kitchen from the hallway.

Peyton's eyes widened and she smiled. "Hey."

"I was just talking to Mommy about your room."

"What's wrong with my room?" Sawyer put her hands on her small hips. She looked exactly like Peyton in that instance.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Well..." She grabbed for Lucas' hand. "Our house is kind of small. We need a new bedroom."

Sawyer looked confused. "Why?"

Lucas motioned for Sawyer to sit up on his knee. "What do you think about having a baby brother or sister?"

"I...I think that would be awe-so-me." The little girl giggled and then smiled.

Peyton laughed and happy tears formed in her eyes. "I think we need to tell you something then."

Lucas nodded. "Sawyer, you are going to be a big sister. Mommy is pregnant."

Sawyer attention turned to her mother. "You are?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah."

The little girl eyed her mother's stomach. "You don't look very big Mommy. I remember Aunt Bwooke looking like she ate giant balloon."

Lucas laughed. "Baby, Mommy hasn't been pregnant that long. She won't get big for several weeks."

"Oh." Sawyer nodded as if she already knew that.

"Do you know what I have?" Peyton set her purse on the table and pulled out an envelope. Sawyer shook her head. "We went to the doctors office this morning, and do you know what they gave me?"

"What?" Sawyer's eyes were wide.

Peyton slid the small black and white picture from the envelope and set in on the table. "This is the baby." She pointed to a small, dark, circular spec.

"That's the baby?" Sawyer looked at the picture and squinted her eyes. "Doesn't look like a baby."

Lucas smirked. "No, it won't for a while. But trust me, you looked like that too."

Sawyer looked horrified. "I did?"

Peyton laughed. "Yep, and look how cute you turned out." She pinched Sawyer's cheek and they both laughed.

"When will she be borned? Is she going to be like Charlotte? I'd like have a sister like her."

Lucas shook his head at his daughter's question. "_He_ or _she_ will be _born _in early September."

"That's a long way away." Sawyer crossed her arms.

"It takes a long time, sweetheart." Peyton got up and put the sonogram picture on the fridge.

Sawyer jumped off her father's knee and ran to her room. She returned a minute later almost out of breath. "I cleaned up my room, the new baby and I can share."

"That's very sweet, but I want him or her to have his own room." Lucas smiled. "Don't worry about that though. We have some time to think about what we want to do."

"Oh, okay." Sawyer smiled and then walked to the den.

Lucas shuffled towards Peyton and leaned on the counter. "What are you thinking, babe?"

She turned to face him and locked her hands around his waist. "How easy that was." She smiled and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

He returned the hug and sighed. "I love you, Peyton."

She looked up and smiled. "And I love you." Peyton kissed him, and he kissed her back.

_*******_

**A/N- What did you think about the video? I decided not to divulge into the party so you could see it how Nathan did. I thought it was kind of creative. And_ finally_, Sawyer knows about her little brother/sister. Exciting! Now everyone else just has to find out. Coming up, Nathan leaves the hospital, a new Leyton house?, and Peyton and Haley work on the new music. If you're getting bored, stick with the story. I promise, someone will return that makes everything a bit more interesting. ANY GUESSES? I didn't get many reviews last chapter, so guys...please, please, please review. Those things make me want to write. If I get a lot, maybe I'll post Thursday???**

**You can do it! Click that button. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill, but you might recognize some dialog. ;)**

**Chapter 21- Thank You for the Music**

*******

Haley was in the booth with headphones on when Peyton walked into the studio. When the brunette saw her blond friend, she stopped singing and walked into the small room.

The tall blond smirked. "I do believe you're on your way to making the next great Haley James record."

"I don't know." Haley ran her hands through her hair. "The timing is really bad. I wouldn't be able to tour right now."

Peyton crossed her arms."Well, that's okay. Touring isn't everything." She leaned into Haley's shoulder with her own. "Your voice will make up for that."

"Oh, yeah." Haley laughed. "Well, don't talk to the execs in L.A yet. I want to make sure I'm ready to sing again, full time.

"Alright." Peyton nodded and they walked out to the office.

"Enough about my music, guess what Dr. Logan told me yesterday?"

"What?" Peyton's eyebrows arched

"He can come home Friday. Nathan can come home tomorrow."

"No way, really?"

Haley smiled widely. "Yeah. I'm supposed to pick him up in the morning."

"Haley, that's great." Peyton hugged her friend and instantly had an idea. "I know we just had a party for Charlotte, but what do you think about having one for Nathan. It wouldn't be a party, more like a big dinner."

"You know...." Haley smirked. "That would be nice. He'd like that I think."

Peyton sighed. "Good, cause I also think that it would be the best place to tell everyone the news."

Haley looked confused for a moment. "Oh, about the baby, of course."

"So do you want to call everyone? What do you think, Saturday night, your place?"

"Perfect. I think that all sounds perfect." Haley smiled and then slung her purse around her shoulder. "I've got to go, but I'll call you later."

"Okay." Peyton looked over some files on her desk.

"Bye." Haley walked towards the door.

"Bye, Haley."

Peyton watched her friend disappear from sight and then she returned to the booth. Quickly making a copy of Haley's songs onto a CD, she downloaded them to her computer and sent them to the guys in L.A. Peyton knew Haley would be mad, but it couldn't hurt. If there really was going to be a new Haley James album, the big shots needed to be informed.

*******

Nathan was skimming through _Sports Illustrated _when Haley walked into his room. He looked up from the glossy pages and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." She smirked. "That's not the swimsuit edition is it?"

He threw the magazine to the table and shook his head. "Nope. You know you're the only girl for me Hales."

She walked close to his bed and planted a kiss on his lips. "Glad to hear that." Pulling her normal chair next to his bedside, she set her purse on the table and smiled. "I saw Dr. Logan in the hall."

"You did?" Nathan smiled.

"Yep, she said the orthopedic specialist Dr. Matthews, would be here in a little while."

"Great." He glanced and the cast on his foot. "Hopefully he'll tell me I'll be on crutches and not in a wheelchair."

Haley took his hand. "Hey, no matter what he says, everything will be alright."

A few minutes later, a slight knock came form the heavy door. A man who resembled a turtle, as much as any man could, smiled and walked over to the Scotts. He smiled and extended his hand towards Nathan.

"Mr. Scott, I'm Dr. Matthews."

Nathan shook the older man's hand. "So, give me some good news Doc."

Dr. Mathews laughed. "I'll do my best. Let me do a quick little exam of your foot, and we'll go from there."

"Alright." Nathan leaned back and sighed.

Haley didn't want to interrupt the doctor during his exam, but every time the doctor wrote something on his pad she had questions on the tip of her tongue. As the doctor used some type of instrument to fit in between the cast, he stopped when Nathan flinched in pain.

"Did that hurt, Nathan?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe the pain please?" Dr. Matthews crossed his arms and listened to Nathan describe the numbing pain in his foot. "I hate to say this Nathan, but I think your foot is too fragile to use with crutches."

"You mean he'll use a wheelchair?" Haley swallowed as the last word felt heavy in her throat.

"I think that would be best." Dr. Matthews checked something on his chart and smiled. "The good news is this might make your recovery time shorter."

Haley's eyes squinted. "What does that mean?"

"Well, you cut the risk of re-injuring the bones, and they will likely heal faster with no strain put on them." He smiled. "I will write a prescription for the pain, and.... When do you leave, Nathan?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I can fit you for a chair this afternoon."

Haley sighed. "We have a chair at home, do you think it's necessary to get a new one?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Does it have a leg lift?"

"I think...I think it came with an attachable piece." Haley tried to remember but she wasn't sure. "We still have it I'm pretty sure."

"Well, I don't see why it wouldn't work. It is probably fine." Dr. Matthews smiled.

"How long do you think I'll be in the chair?" Nathan's question was quiet, almost like he didn't want the answer.

"I suspect two to three weeks. It depends though." The doctor put a pen in his pocket. "I''ll make a schedule for you, with check-ups and rehab dates." Dr. Matthews patted Nathan's shoulder. "You'll be better in no time, Nathan. You're in great shape. I imagine you'll be walking in eight to ten weeks."

"Two months." Haley smiled trying to convince her husband it wasn't that long.

"I think that's about it. If you have any questions, I'll answer them tomorrow morning. I'll give a nurse you're prescription and she'll make sure you have it before you leave." He turned to walk out of the room. "And Mr. Scott, I was a big fan of yours. You might be able to play basketball in a few months." He smiled. "If you want."

Before Nathan could say thank you, the doctor was gone. "What do you think Hales?" Looking up to her he smiled.

"I think that foot of yours, it's going to be fine." She kissed his forehead but he pulled her down to his lips. Their foreheads were resting against each other.

"It's not going to be like last time. I promise."

"I know."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He brought his hands to her face and kissed her back. For a moment, both of them got lost in the electricity that cracked between their lips. He wasn't worried about being in a wheelchair again, and she knew that they'd get through this.

*******

Peyton was scrolling through her music library when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"What are you doing right now?"

She smiled as she heard the familiar voice. "I'm working."

"Working? On what?" Lucas laughed through the receiver.

"Music stuff."

"I want you to come meet me at the river court. Can you do that?"

"Uh, yeah. But Why do you want me to do that?"

"Just be here in ten minuets."

"Alri-." Peyton heard her connection cut off and frowned. "Did he just hang up on me?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. The drive wasn't long, so she was at the river court in just a few minuets. When she parked her car by the tree, she smiled when she saw Skills and Sawyer playing basketball. Lucas was sitting on one of the picnic tables and hobbled to his feet when she got out of the car.

"Mommy!" Sawyer dropped the ball and ran to her mother.

"Hey you." Peyton knelt down and hugged her daughter. "Are you having fun with Uncle Skills? Is he teaching you some tricks?"

"Nah, we were playing horse." She laughed. "I'm a H, and he's a HOR."

Lucas smirked and then laughed. "Sawyer, will you stay here with Skills while Mommy and I go to a doctor's appointment?"

"I guess so." Sawyer shrugged but ran back to where the bald headed man was shooting hoops.

"The doctors?" Peyton put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't want her to know where we're going."

She laughed. "Oh, and where would that be?"

He swung towards the car. "It's a surprise." He opened the driver side door but didn't get in. Instead, he got in on the passenger seat. "Come on blondie, you're driving."

*******

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Brooke looked up from the couch and smiled as her best friend plopped down next to her.

"I've just been ambushed."

"You've what?" Brooke sat up and tuned towards Peyton.

"Lucas just took me house hunting. He showed me some really, really nice ones, but I..."

"Why are ya'll looking for a new house?" Brooke looked concerned. Peyton subconsciously put her hand over her stomach and Brooke's eyes shot oped as wide as they'd ever been. "You're pregnant?"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah."

"And you were going to tell me when?" The brunette crossed her arms.

"Don't be dramatic Brooke." Peyton got up from the couch.

"Dramatic? How is this dramatic? I'm your best friend, usually we find out first. Well, next to the father."

"There's been some other stuff going on." Peyton sat at the bar and peeled a banana. "But did you hear me? Lucas took me to go and see houses."

"Why?" For a second, the room was silent. "Oh, because the one you're in now is too small."

"Yeah, but we can manage."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing." Brooke walked into the kitchen and leaned against he counter facing Peyton.

"I don't want to move." Peyton's eyes grew glossy and when she blinked a tear fell from her eye.

"Peyt..." Brooke walked around the bar and put her arm around her friend. "It'll be fine."

"But that's _our _house."

"Technically, it was Karen's first."

Peyton cut her eyes. "You know what I mean." She wiped her cheek. "It's where Sawyer took her first steps, where we had our first holidays as a family. I don't want to lose all of that."

"You won't." Brooke squeezed Peyton's arm. "Does Lucas know how you feel?"

"No, not really." She sighed.

"Well, let him know. Don't lead him on."

"But, we don't have room for a new baby. We're going to have to move." Peyton blinked and more tears fell.

Brooke got up and pulled open a kitchen drawer. Searching threw the miscellaneous items, she smiled as she retrieved a white business card. Setting it in front of Peyton she grinned.

"I think he can help you."

Peyton picked up the card and then looked at Brooke. "Who is this?"

"A guy who has helped me a lot over the years. Trust me, I think he'll be able to fix this little problem of yours."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks." She put the card in her purse and took a bite of her banana. "Sorry I'm such a wreck. Must be the hormones."

Brooke gasped. "Your having a boy."

"What? How could you...?"

"I was an emotional wreck when I was pregnant with the twins. They're boys." She smiled.

Peyton laughed. "You do know that all pregnancies are different?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "What ever P. Scott. I'm calling it right now. You my dear, are going to add another adorable Scott boy to Tree Hill."

With a mouthful of fruit in her mouth Peyton shook her head. "Whatever."

Brooke laughed. "So when is the handsome little devil due?"

"September." She swallowed.

"Who else knows about him?"

"First of all, stop referring to the baby as a boy. It could be a _she._" Peyton put her hand on her slim stomach. "Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all know?"

"What? Why am I always last?"

"You aren't last Brooke. Just be happy, I could have waited until Saturday."

"Saturday? Isn't that when Nathan's...." Her forehead crinkled. "You and Haley planned it that way didn't you?"

"Brooke, if you knew the circumstance about how Haley found out, you wouldn't be as mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad." Brooke walked towards the fridge and pulled some ice cream from the freezer.

Peyton laughed. "You're not?"

As her fork dipped into the small pint, Brooke smirked. "Maybe a little."

Peyton got off her stool and took the spoon out of her friend's hand. "I promise not to leave you out of anything anymore." She took a bite of the ice cream. "Okay?"

Brooke smiled. "Okay."

*******

Friday morning came faster than a rainy day in the tropics. Once Haley had Jamie and Charlotte taken care of, she drove to the hospital anxious to see her husband. She walked quickly to his room and was greeted with a smile.

"Morning." The blues of Nathan's eyes were crystal clear and reflecting sheer tones of water.

"Are you ready?" Haley smiled.

He nodded. "I've got all my prescriptions over there." He pointed to the table next to his bed. "Doctor Matthews said that...."

Haley's eyes bulged and she ran out of the room. "I'll be right back." She returned a minute later pushing Nathan's wheelchair. She smiled when she saw Nathan looking at the "improvements."

"Hales, what...who?"

"Jamie." She smiled. "He fixed it up last night. But look at the back." She spun the chair around. In black, gold and red was the Porsche insignia."

"How did he...?"

"I drew the outline and he colored it in. We both know how much you hated this chair. So why not make it better, make it different?"

"It's great." Nathan eyed his chair and sighed.

Haley laughed. "You know, it looks like our son is going to grow up and be an artist."

"If he wasn't so small like his short-pants Mom, I'd still think he'd be able to play ball." Haley glared at him, so he raised his hands conceding. "You're right, he's still got time to grow." Nathan laughed.

"Are you going to get in this chair, or what?"

He pushed back his covers and smiled. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

After filling out forms and taking a few trips back to the room to retrieve gifts, Haley sat behind the wheel of Nathan's Range Rover. Nathan looked out the window as the car slowly pulled out of the parking lot of the place he'd spent a week and a half.

Their house looked the same. Nathan sighed and smiled when Haley stopped the car in the driveway. "We're home."

Haley nodded and leaned over the center console. She kissed him gently and grinned. "We're home."

*******

Peyton walked into the kitchen but was startled by the voice that spoke.

"Where have you been?" Lucas was sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

"I was at a meeting."

"At 8:30am in the morning."

She set the stuff in her hands on the table and smiled. "Yes, some people like to start their days early."

"You didn't leave a note. I didn't know where you were." He got up and leaned on a crutch.

"Babe, I left breakfast in the oven." She opened the hot door and smiled. "See, cinnamon rolls. I thought you'd be fine on your own for a while."

Lucas sighed. "I was worried about you."

She smiled. "Everything is fine." She kissed him and then walked over to the counter where her stuff was.

"How was your meeting? Did you sign a new band?" He returned to his seat and began to eat a warm roll.

"It wasn't about Red Bedroom Records."

With a mouthful of gooey deliciousness, he tried to speak. "What was it about?"

Peyton turned around and held a long piece of paper rolled into a tube. She joined him at the table and smiled. "You know how I've been kind of emotional?" He nodded. "Well, it's not the hormones. Luke, I don't want to move. This place...." She looked around the room. "This is our home. I want to live here forever. With you, Sawyer and this baby."

"Peyt, there's just not enough room."

"Not according to Ben." She began to unroll the tube of paper.

"Who is Ben?" Lucas looked confused.

"He's an architect who helped Brooke redo Karen's Cafe and turn it into Clothes over Bros." She laughed. "He's pretty amazing."

"Amazing?" Lucas didn't like the way Peyton said that.

"Yeah." She flattened the paper and showed them to her husband. "Look, he drew up some blue prints. We don't' have to move after all."

Lucas smiled. He picked up the plans and looked them over. Ideally, there there would be an additional hallway that led to two bedrooms with a conjoining bath. He scanned the prints and then the room. "You know..." He put them down. "This might actually work."

Peyton smiled. "I know. These plans, they're great."

Lucas took her hand and kissed it. "If you wanted to stay in the house so bad, why didn't you say something?"

Peyton sighed and got up from the table. She pinched off some cinnamon roll and took a bite. "I don't know. You were so enthusiastic about a new house. I just..."

She felt his warm hands wrap around her waist. "You're perfect, you know that?"

Peyton turned around to face Lucas. "No I'm not."

"To me, Peyton Scott, you are everything." He kissed her. She hugged him and smiled.

"So, you like the plans? Are they alright?"

With his thumb he traced her eyebrow. "I love them." He kissed her softly. "And you know what the best part is?" She shook her head. "How you added two bedrooms, not just one."

"Well, that's for out third." She smiled. "We both know that he our she is inevitable." Peyton laughed and put her fingers on his waistband. "Why not be prepared?"

He smirked and kissed her. "I love the way you think."

*******

**A/N- Alright, so.... Nathan is home, Leyton will be staying in their house (Yay), Peyton secretly sent Haley's music to L.A., and Brooke found out about the new baby Scott. I know it was short (compared to some other chapters) but I didn't want to continue this chapter any further. Cause, next chapter, Naley family reunion, Sawyer and Brooke, The "Welcome Home Party" for Nathan, and Leyton love. As for the character returning, that will be in a few more chapters. ANY GUESSES, or suggestions rather? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are so great. Until next time.... **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay in this update.**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 22- Our Time**

*******

Nathan rolled through the front door of his house and smiled. He loved how it smelled like Haley and the kids. He loved that it wasn't perfectly clean. How the walls were full of pictures. It was a million times better than his hospital room and he was thankful for that. Haley shut the door behind her and set some stuff on the dining room table.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry, thirsty?" She smiled as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm alright right now."

Nathan rolled into the living room and settled himself in front of the television. Haley sat on the couch and rested her head against her elbow. She wondered what Nathan was thinking. Last time he was confined to a wheelchair, it started with watching television, then the drinking, and finally, when she had enough, she threatened him with divorce. But when he looked to her and smiled, she knew in that instant this time it would be different. He spun towards her and rolled closer.

"How am I supposed to get up to our bedroom?" He sighed." I haven't slept next to you in a long time, Hales. I miss that."

Haley smiled. "I've got something to show you." She got up from the couch and motioned for him to follow her. "Come on."

He arched his eyebrows. "Where are you...?" Watching her, he soon realized she was headed to the guest bedroom. "What did you...?" Haley opened the door and for a second, Nathan didn't understand what he was seeing. He rolled through the door and smiled. "You brought all of this stuff from upstairs?"

She smiled as she sat on the bed. "More or less."

"But, you didn't have to." Nathan was blown away by her gesture. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Haley put her hands on the arm rests and leaned close. "I wanted to." She kissed him. "I've missed you too, you know?"

Nathan shook his head and smiled. "You're amazing."

"Do you know what we need to do?" Haley smirked. "While the kids aren't home, we should try and figure out how you're going to shower."

"Haley James, you surprise me sometimes."

"We might as well do it now."

"Show me the way." Nathan put his hands on the wheel ready to move.

Walking into the bathroom Haley talked about the necessary additions she made. "So, I bought one of those removable shower heads, another chair that's water proof, and I removed the shower door."

"You're really prepared."

Haley laughed. "You know me." She unfolded his new chair and smiled. "I think we should try to get your clothes off first and then you can get in here."

"Fine with me."

He removed his shirt and they both carefully pulled off his sweatpants. She undid the straps of his chest brace and then she put her hands on the waist of his boxers. He quickly put his hands over hers and smiled.

"Let's wait a second for those."

"Wha...." Haley laughed. "You've never been shy before."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well, it's cold in here. Let's wait until we figure out how I'll actually get in the shower. Turn the water on. Then they can come off."

"Alright."

Nathan got out of his chair and carefully got into the new one. Once he got his leg elevated and situated like he wanted he smiled up to Haley. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

"You can't get your cast wet, so I figured that I'd wrap a trash bag around it."

He smiled. "Classy."

"Uh, well, do you have any better ideas?" Haley put her hands on her hips.

Nathan shook his head. "No."

"I'll be right back then."

Haley left the bathroom and returned a minute later holding a box of black trash bags. She got one out and strategically wrapped Nathan's leg. Once it was completely covered in plastic, she smiled.

"I think we're ready."

She pushed him into the shower backwards leaving his leg extended out of the entryway. She smirked and he nodded. Using his free foot and arms he lifted from his seat and she slid his boxers off.

"Be gentle." He cautiously laughed as she reached for the sponge.

*******

Brooke knocked on the door and smiled when Peyton opened it.

"Hey, where's the little munchkin?"

"Uh, watching television with her father." Peyton smirked.

"Is she ready?"

"Ready for what?" The blond looked confused.

Brooke held her hands out. "We're spending the day together. Sawyer and I."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot. Sorry." Peyton smiled and ushered Brooke into the kitchen.

When Brooke walked past the table she smiled as she caught a glimpse of the blueprints. "Looks like you remembered to call my friend Ben."

"He was great. Thank you so much for telling me about him." Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm. "You can look at the plans later. Let's go get Sawyer."

Peyton pulled Brooke into the living room and snuck up behind her daughter. Lucas saw them but kept his mouth closed. Brooke bent down behind the little girl and wrapper her arms around Sawyer.

"Boo."

"Ah!" Sawyer turned around and her scream suddenly turned to laughter. "Aunt Bwooke, what arwe you doing here"

"I've come to get you silly." Brooke stood up and smiled.

"What for?" Sawyer turned to Brooke with her forehead crinkled.

"First of all, it's the third Friday of the month. That's our designated day, remember?" Sawyer nodded. "Secondly, I haven't spent alone time with you in forever. And lastly, can't I just have a fun day with my favorite girl in the world?"

"I'm your favorite?" Sawyer asked with wide eyes.

"Yep." Brooke smirked. "It used to be your Mom, but she got old and boring."

"I can hear you." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"What are we gonna do today?" Sawyer smiled at her mother and then looked up to Brooke

"Well, that's up to you."

Lucas felt the need to interject. "Don't go and do anything crazy now. No skydiving, bungee jumping...."

Sawyer laughed. "Daddy, I won't do those things."

"I know you won't." Lucas rose from the couch and leaned on his crutches. "How about you give me a hug before you go?"

Sawyer nodded and hugged her father and then her mother. Brooke said goodbye to Lucas and Peyton, and then she and the little girl walked out of the house.

"Looks like it's just you and me. All alone in this little ole house." Lucas grinned.

"It's not gonna be little much longer." Peyton walked up to his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've got to go make some calls. Tell Ben we want to move forward with the addition."

Lucas sighed. "I can't believe we're really doing this." He kissed her forehead. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

*******

Nathan was still a little damp when he rolled into the new bedroom. Only in his boxers he shuddered from the cold and called for Haley.

"Where're my other clothes?"

"They're on the bed." Haley smiled as she walked past him with his towel and dirty clothes. "Let me go put these in the wash. I'll be back in a sec to help you."

Nathan nodded and went to the edge of the bed. He put on his brace for his ribs and then reached for some clothes. His shirt was easy, nothing to it. But when he tried to put his pants on from the seated position, he had some difficulty.

"Haley?" He yelled her name but was startled by her hands on his shoulders. "Oh."

"You need help?" She smirked.

"Yeah."

Haley bunched the legs of the pants so the legs were two open holes. She went past is feet and then she got to his knees. "Can you do the rest?"

He grinned. "I think you should." Nathan lifted from the seat and she slid the pants up to his waist. "Changing clothes has never been so hard, or tiering."

"You wanna rest a bit?"

"That sounds good."

Nathan rose from his chair and got on the bed. Haley had a hand wrapped around his waist and when he fell into the pillows she did too. For fear of hurting his ribs, Haley had all of her weight on her elbows with her head just inches from his. He brushed a stray hair from her face and smiled, and then leaned up and kissed her softly. Haley kissed him back and he ran his hand down her back.

"Nathan." She kissed him on the cheek. "We can't."

He kissed her lips and smiled. "Why not?"

"Doctor's orders."

He furrowed his brows and scowled. "Wha...when did he say that?"

"This morning." Haley kissed him.

"You're lying." He smirked and pulled her closer.

She pulled away and sat straddling his hips. "Honestly." She raised her right hand as if she was a Scout. "And besides, do you think it would work?" She looked at his leg, his chest, and then she smiled.

"No." Nathan sounded defeated. "But will you lay with me for a while?" Haley nodded.

Climbing over her husband, Haley kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love you, Nathan."

"So, you'll stay a while?" Nathan smiled as he turned his head.

Haley put her hand on his face. "Of course."

*******

"What are we gong to do now?" Sawyer looked up to Brooke with big eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm stuffed. That was a big lunch." Brooke patted her stomach and grinned.

The two girls walked back to the car and when Sawyer was fastened in her chair, Brook had an idea. But her idea had to do with the new Scott baby, and she wasn't sure if Sawyer knew about him or her.

"Hey Sawyer?"

"Yeah?"

"Has your Mom or Dad mentioned anything exciting recently? Anything that you want to tell me about?"

Sawyer's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know, anything that has to do with the color pink or blue?"

Sawyer looked confused. "Aunt Bwooke, you know my favorwite color is gween."

Brooke smiled. "Light green, I know. But, have Lucas and Pey...your Mom or Dad talked about having...."

Sawyer smiled wide. "Are you talking about the baby? How I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"Uh..." Brooke nodded. "Yeah, you know about that?"

"Uh huh." Sawyer smirked. "And guess what?"

Brook raised her eyebrows and smiled. "What?"

"Mommy and Daddy are going to give the baby it's own room." She sighed. "I told them I would share, but, Daddy said I didn't need to."

"That was very nice of you Sawyer." Brooke pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant and drove towards her house. "I have an idea, something we can do for the baby."

"Really?" Sawyer grinned.

"Yep." Brooke drove down the street. "I think we should make something for the baby."

"Like what?"

"Something that your Mom, Dad, and the new baby will like." Brook smiled and looked at Sawyer in the rear view mirror.

Sawyer giggled. "Give me a hint, pweese."

"Well, it's going to be picture-perfect.

*******

Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw Peyton hunched over the table feverishly writing down numbers. He grinned as he sat down and got her attention.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

She smirked and slid him some papers. "Crunching numbers."

"I thought you hated math?" Lucas smiled.

"I do."

"Well, what is all of this for?"

She sighed and looked over the papers again. "I talked to Ben and he gave me an estimate for the addition. I just wanted to make sure...."

Lucas put his hand on top of hers. "Can we afford it?"

"Definitely one room. But two? I don't know. It's gonna be tight." Peyton began to smile when she looked back over to her husband. "If we do everything right, we might be able to pull it off."

"That's good." Lucas smirked and took her hand. "I really want two rooms." He kissed her hand and then she gave him another piece of paper.

"Here's the number."

"Wha...it's so much." Lucas' eyes were wide as he swallowed hard.

She nodded. "I know."

He could sense the uncertainty in her voice. "Hey, we're gonna do this. It's what's best for this family." Lucas stumbled to his feet and steadied himself with the back of her chair. Leaning down close he whispered into her ear. "I'd go broke, live on the streets. I'll do what ever this family needs." He kissed her just under her ear. "The only thing that matters is that we're together...in this house."

"Luke...." She reached up to grab his face behind her but all she felt was air. Turning around she saw him walking away. "Where are you going?"

He smiled. "To get the checkbook."

*******

Nathan sat anxiously in the living room eying the clock. Any minute the kids would be returning home. Charlotte had spent the day with Deb and Jamie was at school. When the sounds of the old wooden door creaked, Nathan called out. Haley came into the room and shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just me. I went to get the mail." Haley set the envelopes on the kitchen counter and then joined her husband on the couch.

"When are they gonna get here?" Nathan's eyes looked sad. He really missed his kids.

"Aw, baby...they'll be here in a little bit."

He nodded and then sighed. "Who do you think will...."

Nathan's thought was interrupted by someone opening the door and hollering hello. Deb walked in the house shortly followed by her granddaughter.

"Hey." Deb dropped her purse and quickly ushered to her son's side. "Nathan, you look good."

"Hey Mom." Nathan smiled.

"Daddy!" Running from the entranceway, Charlotte joined her family in the living room. "You'we home."

Nathan lifted the little girl off her feet and set her in his lap. "I sure am." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his big arms around her. "I've missed you baby girl."

"I've missed you too, Daddy." Charlotte squeezed her father tighter. "Now we can play games together, eat dinner together...all that stuff since yourw home."

Deb and Haley both watched with giant smiles on their faces. Deb cleared her throat and got up from the couch's arm where she was sitting. "I've gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

The brunette nodded. "Thanks again Deb." Haley got up and walked her mother-in-law to the door. After they exchanged goodbyes, Haley saw a dark green SUV pull into her driveway. She could see Chuck's mother wave and then her son got out of the car. "Hey, Jimmy Jam."

Jamie hurried to the door and smiled. "Is he here?"

She nodded. "Right inside." Haley opened the door and they both walked in.

"Jamie!" Nathan grinned as he saw his son. "Come here." Nathan put his daughter on the floor and held out his arms. The young boy embraced his father. "I missed you."

"Me too, Dad." Jamie let go of his father. "I'm glad you're home."

"So am I." Nathan sighed. "So am I."

An hour or so later, as Haley prepared dinner, Nathan and the kids went outside. An unusually warm day, Jamie begged his father to play basketball with him. Being the sweet man and father her is, Nathan couldn't help but say yes. Even if his current condition didn't allow him to play to the best of his ability, he was going to try his hardest.

"What do you think Dad, around the world, horse?" Jamie smiled as he bounced the ball.

"Uh, how about Pig?" Nathan rolled to the driveway and stopped. "I think my leg will last that long."

Jamie nodded. "I'll go easy on you."

Nathan laughed. "Don't forget who you're playing against. Number twelve, leader in assists and highest free throw percentage..." Nathan smirked. "In the NBA." He sighed. "I may be a little out of commission, but I've still got it."

Jamie laughed. "Sure you do. And by the way, you're not in the NBA anymore Dad.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Someone seems a little over confident, cocky even."

"What's cocky mean?" Charlotte put her hands on her hips and looked over to her father.

"It just means that your brother, he thinks he can do better than me." Nathan rolled over to his daughter and smiled. "He's being silly."

"Yeah, cause you're the best Daddy."

"I'll go first." Nathan held out his hand to catch the ball. "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

Jamie rolled his eyes and bounced the ball to his dad. "You don't get any re-dos."

"I don't need second chances."

Centering his chair where the free throw line would be, he raised his right hand into the air. And just as he had in a game he played as a Raven, Nathan looked over to the kidss and smirked. He shot the ball and when the whooshing sound of the net echoed back to him he smiled. Jamie's draw dropped and his eyes budged. He couldn't believe his father had just made a shot without looking, much less from a chair.

"How...?" Jamie furrowed his brow. "You didn't even l...." He walked over and picked up the ball. "I'm suppose to make that?"

Nathan nodded. "Yep." He rolled over to his daughter and watched. "You only get one try."

Charlotte laughed and put her hands on her father's chair. "That was great, Daddy."

"Thanks baby girl." He smiled and then looked back over to Jamie.

"Alright Mr. Big Shot, your turn." Nathan smirked. "Remember, keep your eyes on me and your sister, and bend your knees."

Jamie rolled his eyes. He went through the same motions as his father had but with a different result. Instead of the ball going through the net, it barely hit the backboard.

"Dang it."

Charlotte laughed at her brother's failed attempt, but her father shot her look that quickly stopped her fun. She knew it wasn't right for her to laugh at Jamie.

"Looks like you're a 'P.'" Nathan smiled as he rolled over and grabbed the ball. "Don't feel bad. I didn't make that shot until I was fifteen."

Jamie smiled hearing that from his dad. He looked over towards the house and saw his mother walking over to them.

"Hi guys." She leaned against Nathan's chair and smiled. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Do you know what I think?" Nathan looked up to his wife and smirked.

She cut her eyes. "What?"

"I think it's time for Haley James to show of f her athletic ability." He laughed. "Play this round."

"I don't know Dad, she's gotten pretty good." Jamie laughed and bounced his mom the ball. "She's been playing with me while you were in the hospital."

"Yeah, but Mommy shoots with two hands." Charlotte giggled as she joined her mother's side.

Acting like her daughter's statement hurt her feelings, Haley gasped. "Well, it works for me."

"What, _the_ Haley James? You can shoot a ball and it actually goes in?" Nathan smiled and spun around to face his wife. "I've got to see this."

"I might surprise you, Mr. Scott." Haley smiled seductively.

Nathan's eyebrows arched. "Oh, I know you will."

Haley backed up and dribbled a couple time. "You can do it Mommy!" Charlotte had a huge grin on her face as she anticipated her mother's shot.

"Thanks baby."

Haley dribbled once more and then brought the ball to her chest. She winked at Nathan and then jumped from the ground. With a little help from the small box on the backboard, the ball flew strait into the net. Charlotte celebrated and Jamie got the rebound. She walked over to Nathan with a smirk on her face. Leaning down to him she held her nose a centimeter away from his.

"She shoots..." Haley kissed Nathan. "She scores."

*******

Lucas was standing over the stove getting dinner ready. He heard the kitchen door swing open and his daughter was suddenly standing at his feet.

"Hi Daddy." Sawyer smiled, her eyes were as big as golf ball. There was no doubt, this little girl had a full day of fun.

"Hey you." Lucas put his hand in her head and shook it. "Did you have fun today?"

Sawyer nodded. "Tons of fun."

Lucas laughed. "Good."

"Where's Mommy?"

"Uh, she resting in the bedroom." Lucas wiped his hands on a dish towel and grinned. "You can wake her up if you'd like."

Before she could even answer, the little girl bolted for the door to her parent's bedroom. Lucas smiled and then saw Brook walk in. She had a small bag in her hand and set it on the table.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey." He nodded. "What's in the bag?"

Brooke smiled. "Just a little something for Sawyer."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You do know her birthday isn't for another three months, right."

"Of course I know." She walked closer to him. "This is just a little something I got, or made her for being so great today." Brooke smiled. "It's a dress."

"Shocking." Lucas grinned.

"If you weren't hurt right now, I'd hit you." Brooke cut her eyes. "But I need something from you."

"And what would that be?"

"Your laptop."

His forehead crinkled. "I don't know, Brooke. That thing is my life. It has all my st...all my work and stuff." He looked very hesitant.

"I know." She smiled. "That's why I'm gonna give it back to you tomorrow. I know you need it back." She could tell he didn't look convinced. "I need it for something important. Something Sawyer and I are doing together."

He sighed and after a moment passed, he agreed. "Alright, but please take care of it."

"I will."

He motioned with his head to the living room. "It's in there."

She returned a second later and smiled. "Thanks so much."

"Thanks so much for what?" Peyton walked out of the bedroom with Sawyer following.

"Oh, I...I need to borrow his lap top. Mine is acting all weird, so he's doing me a favor." Brooke faked smiled in Lucas' direction. "I gotta get going. My boys are probably going crazy. Julian is probably going crazy. He's had the twins all day."

"Sweet man." Peyton smiled as she sat down at he table.

"I know." Brooke nodded and then looked over to Sawyer. "I had fun today, you."

"Me too, Aunt Brooke."

"I'll see all of you tomorrow."

Brooke walked out of the house and then Sawyer went into her room to play. Peyton looked over to Lucas who was leaning against the counter.

"Thanks for starting dinner."

"It wasn't a problem."

Peyton grinned and then put an elbow on the counter. "You know what I was thinking?"

He smirked. "What?"

"That I wish your Mom was still here."

"Why?" He crossed his arms. "So she can cook?"

She shook her head. "No, so she could have seen the plans, seen what we're going to do to the house."

"She'll see it eventually." Lucas walked over to Peyton and sat down next to her. "And I guarantee she'll love it."

She laughed. "You sound a little sure of yourself."

Lucas nodded. "Thats because she's going to love having another grandchild. The addition to the house will seem insignificant, minute compared to the baby."

"Sometimes I forget I'm married to an author, but then you use words like 'minute' and I remember." She laughed and leaned over the table. "I love it though. I love you." She kissed him and then put her hand on his face. She traced his stubble and grinned. "I think you might need a bath tonight, babe."

"I think you're right."

*******

**A/N- What did you think about this chapter? A little fluffy, but what do you think Brooke and Sawyer are up to? What are they going to make? Leave your guess in a review! Next chapter, the Nathan/baby announcement party, Brooke begins to work on the 'project,' and that special someone will be returning to Tree Hill. As always, I appreciate reviews. So click that little button and tell me your thoughts. Until next time....**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay, a new chapter, I've been trying to upload this for two days, but what ever. PS- make sure to read the lyrics to the song at the end. They are perfect for who is singing. :)**

**Disclaimer- OTH is not mine**

**Chapter 23- Ain't A Thing. **

*******

When Haley opened the door, she saw Brooke holding a baby and a large container she assumed was full of food. Julian had a bag of groceries and the other boy in his arms. He also had a compacted Pack-n-Play slung around his shoulder.

"Come in." She held the door for her friends and then led them to the kitchen.

Julian quickly deposited his bag of groceries and set up the boy's play pin in the living room. With the twins settled and happy, he returned to the kitchen to begin cooking. Brooke was putting things in the fridge and Haley got out a large pan for Julian to put the meat in. Nathan joined them and was stunned by what he saw.

"What is that?"

Julian smiled. "What, this?" He held a massive roast in front of him. "This, my crippled friend, is a fourteen pound roast." Nathan's eye shot open and Julian smirked. "But in three and a half hours, it will be the best Prime Rib you'll have ever had."

"He's not lying you know." Brooke walked over to her husband and ran her hand down his back. "He's the most amazing cook."

"Thanks babe." Julian looked down to Brooke and then kissed her.

"You're welcome." She walked back over towards Haley.

"Do you want me to do anything? Can I help you?" Nathan sounded excited.

"Nah, this is you're party man. All you need to do is enjoy yourself." Putting the meat in the oven and checking the temperature, Julian walked into the living room after he washed his hands.

"So, do you have an extravagant meal planned?" Nathan smiled.

"Nothing to great. We'll have Green Beans Almondine, roasted red potatoes with garlic, spinach salad, and some type of bread." Julian listed the components of dinner as if there was nothing to it.

"Wha...am I paying you for this?" Nathan felt like he was at a fancy restaurant.

"No, but maybe we can arrange that." Julian laughed as he took a sip of his drink. Noticing Nathan didn't have anything he offered to get something for him, but Nathan declined.

Elliot started to fuss and Nathan looked over at the boys. "Can I get him."

Julian nodded. "Be my guest."

Nathan rolled over to the play pin and lifted Elliot out. "Hey little man." He set the small child on his lap. "What's up with you?"

Julian laughed at Nathan's conversation. It was so painfully one sided, but it looked like Elliot was enjoying himself. When Nathan began to move the little boy laughed.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Nathan smiled and started to move again. But this time, he was making race car sounds with his mouth.

"Brooke, Haley." Julian yelled to the girls in the kitchen. "You've got to come see this."

The two women walked into the living room and laughed. Brooke ran to get her camera from her purse and returned a moment later. Elliot looked like he was on cloud nine. He flashed his gums, because he had no teeth, and everyone laughed.

Through all of the laughter, they could barely hear the door open. Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer all entered as another eruption of laughter came from the living room.

"What's going on?" Sawyer made her way through the small crowd and laughed when she saw Elliot on Nathan's lap.

Peyton watched for a second and then went into the kitchen to put down some bags. Returning a minute later she saw Brooke and Lucas walk down the hallway and slip into the guest bedroom, or to their surprise, the new master bedroom.

Peyton walked over to Haley and smirked. "What are those two up to?"

Haley looked around. "Who?"

"Brooke and Lucas. They just disappeared into that bedroom."

"That's weird." Haley laughed. "Maybe she wanted to talk to him about something." Haley shrugged her shoulders and began to walk back to the kitchen.

Peyton nodded but was secretly wondering what they were doing. She heard Haley holler for her help and then turned away.

*******

"Why did you drag me in here?" Lucas sat on the bed and leaned his crutched against the bed frame.

"Cause you and I need to talk." She shut the door and crossed her arms.

He half sighed half laughed. "About what?"

"About what I found on your computer." She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Wha...what did you find?"

She smiled. "Just a little something called "Untiled Document 4.'" Brooke put her hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Does that ring a bell?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But how did...why did you...?"

"I know." She put her hand up. "I know I shouldn't have, but Luke I was looking through some files and I found it and I couldn't stop reading."

"You...you read it?" He looked angry so she sheepishly nodded. "Brooke, it's not even finished."

"Believe me, I know." She laughed. "It was killing me not to read more."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess." He laughed and then took a deep breath. "You like it?"

"Lucas, I love it." She smiled and then squeezed his shoulder. "I think this can be your next great novel.

"Really?" If there was anything that could best describe Lucas Scott in this moment, humble would fit perfectly.

"Absolutely!" She got up from the bed and paced the room. "This is it Luke. I mean, The Comet was great, An Unkindness of Ravens..." She smiled and bit her lip. "...you know how much I like that one. Your short stories are fantastic. But Untitled Document 4, this is your ticket to the big one."

Lucas smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "I don't know Brooke. It's still early in the process. I might lose my inspiration."

She shook her head. "Impossible."

He was a bit taken aback by her bluntness. "And how can you be so sure about that?"

"Because she's out there." Brooke pointed towards the direction of the living room.

"It's not..." Lucas was interrupted by Brooke lifting her hand into the air.

"I know who the main character is based around." Brooke put her hands on her hip. "Your inspiration has blond, curly hair. Captivating green eyes. A contagious laugh."

Lucas smiled. "It's not..."

"I know it's not Peyton." Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's Sawyer."

"So, you think it's that obvious?" Lucas sighed and then looked up to Brooke.

"No, I thought it was Peyton for the longest time." She laughed. "Don't get me wrong, but almost all of your female leads are her in one way or another."

"How did you figure it out then? I mean, it's not a book about a little girl, or a girl that even looks like Sawyer."

Brooke smiled and and cocked her jaw. "After I spent the day with her yesterday, I noticed something."

Lucas smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "Every time Sawyer was asked a question she crinkled her nose. Just like Finn does. In the book."

"I thought I was the only one who noticed that." Lucas crossed his arms and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know that she does it. She just does it subconsciously." Brooke laughed. "I sound like a child psychologist."

"No you don't." Lucas shook his head and smiled. "I'm glad you notice. And I'm really glad you like the story so far."

"Of course I do." She opened the door and smiled. "How about we go back out and see your brother?"

"Hey Brooke?" She turned around and looked back to Lucas. "Will you not tell Peyton about this story. If it does work out, I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure." The brunette nodded and then walked out of the room.

Lucas got to his feet and then grabbed his crutches. He slowly made his way back to the living room. He sat down next to Julian and smiled as he now saw Nathan rolling around with Jackson.

"How you feeling little brother?"

Nathan smiled. "Not bad."

"I'm glad to hear it." Lucas nodded and then his attention went to the stairs.

Charlotte, Jamie and Sawyer were running down them laughing. They all were red face and delighted. It was a sight like this that made Lucas think back to the day he had an idea for a new book.

*******

_After a hectic day, Lucas found himself behind his computer. The past eight hours had consisted of baby siting. Haley had called him early and asked if he would watch Jamie and Charlotte. Being her best friend, and uncle to the other adorable Scott kids, he couldn't say no. So, around 10am he and Sawyer went to Nathan and Haley's house. There, he found himself playing games, making grilled cheeses and watching Shrek. But what he hadn't expected, was what he would learn from watching Sawyer all afternoon. He found her independent, obnoxious at times, hysterical, and rambunctious. Everything you'd expect from a girl twice, three times her age. After sitting and watching the cousins play he decided he wanted to base a character in a new book off of his daughter. _

_So now, as he looked blankly at the white screen before him, Lucas found it troubling to write. He'd gotten as far as the character's name. That's it. Wanting to keep the name related to Sawyer, Lucas used his imagination to come up with Kate Finnegan, also know as 'Finn.' He picked that name simply because of a story he'd read as a boy. Adventures of Huckleberry Finn was where he could credit the name, sort of. It made him think of Sawyer, because Tom Sayer is Huck's best friend. But that was it, just a name. That was all he had to show for this brilliant idea of his. Picking up his cell phone he scrolled through his contact list. Pushing the send button he sighed when he heard the familiar voice._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Lindsey. It's me." _

"_Have you called to tell me you're working on your next great piece? Because if you're not, I don't have time to chat." She sounded bitter, and truthfully, she was. It had been almost five years since she and Lucas were together. And every time she heard his voice, a piece of her heart faded away. _

"_I have a question for you?" Lucas sounded desperate._

"_Alright. What is it?"_

"_I want to know what the parameters of my contract are. What am I allowed to write about."_

"_Pretty much anything. As long as you're not illustrating. We don't publish picture books."_

_Lucas laughed at her joke. But somehow, her seriousness made him feel like she wasn't joking. "No, I'm not going to draw anything."_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_I'm thinking of changing up my material."_

"_How so?"_

"_I want to write a coming of age piece. A story about finding out who you are." He paused waiting for her to respond._

"_Isn't "Ravens" kind of like that?" Her tone was questionable._

"_Well, yeah." Luke ran his hand over his face. "But I want this to be like Ramona Quimby, the character created by Beverly Cleary."_

"_So, you want to write a children's book?" _

"_No, not exactly." He didn't like the uncertainty in her voice. "It will still be a novel. Probably over 200 pages."_

"_Lucas, I don't know if that's such a good idea."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, your fan base isn't going to want to read about...what is it going to be about?"_

"_A young girl, Kate Finnegan. She's eleven and impossibly charming. The story will follow her first vacation to the beach and the friends she meets along the way."_

_There was a long, silent pause. It made Lucas really nervous. "I think...I think it's kind of juvenile, amateurish."_

"_Come on Lindsey, give me a chance. Don't tell me 'no' until you've at least read some of it."_

"_Will you send me some of the text?"_

_Lucas cleared his throat awkwardly. "I haven't really started it yet."_

"_I can't read it then?"_

"_I know, but Linds." As soon as he said that he regretted it. Lucas hadn't called Lindsey by that nickname for a very long time. In fact, not since they were together. He used to call her that when he wanted something, or if he wanted to get on her good side. Surprisingly, Lindsey didn't seem phased. She almost sounded happy._

"_Okay Luke. I'll give you until March to send me a copy of the first three chapters." She sighed. "That's four months, you have plenty of time."_

"_Thank you Lindsey."_

"_Just be glad I believe in you."_

_He hung up the phone and then he felt the itch in his fingers. Placing them on the keys, black words began to fill the blank page. _

_***_

"Lucas." Someone was calling his name but he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, Lucas."

He turned around and saw Haley standing behind the couch. "Hales." Lucas smiled. "What do you need?"

"I don't need anything." Haley smirked and put her hand on his shoulder. "Peyton wants to see you."

"Where is she?"

"Outside, on the deck."

Struggling to his feet, he leaned against his crutches. "Thanks Haley."

After a minute or two, he finally got to the door and saw Peyton leaning against the railing. She smiled when he walked over to her.

"Hi."

"What's up?" Lucas propped himself against his crutches.

"Nothing." She smiled slyly making him smirk.

"Why'd you want me out here then?" Lucas laughed and ran his hand across his chin.

"To talk."

"About what?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Anything in particular?"

"What was that little conversation you had behind closed doors with Brooke about?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and smirked. "You know I love it when you get all jealous." He reached over with his hand and pulled her towards him.

She moved close and put a hand on his chest. "What were you two talking about? I wanna know." Her question was playful, but serious at the same time.

Lucas laughed. "Just a little something that I'm not ready to talk to you about yet."

She furrowed her brow and hit his chest. "Uh, what is it that you can't tell me?" She smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough."

*******

Haley looked from the kitchen to the living room searching for Nathan. Mouth, Millie, and Skills had just arrived so she thought he should know. But, Nathan was nowhere in sight. Glancing out the window she though he may be outside, but he wasn't. She walked back to their bedroom but he wasn't there either. Turning around, she saw the door at the end of the hall cracked. Walking over she peered in and saw Nathan holding a picture.

"Hey." She walked over to him and put her hands in his shoulders. "Mouth, and Millie are here. Skills is too." He didn't respond so she walked in front of him. "Nathan, are you...?" When she saw his face it was streaked with tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He wiped his cheek and rolled over to a large bookshelf and returned the picture.

One side of the room was covered with basketball jerseys and trophies. The other had a built-in-bookshelf that lined the wall. This was the place where Haley had a copy of her first album, her lyrics book, and a collection of sheet music. This was the room for their dreams.

"Nathan." She sounded just as upset as he looked.

He turned and sighed. "Hales, I'm done with basketball." A teary sheen was covering his eyes.

"No you're not." She walked over to him and knelt by his chair. "Maybe the NBA, but no one will ever be able to take the game away from you."

"It's not that." He shook his head. "I've just realized that I'm done. I'll probably never play another game in my life. And even if I wanted to...." He looked at his elevated leg. "Who's to say this, or I will ever be the same." She was about to speak but he continued. "I took myself out of the NBA, I ended that career." He wiped his eye and put his hand on his leg. "But this, this ended the game."

"How can you say that?" She fought back tears thinking of everything they as a family had worked for. "Nathan, I saw you today with the kids. You haven't lost it. And besides, the doctor said you can make a full recovery."

"I don't think I can." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not going to be the same."

"I'm sorry you're not in the NBA anymore, but Nathan, you'll still be able to play."

He swallowed hard and shut his eyes. "I never told you, but when I released myself from the Bobcats, I was given the option to go back in two years. They said I was too much of an asset to lose. That I would have to stay in shape, keep up my game..." He rolled his eyes. "Stay healthy."

"So, you're telling me that you regret leaving the Bobcats in the first place? That you could potentially go back to the NBA if you worked hard, and put in the effort?"

"Yes." He took her hand. "But I don't regret my decision to come home. Haley, I love being here with you and the kids."

"Nathan, I don't know...."

"I guess, today..." He ran his hand through his hair. "I realized that I was never going to play again. And, it freaked me out. Because, besides you and the kids, our friends...basketball is my life."

She wiped her eyes and sighed. "Maybe your career as a player is through, but that doesn't mean the game will be out of your life." She smiled trying to convince him his options were better. "You can coach, train players, commentate, you can do anything."

She leaned to his cheek and rested hers against his. The warmth of her skin made him feel better, but he still felt like he had just lost something. "I just wish..."

Haley put her finger over his mouth. "Shh." Haley shook her head. "Listen, even if you have lost your ability or chance to play, the game will be with you forever." He looked up to her and smiled. "I'll be with you forever." Haley kissed him gently and brushed the skin under his eye with her thumb. "And if you ever feel alone, or empty...just know that we, Jamie, Charlotte, and I are here for you. We root for you on and off the court." She smiled and cupped his face with her hand. "And I love you no matter what happens."

Nathan smiled and breathed deep. "You don't know how much I needed to hear something like that." He kissed her softly. "You, Haley James, are perfect."

Haley was about to respond when she hear a knock on the door. They both turned to see who it was. A tall blond peeked her head around the door frame. "Hey, everyone is here. They all want to see you, Nathan."

He nodded and started to roll towards the door. Just before exiting to the hall, he looked back at Haley and smiled. Peyton noticed and smirked. She stepped into the room and stared at Haley.

"Is everything alright?"

"It is now."

Peyton smiled and then looked at the items pertaining to Haley's music career. "Look at all of this." She walked over to the bound book and opened it. "The masterpieces, your musical masterpieces come from this."

Haley smiled. "I don't know about that."

"I need to tell you something Haley." Peyton put the book down and faked a smile. Haley knew what she was about to say.

"I can't believe you. I specifically told you not to send anything to L.A." She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"But Haley, your songs, they're great. And the execs think so too." Peyton smiled and walked over to her friend. "They loved it so much that they want you to record a full length album."

Haley smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Haley sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe it's really happening."

"Believe it." Peyton walked closer to Haley and pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be great Haley, but we've got to get you in the studio. So, tomorrow, meet me there around 9:30am?"

*******

Julian walked into the dinning room carrying the plate with the meat. Everyone sat up and eyed the steaming food.

"Damn this looks good." Skills took his napkin from the table and put it in his lap.

"Hold on now." Julian smiled and took a large knife to the meat. "You just wait until you see how it looks on the inside."

Once everyone had food on their plate, Nathan tapped his glass. "I'd like to say a few words." He cleared his throat and then saw that everyone had his attention. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming. The last few weeks has been hard on all of us, and without the support from friends, great friends...I don't think we'd be here right now. I know I wouldn't." He raised his glass. "Here's to you guys, the people in my life who make everything matter."

They all raised their glasses and Skills nodded. "Nicely said Nate. We love you man."

"To your health, and a speedy recovery." Mouth lifted his glass higher.

The noise of clinking glasses filled the room and then Skills smirked. "Hey P. Scott, since when do you not drink wine?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Because she's preg...." Brooke caught herself before she could finish, but it was too late.

Millie gasped and then Mouth smiled. "Peyton, are you pregnant?"

Peyton reached for Lucas' hand and then nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Skill nodded and then grinned. "I knew something was up with you."

"You knew?" Julian turned to Brooke.

"Uh Huh." She smiled and then looked over to Peyton.

"I'm due in September."

"Peyton, congratulations." Millie smiled and then glanced at Lucas. "And Lucas..." Millie felt bad leaving the father out. "What do you think?"

Lucas turned to Peyton. It was true what they say; pregnant women really do glow. He smiled and then looked back to Millie. "I couldn't be happier." Peyton squeezed his hand and she leaned in for a kiss.

"I for one can't wait for another Scott baby." Haley smiled at her best friend.

Nathan smirked at Peyton and shook his head. "Could have been us."

"Oh God, not that again." Peyton laughed and put her hands over her face. "We were horrible together."

"And you're sure Luke's the father?" Skills couldn't help but laugh.

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "I'm..." Lucas interrupted her.

"Yes I'm the father."

"I'm so happy for you." Mouth smiled. "Maybe this will be the next Scott that makes it into the sports headlines?"

Lucas nodded. "Maybe."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Peyton all fat and bitchy in the middle of August. You P. Scott are gonna be hell." Brooke laughed and then winked at her best friend

Peyton cut her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that."

Lucas turned to Peyton and smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll still love you."

The rest of the evening was full of laughter. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton swapped pregnancy stories with the table. This made Millie want to jump on the bandwagon, but Mouth looked nervous every time she looked at him. Babies were not in the near future for Mouth and Millie McFadden. Still, the conversation was always funny and interesting for the whole group. By the time everyone's belly was stuffed and plates empty, the clock brushed past 10:30pm.

The twins were asleep in the Pack-n-Play, Sawyer and Charlotte were asleep in the younger's room, and Jamie was helping Brooke with the dishes. Mouth, Millie, and Skills left just before eleven. Brooke thanked Jamie for his help with a crisp ten dollar bill even though he didn't mind the work. When Julian got the boys in the car, the Bakers bid their farewell and headed for home. Lucas and Peyton were the last to go. With hugs and handshakes, Lucas and Peyton said goodbye. Sawyer unwillingly walked to the car and soon enough, the Comet's taillights were small and barely visible. Jamie went up to bed and then Nathan and Haley retired to their bedroom.

"Tonight was great Hales." Nathan laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up over his legs.

"It was pretty great, wasn't it?" Haley switched of the lights and snuggled next to her husband. Both of them were quiet until Haley whispered over to Nathan. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the songs I've been working on?"

"Uh huh." Nathan turned towards Haley and smiled.

"Well, Peyton sent them to L.A." She sighed and then ran her fingers through her hair. "They liked it. A lot."

"Haley, that's fantastic." Nathan reached for her hand and locked them together.

"I'm supposed to go to the studio in the morning."

He nodded. "You should." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

*******

Slipping out of the house, Haley drove to Tric with a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She parked her car next to the Comet and went inside the old brick building. Walking though the bar, she could hear music coming from Peyton's office. But when she opened the door, she didn't see her friend at her desk. Instead, she heard a familiar voice coming from the studio.

_Listen here baby_

_Let me tell you how it's gonna be_

_Go ahead and try it baby_

_You won't last one day without me cause_

_You got it bad for me_

_Still got a heart for me_

_I'm just a habit baby you can't break_

As Haley moved closer she saw Peyton get up from behind the glass and walk outside. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head. "I don't know what he's doing here." Peyton put her hands on her hips. "He said that the label sent him."

Haley rolled her eyes and walked past Peyton. She entered the studio and glared at the man before her eyes. He was skinny, had spiked-up hair, and a ring on every finger.

_You ain't a thing without me_

_Sure ain't a thing without me_

_Girl you been strutting around_

_What you got all over town_

_Oh, but what does that prove_

_I know all about you_

_You ain't a thing without me_

_Sure ain't a th...._

He was just like the man she'd know all those years ago. Pompous, arrogant...did you listen to the words in that song? And he without a doubt still referred to himself in the third person. Haley pushed the stop button and suddenly the man quit singing. He turned and glared in Haley's direction.

"Peyton, you can't be...." He stopped mid sentence because he realized he was not longer talking to Peyton. "Well, well." He smiled wide and nodded his head. "Haley James."

Peyton walked back into the studio and crossed her arms. "It's Haley James Scott."

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He removed his headphones and walked into the booth. He smirked and extended his arms. He frowned a second later. "What no love for me? Hugs, or kisses?"

"What are you doing here Chris?"

*******

**A/N- So Chris Keller is back. I love to hate him, so if you can't stand him, sorry. He'll be around a while. Next chapter, Haley/Peyton/Chris, Nathan and Lucas rehab their injuries, Chirs drama, Haley and Lucas friendship, and family cuteness for both couples. By the way, the song is called Ain't a Thing by Tyler Hilton, check it out on the web. It rocks. Anyway, please review. Until next time....**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to the CW and Mark Schwahn **

**Chapter 24- Life After You**

*******

"What am I doing here?" Chris grinned and fiddled with a ring on his finger.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. Why are you here? Why are you back in Tree Hill?"

"I'm here to work on my music."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "So you just decided to come here, to my studio? To Red Bedroom Records?"

Chris raised his hand to protest. "First of all, Chris Keller did not want to come back to this place." He glared at the blond standing across from him. "But my guys in L.A. told me I should work on my next album here."

"Why?" Haley's forehead crinkled and she crossed her arms.

"Because, words is, there's a new Haley James record in the works." He smiled and eyed Haley.

Peyton grunted. "It's Haley James _Scott_."

"I don't care." Chris glared at Peyton and then looked back to Haley. "Is it true?" She took a deep breath but her answer was in her eyes. Chris laughed and nodded his head. "I always knew you were more than a 'one hit wonder.'"

Peyton took offense. "Let's get our facts strait, shall we?" She pointed to a copy of Mia Catalano's record. "Haley co-produced that album. And that..." She walked over to the album signifying Nick Lachey's single "All In My Head." She rolled her eyes at Chris. "Haley wrote that song." She continued to point to objects on the wall. "And those two, those are her singles "Halo" and "Feel This.'"

Chris smiled and smirked at Haley. "You couldn't have done all that without Chris Keller, you know."

Peyton's eyes widened and it looked like she was about to punch him. "You're such a jack ass."

"I know."

"I'll be back." Peyton grabbed Haley's arm and the brunette understood. She knew that if this bickering was to continue, Peyton would get physical. And Peyton Scott, that girl was not afraid to throw a punch.

Haley sat down behind the controls and put her purse down. "Chris, why are you really here?"

"I...I told you." He walked over to the seat next to her and rested his hands on his knees.

"I know you're lying." Haley smiled and that made Chris smile.

He sighed and almost looked upset. It was so unlike him that she almost felt bad for him. "My label is threatening to terminate my contract." He shook his head. "Can you believe it, they want to cut Chris Keller?"

Haley almost laughed but decided against it. "So you're here because...?"

"Because you're making music again." He flashed a smile and the Chris Keller charm was back. "I want to work with you again, Haley. I want to sing with you."

This statement made Haley feel good. "You do?"

He nodded and grinned. "Just like old times."

"What makes you think that I will?" She smirked and bit her lip.

"Because you're the only person I know who has the type of heart that will forgive and forget." He looked down as if he was embarrassed. "Because you're kind and giving."

Haley was at a loss for words. Had the time that passed changed Chris Keller? Had rejection bruised his ego? Was he finally realizing that the world didn't revolve around him? "I'll do it under a few conditions."

He perked up and smiled. "Name them."

"First, you have to be nice to Peyton. She's the boss around here. This is her company." He nodded. "Second, you should really try not to be such an ass." This made him laugh. "Just then, a second ago, you showed me that you are actually a nice person."

"Thanks."

"I'm not finished." She grinned and then looked serious once more. "You can't act inappropriate around me. This is a business deal. Don't try and charm your way into my good graces. We have to act like professionals."

He nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She cut her eyes because she couldn't tell if he was just messing around or being serious. Haley raised her eyebrows and he got the gist. "Sorry."

"And finally, you and I need to get reacquainted with one another."

"What does that mean?" He looked at her confused.

"I haven't seen you in ten years, don't you think we have a little catching up to do?"

He laughed. "I guess so."

Haley got up from her seat. She extended her hand and they shook. "I'm going to go find Peyton so she can draw up some paperwork." He nodded in agreement. "You should get back in the studio. That song you were singing, I liked it."

*******

Peyton was venting her frustrations to Will, the bartender for the early shift. As he unloaded cases of alcohol, and wiped down counters, he listened to Peyton rant about some guy named Chris.

"You don't even know what he's like. I couldn't describe him without combusting. He just makes me so angry."

Will laughed and flipped a towel over his shoulder. "Sounds like you have a little problem."

"No, it's not little. There is nothing little about Chris Keller." She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "If he's not gone within the hour...I don't know what I'll do."

"You know Peyton, I've worked here for two years, and this is as much as we've ever talked." Will smiled and leaned against the bar. "Usually, the only people I see in a bar at..." He looked over to the wall at the clock. "At eleven in the morning are alcoholics, or the people left over from the night before. And you...I can't say you fit either category."

She laughed and smiled. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah."

Haley walked from the office and sat next to Peyton. "You'll never guess what Chris wants to do."

"Please, spare me." The blond took another sip of her drink.

"What are you drinking?" Haley looked concerned. She didn't think Peyton would be drinking, especially since she was pregnant, but she hadn't expected to see Chris this morning either.

Peyton smiled and shook her glass. "It's water...on the rocks."

Haley nodded and smiled. "Oh." She sat next to Peyton and then told her the news.

"You mean he's, you two are going to work together?"

"Yep." Haley smiled at the disgusted look on Peyton's face. "But, if it's any consolation, I told him he had to be nice to you."

"Oh, well thanks for that." She sounded painfully sarcastic.

"I did tell him you were the boss." Haley smiled knowing this would make her friend happy.

Peyton smiled at that. "You did?"

"I sure did. I made it very clear."

"How did he take that?" Peyton laughed and rested her elbow on the bar.

"He's fine with it. And you know what, I think he may have changed."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Haley, there's no way that that ass of a man has changed. It's impossible."

"I don't know, he seems different."

"Haley, I love that you try to see the good in people, but we are talking about Chris Keller. He's probably just changed his attitude around you."

Haley though about it for a minute, and for a second she thought maybe Peyton was right. But being the type of person she is, Haley was going to give Chris the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, I want to make everything legal. Lets draw up some contracts."

"I'll be there in a second."

Haley nodded and walked back towards the office.

Peyton took the last sip of her water and smiled at Will. "Thanks for the talk and drink." She slid him the glass and he caught it.

"See you around Peyton."

*******

Haley got back home just before 1:00pm. Deb was at the house to help watch the kids. So when Haley walked through the door, she saw her mother-in-law and husband in the living room.

"Hey." She plopped down on the sofa and rested her head against Nathan's shoulder.

"How was Tric?" Nathan looked down and smiled.

"Great. I got a lot of stuff done."

"So you're getting back into music?" Deb asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm working on a studio album. Peyton is producing it."

"That's wonderful." Deb sounded much more enthusiastic. "I hope everything works out."

Haley smiled. "I think it will."

Nathan grinned and put his arm around Haley. "Listen to my girl. So confident." He kissed her. "So sexy."

Clearing her throat, Deb got up from the couch. "I think I'll be going."

"Thanks for helping me Mom." Nathan looked at his mother and nodded. "I would have been a wreck without you."

When the door shut Haley sat up and looked at Nathan. He could tell by the look in her eye that there was something she wanted to say. He was about to speak, but she talked.

"Guess who's back in town?"

Nathan shook his head. "Is this a trick question?" He smiled when she laughed.

"No. It's someone we haven't seen in a while. Someone who nearly got between us eleven years ago I think." She was trying to make this funny. Who wants to tell their husband that a man from her past, whether romantic or not, is back?

"Oh my God." He rolled his eyes.

"That was my reaction when I saw him."

"Why is he here?" Nathan lifted his leg from the coffee table and set it in the seat of his chair.

"He wants to sing with me."

"Hales, that guy is nothing but a giant pain in the ass, a pain in _my _ass."

She laughed even though it was the truth. "I know. But, it might be good."

He sighed. "I'm going to support you in what ever you do, but if I wasn't in this condition. I'd go have a word with him."

"I think it's gonna be different this time."

"Hey Mom?" Jamie walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Haley looked over her shoulder

"Can you come and help me?"

Haley smiled and raised her eyebrows. "With what?"

"I've got a project due tomorrow, and I need some help."

Nathan laughed. "He asked me earlier, but I don't draw, and I certainly don't know what the inner layers of a volcano look like."

"Neither do I." Haley laughed and smiled at her son.

"But Mom, you're good at things like this." He sat in a chair across from his parents. "Please."

Haley smirked. "You know what?"

Jamie grinned and his eyes widened. "What?"

"I have an idea."

*******

"Ugh." Peyton tossed her purse on the table and opened the fridge. She mumbled some expletives to herself and then she heard Lucas come into the kitchen.

"Did you have a bad day?" He laughed. "Did you and Haley get into a fight."

"Nope." She shut the fridge and then sat down at the table.

"Oh, come on Peyton, somethings bothering you." He sat down next to her.

"By something do you mean Chris Keller?" She unscrewed a water bottle and took a long sip.

"Chris Keller?"

She squinted her eyes and nodded. "He's decided to return to Tree Hill. And do you know what's even better?" Lucas shook his head but he looked like he didn't want to know the answer. "He going to record an album, in _my _studio."

"If you don't want him to, don't let him." Lucas laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that simple. He's got Haley on his side."

"What?"

She widened her eyes and held out her hands. "I don't know how the little weasel did it. She seems to think he's changed. But trust me, I was alone with him for two hours. He has not changed."

"Say something to Haley about it."

"I'm just gonna wait and see how this thing works out." She sat back and crossed her arms. "Haley does have good musical intuition. I think she feels that they could come up with something pretty amazing."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you babe."

She smiled and then put her hand on his cheek. "That's okay."

"But guess who I talked to today? Well, it was a lot of people."

"I'm not going to guess then."

He laughed. "I talked to Ben, our deposit went through, they're going to start construction on Wednesday."

"Wow, that soon?"

He nodded and smiled. "I want it to be ready before the baby comes. And if we start now, there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Peyton grinned. "I talked to my mom, told her about the addition, to the family and the house."

"Is she happy?"

"Of course."

"That's great Luke. Not that I was worried, but I think she knew I was pregnant when she was here. I didn't want her to be mad that we didn't tell her in person."

"She's not mad."

Peyton got up from the table and looked out the window. She smiled at her daughter who was pumping her legs furiously as she swung. "Are those the only people you talked to?"

He shook his head. "I got a call from the physical therapist. I have an appointment tomorrow. I'm supposed to set up a schedule."

"That's good." She laughed. "Maybe they'll show you how to used those things a little better."

"Peyton, don't make fun of me for being bad on crutches."

She laughed and nodded. "Sorry."

"Anyway, Nathan and I have the same orthopedic specialist, so our appointments are right after each other. We're going to go together."

Peyton walked over to Lucas and kissed his forehead. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Maybe they'll be able to tell you when we can have s...."

"Mommy!" Sawyer ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother.

"Hey you."

"Come watch me swing. I can go _so _high." Sawyer tugged at her mom's arm.

"You can?"

"Uh huh."

Lucas got up from his seat and watched them go outside. Before Peyton was out of the room, he smirked. "I'll make sure to get that question answered."

Peyton laughed and winked at him.

*******

"Charlotte, go stand by Daddy." Haley pointed to Nathan and then looked over to her son. "Are you ready for this?"

Jamie nodded. "So ready."

Haley looked at the volcano on the kitchen counter. It was made out of clay and had a tube in the center. She took the orange box from the counter and poured (a lot) of white powder in to the tube. Instantaneously, the baking soda reacted to the vinegar. White foam erupted with explosive power.

"Whoa!" Jamie smiled.

"Ahhh." Haley looked surprised. She hadn't expected the foam to go so high.

Charlotte looked scared for her life. She shielded herself behind Nathan's wheelchair.

After the few short seconds, the foam had stopped and a quiet lull filled the room. But then, an outburst of laughter followed. Haley was in tears, Jamie was on the floor, and Nathan held a grinning Charlotte in his lap.

"That was...AWESOME." Jamie smiled at his mom and then looked at his project. "Chuck's gonna be so jealous."

"Uh, I think you used to much stuff though." Nathan smiled.

Haley smirked. "You think?" She looked around the kitchen and shook her head. "Who wants to help me clean up."

Jamie shook his head, Nathan gave her a slight grin, but Charlotte raised her hand. "I will Mommy."

"Thanks baby."

*******

Monday morning, Peyton drove Nathan and Lucas to the physical therapist on her way to Tric. When the boys got into the reception area, they immediately looked to one another. The room was full of attractive women. It seemed as if every employee who worked there had been a model. Nathan leaned over to his brother.

"What kind of place is this?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't know." He laughed and then rubbed the stubble on his chin. "But, it looks..." he smirked in the direction of the employees. "...it looks pretty nice"

They walked, or Nathan rolled, over to the desk and signed in. The receptionist took their names and told them to take a seat. Nathan's name was called first and a young woman walked over to him. She extended her hand and smiled.

"Nathan?" He nodded. "I'm Jill." They shook hands. "I'm your therapist and if you're interested, I'd be happy to help you get out of that chair."

He smiled. "I would love that."

She smiled. "Follow me, please."

As Nathan rolled away, Lucas called out to him. "Behave yourself little brother."

Ten minutes passed and then someone called Lucas' name. He looked up and was surprised at what he saw. It wasn't a good looking girl, or woman. It was a man who could pass as the twin to Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"I'm Lucas." He got up with help from his crutches.

"Ah, I'm Bruce." His accent was foreign, but his English was clear enough.

Lucas cleared his throat. "It's...it's nice to meet you."

Bruce nodded enthusiastically. "Vell, let's get stharted."

*******

"I've never worked with a celebrity before." Jill smiled as she helped Nathan out of his wheelchair. "You're my first famous patient."

"No." Nathan smirked and shook his head. "I'm no celebrity."

Jill cocked her jaw and laughed. "Oh, alright. I'll just refer to you as a basketball super star."

"How about you just call me Nathan?"

She smiled at his humble demeanor. "I can do that."

Jill helped him to a bench and grabbed his chart. After looking it over and doing a quick physical exam, she smiled at Nathan.

He looked around and then back to his therapist. "What?"

"I'm telling you out of professional courtesy." Jill sat next to him. "You see all of those other trainers and therapists?" Nathan looked across the room and saw five or six women staring at him. "They all think you're gorgeous. Be careful around them."

He laughed. "And what do you think about me?"

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't attractive, but you see, there's a really special guy in my life. I've only got eyes for him."

He smiled thinking that Haley would probably say something like that. Nathan glanced down to her left hand; no ring. "What's this guy's name." She raised her eyebrows.

"Not that it's your business, but his name is Max."

Lucas and his therapist walked into the room and Nathan grinned. "I bet he looks like that guy."

Jill looked over to the two men and laughed. "Who, Bruce?" She shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

Lucas watched as his brother and therapist laugh. He was jealous, envious of the trainer that sat next to Nathan. It wasn't because he thought she was pretty, even though she was, but he wanted someone who he could hold a conversation with. Not someone as big, intimidating as Bruce.

"Vill you com ovor heer and seat dawn pveese?"

Lucas turned his attention to Bruce. "What?"

"Vill you...?" He pointed to a bench and motioned for Lucas to sit.

"Oh, sure."

Nathan and Jill went back to her office and he sat down. She had degrees from three Universities and a couple awards on the wall. Nathan smiled at her achievements. She sat down and began writing.

"Alright Nathan, let's make a schedule."

"Okay."

As she talked him through the week, he found out that Jill was serious and very good at her job. She wanted him to stay active and continue exercising. What? He's in a wheelchair, how is he supposed to exercise? She showed him a couple things he can do to make sure his good muscles, the ones not effected by the cast, don't atrophy. She tuned the schedule towards him and pointed with her pen.

"If we follow this regiment, I'd say...." She looked over Nathan's shoulder. "Dr. Matthews probably told you it will take, what ten weeks for you to heal?"

"Yeah."

"Looking at the x-rays, it might be longer." She halfway smiled. "But, I promise, we are going to get running and jumping just like you used to."

Nathan sighed heavily. "How long will I be in this thing?" He pated the arms of the wheelchair.

"Definitely five weeks, not any longer than eight."

Nathan felt like screaming. He hated being confined to a chair when he had at least one perfectly good leg. "Could you be wrong?"

She smirked and shook her head. "I'm not one to boast, but I'm the best Dr. Matthews has on staff here." Jill glanced up to the awards on her wall. "You can request a change, but I'm going to do everything I can to get you back to 100 percent."

He nodded. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"I understand." She got up and smiled. "Let me make a copy of this. I'll be right back."

When she left the room, Nathan looked behind her desk at her pictures. There was one with her and a Dalmatian puppy, a picture of her and Dr. Matthews, and another one in a handmade frame. It was a cute picture. She had a little boy sitting on her shoulders and they were both waving at the camera. Under the picture was a caption, 'Mommy and Max.' Nathan smiled and then Jill returned.

"Well, Nathan..." She handed him a copy of the schedule. "I hope you follow this. It's very important that you do."

He nodded. "I will." He looked down and smiled. "I guess I'll see you in a week."

"I guess so."

Lucas wasn't sitting in a nice office looking up at diplomas or awards. He was sitting in a small cubicle where Bruce had his desk.

"Alvight Mr. Scott, I've got your scheduwle here." Bruce handed Lucas a printed spreadsheet. "You must follow all've eese tings if you wan to get outta vat cast of yours."

Lucas nodded. He barely understood what the beastly man had just said. "Thanks Bruce." He got up from the chair but turned back. "I've got a question."

"Ves, my eehrs arh open."

Lucas swallowed awkwardly. "I was wondering. When can my wife and I...when can we..."

"Ah, you vant to know vhen you can make luv to yourw woman?" Bruce smiled and patted Lucas on the back. Even though Lucas nodded, he was mortified what Bruce might say next. "Any thyme you like my phriend."

*******

"Haley?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Haley juggled her cell phone while trying to drive.

"I need you to do me a favor?"

"Does it involve Chris? Are you two butting heads?"

"What, no." Peyton's voice deepened. "I'm handling him on my own."

Haley laughed. "What do you need?"

"I dropped off the boys, and I was wondering if you would go check on Lucas."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I think he had a bad day though."

"Sure, I'm going to run home, say hi to Nathan and then I'll go over there."

"Thanks so much." Peyton shut her phone and then heard Chris calling for her. "WHAT? You have to yell LOUDER Chris, I can't understand what your saying."

Truthfully, she could hear Chris fine. She just loved the hint of agitation in his voice when he yelled.

*******

Haley walked through the kitchen door and hollered for Lucas. She heard his voice coming from the bedroom so she walked into it.

"Hey." She put the bag she had in her hand down and sat on the bed.

"Hales, what are you donging here?" He sat up and grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be supervising Peyton and Chris? Working on a CD?"

"Not right now." She leaned on her elbow and smiled. "Right now, I'm here to be with my best friend."

He laughed. "Peyton called you, didn't she?"

"Maybe." Haley smirked and then searched for the bag. "Remember when you and I were recovering Senior year?"

"From my heart-attack and you being hit by the car?"

She nodded. "Yes." Haley reached into the bag and smiled. "Do you know what we did together."

Lucas smiled and looked at the bag. "Which ones did you bring? Just tell me you brought Roman Hol...."

"Luke, I don't know where that is. I looked all over for it."

He looked hurt. "What do you mean? That's _our _movie."

"I know, but it's not at my house. I must have lost it." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, I've got a couple other really good ones."

"Let's see 'em."

Two hours later, Lucas looked up to Haley and smiled. She laughed and went to get the DVD from the player. "Who knew there could be so much drama in 1957."

"You forgetting one thing." Lucas smirked and Haley put her hand on her hip. "The book came out a year before the movie."

"Funny." Haley grinned and put the DVD back in it's case. "I never would have guessed you'd say something like that."

"I've got a copy around the house somewhere." Lucas got up from the bed and stretched. "I'm surprised the film didn't win best picture."

"What, _Peyton Place_?" She put the other DVDs in her bag and slung it around her shoulder. "Luke, you always think one of the 'other' nominees should have won."

"Not always." He laughed and walked her to the kitchen. "Thanks for coming over."

Haley smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm glad I did."

Peyton and Sawyer walked through the door and smiled.

"Aunt Haley!" The little girl hugged the brunette and then grinned at her father. "Hi Daddy."

Peyton looked exhausted. "You're still here?" She put her purse down and looked at Haley.

"Yeah, we watched _Peyton Place._"

The blond laughed. "Ooh, secrets." She kissed Lucas and wrapped an arm around his back. "You look happier than this afternoon."

"I am happier." Lucas smiled and then looked at Haley. "We had a good time."

Haley was about to say something but Peyton spoke first. "I talked to Ben, and he told me we need to clear out the kitchen, that closet, and for the first couple days, we won't have any water."

"What?"

"I know, it's gonna be fun."

Haley looked at Lucas, he was looking down and thinking. "How long will the construction last?"

"A couple weeks." Peyton smiled at Haley.

"Why don't all of ya'll come stay at my house. I mean, it's huge. There's no reason for all of ya'll to stay here unless you want to."

Lucas looked up and smiled. "Hales, you're inviting me, Peyton and Sawyer to move in?"

Haley grinned. "Yes Lucas, that's what I'm saying."

"Haley, you don't have to do this." Peyton looked shocked.

"I know."

Lucas leaned over to Haley and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Are you sure it will be okay with Nathan?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't have a choice. And besides, he'll be happy to have Lucas in the house. I know he's bored, being home all alone."

Lucas looked over to Peyton and smirked. "How fast can you pack, babe?"

*******

**A/N- What? The Leyton family is moving in with the other Scotts? This should be interesting. Jill will be an important character for the next couple chapters, as will Bruce. Next chapter, Chris and Haley go to lunch, Leyton clears out of their house and moves, Nathan visits with some basketball friends, Lucas/Haley fluff, and the Bakers might make an appearance. Oh, not next chapter, but the next will have a little bit of a time jump. As always, I appreciate reviews so hit that little button. Please, reward ME, for the fast update :) Until next time.... **


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I blame college, more specifically, Art History 1720. Let me start this chapter by saying thanks to everyone who has been reviewing the story. Thanks for all the great input. But, I would really like to thank a handful of people more personally; **A Amanda A, saints and sailors, tp404, ReeseHolden, LPfan4ever, and Juzzy88. **All of you guys are the reason I continue this story. Your kind words give me the motivation to write. I hope all of you like this chapter!!!

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to...not me**

**Chapter 25- Family Tradition**

*******

Both Lucas and Peyton decided that they would go over to Nathan and Haley's house Tuesday night. They wanted one last evening in the little old house. So, they spent their night reading to Sawyer and once the little girl was tucked into bed, Peyton climbed into bed with her husband.

"Do you think it's a good idea? To move in with them?" Peyton pulled the covers up and placed her hand on Lucas' chest.

"Yeah." He smiled and put his hand on top of hers. "I think it's gonna be great."

She grinned. "You think everything is great."

Lucas shook is head. "No, it's only great cause I'm with you." He leaned over to Peyton and kissed her softly.

Before either of them knew it, Peyton was laying over Lucas' bare chest and he was removing her shirt. She laughed when he had trouble because of the cast on his hand.

"I take it that Bruce said it was okay for us to..." Her shirt slipped over her head. Peyton smiled at the man who looked up to her.

Lucas smirked and kissed her. "He said it was perfectly fine."

She tugged at the waist band on her pajama pants and in no time they were bunched at the foot of the bed. Peyton slowly removed Lucas' pants and placed gentle kisses down his legs as she moved towards his feet. When his pants were lost in the sheets she crawled back to his chest and kissed him on the lips.

"How long has it been?"

He sighed and reached for her bra. "Too long."

*******

Tuesday morning was pretty exciting at Nathan and Haley's house. Jamie left for school early, he had a field trip. Nathan got a call from Sean and Raymond, two current Bobcats who were coming to Tree Hill to visit their friend. And Charlotte went to her friend's house for the day. Haley was left at home to prepare for the incoming Scotts. So, Haley used her time to clean, change the bedding, make sure there were fresh towels, and other things like that.

At 11:30am, she was cleaning in the bathroom when she looked at herself in the mirror. Haley smiled and closed the door. She had always heard that a bathroom has great acoustics, so she decided to sing a few notes of a song. After a verse she looked happy. It was true, she felt like she was in a mini studio. So, as she scrubbed toilets and wiped the counter, Haley sang. She sang at the top of her lungs.

Oblivious to the world outside of the small bathroom, Haley failed to hear the knocking at her front door. The stranger found it odd that Haley wasn't answering, after all, her car was parked in the driveway. So, he opened the door and called for her. There was no answer, but he could hear her. Walking up the stairs, her voice grew louder. He opened the door and smiled. There she was, on her hands and knees. Haley was wiping down the walls of the shower. She turned around when she heard someone speak. To be frank, it scared the shit out of her.

"Ahhhh." She screamed when she saw Chris standing in the bathroom. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

He could tell by the shock in her voice that he shouldn't have just gone into her house. "Uh, I knocked."

"Chris, you can't just come into my house." She removed the yellow gloves from her hands and put them in the sink.

"You-your front door was unlocked." He smiled and leaned against the door frame. "I just came by to see if you want to go to lunch."

"I'm kind of busy." Haley walked past him and he followed.

"Come on, you said it yourself that we need to catch up." Chris put his hand on Haley's shoulder. "I'm buying."

Haley turned around and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." She shook her head knowing that this might be a bad idea. "You, go downstairs and wait for me. I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Alright, but if you need any help..."

"Cut it out Chris." She went into her normal bathroom and shut the door behind her.

*******

Since Peyton was at Tric, Lucas and Sawyer packed up the rooms that Ben told Peyton about. They made a game out of it actually. The fastest one to pick up ten things, wins two dollars. Unfortunately for Sawyer, Lucas was never gonna win so that meant she'd be doing to majority of the work. The flip side was that in less than five minutes, Lucas was down fourteen bucks. He didn't mind though.

"What's next Daddy?" Sawyer smiled when she saw that the kitchen was practically spotless and clean of clutter.

"Uh, we need to get that closet." Lucas pointed to the wall.

"Why, isn't that where we put stuff?" She put her hands on her small hips and squinted.

"Yeah, normally." Lucas hobbled over to the closet. "But this, this is where the new hallway will start."

"Oh."

Lucas opened the door and was relieved to see that most of the stuff was in boxes. He grabbed a box and smiled. "We need to go through these, see if anything can be thrown away."

"Should Mommy be here when we do this?" Sawyer flashed a grin at her father.

"Probably." He set a box down and looked to his daughter. "How about we wait to throw the stuff we don't want anymore away. Wait for Mom?"

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

After a fifteen minute break, Lucas was on the couch when Sawyer walked into the den and held a small box up in front of her face. "Daddy, this has Aunt Haley's name on it."

Lucas took the object from is daughter and smiled. "Where did you get this?"

"In that box." She pointed to the kitchen. "Is it hers?"

"Yep."

"Should we give it back to her?"

Lucas got to his feet and smiled. "I think she would love to have this back." As he made his way to the kitchen he felt a strange vibration. His phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Lucas, I was wondering if I could borrow you're daughter for the afternoon."

"Hello to you too, Brooke." Lucas laughed and then looked down to his daughter. "Sawyer, Aunt Brook would like to _borrow _you this afternoon, you wanna go?" Sawyer glanced up to her father and he knew what he answer was exactly. "She'd love to see you." He felt a tug at his pants. "How fast can you get here?"

Brooke laughed through the receiver. "How about ten minutes?"

*******

Haley sipped her water and watched Chris flirt with the hostess. When he sat back down he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" She chewed on her straw.

"They've got open mic night tonight." He rubbed his hands together and raised an eyebrow. "I told her we'd do it."

"We?" Haley shook her head. "I can't."

"Wha...why not?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Are you afraid?"

Haley smirked. "No. It seems that you've forgotten I have a family. I need to be home tonight, Chris."

"Oh yeah." He nodded his head. "How is that kid of yours?"

"Which one?"

His eyes shot open. "Which one? How many do you have?"

"I have two, wonderful children." Haley was beaming. She loved talking about her kids. "Jamie and Charlotte."

"Well, well." He grinned and shook his head. "Look at you. Two kids, a fancy house, Nathan...I bet you even have a dog."

Haley laughed. "Nope, we don't have a dog."

"You should get one...and name it Keller."

Haley furrowed her brow. "That will go on the top of my list of priorities."

"Fine by me."

Haley rolled her eyes and then a waitress approached their table. She had their appetizer and their drinks. Chris smiled as the woman set a fruity concoction in front of him. Haley didn't drink much, not in the middle of the day at lest, so she had a Diet Coke. They ordered their food and when the waitress turned to walk away, Chris tapped her butt.

"You forgot this one sweetheart." He held out a menu and the waitress took it.

"Peyton was right." Haley put a chip in her mouth and shook her head.

"Right about what?" Chris was defensive in his tone.

"That you haven't changed. You still think your..." She looked around and lowered her voice. "You think you're the shit."

He laughed and held his hand up. "No, I do not refer to myself as fecal matter, my shit may not stink, but I am not _the _shit." He laughed and eyed Haley.

Haley was not amused. "Whatever Chris."

"Okay, maybe I haven't changed, but I'm trying."

She chewed on another chip. "You almost sound convincing."

"Come on Haley, give me a chance."

"Oh, I'm giving you another chance." She pointed her finger at him. "But, if you so much as sing a note wrong...."

"Are you serious?"

She crossed her arms. "Do I look serious?" He nodded. "I'm not going to waste a couple weeks of my life trying to turn your career around."

"Hey, nobody asked you..." Chris was getting mad, his eyes were narrowing.

"Yes, you asked me."

They both sat in silence for a second. The streets were relatively quiet and calm. Sitting outside seemed like a good idea, until an old man holding flowers approached the pair.

"You two make a marvelous couple. Passionate, full of emotion." He smiled at Haley and then leaned down to Chris. "The first years of marriage are always the toughest."

Haley looked mortified. Never in a million years would she picture herself married to Chris Keller. But, before she could object, Chris handed the man a dollar and grabbed a Petunia.

"Here wifey."

*******

Brooke ran into the small yellow house and yelled for Sawyer. "Hey kiddo, come on. The boys are in the car. Chop chop." She waited for a response but neither Lucas nor Sawyer answered. "Hello?" Turning at the sound of the door opening Brooke saw Lucas and Sawyer. "Where were ya'll?"

Lucas smiled. "We put a few things in the garage."

"Yeah, we're packing up the house."

Brooke furrowed her brow. "Wha...why?"

"Cause Daddy and Mommy, and me are moving to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house."

The shock on Brooke's face was priceless. "You-you are?"

"Peyton hasn't told you?" Lucas grinned at the confused state Brooke was in.

"Uh no." She shook her head. "But thanks for filling me in."

"Oh." Lucas cut his eyes away and then changed the subject. "Uh...so, will you drop off Sawyer at their place? It will be easier for all of us."

Brooke nodded. "Sure."

Lucas looked down at his daughter and smiled. "You be good." He leaned down and hugged the little girl.

"Daddy, I always am."

"I know." Once he let go of Sawyer, Brooke took her hand and they walked out of the house.

Driving downtown on her way home, Brooke nearly hit a kid on a bike. It wasn't because she was a bad diver, but her attention was totally drawn to a sidewalk cafe.

"What the...?" She looked at the familiar woman. "Haley?" Brooke turned her head as the car passed the small restaurant. "Is that a flower?"

"Who has a flower?" Sawyer grinned but the brunette wasn't looking at the backseat. Her eyes were fixated on the duo at the small iron table. "Aunt Bwooke, what arwe you talking about?"

"Holy hell."

The little girl giggled. "You just said a bad word."

Was she seeing things correctly? Haley wouldn't, couldn't possibly be with Chris Keller. Brooke kept her eyes to the curb and stared in shock. Under her breath, she mumbled questions to herself.

"Aunt Bwooke, there's a boy..." The little girl pointed. "He's right...."

Brooke looked beyond the hood and screamed. A small child was riding his bike and she was about to hit him. Slamming on the brakes, her SUV screeched to a halt.

"Oh My God!" The car missed the boy by inches.

People on the street turned when the sounds of the brakes locking echoed down the storefronts. And one particular woman, one who recognized the car immediately stood up from her seat.

"Brooke?" Haley whispered under her breathe, but Chris heard her.

"Brooke?" He smiled and then nodded his head. "I always liked that one. She was always much more pleasant than you or Peyton." He laughed. "And, well...I've slept with her."

Haley frowned at Chris with a disgusted look on her face. "I should go see what happened." Haley began to walk towards the black SUV, but the car suddenly jolted forward and sped off.

"Maybe it wasn't her car." Chris smiled when Haley sat back down.

"No, it was her." She pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed. "I'm gonna see what's up, see if she's okay."

Chris sat up and grinned. "You know what?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "I bet she's jealous that you're here with me. She wants to be the one having lunch with Chris Keller. She wants to be mistaken for his wife." He glanced at the flower on the table. "She wants that flower."

Haley rolled her eyes. The call went to voice mail and Haley got up. "I've got to go."

"Go?" Chris protested by grabbing her hand. "We haven't even eaten yet."

Haley tucked her things in her purse and turned away. "You can have my sandwich, you're too skinny anyway."

As she rounded the corner Chris sat back and patted his thin stomach. "Chris Keller has a rockin' body."

*******

"Mommy!" Sawyer ran to Peyton's side.

"Hey." Peyton put what she had in her hand on her desk and hugged her daughter. "What are you...?" Peyton's attention turned to the door. "Brooke, what are you doing here?" The blond smiled at her best friend. Brooke was holding both boys and it was painfully obvious that the brunette was having trouble. "Let me take one of them." Peyton walked past Sawyer and took Elliot. Brooke switched Jackson to the other hip and walked towards the studio. Peyton gave her friend a funny look and laughed. "Why is, why do you have Sawyer?"

"We're doing something together, but I have to talk to you."

"About what?" Peyton grinned.

Brook looked to Sawyer. "Sawyer, will you go play with the instruments while I talk to your mom?"

The little girl nodded and ran into the studio. "Brooke, what do you need to tell me?"

Once she knew Sawyer was out of earshot, she glared at Peyton. "Do you have any idea who I just saw? Here in Tree Hill?" Brooke put her hand on her hip looking serious.

"Uh, I'm guessing someone you don't particularly like. An ex boyfriend?" Peyton laughed at the numerous possibilities.

"Peyton, this is serious."

The blond held up her hand. "Alright, alright." Peyton pondered the question for a bit and then smiled. "Did you see Chris?"

"Wha...you know he's in town?" Brooke sat down and placed Jackson in her lap. "Are you doing this on purpose? Why is everyone keeping things from me?"

"Brooke, I'm not keeping it from you." Peyton smiled. "He hasn't been in town long. I haven't had time to tell you."

Brooke frowned. "Do you know who I saw him with?"

Peyton shook her head. "I don't care what Chris Keller does when he's not in the studio. I'm not his babysitter."

"Would you care if I told you I saw him and Haley at lunch? That they were looking _very _friendly. He even gave her a flower."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding." Brooke shook her head. "I didn't believe it at first. I almost ran over a little kid."

Peyton almost laughed. "You what?"

"I just wasn't expecting to see Chris and Haley together, I kind of forgot about the road for a second." The brunette laughed. "Luckily, your daughter is a back seat driver and we avoided a catastrophe."

"Well that's good." Peyton grinned and tickled Elliot's belly. "Your mamma's crazy."

"No, I'm not crazy." She frowned and glared at Peyton. "Am I the only one who thinks that him being back in town is a bad thing?"

"No. I was furious when I found out he was here. Not to mention at my studio."

"Your studio?" Brooke's eyes bulged. "Is he working for you?"

Peyton nodded. "Sort of."

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Why don't you tell me these things? I mean, we are best friends, right?"

"Of course." Peyton walked closer to Brooke.

"And what about you and your little family moving in with Nathan and Haley? You could have told me about that."

Peyton smiled and put her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Alright, I should have told you about Chris, but the whole moving thing, we decided that last night." Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to telling you any of this."

Brooke smirked and nodded. "Apology accepted." They attempted to hug, but with the boys in their arms it was kind of awkward.

"So, why do you have Sawyer?"

"We're working on a project together."

Peyton's eyebrows shot up. "A project?"

"Yeah. I can't tell you anything about it."

Peyton put a hand on her hip, and tried to imitate Brooke's voice. "But...we're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"Ha ha." Brooke rolled her eyes. She hollered for Sawyer and took Elliot from Peyton's arms. "We should go." Brooke began to walk away but turned. "I'm dropping her off at Haley's when we're through. Is that okay?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

*******

After a few unanswered calls, Haley gave up on trying to reach Brooke. She was getting the message; Brooke didn't want to talk to her. So, not wanting to go to the studio, she went back home to get ready for tonight. When she pulled into the driveway she couldn't help but smile. Getting out of her car and shutting the door, she smiled at the man at her door.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" She helped him up and looked at his bags. "You're a little early."

"Am I?" He grinned and hugged her.

"How did you get here?" She looked in the driveway for his form of transportation.

"I took a cab." Lucas slung his bag around his shoulder and raised his eyebrow. "Hales, where's the spare key?"

"It's under..." Her eyes widened. "Deb has it." She put her hand on his arm and halfway grinned. "How long have you been here?"

He squinted. "Um...an hour."

"Luke!" Haley looked mortified. "Why didn't you call me?"

He laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm kidding. It's been less than fifteen minutes."

She rolled her eyes and moved past him. Unlocking the door, Haley led him into the house and they sat down in the living room. "So, are you done packing up the house? Is it ready for demo?"

He laughed. "It's not getting demolished." Lucas shook his head.

"Well, you know what I mean." She playfully pushed him and smirked.

"Yeah, it's ready." Unzipping his bag he looked up to her. "Guess what Sawyer found."

"I don't know, what?" Haley watched him pull out a DVD and she immediately recognized it. "Where...is this...?" He handed her the movie and smiled at her reaction.

"I was thinking...you and I...you wanna watch it?" She raised her eyebrows and grinned. "That was a rhetorical question, Hales. I know you want to watch it."

She got up from the couch and started the movie. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed two drinks, and then sat back down next to Lucas. As the beginning credits of _Roman Holiday _scrolled across the screen, Haley looked over to Lucas.

"You know why I love this movie so much?"

"I have an idea." They exchanged a look and then she smirked.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" She turned towards him and awaited his response.

"Because Joe reminds you of Nathan." Lucas nodded because he knew he was right.

"Nathan?" She shook her head. "Lucas, you _are_ Joe Bradley."

"Me?" He was surprised to say the least.

Haley laughed and then put her elbow on the top of the couch and leaned on it. "Luke, you're kind, sweet, you always do the right thing..." He was amused by this revelation. "I've never known you to take advantage of anyone, you have the remarkable ability to make me laugh at anytime." Haley looked like she was going to cry. "You're generous, and forgiving." He sighed listening to the kind words. "Lucas, you're my best friend."

"Wow." Lucas smiled and put his hand on her arm. "You failed to mention how charming and handsome I am."

"Oh Luke, don't ruin this."

"Hales, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me." He smiled and looked at the television screen. "I'm flattered you think of me being like Joe, honestly." She smiled and then he raised his eyebrows. "You know, I've always thought of you like Ann."

Haley gave him an uncertain look and laughed. "Really?"

A grin spread across his face. "No. I just thought you'd like to hear that."

Haley looked to the screen and hit his shoulder. "Hey, wait. I love this part."

Both of them watched for a few minutes and then Haley looked back to Lucas. "That..." She pointed to the screen. "That is what you do Lucas. You take care of people." Lucas smiled as he watched Joe help a drunken Ann (from medication) to bed.

Lucas grinned. "You know what I like most about Joe Bradley?" Haley looked over to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I like how he spends the whole day with Ann. How he takes her to do the things she's always wanted. And then, at the end of their time together, he lets her go." Lucas sighed. "You remember when I came back from L.A?"

"After you proposed to Peyton the first time?"

He nodded. "I came back home and watched this movie."

Haley was surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah." Lucas looked a little bit embarrassed. "I re-watched the ending of this film at least twenty times. I was convinced that Peyton and I had a happy ending, and I couldn't accept the fact that we weren't together. But then I watched this and I saw how Joe looked at the very end. Even though they weren't together he looks like he almost knows she'll come running back to him." Haley smiled at Lucas. "That he knew they'd be together someday. I realized in that moment, because I loved Peyton so much, I had to let her go. Because, I knew we'd get our happy ending one day."

"Yeah, but Luke, then you got involved with Lindsey."

"And Peyton was with Julian. But you know what? We're together now." He sighed and looked at the film. "I'd like to think that Joe and Ann are together somewhere."

Haley smiled. "See, now do you understand why you remind me of Joe so much?"

Lucas laughed at the similarities. "I guess so."

"I should just call you Joe Scott." After she said it Haley shook her head. "No, you need a two syllable name. What about Bradley?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "That's what I'm gonna call you."

"Or, you could just call me Lucas."

"I know. But do you remember Gramps?"

"Your grandfather?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah." She nodded. "All of his friends called him Norman."

"Norman? I thought his real name was William?"

Haley crinkled her eyebrows and sighed. "Let me get to the point." Lucas nodded. "They called him Norman because he was just like the character from the film _On Golden Pond. _He was ruthless and brutally honest. It was his nickname. Something all of his friends called him."

"Well, I like my real name just fine." He corrected himself. "Except for the Eugene part."

Haley's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm totally calling you Eugene while you live here."

Lucas frowned. "Please don't."

They stared at one another for a few seconds and then turned their attention to the movie. Even though it was almost over, both Lucas and Haley knew exactly what was about to happen. Haley sighed when Joe's friend Irving gives Ann the pictures from her Roman holiday. She loves that Ann gets a keepsake from her grand adventure. When the screen went black, Lucas glanced over to Haley.

"I'm glad we watched that."

"Me too."

*******

A large blue Escalade pulled into the driveway and a tall, nicely dressed man helped Nathan out.

"Alright Nate, you've gotta take care of yourself." Sean smiled as he got Nathan's wheelchair from the back.

Rolling down a window, Raymond called from the driver's seat. "Hey, when you feel like it...come visit us in Charlotte. I know everyone would like to see you." Ray smiled and nodded his head.

"You know you're welcome there anytime." Sean patted Nathan's shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Nathan began to roll towards the house, but looked back. "Hey Ray?" The driver smiled. "Stay strong in the post."

"A'ight man." Ray smiled and turned the ignition.

"And Sean, the fade away works every time."

"Nate, that's your shot." Sean laughed as he buckled his seatbelt.

"It's yours now."

As the massive SUV pulled out of the driveway, Nathan sat waving goodbye. Once the car was out of sight, he rolled into the house. He heard someone in the kitchen and called Haley's name.

"No, it's me." Lucas came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd be here until later." Nathan rolled closer to Lucas but looked around. Lucas could tell he was looking for Haley. "She went to go pick up Charlotte."

"Oh, okay."

"Peyton is bringing Jamie, and Sawyer will be here whenever Brooke comes by."

Nathan laughed. "Doesn't look like anyone needs our help."

Right after Nathan said that, Peyton walked into the house. She had two bags and some groceries in her hands. "Hi." She acknowledged the boys before racing past them. Lucas smiled watching Peyton juggle with the bags. She went strait for the kitchen and then came back quickly. "Luke, did you pack a bag for yourself?" He nodded. "Good."

"Peyton, where's Jamie?" Nathan looked outside and then he saw him. The small boy was carrying three bags. "Come on son, hustle."

"Dad, I have the eggs. Peyton said she'd shoot me if I dropped this."

Nathan smirked at Peyton. "Are you threatening my boy?"

"Maybe."

A few minutes later someone walked through the open door. "Hello?" Brooke was holding Sawyer's hand as they entered the house. Nathan rolled into the foyer and smiled. "There's my number three favorite Scott girl."

"Three? Why am I number three Uncle Nathan?"

Nathan pointed out the door. "Cause my number one and two are right there."

Haley and Charlotte came inside and the two young cousins giggled with excitement. Brooke smiled and looked at Haley. "I'm sorry I avoided you earlier."

"No, it's totally fine. I'd freak out too if I saw Chris Keller give me a flower."

Nathan looked up to Haley. "He did what?"

Haley smiled and leaned down to him. "I love it when you get all jealous and protective." She kissed him and then looked back to Brooke. "Just so you know, there is nothing going on between us. We are working together."

Brooke nodded."I get it, now."

Peyton and Lucas entered and then the two smallest Scotts ran upstairs.

"Who would have guessed, all seven of us, under one roof." Lucas put his arm around his wife.

Peyton leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Don't you mean eight?"

Lucas smiled proudly and nodded. "This is going to be great.

"I hope you're right." Haley nodded and then glanced at Nathan. "What do you think?"

"I think if we can make it through a night without any problems or issues, what's a couple days?"

They all laughed but suddenly stopped. Everyone could hear Jamie yelling. "Get out of my room."

Brooke took this at her cue to leave. "I'm gonna go. Seems like ya'll have some bonding to do."

As the small brunette walked out of the house, more screaming could be heard.

"That didn't sound great." Peyton looked towards the stairs.

In unison, all with a worried voice, the other three said "No."

Haley took a few steps forward and looked back to the group. "I think these next couple of days might be a little hard."

Nathan was wide-eyed as he rolled towards the living room leaving Peyton and Lucas alone.

The skinny blond looked at her husband and gave him an unsettling smile. "This might have been a bad idea."

*******

**Coming up: A time jump, two weeks actually. I know what you're thinking, "I want to know how the whole living in the same house went down." Trust me, you'll find out. Sorry for the lack of Naley in this chapter, but they're gonna have some good stuff soon. A night at Tric with the whole gang will have an "unpleasant" twist, and of course, Chris Keller. And by the way, I think season 7 would be wonderful if Chris Keller returned. As always, I love reviews. So, hit that button and tell me your thoughts. Until next time....**


	26. Chapter 26

**SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. To all of my readers, let me apologize for the wait. No excuses. Well, there are plenty, but I won't bore you. Just know that this gap was unacceptable. SORRY. **

**Author's Note- This chapter is a little different. Each section is broken into perspectives, unless otherwise stated. I hope it's not confusing.**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to it's rightful owners, not me.**

**Chapter 26- Burning Down the House**

*******

**Peyton-**

Today was horrible, no let me correct myself, today was shit. Literally. My day started like any other random Saturday morning, but quickly fell into sheer chaos. Since co-habiting with an ex boyfriend, needy husband, cheery girlfriend, and three kids, my life has been a bit out of sync. It's been a little over two weeks and I feel like I'm stuck in some sort of scary movie. But anyway, I started my morning with a quick jog to clear my head and listened to soothing music, but I found that was the beginning of the end.

My slow jog was going great. I was jamming out to Audioslave when I slipped. Not only did I slip, but I busted my skinny ass. And would you like to know how I came about this predicament? My foot slid across a steaming pile of dog poo and suddenly my face was making intimate contact with the pavement. And to make matters worse, the annoying kid next door saw me and started to laugh. He was just standing there, laughing and pointing his finger.

"Ah, you just fell. And I saw the _whole _thing." The red headed devil looked at me in my moment of glory.

Huffing, I got up from the ground. "Hey, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"No." He continued his rant. "And look, you have dog poop all over your leg. Hahah."

"Really?" I glared at him. "Really?" Rolling my eyes I looked at the brown smear across my thigh. "Damn it!" Making sure not to touch it, I wiped my hands on the other leg and then noticed my elbow. A small cut was dripping bright red blood.

"Hey Lady, you should learn to walk better."

This kid was asking for a death sentence. I shot a nasty look in his direction and my eyes turned vicious. "Hey kid, ever heard of exercising? Lay off the ice cream and cake. You're as fat as a walrus and you have...."

I didn't mean everything I said. Well, yes I did. But when a man walked out of the front door and stood behind his son, I figured I may have gone a little far.

"Do you have a problem Ma'am.?" He crossed his large arms and stared at me.

"Oh, no sir. I was just admiring your yard. The grass, it's exquisite." My interest was obviously faked and he could tell.

He cocked his head and then I began walking towards Nathan's and Haley's house. Not paying attention to anything but the eyes I felt burning my back, I failed to notice one of my headphones wasn't working. The one thing I'd come to rely on over the past two weeks just crapped out on me. Nice.

When I approached the massive, humble abode I've been living in, I felt all of my nerves fire. Yes, I love my family, but there is a reason we don't live together full time. After spending so much time with these people I've come to loath every characteristic. For instance, is it really necessary for Nathan and Haley to be so cutesy? They are always touching each other, staring into one another's eyes. Hello people, the honeymoon was over ten years ago. Oh, and if I have to eat macaroni and cheese one more time, I'm declaring myself lactose intolerant.

Trying my best to avoid the crowd of people in the kitchen, I slipped upstairs and hopped into the shower. Somehow, shampoo invaded by eyes and an uneasy sting rattled my corneas. On top of that, when I was flushing the soap from my eyes I heard the door open. Then I heard a scream.

"Ah!" A stunned Jamie stood frozen. He could see my naked silhouette through the foggy glass. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

I didn't know how to react. My ten year old nephew caught me off guard to say the least. I tried to sound relaxed, but clearly I was not.

"Jamie, please leave and close the door."

His eyes shot to the floor as he nodded. "Sorry Aunt Peyton."

Gathering myself I finished in the shower, quickly dressed and walked downstairs. Lucas hobbled over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Morning babe." He ran his hand down my arm and breathed in my fresh scent. "You smell nice."

Smiling at him and his cute little smirk I kissed him softly. "You smell like bacon."

"I've made you breakfast. I made everyone breakfast."

Turning towards the table I saw Nathan, Charlotte, and Sawyer sitting together. I grabbed a plate and took the vacant seat next to my daughter.

"No Mommy, that's where Aunt Haley is sitting."

I was hurt. "I can't sit next to you?"

"No."

"Oh, alright."

Moving to the next seat over I pined as I picked at my biscuit. For the past two weeks my daughter has basically ignored me. She thwarts all of her attention to either Haley or Charlotte. And frankly, I'm getting a little fed up. And let's not forget my poor husband. He's been playing Mr. Mom for everyone. I love him for that, really, but he needs some down time.

Just the other night, he came to bed after doing the laundry and the dishes. His eyes were so heavy I could barley see the blue. We used to talk at night, but not anymore. If he's not typing away on his computer he's off in dream world. Once he hits the comforts of the pillows and sheets, Lucas shuts down. He falls into a deep sleep that I won't deprive him of.

Basically, these past couple of weeks, I've been lonely. I used to say that people always leave. Now I know that my phrase has two meanings. People do leave. They leave town or the country, but people also leave without even knowing it it. They check out, they are here but not with me.

What am I doing about it? Nothing. I act like everything is fine. I doubt anyone knows how unhappy I am right now.

The rest of the morning went like clockwork. I took Nathan and Lucas to physical therapy, and then found my oasis at Tric. Haley was supposed to meet me around 10am, so I spent the morning with Chris until she arrived. And surprisingly, he makes me laugh. I vent my frustrations to him and he comes up with funny songs.

"What's happened this time?" Chris smiled at me as I collapsed into my office chair.

I tried to act like I didn't know he knew how my life had been going. "What on Earth do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at him and sighed heavily.

"You look like shit and I can tell your upset."

There it is, the shit thing again.

"Chris, will you just go in the studio and record something? I'm not it the mood." I put my hand on my forehead thinking it might ease the pounding I felt between my eyes.

"Take a listen to this." He set his guitar on his knee and flashed his annoying grin.

_Everybody hurts, everybody's broken_

_But you got to know_

_If you ever need me, I will be waiting_

_Even when your hope is gone_

_Even when you're barley holding on_

_If there's anything I'm sure of_

_I know that we were made for love_

_So if you start to break_

_Keep faith, keep faith_

I raised my hand for him to stop. "When did you write that?"

"A couple days ago."

Stunned, I never expected for him to write a song that sweet. "What's the inspiration?"

He grinned at me and shook his head. "A friend."

_A friend? _By God, Chris Keller had changed. There he was, sitting in my office, singing me a "feel better song."

"Peyton, don't go and get the wrong idea." He rose from his chair and walked over to my desk.

I could feel the small wrinkles forming on my forehead. "What? Wrong idea?"

"Yeah." He leaned against the desk with one hand. "That song, I didn't write that for you."

Let me reiterate. My day had been shit. The one pleasant thing was now nothing more than a cheesy serenade for some skank or groupie.

"Chris, I didn't think...." I'm a bad lier when my emotions are on my sleeve.

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Yes, you did." He laughed and lifted me from my seat. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He took me into the studio and pulled out his laptop. "What are you...?"

"Peyton, you are going to want to see this. This is why I wrote it."

*******

**Nathan-**

Sitting in the therapy room I feel like an idiot. I mean, let's be serious, I'm no where near walking. Hell, I'm no where near standing. When I saw Jill come back I faked a smile and she sat next to me.

"Nathan, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel like I have no use of my foot." I sighed heavily. "I feel useless."

"I can't help you with the foot, not right now." Jill smiled and somehow this encouragement made me feel a little better. "We can't work on your foot yet, but Nathan, you're not useless."

How would she know? She hasn't been with me for the past couple of weeks. I am useless. I have no form of mobility except for this dumb ass chair, and I would hardly call this thing mobile.

"Jill, with all do respect, I don't think you know what I'm dealing with."

"Tell me." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I may be a physical therapist, but you're emotions are pretty wrecked. I can help with those too, you know."

As I sit waiting to tell her my story I take a second to reflect on the past couple of weeks. The last couple of days when I realized my existence transformed into a mere prop.

"Nathan?" Jill looked at me with concerned eyes. "What's bothering you."

"I just..." I ran my hand through my hair and continued. "I don't feel like I have a purpose. There's nothing for me."

Jill scooted closer to me and squeezed my arm. "Is there a reason you feel like this? Has something happened?"

"If you count my brother and his family moving in...yeah, somethings happened."

"Tell me about it."

"Let me put it this way. How would you feel if your wife's best friend, who is also my brother, moved in? How would you feel if your ex was sleeping in your old bedroom? How would you feel if your role of father, bread winner, and friend was taken away?

"Is that what's happening at your house?"

"More or less."

"What are doing about it?" Jill lowered her chin and smiled. She looked like she knew I was going to say something dumb.

"What can I do about it? Jill, that's what I'm trying to say. I can't do anything."

She shook her head. "Wrong answer, Nathan."

My jaw dropped. "But I...."

"Listen to me." Jill smiled and got up from her chair. "Grab a towel and follow me to the weight room."

"Wha...why am I...?" I looked around and saw a stack of towels.

"Come on Nathan." Jill yelled from around the corner.

I didn't know why she wanted me in the work out room, but I didn't want to make her mad so I did as she asked. When I rolled into the room, she was running on a treadmill. After I got close enough, she stopped the machine and grabbed the towel from my lap. She took it so quickly I was confused when she started to wipe her face.

"Why...I thought...that was for you?"

She just smiled and nodded. Jill walked past me and out the door. Before she was out of earshot, she asked me to throw the towel in the laundry bin and join her in her office.

At this point I was annoyed. Who asks someone to give them a towel for a workout that lasts, what, forty nine seconds?

As I wheeled into her office she was grinning at me from behind her desk.

"Do you understand what I just did?"

"Uh, no, not really."

Jill just looked at me and laughed. "I'm not surprised." She smirked and then leaned against her desk. "Nathan, you have some sort of pessimistic view about everything. But if you noticed, I just used you to complete a task for me."

"You what?"

"I needed something and with your help I got it done."

My facial expression was probably priceless; brows furrowed, lips puckered and my eyes stared in confusion. "You used me?"

"Yep."

"And how am I supposed to feel about this?"

"Grateful." Jill got up from her chair and walked to my side. "Nathan, do you realize that you helped me."

"I gave you a towel."

"Uh huh. But Nathan, _you _helped me. You're not useless. Can't you see?"

I just sat there, unable to speak.

"You can do a lot of things. And I know, you're in a wheelchair and feel like a burden, but you're not. You can do what ever you want. You can cook dinner, play with your kids, help out around the house. What I'm trying to say is, you can do a lot if you just try."

"But I...."

"No buts." She walked to the door and motioned with her head. "Come on, we've got some therapy to do."

I rolled out of her office and caught her by the hand. "Hey Jill?"

She turned with a victorious grin on her face. "Yes?"

"Uh...thanks. I needed that."

Jill nodded. "I know."

When I let go of her hand I suddenly felt differently. I felt as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I had been struggling with self confidence for two weeks, but today everything changed. And the first person to take notice of that change would be _my_ best friend, my wife. Haley was going to see the man who had been absent for the past couple weeks return.

*******

**Haley-**

Right now, the last thing I want to go is go home. I've been at the studio all day and my head is pounding from all of the nonsense Chris shared with me today. So no, I don't want to go home to a messy house full of whiny children, a injured husband and best friend, or a moody pregnant woman. I figure the best way to clear my thoughts is a quick trip to the beach.

Let me make one quick point, the beach is about seventeen minutes away from my house, it's not like I'm running away, I just want to relax a bit. You see, these past couple of weeks have been rough. The kids are constantly bickering, and they're arguing over the dumbest things. Poor Nathan, I feel really bad for him. I see him just sitting in his chair, helpless, unable to stop the chaos around him. All I want him to do is focus on his recovery, but his recovery seems to be plagued by Lucas. Not that I don't appreciate everything Lucas has done, but he is doing too much. I never asked him to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner. I never asked him to do the household chores. For some reason I think he's doing it as payment, as if he was trying to thank us for letting him into our home, but it's over the top. And all of his help is shutting out Nathan. As far as Peyton is concerned, she's beginning to annoy me a little. I say that in the nicest way possible, though. It's just that she's kind of isolating herself. She's either busy at Tric with Chris, or moping around the house. I can't think of why she's upset, maybe it's the pregnancy hormones, but I want my friend back. I don't want to go home to a house full of people who aren't themselves.

So yeah, I'm taking a little mini vacation. That little vacation never happened.

"Hello?"

"Hales, where are you?"

The sound of Nathan's voice brought a smile to my face and I couldn't lie to him. "I'm on my way to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about going down there, sit in the sand, put my feet in the water.... I don't know."

He laughed though the receiver. "It's cold outside."

"So?"

"So, turn around."

"But I'm almost there."

"I need to see you. Now."

His statement caught me off guard. "Wha...Nathan...right now?"

"Come home."

As I looked at the clock on my dash I sighed, everyone would be home. "Nathan, I don't..."

"It's just me and you, for a couple hours at least."

"How...?"

"I'll explain when you get here." He sighed heavily but I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see his face. "Hurry up, you're wasting time."

Pulling into a Shell Station I turned the car around and headed beck to town. "I'm on my way."

When I pulled into our driveway I felt at ease. The way Nathan sounded on the phone reminded me of the spontaneity we used to have with each other. So, when I got out of the car and saw the thin gray smoke rising from the chimney, I knew he'd planned something special.

I was right.

"Nathan?"

"In here."

He yelled from the kitchen so I walked towards his voice. Rounding the corner I stopped in my tracks. He was stirring a pot on the stove and then I looked over to the table. Two places were set and food was spayed across the surface.

"Hi."

He turned around and smiled at me. That's all he had to do.

I was dumbfounded. "Did you...?" His smile turned into a smirk and nodded. "All by yourself?"

He rolled over to me and took my hand. "All by myself. All for you."

"Nathan, you didn't have to...." He interrupted me.

"Yes I did." He gave me a look and then I understood. "Take a seat."

So I did, I sat down and watched Nathan bring the last of our dinner to the table and then he rolled to my side.

"This is kind of nice." He looked up to me with his gorgeous blue eyes and slightly smiled. "Just you and me."

Shaking my head I couldn't believe it. "This is kind of great." I put my fork down and leaned down to his ears. "You're kind of great." I kissed the side of his mouth and then our lips met.

I'll be honest, it was a great kiss. No kids were around. No brother or sister-in-law watching. It was just us.

After an amazing meal and exchanges about our day, I soon realized that Nathan had done a lot. Not only had he cooked, but he did some little things as well. He did laundry, paid some bills, and he cleaned up our bedroom. I never expected him to do any of that, but I guess that was the point. He wanted to prove that he's still capable of doing anything, even if he does have a bum leg.

Listening to the crackling fire, Nathan and I sat comfortably in the silence of the the living room until he got my attention.

"Haley?" I looked at him and smiled. The warm glow of the flames flicked on his cheeks. "I know I've been distant these past couple of weeks. I know I should've done more."

Putting my hand on his cheek I tried to stop him. "Hey, you've been...." He didn't concede.

"I haven't been anything. Not for you. Not for Jamie or Charlotte. Not for me."

My eyes were welling up because in that moment I realized how he'd been feeling the past few weeks. "Nathan, I love you. In sickness and in health...."

He sighed and then nodded. "And I love you, but things are going to change."

He squeezed my hand and then slowly got up from the couch. Without putting much weight on his leg he made it to the fireplace and leaned on the mantle. With his head he gestured for me to join him. I did.

"Nathan, don't hurt yourself." Wrapping my hands around his thick midsection I looked up to him. "You know, you don't have to prove anything to me."

Pulling me into a hug, he whispered into my ear. "I know."

We just held onto one another, listening to the sounds of each other breathe. After a minute he kissed my temple. "Will you get my chair?"

"Yeah, sure." I knew his leg was probably throbbing, so I hurried to give him his relief.

As he sat down in his chair he looked up to me and grinned. "I love you Haley James."

Shaking my head smiling, I leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too."

Not a second later a thundering crowd came through the front door.

He laughed and looked up to me. "Date night's over."

I raised my eyebrows."Not necessarily." I kissed his cheek and greeted the kids who ran into the living room.

*******

**Lucas-**

I'm exhausted, literally. And do you know what, my day wasn't even that bad. I made breakfast for everyone, went to physical therapy, Skills took me to the gym to see the team this afternoon, and Peyton and I took the kids out to dinner at Nathan's request. Nothing too strenuous, nothing to demanding. Still, I feel drained. Maybe these last couple of weeks are finally catching up to me. Maybe I'm just getting old.

Walking into the bedroom I saw Peyton changing into her pajamas.

"Mrs. Scott, have you put on weight?" When I got to her side I slid my hand over her belly and rested my chin on her shoulder.

She laughed and then turned so our eyes comfortably stared at one another. "You know, I think I have." Her sarcastic tone was just what I needed to hear. She put her hand on my cheek and shook her head. "You need to shave."

"But I won't be able to do this." With a firm grip I rubbed my stubbly cheek from her jaw line down her neck.

"Stop." She can't help but laugh. "Luke!" Peyton put her hand under my ear. "You know I can't stand that."

"I know." Kissing her ever so gently on the forehead, I smiled and then got into bed.

When she laid down next to me she put her hand over my computer to stop me from opening it. She grinned and then her hand moved from the computer to my chest.

"I saw something very interesting today."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "What was it?"

"An email."

Trying to act confused, I furrowed my brow and squinted my eyes. "An email?"

"An email sent to Chris Keller...from you."

I knew she'd figure out what I had been doing at night, typing away on my computer. Instead of working on my novel, I've been writing down some simple observations. More specifically, I wrote about Peyton. And I sent my thoughts to the one person I knew who could help, Chris Keller.

I've noticed that these last few weeks have been especially hard on Peyton. She's been emotionally distant and I worry about her stress and I worry about the baby. So every night, I email Chris what I want to tell Peyton because I can't seem to find the words. It's ironic I know, I'm a writer for Christ's sake.

But he wrote a song for her, for her from me. I know it sounds cheesy, but how else do explain your feelings to Peyton Sawyer, Peyton Scott? That's my point, it's all about the music.

"So, you figured it out?" I slyly smiled trying to act defeated.

She nodded. "Lucas, that song...he played part of it and then let me read all of your emails."

"You did?"

"Uh huh." She traced my jaw with her finger. "They were perfect."

"That's because you're perfect."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh God, no I'm not."

"Hey," I made sure she was looking at me. "you're perfect to me. That's all that matters."

"Lucas, why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because you're the mother of my children. Because you're funny. Because you can be a bitch one second and my best friend the next." She raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Because you give me a look like that when you're about to get mad." Resting my hand on her hand I smiled. "Because I love you."

Her eyes were watery and she smiled. "I love you."

Kissing her softly, I got up from the bed. "I'll be right back."

"Luke, where are you going?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I walked down the hall and peeked into Charlotte's room. Sawyer was sleeping soundly. A minute or two later I emerged from the girls' room carrying my daughter. I had woken her up and she was mad, but then I gave her a pretty good proposition. When I got back into the bedroom Peyton looked up from a book.

Worried about Sawyer, she put her book down and whispered her concerns. "Is she alright? She's not sick is she?"

The sound of her mother's voice made Sawyer turn her head. "I'm not sick Mommy. But I want to sleep whif you and Daddy tonight."

Happy, Peyton smiled and pulled down the covers. "Come on in."

When I watched Sawyer jump into our bed I felt good. She snuggled up next to Peyton and they pulled the covers up over their legs. I joined them and kissed Sawyer goodnight. Peyton leaned over Sawyer and we kissed softly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kissing her once more I smiled and then leaned back into my pillows.

Reaching for the light I sighed. Today had been a good day, and hopefully, the start of many more to come.

*******

It seemed like everyone was finally adjusting. The Scott household was now at ease, for the time being at least. Peyton was happy. Nathan felt worthy. Haley was calm. And Lucas, he was content on playing father and husband, not anything else. Everyone was getting back to their normal self. It was a good thing, because the next couple of days were going to be tough. Haley and Chris have scheduled their first performance, Peyton was in charge of the concert, Nathan was doing an interview for ESPN on his recent injuries and career, and Lucas, well all he had to do was write. But nonetheless, the Scotts, who were all sleeping peacefully in their beds, were in for a rude awakening.

*******

**Alright guys, sorry again for the gap between updates. It should never be that long again. Things to come- The concert, the interview, the return of Brooke and Julian, updates on the new Leyton house, and for two characters, they just might find themselves in an unpleasant situation. Who could it be??? Unless by request, this story will go back to a narrator/novel type story. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	27. Chapter 27, Part I

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! You are the best. Chapter 27 is broken into 2 parts. **

**IMPORTANT-** If you read the song lyrics (I think you should, but you don't have to) here are a few notes: The song will be stated, and then the singer will sing. If the other person joins, the parts that are sung together are in **bold.** If not stated, assume from the paragraph before that the song is by the person who was taking. Am I confusing you? Every song I use is important, and sets the "tone" for the concert's atmosphere. Blah, I'll stop now.

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to the MS and the CW. **

**Chapter 27- "Elevator Love"**

**Part I**

*******

Just before 4pm on March 15, the Scott house was in shambles. Everyone was running around, not Lucas and Nathan of course, but the people with two working legs were hurrying to get things together. Peyton was stressed because she needed to get to Tric, Haley couldn't decide on what outfit she should wear, the kids were playing hide and seek (in the house), Lucas was trying to finish the chapter he was working on, and Nathan was searching the Internet to see if his interview had been published. Running down the stairs, Peyton checked the clock on the wall and gasped.

"I've got to go."

Nathan looked over his shoulder from the kitchen and raised his eyebrows. "Right now?"

"Yes right now. The band needs to do sound check. I've got to make sure everything is in working order. I know this is Haley's night." Rolling her eyes she shook her head. "And Chris', but I want it to be perfect."

"Peyton." Nathan laughed as he looked at her. "You need to calm down. You've got three and half hours til it starts. Take a breath."

Inhaling deeply and then smiling back at her brother-in-law, Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs. "Haley if you're not down here in twenty five seconds, you can call a cab. I'm leaving."

"No, don't go." Haley trotted down the stairs and smiled. "I'm ready."

"Great, let's go." Peyton grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"She's sure in a hurry." Haley laughed as she leaned down to Nathan.

Looking up he grinned. "You think?" Haley nodded and then he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Are you nervous?"

"No, not really."

"That's good."

An obnoxious car horn was coming from the driveway. "I gotta go." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Come backstage before I go on."

"I'll be there." Nathan kissed her once more before she ran out the door to leave.

*******

"Where have you two been?"

Chris was standing on stage tuning his guitar when the breathless women approached him.

"Don't be mad at me." Peyton raised her hands in defense.

Haley shook her head. "It wasn't my fault."

"I don't want to hear excuses. Haley lets do a run through of the set list, and you...." He pointed to Peyton who didn't look amused.

"Don't point your finger at me."

Lowering his hand, Chris rolled his eyes. "Peyton, I just want tonight to be great. This is my comeback, Chris Keller's comeback."

"It's my night too, Chris." Haley grabbed the mic in front of him and frowned. "It's important to me."

Peyton chimed in wanting to relive the tension from her headliners. "I'm going to try and make this night run as smooth as possible. If you need anything, I'll be in my office."

*******

Time flew by and before anyone knew it, there was just one hour before Haley and Chris took the stage. Waiting outside, the boys were all awkwardly standing in the driveway. Lucas, Nathan, and Jamie were getting a ride from Brooke and Julian who happened to be a few minutes late. Just as Jamie turned to his dad to ask where the Bakers were, an SUV pulled into the driveway. A dark haired man held up his hand apologetically and walked over to Nathan.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Uh, will the chair fit in the back?"

Julian's eyebrows rose. "Does it collapse."

"Yeah."

"It should fit."

Helping Nathan out of his wheelchair, Julian guided him to the backseat where Lucas and Jamie were already sitting. After a minute of grumbles, Brooke yelled to her husband.

"Come on, we gotta go."

"I can't get this thing to...." He was seriously struggling with Nathan's wheelchair. "Ow!"

Lucas laughed and looked to the back. "Did it pinch you?"

Julian nodded and he sucked on his finger. "Is there some sort of magic button, or am I just an idiot?"

"You're just an idiot." Brooke laughed and glanced at Julian over her shoulder.

"Did you turn the release, behind the right wheel?" Nathan smirked knowing that he hadn't.

"What?"

"Oh my Lord!" Brooke hopped out of the passenger seat and went to the back. "Look." She pointed and then turned the metal flap down. It was as if Brooke Davis-Baker had been making wheelchairs not clothes for the past ten years. She slid the folded chair in the back and smiled at her husband. "You're not an idiot, just stupid." She kissed him and then returned to her seat.

Julian was a little embarrassed, but he didn't mind. He'd make Brooke make it up to him later. Shutting the hatch he got back into the SUV and pulled out of the driveway.

"Sorry it took us so long, the babysitter was late." Julian grinned into the rear view mirror.

Lucas nodded. "Who's watching the boys?"

With a husky laugh, Brooke answered. "That would be Victoria."

Jamie smiled and looked at Brooke. "Your mom is watching the twins?"

"Hey, she's very good with them." Brooke sat more upright in her seat. "Who's watching the girls."

Nathan smiled. "My mom."

After a short car ride, they had arrived at Tric and it was much more crowded than anyone had expected.

"Whoa, are all of these people here to see Momma sing?"

Nathan smiled proudly and nodded. "Yep."

After the car came to a stop in the gravel, Brooke pulled out Nathan's wheelchair and helped him in. She grabbed her purse and then waved over at Peyton.

"Luke, there's Peyton."

After he was situated with his crutches, he waved and made his way over to her. Jamie was the last to get out and he looked up at the old brick building. He was looking at all of the people going up the stairs.

"Dad, how are you gonna get in?"

"You're gonna carry me."

Jamie's eyes went wide and then he laughed. "Dad, that's impossible. There is no way I can carry you."

Nathan smiled at Jamie's seriousness. "I was joking."

"Well, how are you gonna get in?"

"I've got my ways." Rolling towards the entrance Nathan stopped and hollered to Jamie. "Hey, will you give me three of those?" He pointed to the ground and smiled.

Jamie looked at the ground and then back to his father. "Those are weeds."

"They look like purple flowers to me."

Jamie shook his head but did as his father asked. "Here. I'm going up with Aunt Brooke. Look, Julian is waving." He smiled at Brooke and Julian and then looked at Nathan. "Are we going to watch together?"

"Of course."

Jamie nodded and then ran to the Bakers who where just about to go upstairs.

Nathan rolled over to his brother who was kissing his wife and whispering into her ear.

"It's going to be great Peyton. Stop worrying." Lucas kissed her again and leaned on one of his crutches. "I'll see you upstairs."

She nodded and then yelled at Lucas. "Be careful."

Peyton worried about him going up the stairs, but he had become a master on his crutches. Nathan however had not. He wasn't even on crutches yet. When it was just the two of them, Nathan looked up to Peyton and smirked.

"Haley said something about this place having an elevator?"

"Yeah, it's a freight elevator with doors that close up and down. We use it to haul band equipment."

"Great."

Peyton walked over to a white van and grabbed a box. "This is your ticket to ride." She set one and then another box in his lap as she took the third in her arms.

"What's in these?"

"Merch."

He nodded and then followed Peyton into a room that looked like a small garage. She put her box on top of his and then pushed the elevator doors open. Nathan couldn't see what was happening, but he knew Peyton had done this many times before. She took back her box and then gestured for him to come in.

"You know what this make me think of?" Nathan smiled as he looked around the old elevator.

"Please don't say Tower of Terror." She shot him a look but that was all it took, he understood.

"Never mind."

She dropped her jaw and laughed. "Nathan, you can't think about that while you're _on _an elevator. It would be the same thing as flying and then talking about a plane crash, or something else like that."

"Sorry." He halfway laughed and then cleared his throat. "Are we ready to go up?"

She rolled her eyes but somehow managed to smile. "Yeah."

Peyton shut the doors and pushed the up button. With a loud rumbling, the elevator rocked a little, and then it began to move up. Then a loud shrill came from the floor and the elevator jolted upwards and then abruptly stopped. The smell of hot steel filled the small compartment.

"What just happened?" Nathan was regretting ever thinking about the Tower of Terror thing.

"It's stuck."

He squinted through a smiled. "Thanks Captain Obvious."

"You asked."

"Why did we stop?" Nathan was nervous and anxious.

"I don't know. Maybe the motor over heated?"

"Will it start back up? By itself?"

She put the boxes down and then put her hands on her hips. "Nathan, do I look like an elevator repair man to you?"

"No."

Peyton was acting like Nathan was blaming her for the malfunction. "Well how the hell should I know what's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's your place, your office."

"So I'm the expert?"

Rolling his eyes he was getting really angry. "No!"

"Listen, us being mad at each other for no reason isn't going to get us anywhere."

"What should we do?"

"Sit here until it starts up again."

Realizing that Peyton didn't have any idea what was wrong with the elevator, Nathan took a deep breath. "How long until the show starts?"

Peyton looked at her watched and then laughed at their unfortunate situation. "Fifteen minutes."

*******

Tapping Brooke on the shoulder, Jamie looked at his God Mother with worried eyes.

"Where's Dad?"

"I don't know bud." Brooke checked her watch. "Maybe he's backstage with your mom. Wanna go check?"

He nodded. Brooke put her hand in his and told Lucas where they were going. Not a minute later, Julian returned with a tray of drinks.

"Where'd they go? I got Jamie his Sprite. Look...." Julian lifted a glass and smiled. "I got this for Brooke."

Lucas smirked and shook his head. "What is it?"

"The Brooke Davis."

Laughing, Lucas took the drink and smelled it. "What's in it?"

"I don't know." Julian put all of the drinks on the table and took a sip of his. "Where'd you say they went?"

"Uh, backstage. They went to see Haley."

Knocking on the door, Brooke expected Nathan to open it. But it wasn't. Haley was nervous looking but smiled when she saw Jamie.

"Hey." She wrapped her arms around his small body and hugged him tightly.

"Has Dad been in here?"

Still embracing her son, Haley shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Oh."

"Why?"

Brooke smiled and put her hands on Jamie's shoulder. "We haven't seen him since we got here."

"Really?" Haley was a little concerned, but not worried. "He's probably around somewhere."

A man with a black tee-shirt leaned in Haley's room. "Ten minutes til show time."

"Alright, thanks." Haley sighed and then smiled at her friend and son. "I've got to finish getting ready."

"You're gonna sing perfect, Mom. I know it."

Kneeling down, Haley smiled. "Thanks baby."

Brooke leaned in close and whispered under her breath. "Kick a little ass Singer Mom."

Just as the brunette and blond headed little boy left, Chris hurried into Haley's dressing room.

"Where's Peyton?"

Haley stared at him from her mirror and shook her head. "I don't know."

"She's got to be on stage, right now. She's the one introducing us."

She turned in her swivel chair and took a deep breath. "Did you check her office?"

"That's the first place I looked."

"Did you check with Lucas? They're probably together."

"I'm not going out there by myself, come check with me."

Haley furrowed her brow and laughed. "Wha...are you scared of my friends?

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. "Come on."

Making his way through the crowd, Chris stopped at the table where Lucas, Jamie, Brooke, and Julian all were. Haley was coming, but she found it much harder to move through the mass of people.

Brooke's eyes shot open and she took the last swig of her drink. She lowered her head and whispering under her breath she prayed Chris wouldn't talk to her.

"Well, well if it's not Brooke Davis."

Faking a smile and waving her left hand she glared at him. "It's Brooke Davis-Baker."

Julian stood up and put a hand on is wife's shoulder. Chris smirked, "You must be the husband."

Julian nodded. "That's me."

Chris looked over to Lucas and laughed. "Man, you look like hell." He nodded at the casts and crutches.

"You look like a woman." Lucas' eyes searched Chris' outfit. "What's with the eyeliner and all of the rings? Is your shirt be-jeweled?"

Rolling his eyes at the "dumb" questions, Chris shook his head. "The eyeliner makes me look bad ass. Am I right?"

The whole table answered in unison. "No."

"Whatever, you're just jealous." He flashed that cocky grin and then looked over to the boy sipping on the Sprite. "Sawyer, where's your mom?"

Jamie looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "I'm not Sawyer."

Chris looked from Lucas to Jamie and didn't understand. "You're not? The little boy shook his head again. Lucas was laughing and so was everyone else. "What's your name?"

"James Lucas Scott."

Chris's attention turned to Lucas. "Wait, you and Peyton have two kids?"

Lucas smirked. "No, not yet."

"What the hell?" Chris was about to crumple his stiff hair but instead, he gripped his neck confused. "Who's damn kid is this?"

"He's mine."

Haley squeezed past Chris and stood next to her son. "This is Jamie."

Trying to play the whole thing off, Chris coughed out a laugh. "Right."

"Have any of y'all seen Peyton?"

"No's" sounded across the table, no one had seen her since they had arrived at Tric. Lucas said something about her being with Nathan and that no one had seen them for twenty or so minutes.

The crowd who had gathered in front of the stage was starting to get antsy. They even started booing. But to give them credit, the concert was behind schedule.

"Does Peyton have notes? Are they in her office?" Brooke looked at Haley.

"Uh, probably."

"Look, here's the plan- Julian, you go find Peyton. She's got to be around her somewhere. Lucas and Jamie, you two stay here if she comes back."

"What about Dad?" Jamie put his drink down.

"We'll look for him too." Brooke smiled at the little boy and then pointed to Chris and Haley. "You two get ready, you're going on in three minutes." Everyone nodded and agreed that Brooke's plan was good. "Let's go."

*******

"Peyton, you're shaking." Nathan looked concerned as he watched his sister-in-law shiver from the cold.

"Well, it's 8:00pm, there's not heat, and I'm sitting on a metal floor."

Nathan looked around and then smiled. "What's in the boxes?"

"I told you, it's merch."

"What kind of merch?"

Peyton looked from one box to the next and the she looked at the last. "That one has CDs, that one has stickers and posters, and this one has t-shirts."

"Open it. We should layer up."

She pulled off some tape and in no time the box was open. "Yes." Peyton threw a t-shirt on and then draped one over her legs. "You want one?"

Nathan nodded and she threw him one. After pulling the shirt over his head, Peyton laughed. "What?"

"You have Chris Keller's face on your chest."

Nathan looked down and shook his head. "Nice."

Peyton rummaged through the box and tossed him a brown shirt. "You'll like this one better."

He unfolded it and smiled. In the middle of the shirt was a sketch of an acoustic guitar and 'Haley James Scott' was written in small letters just under the instrument. "This is nice."

"I like it too, I'm probably a little biased though."

"Why?"

"Cause I drew it. That's my design."

Nathan smiled and then looked at the image of Chris Keller's face. "Did you do this one too?"

"Lord no." She laughed and looked at Chris' dark green shirt. "I didn't want to do his shirt."

"Good."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence as their conversation ended. Nathan put his hands in his pockets and pulled out the three flowers.

"What are those."

"They were for Haley."

Peyton looked at the three small flowers and smiled. "What's y'alls deal with purple flowers? I mean, they're nice and everything, but I don't get it."

"I don't expect you to." He laughed and then held up one of the small flowers.

She cocked her jaw and smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our first wedding, that's why they're important." Looking at the small petals he sighed. "We were next to the beach and small purple flowers covered the hillside in the distance. It was beautiful. She was beautiful." Nathan looked at Peyton who was smiling. "Every time I see purple flowers or in this case purple weeds, they remind me of that day, of how much I love Haley."

"Nathan, that's really sweet."

"I was going to give them to her before she went on. But that's looking pretty unlikely."

"Maybe not." Peyton cleared her throat and started to bang against the wall with her fist. "HELP! Can anyone hear me? HELP!"

Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELP! HEY? Somebody help us."

*******

Julian ran into Peyton's office shaking his head. "I don't know where either of them are."

"What the hell? Where did they go?" Brooke looked up from Peyton's desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "I'm gonna have to take her place, we've got to get the show started."

"Do you want me to keep looking?" Julian leaned on the desk and looked at his wife.

"No, let's wait a little longer." She walked around the desk and they made their way out of the office. "If they don't show up, we'll call the police."

"The police?" Julian almost laughed.

"What else is there to do? She's pregnant and he's in a wheelchair. What if they're in trouble?"

He shook his head and then they stopped where Chris and Haley were standing.

Chris stepped closer to Brooke. "What's the deal?"

"I'm gonna go on stage introduce you two, and we'll see where it goes from there."

Haley swallowed and looked at Julian. "Still no Peyton or Nathan?"

"No." He smiled apologetically and sighed. "I'm sorry Haley."

Wiping her hand over her brow, she nodded. "It's alright, everything is going to be okay."

Brooke could hear the distress in her friend's voice. "Hey, we'll find them, but you need to concentrate on making this twig of a man sound like crap, because you are gonna sound great."

"Chris Keller is not like a twig. I'm more like a strong, wise, and steady Oak."

Brooke glared at him. "Shut up and get on stage." She kissed Julian and then walked behind Haley.

The crowd broke into cheers as Brooke grabbed the mic. She could hardly see who she was talking to because the lights were so bright, but it probably made it a little less nerve racking. Clearing her throat she greeted the crowd.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" Cheers erupted and Brooke laughed. "Great! Who here is ready to here a little Chris Keller and Haley James Scott?" Even more cheers and applause came from the audience. "Before we get started I'd just like to thank a few people."

Brooke looked down at the paper she got from Peyton's desk. Looking down, Brooke froze. She had the wrong list. She must have paused for a long time because a "You suck" came from the crowd in front of her.

Trying to stay composed Brooked laughed. "A-a...I'd like to thank whoever made tonight possible."

"Boo!"

Brooke was floundering. Her next sentence came out so fast it was barely understandable. "Withoutanyfurtherado,pleasegiveitupforChrisKellerandHaleyJamesScott." Handing the mic to Haley Brooke ran off stage.

"Thanks Brooke." She put the mic on its stand. "I want to say thanks to all of you for coming out tonight, it means a lot. Chris and I haven't performed together in while, but we figured we'd start off the night with a favorite of ours."

"Sing along if you know it."

Chris nodded at the guitar player to his right and then smiled at Haley. She leaned towards the microphone and began to sing the first verse of "When the Stars Go Blue." The crowd was totally digging it. They were singing along and when Chris started all the women in the crowd went wild. Yes, Chris Keller may be a complete ass, but he does have a pretty damn sexy voice. As they finished out the last chorus, a massive applause broke from the crowd. Both Haley and Chris looked and sounded great.

"Right now, I'm gonna sing one of my own." Chris put his capo on the second fret of his guitar. "This one, hell I'll be honest, it's about a shitty breakup." Haley looked over at Chris with raised eyebrows. He smiled and leaned back towards the mic. "Sorry Jamie." Haley smiled and he went on to explain his song. "Basically, this is about the moment you realize that everything you had is gone. You just want her, or him, to get their shi...stuff and leave."

A roar of applause came from the audience. Apparently some people have experienced what Chris was talking about.

"This one's called "Don't Forget All Your Clothes'." He started without any music, just his raspy voice echoing through the speakers.

_Don't forget all your clothes, they'll be in my way after you go  
__And I'm not mad, I don't mind  
__But if you really want to go, leave nothing behind_

The drums, guitar and bass picked up. Chris looked like he was singing from the heart. After the second chorus, Haley started to sing backup. Maybe it was because of their past together, maybe it was because they were masters of their craft, but somehow they made the song seem like it paralleled their relationship with each other. It didn't of course, but the audience didn't know that.

_Who is this man that wants you anyhow, who's this man baby?  
__Don't he know you're gonna leave like you left somebody else, baby not too far from now?_

After Chris sang the bridge, Haley stepped up to her mic and they faced each other.

_**Don't forget all your clothes**. Nah, don't forget em' baby  
__**They'll be in my way after you g**o, after you, after you go.  
__**And I'm not mad,** I don't, nah, no I don't mind baby  
__**But if you really want to go**, then sugar  
__**If you really want to go**, then baby  
__**If you really want to go, leave nothing behind  
**__Oh, leave nothing behind baby_

When the music faded out and both Chris and Haley stopped singing, more cheers came from the crowd. Chris smiled and walked to a stool with a bottle of water. He took a sip and then took a seat. Now it was time for a Haley James Scott original. She'd been writing a lot in the past few weeks and thought she'd open her solo with an upbeat song, She really wished Nathan was in the room, because like usual, it had to do with him. It's about chasing your dreams.

"This next one, it's for all of those folks who find themselves somewhere different than they had imagined. For the people who need someone else to open their eyes. To show them that there's more out there. I guess it's about being a Go-Getter."

"Whoa, yeah Haley." A woman screamed from the back.

Haley laughed, "Thanks Brooke."

Putting the strap around her shoulder, Haley strummed the opening chords to "Never Gonna Be (C'mon, C'mon)."

_I've been running too long on this shift  
__And, I've been keeping tabs on myself and now I'm  
__Cutting in close on my limit and I  
__Think I heard somebody say  
__You're never gonna be, anybody else  
__You're never gonna see, until you see yourself  
__So come on come on, see how it goes  
__Come on come on, take a deep breath and don't let go_

If Haley was channeling any particular rock star during that peformance, it had to have been Sheryl Crow. When she sang the chorus for the last time, some of the audience was even singing with her. When she finished Chris got off of his stool and clapped. He walked to his mic and praised Haley for her performance.

"What do you think guys, should that be her next single?" The floor cheered and then he smiled at Haley. "You'll have to talk to the boss, but it seems that the people have spoken."

Haley laughed and nodded. "Thanks guys, glad you liked it."

While the two singers where making small talk, a man with a black shirt rolled a piano on stage and then handed Chris some sort of contraption. Haley sat behind the keys and played a little riff while Chris was setting up.

"So, uh...this next song, it doesn't belong to Haley, and it definitely doesn't belong to me." After putting his harmonica holder around his neck, Chris blew into the tiny instrument while simultaneously strumming his guitar. "It belongs to a certain Brit. Okay, it belongs to Elton John, but Haley and I are gonna slow it down a bit. If you know it, don't be shy. We're all friends here." Chris scratched his head. "Well I don't like that dark headed man sitting next to that feisty brunette back there."

Julian looked around and realized Chris was talking about him. "What the hell? I don't even know him."

"I'm kidding man, you're alright."

"Just ignore him." Brooke looked over to him and smiled. "He's just trying to make the crowd laugh.

"I'm not laughing."

Lucas and Jamie were.

Chris smiled and then blew into the harmonica. "This song isn't a duet traditionally, but whose to say they're anything traditional about tonight?" That got a couple people riled up in the crowd. "This one goes out to all of you who have ever been in love."

The lights dimmed and Haley began to start the familiar beginnings of a famous Elton John song. Chris joined with his acoustic guitar and then his voice followed.

_Chris: Don't wish it away, don't look at it, like it's forever  
__Haley: Between you and me, I could honestly say, that things can only get better  
__Chris: And while I'm away, dust out the demons inside, and it wont be long  
__**Before you and me run, to the place in our hearts, where we hide.  
**__Chris: And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
__**Time on my hands  
**__Chris: Could be time spent with you  
__Haley: Laughing like children  
__Chris: Living like lovers  
__Haley: Rolling like thunder  
__Chris: Under the covers  
__**And I guess that's why they call it the blues**_

That back and forth from Chris and Haley lasted the entire song. Chris rocked his harmonica solo and when they finished, everyone was on their feet. No one had ever heard that song arranged like that, and they were all blown away.

Everyone was enjoying the concert, everyone except Nathan and Peyton. They were still stuck in the elevator that no one seemed to know or think about. The music from the concert and the loud cheers from the crowd made it impossible to hear their screams for help. It seemed like the two Scotts would never be found.

*******

**END PART I**

**Hope you all liked it. I know Lucas was MIA in this part, but he'll come back, I promise. Things to come- more elevator "love" for Nathan and Peyton, two more people come to the concert, Chris and Haley continue to sing and the night ends. Will the police be called? How are Nathan and Peyton going to get out? You'll have to stick around to see how everything unfolds. Reviews will help for part 2 to come faster!!!!**

**Song list- **

"**When the Stars Go Blue," Tyler Hilton and BJG**

"**Don't Forget All Your Clothes," Tyler Hilton**

"**Never Gonna Be (C'mon, C'mon)," BJG, it's great. Look it up on Youtube or something.**

"**I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues," Elton John. No, I've never heard Tyler or Joy sing this, but I'm sure it would be great. **

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	28. Chapter 27, Part II

**Here's part II, hope you enjoy it! PS, sorry for any mistakes. I tried to update this as soon as I was through.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I didn't get that many, but I appreciate the kind words!!!**

**Yes, it is very long but I wanted the night to have a cute ending, not at Tric.**

Songs are like the other part, if someone talks before a song, they're probably going to sing it. **Bold** lines indicate that Chris and Haley are singing together. Anywho, I'll let you read now.

**Disclaimer: No, OTH does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 27- "Elevator Love"**

**Part II **

*******

"Hello? HELP!" Nathan was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Nathan, it's no use." Peyton shook her head and tried to smile. "Nobody can hear us."

"Come on Peyton, we can't give up."

"I'm not giving up, my head just hurts from all of the yelling."

"Oh." He looked down to his lap and then back to Peyton. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She smiled and then closed her eyes. She opened one eye and looked at Nathan. "I think I can hear her"

"Who, Haley?"

"Yes Haley."

Cocking his head in the direction of the stage he nodded. "Yeah, but I can't tell what it is."

Holding her finger up, Peyton listened for a few moments and smiled. "They just finished their cover of Elton John."

"Elton John, who's idea was that?" Nathan laughed trying to imagine his wife singing "Crocodile Rock", or "Bennie and the Jetts."

Peyton took a little offense. "It was my idea. They're singing "I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues."

Nathan nodded, but he didn't immediately recognize the song. "Yeah, I know it."

Peyton raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sure you do."

They smiled at each other for a minute and then Nathan laughed. "So, did you expect to get stuck in this thing?"

"You mean, did I wake up this morning, scratch my head and think, 'I'm gonna get stuck in a elevator today.'?" She smirked and he nodded. "No, I didn't think this would happen."

Peyton closed her eyes thinking how nice her day had started. A day that showed no indication of ending like this one.

*******

_The faint tapping of Lucas' fingers on his keyboard made Peyton roll over and smile. "What time is it?"_

_Sighing, Lucas leaned down and kissed her softly. "7:20am."_

_With their noses still touching, she laughed. "I still have forty minutes until I have to get up."_

"_Forty minutes, huh?"_

_Leaning on one elbow, Peyton looked up to her husband and smirked. "What are you thinking?"_

_He grinned. "What are you thinking?"_

_Peyton sat up and laughed. "Lucas Scott you have a dirty, dirty mind."_

"_I haven't said anything."_

_The blond shook her head. "That's because you didn't have to."_

_Peyton inched closer to him and kissed his temple. He set his laptop on the nightstand and when he turned his lips were greeted with hers. _

"_What if someone comes in?"_

_Peyton stopped and smirked. "Who would come in?"_

_Just then, Sawyer opened the door to her parent's room and ran to the side of the bed._

"_Mommy, you're awake."_

_Peyton's cheeks turned a bright pink and she nodded. "Yep."_

"_Guess what I get to do tonight?"_

_Peyton looked down to the smaller version of herself and smiled. "What?"_

"_I'm gonna go to a concert."_

_Lucas raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Who told you that?"_

"_Jamie did."_

"_Sawyer, I'm sorry but you're not going to a concert tonight."_

_The little girl looked devastated. Small tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. _

"_Hey..." Lucas picked her up and set her next to Peyton. "Don't be upset. You'll go to a concert one day."_

"_Why not tonight?" Sawyer looked from her father and then to her mother._

_Peyton squeezed her daughter's hand and smiled. "Baby, you're too young. It's not a place for kids."_

"_Then, why is Jamie going?"_

"_Because he...." Peyton couldn't think of a good reason, or a reason that Sawyer would understand._

_Lucas tapped his daughter on the shoulder. "Jamie is ten years old. He's been to a concert before."_

"_But I weally want to go." Sawyer's eyes began to fill with tears again._

"_I'll tell you what we'll do..." Peyton smiled and then sighed. "You can't go, but I promise that I or Daddy will call you and let you listen. Is that alright?"_

"_Mommy, I want you to call."_

"_Hey, what's wrong with me?" Lucas laughed and then reached for his daughter. "You don't like me as much as Mommy? He began to tickle her and Sawyer started to squirm. _

"_Ah ha, ha ha." Sawyer was laughing almost to the point of happy tears. "Daddy, stop."_

"_Alright, alright." Lucas removed his hands. "I'll stop."_

"_Mommy, you pwomise to call?"_

"_I promise."_

_The little girl crawled off her parent's bed and ran to Charlotte's room. _

_Peyton looked at her husband with a proud grin. "Lucas?"_

_He turned towards his wife and smiled. "Yeah?"_

"_Just because she likes me more doesn't mean you're not a great father." Peyton could help but laugh._

_He rolled his eyes. "Well you're a great mother, too." He kissed her softly. "And I love you." Then he pulled up her tank top. "And you, I love you too." Kissing the spot just below Peyton's belly button, Lucas laughed and then Peyton smirked._

"_Do you care...do you care if it's a boy or girl?"_

_Lucas shook his head. "A boy with my goofy squint or a girl with your chickeny legs will be just perfect."_

_Peyton sighed. "So you don't mind if it's a girl again?"_

"_I don't care if we have ten miniature Peyton Sawyers running around."_

_She couldn't help but laugh. "Ten?"_

"_However many, I don't care as long as we're all happy." _

"_God you're good with words." She leaned over and kissed him. Resting her head on his chest, Peyton sighed. "I love you."_

*******

"No, I definitely didn't foresee you and me getting stuck in an elevator." Peyton laughed and put her hand on her stomach.

Nathan smiled and then looked at Peyton's tiny pregnant belly. "Have y'all talked about names yet?"

"No, but that's Lucas' job."

"What, you don't care?"

"Oh, I care." Peyton grinned and then laughed. "When Sawyer was born, I didn't give him an option. I woke up and just blurted out Sawyer's name. He didn't really have a choice."

"I don't think Lucas minds." Nathan smiled. "I think he loves her name."

"He does, we both do. I just feel like this one..." She tapped her stomach. "..he should get to name this one."

Nathan nodded understanding Peyton's logic. "Do you have any ideas what he might pick."

"If it's a boy I think he might pick Kieth. Kieth Scott is a great name."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I don't have any idea. At the rate we're all going though, he'll pick Haley." Peyton laughed. "I mean Jamie's middle name is Lucas, and Sawyer's is Brooke."

"I guess no one likes the name Peyton or Nathan."

Both of them laughed. Once their laughter died down both of them looked around the small elevator. Nathan looked sad, he missed seeing his wife sing, and he hoped Jamie was alright. Peyton wanted to be with Lucas and watch her friends sing on stage.

Nathan cleared his throat. "So, what happens when no one figures it out that we're in here?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

*******

Brooke looked back to Lucas and Julian and cut her eyes. "Did either of you try one of their cell phones?"

"You mean, did I try the most obvious way to get in touch with my wife?" Lucas grinned and then nodded his head. "Of course I did."

"I'm almost positive Nathan didn't bring a cell phone." Julian looked to Lucas who agreed.

"Yeah, he didn't think he'd need it."

"I had to ask." Brooke raised her hands. "I still don't understand where they are."

Lucas got up from his seat and gestured towards the bathroom. "Jamie do you need to go?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll be back."

Lucas left the table and went to the restroom. On his way back he spotted a familiar looking face at the bar. Hobbling over to her, Lucas tapped her on the shoulder.

"Garner?"

The young woman turned and flashed a bright smile. "Lucas! I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. Peyton, is running the concert, or she's supposed to be. And Haley, she's my best friend."

"Wow, that's awesome."

The small brunette took a sip from her glass and then smiled. "I'm sorry about your accident. But it looks like you're getting better."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, I'm trying. Hey, I never thanked you for the jewelry you made for Peyton by the way."

"Did you like them? Did she like them?"

"Yeah, she has the earrings on tonight, actually."

"Great, I'd love to see them on her."

Lucas looked away. "She's around here somewhere." Garner looked around too, but then back to Lucas. "Would you like to come to the table."

"Sure."

"C'mon." He gestured with his head for her to follow him.

After they walked through the thick crowds, Garner stood next to the table with her mouth agape. She was staring at Brooke.

Leaning across the table, Brooke tried to whisper discretely. "Lucas, why is this girl looking at me like that?"

"Garner?" Lucas called to the young woman but she didn't respond. "Hey Garner?"

She blinked her eyes and looked to Lucas. "Sorry, what?"

"I'd like you to meet, Jamie, Julian, and Brooke."

Garner smiled at everyone and then coughed. "Are you...are you Brooke Davis-Baker?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me."

Garner's face lit up. "Oh my God, I'm a huge fan. Like, you have no idea."

"Oh, well thank you." Brooke smiled and then held out her hand. "I love meeting fans." While they were shaking, Brooke leaned close and squeezed Garner's hand tighter. "You're not one of those crazy, stalker-like fans are you?"

"No, I don't think so." Garner laughed and pulled out a business card from her clutch. "I'm in the fashion industry."

"Do you have a line out?"

"Not exactly."

Lucas smiled at Brooke and put his hand on Garner's shoulder. "She makes amazing jewelry. One of a kind stuff."

Brooke nodded. "Really?"

Garner smiled and pointed to her own jewelry. "Yes. I make things out of recyclable objects, or natural materials."

Lucas nodded. "You know that beach glass necklace and the earrings Peyton has?"

Brooke smiled. "I love those."

Garner just about cried. "I made those."

"That's amazing." Brooke smirked. "You know, Clothes Over Bros is always looking for the next big thing, and _you_ might be it."

Wha...wow." Garner couldn't form real sentences she was so excited. "I-I don't-..."

"We'll talk later." Brooked tucked the business card in her small purse.

Garner took a seat and they all turned their attention to the stage. Chris was in the middle of his song "Ain't a Thing."

*******

"Hey Nathan?"

"Yeah?" The dark headed man looked down to the blond and smiled.

"I never found out how your interview went." Peyton raised her eyebrows hoping he'd divulge every detail. Not because she loved basketball, but because she was bored to death.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know..." She laughed and he smiled at her eagerness. "...start from the beginning."

*******

_Nathan and Haley escaped the chaos of their house unscathed. Both of them wanted to leave without any interruption or questions. Nathan was relatively quiet, and he looked like he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. So Haley quickly got him in the car and they headed downtown._

_With the car silent, except for the muffled voices over the radio, a sense of uncertainty filled the car. Haley kept glancing at her husband every now and then, but Nathan kept his eyes forward. Pulling into the parking lot, Haley grabbed his hand._

"_Nathan?"_

_He smiled and her. "Yeah?"_

"_I just want you to know that the interview, it's gonna go fine."_

"_I know."_

_She smiled and then laughed a little. "So, you're not worried about it?"_

_He shook his head. "No. Not really."_

_Haley was relieved. She thought that Nathan was extremely stressed and nervous, but to her surprise he wasn't. _

"_So...you're not worried, afraid you'll say something wrong? That the interviewer will tell you that your injury is career shattering?" _

"_When you put it that way..." Nathan smiled and Haley looked down. Reaching for her chin their eyes met again. "You know what I've been thinking about?"_

"_What?"_

"_How today, my girl is gonna be a rock star. How you're going to light up the stage. How great you're gonna be tonight."_

_Haley sighed. "Nathan, you need to think about your interview, not me singing."_

"_What if I don't want to?" He smirked and squeezed her hand. "I haven't seen you sing on stage in a long time, Hales. I'm excited for you."_

_Haley was at a loss for words. She leaned over the center console and kissed him on the cheek. "Nathan, I...why are you being like this?" She was confused why he wasn't invested in his own career. She didn't understand why he was putting this whole interview thing on the back burner._

_He smiled and brushed some hair away from her face. "Why am I doing this?" She nodded. "Because I love you. Because I know this is what you were meant to do."_

_Haley's chin was quivering and she bit her bottom lip. "But I..."_

"_I know you're worried, but I'll be there. Cheering for you."_

_Haley smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "You know I'm not worried about that. I can sing in front of hundreds of people in my sleep, but I'm scared of playing in front of one, in particular." Nathan shrugged and shook his head. "I'm just afraid that when I get on stage tonight I'm gonna realize, remember how much I love it, and by loving it it'll mean I somehow love you less."_

"_Don't be afraid to love it, Haley."_

"_You won't resent me for getting another chance to do what I've always dreamed? You aren't angry that you're in a wheelchair unable to play the sport you love, while I get on stage and sing?"_

"_Wha...of course not. Haley, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you everyday."_

_Haley kissed him once more on the lips and then got out of the car. After retrieving his wheelchair, she walked to Nathan's side of the car and helped him sit down. Looking up to his wife Nathan smiled. Haley leaned down and whispered into his ear._

"_I'm proud of you too, Nathan."_

_He smiled. "Always and forever?"_

_She nodded. "Always and forever." They kissed again and then Haley saw a man in a dark suit walk into the restaurant. "I think you better go in."_

"_I'll call you when I'm done."_

"_Alright."_

_Nathan began to roll to the entrance of the restaurant but looked back to the parked SUV. Haley was smiling and leaning on the car. She smirked and then hopped into the driver's seat. Taking a breath, Nathan turned back to the building and sighed. Sitting up straiter and coughing, Nathan tried to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. _

_***_

Peyton laughed. "Wait, what about the interview? How did that go?"

Nathan shook his head and rubbed the inside of his palms. "In nut shell, we talked about how my basketball career is over. How I probably won't play another game as a Bobcat, or as a professional for that matter."

"Oh, Nathan I'm sorry." Peyton looked genuinely upset for him. She knew how much basketball meant to him.

"You know what's weird?" Peyton shook her head. "I'm not really that upset. I mean, I've wanted to play in the NBA since I was four, but right now though, it seems pretty insignificant."

"That's because you have people around you who support you no matter what. We don't care if you mow grass for a living or make millions of dollars playing basketball." Peyton laughed. "You being a hot shot pro basketball player, the face of Rain Storm body spray, or having your name on a box of Wheaties doesn't matter."

"You make it sound so glamorous."

"You are glamorous, Nathan."

"Ha, that's nice to hear."

Both of them laughed, almost to the point when it wasn't even funny anymore. But it didn't matter, it was as if they were suffering from some sort of claustrophobia, or compartment syndrome. They seemed to be giddy and so tired of waiting that something not so funny could seem hilarious.

Peyton caught her breath and smiled. "You know what else would be nice?"

"What?"

"If we could get the hell out of this damn elevator."

Nathan laughed. "Now that would be nice."

Peyton smiled and then nodded. "It would be glamorous."

*******

Chris was tuning his guitar as he talked into the mic. "So uh, how are we doin' tonight? Are you all digging our stuff?" Cheers and applause came from the audience and Chris looked over to Haley with a smile. "Alright, well I know we've been playing a bunch of new stuff, so how about another cover song?" More cheers. "Sing along if you know it."

Chris started to strum the opening chords of "Missing You." Haley looked around the room and suddenly she felt alone. When Chris and Haley were on tour together, he'd play this song every night and it broke Haley's heart. She'd look into the crowd in search of that one familiar face she knew wouldn't be there. And just like tonight, he wasn't there.

_Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath  
__And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away  
__And I wonder why you left  
__And there's a storm that's raging, through my frozen heart tonight_

As Chris continued through the first verse, Haley found herself fighting back tears. She missed seeing Nathan but more importantly, she didn't know where he was or if he was okay. Shaking her head, Haley tried to pull herself together. She put her hand on her mic and sang back up for Chris through the chorus.

_**And I ain't missing you at all, since you been gone away  
**__**I ain't missing you, no matter what my friends say  
**__**And there's a message that I'm sending out, like a telegraph to your soul  
**__**I can't bridge this distance, honey stop this heartache overload**_

When the song ended Haley couldn't hide her emotions. She turned away from the crowd and wiped her eyes. Chris noticed and walked to the far side of the stage.

"You alright?" He put her hand on her shoulder.

Haley shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and then looked out to the crowd. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Really, you won't understand." She smiled at him and then walked over to a stool with a bottle of water. She tilted her head at Chris and smirked. "C'mon, you're playing lead."

Chris wasn't sure what had just happened, but he did know that Haley was upset. He wanted to help her but he could tell she didn't want any. Walking back to her he slung his guitar back to the front and smiled. "What's next, 'Songs in My Pocket'?"

"Yeah."

Haley smiled at the crowd and made eye contact with Jamie. She winked at him and then singled to start.

_Honey I just can't get around it anymore  
__You make me feel like home is where you are  
__And baby I just can't run around it every morn  
__It's time that I believe it, home is where you are_

As Haley sang she tried to suppress her feelings. She was no longer upset, or it looked that way at least, that Nathan was nowhere to be found. Instead, she sang every song thinking that he was the only person in the room.

_*******_

"Uncle Lucas, why aren't you watching Mom?" Jamie frowned at his uncle and crossed his arms.

Lucas laughed and stared at his cell phone. "Cause I just got an interesting text."

Brooke looked over and raised her eyebrow. "From who?"

"Well, it was from Skills, he says he'll be here in about ten minutes."

Jamie's frown turned into a grin. "Wha...I thought Uncle Skills couldn't come."

"He can now."

Garner leaned over to Lucas and whispered. "Who's Uncle Skills?"

"He's just a friend of ours."

Garner nodded and then smiled. "Oh."

*******

Skills drove up to the old brick building and sighed. He wanted to see Haley sing, but tonight was supposed to be just himself and Lauren. They were supposed to go to dinner and then spend the rest of the night at home. But halfway though dinner, Lauren got a call and had to leave. She didn't tell Skills what exactly happened but she just left. He went home, watched some Sports Center and then realized that he could be at Tric rather than home alone.

Shutting his door, he walked to the stairs. Before going up, he stepped into the equipment room and reached for his cell.

"It's Antwon. I-I uh, I just want to know if you're a'ight. I mean you split so fast from dinner and didn't explain nothing to me. I don't even know why you left. But, just call me and tell me what's up. I'll be at Tric. Bye." Skills ended the call and then laughed. "Man, what are you doin? You just called up your girl, basically cried like a little kid, and sounded like a dumb ass."

He turned to go back outside and go up the stairs, but then he heard something.

"What the hell?"

It sounded like people were talking. He walked back into the building with his guard raised.

"Who's there?" He picked up some sort of metal rod and continued into the building. "I'll beat your punk ass up if you don't show yourself."

The voices got louder. He continued walking and then stopped. He recognized the voices.

"What the...?"

Peyton and Nathan both froze. Peyton scooted to the door and listened.

"Someone's coming." She smiled at him. "HELP, we're stuck in here!"

Nathan yelled too. "Help!"

Skills looked at the elevator and then smiled. "Peyton? Nathan?"

"Yeah, we're stuck in here." Peyton rose to her feet. "Can you get us out."

Skills stood there shaking his head. "How the hell did you two get stuck in here?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Just get us out of here, man."

"Alright, just hold on." Skills looked at the elevator and then walked to the side.

Peyton was becoming impatient. She wanted, no she needed to get out. "Come on, hurry."

"I'm trying to figure it out."

"Skills, do you know what you're doing?"

"You mean, do I have a degree for fixin' elevators? No. But I used to play in the factor across the river when I was a kid. My dad worked there and I would mess around with the machinery."

"That sounds dangerous." Peyton laughed and then looked to Nathan who nodded.

"Nah, it wasn't too bad." He flipped a switched and then the elevator shuddered. "And besides, I learned a thing or two."

After he spoke, the elevator began to descend down to the floor. Skills walked to the front and pushed the gates apart. Peyton rushed out of the doors and almost started crying. Nathan rolled out and shook Skills' hand.

"If you hadn't have come...."

"How long were you two in there?"

"Too long." Peyton walked over to Skills and placed a kiss on his shiny, bald head. "Thank you."

Skills smiled. "So, you gonna go up there by the stairs?" Peyton nodded and then looked over to Nathan.

"What about you?"

Skills answered before Nathan could. "Look, the elevator should be fine. I'll go up with you."

"I don't think I want to go in that thing again."

"Come on Nate, how else you gonna see Haley sing?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I thought, let's get in."

"I swear if this thing breaks again...."

"It won't...I don't think it will."

Peyton shook her head and smiled. "If I don't see you two in a couple minutes, I'm calling the fire department."

Skills laughed but Nathan didn't. He had just spent the last hour and fifteen minutes stuck in that elevator, he definitely didn't want it to get stuck again.

*******

Peyton walked through the door and smiled. Chris and Haley were singing together and it seemed like the audience was having a good time. Spotting her husband, nephew and friends, she walked over to their table. No one noticed her approaching, but when she was close enough she leaned down next to Lucas.

"Did you miss me?"

The hairs on his neck stood up and he turned. "Peyton!"

"Hi." She laughed and kissed him.

"Where have you been? Are you okay?"

The rest of the table saw that Peyton had appeared from nowhere and they were shocked.

"Peyton, where have you been?" Brooke's eyes were wide and she grabbed onto her blond friend's shoulder. "Do you know what I had to do?"

"We were stuck in the...."

"Aunt Peyton, was my Dad with you? Where is he?"

Peyton nodded and then looked towards the back. Skills and Nathan were on their way to the table. "Your dad is right there." She pointed and then everyone looked.

"Dad!"

"Hey buddy." He rolled close to his son and patted his arm. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Jamie shook his head. "Where were you?"

"Please tell me." Julian leaned across the table and smiled. "I looked everywhere."

Peyton looked to Nathan and he looked at her. "You wanna tell them?"

She nodded. "Sure."

*******

After he finished his last song, Chris looked over to Haley. The way the audience was chanting for an encore, he didn't want to let them down. They were just beyond the stage, so he grabbed her arm.

"What do you say Haley? One more?"

"I guess." Smiling she nodded. "One more is fine."

"Alright!"

Chris walked back on stage and waved. All of the house lights were turned off and then Haley joined him on stage. He put his guitar back on and she stood next to her mic. Two lights shone on their shoulders and then Chris started to pick at his strings.

"This is the last one guys. Haley, you want to introduce it?"

"Before I do, let me just say thanks to all of you for coming out to support us, to support our music. But a, this one... this one is perfect to end on. We all love to do fun things, go to exotic places, but ultimately we all come back home. And right now, this stage is my home.

"Mine too." Chris nodded.

"You are never truly happy unless you are home with family and friends. I thank each of you for being one of those friends tonight."

"This ones called 'Carolina in My Mind'." Chris smiled and then began to play his guitar.

Cheers came from the black mass in front of the stage, but Chris and Haley couldn't tell where it was coming from. After Chris sang the opening and first verse, Haley took a deep breath to sing her part.

_There ain't no doubt in no one's mind  
__That loves the finest thing around  
__Whisper something soft and kind  
__Hey babe the sky's on fire, I'm dyin'  
__Aint I, I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind_

Just before the chorus broke, the house lights came back on. Haley nearly gasped but she didn't. Instead she smiled and stared at the two blue eyes she'd been longing to see.

_**In my mind I'm goin' to Carolina  
**__**Can't you see the sunshine  
**__**Can't you just feel the moonshine  
**__**Ain't it just like a friend of mine to hit me from behind  
**__**Yes I'm, goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

Once the last vibration from the amplifiers stopped, massive applaud erupted from the audience. But before Chris could take Haley's hand, she was gone. He could see her though, she was almost running to the back of the bar.

"Nathan!"

Rolling towards her he smiled. "Hales, that was amazing."

"Where have you been?" She ran her hand over her face but he reached up to stop her.

"Hey, I have something for you."

Reaching into his pocket, Nathan pulled out the three small flowers. He looked up to her and smiled. Opening her palm he set the first flower down. "I." He placed the second one next to the first. "Love." After he set the last flower in her hand he sighed. "You."

*******

After the whole group was reunited, they finished their drinks and then headed home. Brooke and Julian took Nathan, Haley and Jamie, and Lucas and Peyton went back in the Comet.

Driving back to Nathan and Haley's, Lucas asked Peyton to take the long way. In other words, he wanted to go park by the lake and talk. After the ten extra minutes, the old convertible finally rolled to a stop by the waters edge.

Lucas patted his leg and Peyton laid down with her head in his lap. She was looking up to his eyes when he brushed the length of her eyebrow with his thumb.

"I was really worried about you Peyton."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

He smiled. "But you're sure that you're alright? The baby's alright?"

"Luke it wasn't even an hour and a half. I'm fine."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

She took his hand. "Hey, I'm fine, we're all gonna be fine."

He nodded and then kissed her hand. "I know."

"So...tell me how great the concert was. Tell me how fantastic everything was." Peyton laughed as she looked up to him. "How it was..." She furrowed her brow and covered her eyes. "Oh, no."

"What, what's wrong."

"I never called Sawyer. Uh, I feel awful, I promised her." Peyton was still covering her face when Lucas reached down.

"Hey." She peaked her eyes through her fingers and looked at her husband. "I called her."

Peyton smiled. "You did?"

"Yep."

Her eyes were watery but she still managed to thank him. "I bet she was really happy."

"She was, but then she wanted to talk to you but I didn't know where you were."

Raising an eyebrow, Peyton smirked. "What did you tell her?"

"That you were busy, couldn't come to the phone."

"Very original."

"I'm an original kind of guy."

Peyton laughed and then sat up. "No." She kissed him. "You're my kind of guy."

*******

After checking on Jamie, Nathan rolled into the bedroom and smiled at Haley. She was changing into her pajamas and heard him come in.

"Are they all out?"

"All three of them. They won't budge til' morning."

"Good." Haley walked to the window and shook her head. "The Comet isn't back yet."

"Lucas and Peyton can find their way back. Their big kids, Hales."

Haley turned around and cut her eyes. "I know." She walked over to him and looked down to his shirt. "I see that you're a fan."

"Of who?"

"Haley James Scott."

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, I was just freezing my ass off in a cold elevator. Her shirt helped me stay warm."

She laughed seductively. "Imagine what the real one could do."

"I can't wait to find out."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him softly. "Want me to help you get undressed?"

After Haley helped Nathan change into his pajama pants and get into bed, she too got under the covers. Rolling on her side, she grinned when their eyes met.

He smiled and then sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't see the whole thing. I wanted to, really."

"It's alright. I just glad you're okay."

"You know, I had a nice little pre-show ritual for you."

Haley smiled. "I got the flowers."

"Yeah, after you performed. I wanted to see you before you went on stage."

Placing her hand on his cheek she shook her head. "Nathan, I don't mind."

He put his hand over hers. "I kind of feel like I let you down somehow."

Inching closer to him, Haley smiled. "You could never do that." She kissed him and then raised an eyebrow.

"Hales, I just wanted to see you sing again. Sing one of your songs."

"How about this?" She got out from under the covers and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

Closing the door Haley smiled. "How about a special encore performance for my sexy ass husband?"

"I think, I think I'd like that."

*******

**Sorry that was sooo long. The next chapter might take a little longer to post. I have two papers I have to write. But reviews are always helpful. Things to come- The Leyton house is completed, Nathan gets some good news concerning his foot, Brooke/Sawyer project is completed, and some other stuff. Stay tuned for things to come!!!**

**Songs from the concert-(the ones with lyrics in the story)**

"**Missing You"- Tyler Hilton, he does have a fantastic version**

"**Songs in My Pocket"- BJG, a great, fun little song.**

"**Carolina in My Mind"- James Taylor, no there is not a Tyler/Joy version. If there was I'd tell you though. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE review!!**


End file.
